Demons of Family and Destiny
by Animephilosopher1
Summary: A lonely boy, hated by his home. A feeling tragically familiar to a certain "Devil's Child" from the Grand Line. Now that woman has reached Konoha, alongside her husband, the "Demon of the New World," and their daughter, "Hell-spawn." Over a decade after finding the One Piece, Zoro and Robin's adventures continue. As they reach other dangerous islands, and find a new son...-AU. MA
1. A Fateful Arrival and Encounter

**Demons of Family and Destiny 1: A Fateful Arrival and Encounter**

"….."=talking.

'…..'=thinking.

 **Naruto** =Biju speaking.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto of One Piece.**

It was the early afternoon of a bright, warm day in the major shinobi village of Konohagakure, as villagers and shinobi alike wandered through the streets. Different members of the populace were browsing various shops, spending time with friends and loved ones, or simply enjoying the nice weather.

Although, near the front gates of the village, many people glanced around apprehensively. Some were frowning at the figure nearby, while others shuddered from intimidation and wished the object of their fear would pass by unaware.

The person receiving these glares glanced around. With a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Fufufufufufufufufufu! You truly enjoy terrifying everyone we encounter. Don't you Zoro?"

The man glanced to his right, a smirk on his face changing from satisfied to amused. "You enjoy making people squirm in fear even more than me, Onna."

Amongst the crowd were three individuals whose unique clothing suggested that they were foreigners of Hi no Kuni.[1]

The man, who had been drawing terrified glances, had short light green hair and a scar running over his left eye, forcing it closed. He was wearing a long dark-green coat, closed at the waist by a red sash, with a green haramaki underneath but no shirt, and a black bandanna tied around his left arm. What drew the attention of everyone passing by was the large scar he was brandishing across his broad, muscular chest, running from his left shoulder to his right hip. While the shinobi made uneasy glances at the three ornate and well-used katana resting on this right hip, and the ease of his stance that reflected a master swordsman.

Next to him was a slightly taller woman, who had long black hair that reached her lower back, blue eyes, a defined nose, and tanned skin. She had an enviable build with large breasts and a slender waist. Accented by her suggestive choice in clothing.

She wore a mostly purple outfit consisting of high heeled boots, some skinny jeans, a white low hanging tank-top that showed off the top of her chest, a light open jacket worn over the tank top, and purple tinted sunglasses. She also had a small light purple backpack that was slung on to her left shoulder.

Last was a twelve-year-old girl, who had long dark green hair, the man's black eyes, the woman's defined nose, and tanned skin. The girl was wearing a purple t-shirt that was tucked into her tan pants, brown high heeled boots, and had a red sash tied around her waist with three normal katana tucked into her sash, near her right hip.

These three people were Roronoa Zoro; known to the world as "World's Greatest Swordsman" and "Demon of the New World." Roronoa-Nico Robin; the infamously labeled "Devil's Child." And Roronoa Olvia; whom was affectionately nick-named "Hell Spawn" by her parent's nakama.

Of course, all of these epithets meant nothing on this island.

Two hundred years ago, a large war was waged between the natives of a mass of land that resided in the New World known as the Shinobi Nations and the Marines. This conflict ended with a treaty which stated that both sides would cease all diplomatic and regal contact between their lands. Despite this, a wayward trader or pirate crew would still visit the Shinobi nations, but ultimately long-term isolation had left the broader world unknown to the people living on this island.

The situation was a blessing in many ways. On a broad-scale, this kept the Elemental Nations independent of the oppressive elements of the World Government. Particularly the god-complexed, privilege-obsessed Celestial Dragons, the destructive Marine Admirals, and the dominance of the Yonko who ruled the New World.

More immediately, both Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin are wanted by the World Government and had thousands of enemies outside of the Shinobi Nations as former Mugiwara Pirates. The crew had disbanded eight years after discovering the legendary treasure One Piece, with each member now living their own lives.

Following their separation, Robin requested that she and her husband travel to the Shinobi Nations, as her discovery of the Rio Poneglyph had mentioned a man known as the Rikudo Sennin[2], and she wanted to research about him. The pair were also in search for an island to settle down on with their daughter Olvia, and somewhere as hidden from the World Government as the Elemental Nations seemed promising.

Once they had arrived three years ago, the family visited the shinobi villages of Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and many of the minor villages. Until they finally decided to head towards Konohagakure, with some of highest number of ancient clans and claimed to possess a deep well of knowledge. Now the family stood at the village's main square, deciding on what they would do first.

"Papa! Mom can scare people in a much more amusing way than you do. Almost every time it happens you both laugh together!" exclaimed Olvia.

As the family chuckled at her observation, the girl looked around in wonder at the open streets and the faces carved into the monument. "Wow. This village is quite beautiful!

"Yes certainly it is, Olvia." agreed Robin, smiling at her daughter's awed expression. "Don't you agree Zoro?"

Zoro shrugged, "it's okay, I guess," in a bored tone.

"Aww, you're so boring papa" whined Olvia.

A frown crossed his face at his daughter's comment. "I'm not boring, 'Livy. I just don't get all wide-eyed at nature like you two," Zoro idly explained.

"But why?" asked Olvia. "You always liked lying under the Sunny's tree whenever you took a nap."

"It's because it was shady, but didn't block out all of the sunlight. I don't see the point of getting interested in every single leaf on it," explained Zoro.

"You don't have to be interested in everything, just appreciate how it looks," argued Olvia.

"It looked like a tree, and this looks like a village. No different from dozens of others." stated Zoro, grumbling slightly.

Robin couldn't help but stand back and giggle as she watched her husband and daughter go back and forth in their argument. 'They are both so stubborn' thought Robin smiling.

"How come you had to marry such a bland guy mom?" asked a pouting Olvia.

"Now Olvia, your father might not appreciate everything in explicit detail as we do. But, do you honestly believe that someone who is the World's Greatest Swordsman, and feared across the world as a demon can be considered bland?" Robin asked, with an aumused smirk waiting to see her daughter's reaction.

Olvia's eyes darted to her father, flustered and embarrassed, as she scratched her slightly red cheek. "U-um…n-n-n-no, what-what I meant was that-"

Zoro playfully ruffled his daughter's hair. "That's enough Livy" said Zoro grinning.

Olvia sighed in relief, before smiling at her mother. 'She nailed me flawlessly that time.'

Zoro looked to his wife, "Why don't you go to the library and read about that sage guy; while Livy and I go find some place to train," suggested the swordsman.

"Are you sure that is the best idea Zoro? What if the two of you get lost?" asked Robin with an eyebrow raised and a teasing smirk.

Zoro frowned with tick mark on his head. But before he could argue, Olvia groaned. "Oh, come on mom, you know that my sense of direction is way better than papa's" claimed the green haired girl. "Come on papa! I need to work on my nitoryu-styles," exclaimed Olvia, as she quickly turned to march out towards the forest.

Robin smiled in amusement. "Olvia, sweetheart. You might be right on that topic. But you're sense of priorities is slightly off. Where are we staying tonight."

Olvia froze. Then started walked back in embarrassment over her forgetfulness, and under her mother's troll-like grin.

"We'll find the hotel that chunin guard mentioned first. Then I can start my research in the village's library, while you find a training field for your father."

"Robin!" Zoro groaned at her.

"Now, now, Zoro-koi~." The archaeologist replied in a teasing voice. "Did you forget Onoki-sama ordering a mission to retrieve you from a being stuck in a sewage pipe, after you went looking for a cliff-side training field on your own?"

Zoro stiffed, he red shinning red at the memory. "Th-tha-THAT WASN"T MY FAULT! THE SHITTY DIRECTIONS LEAD ME THERE!"

Robin and Olvia broke-out in pure laughter! Zoro still wore an intense frown when they found a hotel, leaving the hotel receptionist terrified. Once their bags were stored in a two-bedroom suite, Zoro grabbed Olvia's arm.

"We'll come meet you at the library once we're done! Come-on Livy!" he called to Robin, before leading his daughter away.

"Alright. I will wait for you both until that time comes." replied Robin. 'Fufufufu, well her sense of direction is certainly better than Zoro's' she reflected. 'At least they aren't travelling away from the "forest" training grounds.'

From there, Robin left a Hana-clone in the room and set out from the building. Finding an empty alleyway, she quickly bloomed a series of well-hidden eyes and ears to search for her destination.

She found many different sights: of various masked ninja patrolling the village, of groups of young teens carrying over an elderly woman's shopping, two strange figures in a hand-stand-race, along with many other sights. As she took in all of it, Robin caught herself marvelling at so much peace and prosperity. She smiled in approval of finding such an open community despite its militant role in foreign politics. There were no wanted-posters plastered everywhere. Shinobi and civilians were interacting casually with each other as she passed by. There was a true felling of unity between the regular people of the village that Robin could appreciate.

'So the library is just past the academy' thought Robin. Until her happiness was suddenly ruined.

'What-!' she thought in distress.

In a small playground, several children were crying in pain, whipping tears from their eyes and covered with dirt with a few scratches. But Robin's attention was otherwise occupied.

A large group of adults were surrounding a small boy with blonde hair, who was covered with bruises. Looking up, his bright blue eyes were frowning angrily, until one of the adults smacked him across his face!

'What!-' Robin was shocked, and soon angry. Quickly, she bloomed an ear close-by, and started to form a Hana-clone. But-

"Don't you DARE look at me like that, you monster!" cried a woman near Robin's age. "Why did lord Hokage even let it join the school?" another disdainfully voiced, as her hate-filled eyes were trained on the child.

"I'm not an 'it!'" the boy shouted, desperately. "I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! And why are you- _hup_ -why are you looking at me like that! I justed want to play with-"

"Playing!" one burly man shouted. Stepping forward, his snarling face was thrust towards the child. "If you EVER try to play with my son, I'll destroy you! I won't let him be corrupted or put in danger by spending time with a monster!"

"That is right." A third parent declared. "We can't have you playing helpless, and have more chances to hurt people just out of the blue."

"But-but-BUT I DIDN'T HURT ANYONE! THEY WERE HITTING ME, SO I PUSHED THEM AWAY!" the child screamed in despair.

The adults grew silent. Looming over the boy, casting him into the darkness of their shadows. Ostracism and disgust clear in their eyes.

Robin was frozen. 'Th-those eyes…O-ohara…' The gestures and words brought forth painful memories from her own childhood. A tear travelled down her cheek as the scene began pulling her deeper into her past of being alone and hated by everyone but her precious few. Then watching the only home she had destroyed. Those sparse sources of comfort brutally murdered, and the decades she spent being hunted and abandoned for a lie.

"Stay. Away. From. Anyone. And. Everyone. Freak." Robin's mind returned to the present, those words pulling her back. Looking into the scene, the parents were beginning to leave and return to the other children. While the blonde boy stood there, trembling, shouting back at the group as they slunk away from him. Hatred and disgust palpable in the air.

Robin she frowned in disgust and anger at such familiar ostracism. 'So this village truly isn't as benevolent or peaceful as they claim to be. That poor child. Wait-no one is approaching him at all…'

Quickly, Robin came to a pivotal decision, and steeled her resolve. "The Library can wait," she said aloud. "I need to get there in person quickly."

0…..0

As she approached the academy, Robin looked on to see a crowd of people leaving through the gates. It was the same group she had spied earlier. The boys looked to be cleaned-up, but she clearly saw the sinister little smirks on their faces. Which dissolved into sad frowns when the parents looked at them. Who occasionally glanced back to the playground, spitefully.

Robin continued forward, carefully slipping around them to avoid any delays. Soon, she heard the sound of a child crying nearby. Taking a deep, focusing breath, she entered the playground and found the target of her comfort.

He had moved to a nearby swing, sitting in a hunched position, a dark mood hung over him, reflecting confusion and despair.. Those cries tugged at Robin's heart, both as a victim and as a mother. Focusing on him, past the growing anger towards those who hurt him, she approached the child and tried calling to him, softly.

"Excuse me little boy, are you alright?"

"Yyyaaaaaahhhh!" the children yelped in fear, falling sideways off the swing.

Robin moved to catch him, before the solid ground added to his pain.

 **Naruto's POV:**

Naruto began to panic, feeling another person close by. He fell off the swings, and into something moving! Looking around, he saw dozens of hands and arms gripping his body! The confusing sight terrified the boy. He began thrashing about, trying to escape from their grasp! He shouted out, calling for help, becoming more and more hysterical! Desperate for someone, anyone-

Until...

Until he felt something soft, warm and comfy pressing in to him. 'Huh! What…what feels...so-so soft?'

He felt a gentle, caressing motion passed through his hair, and something wrap around his shoulders. Looking up, he saw the face of a beautiful woman. Her hand was softly caressing through his hair. Oddly, he found it very soothing, making him relax with each gentle stroke. She appeared young to him, with raven-black hair, sharp features and blue eyes. Her face was open and unfamiliar. Not her face, but from her eyes.

'Wh-what-what is this? On-only Jii-san ever has eyes like that around me. But-but hers look...I don't know, deeper?'

"I'm sorry for startling you, whisker-san" spoke the woman, giving him an apologetic smile. "I saw what those terrible people were doing and came to offer you help."

'She…did…she just ap…apologize to me?'

Past her smile, Naruto saw a veil of sadness fill her eyes. "I'm sorry that happened. Nobody should treat such an adorable little boy like that. Can you tell me what happened when they started shouting at you?"

"Uh…..um…wh-why. Why are you helping me?"

The woman's face shuddered. Naruto was worried, as he saw a deeply painful look in her eyes.

"Because I once lived the same life as you."

"The same as me…? Wh-I-"

"Being alone," she continued. "The pain can be felt in ways that are...barely...describable. Their eyes carry only anger and blame. They…" she stopped to take a deep, emotional breath. "-they will whisper to everyone to stay away from you. Everything is unfairly blamed on you, even if you were not around at all. It…it can be worse…" her voice grew quiet, visibly struggling to speak.

Naruto's eyes widened. Those words were exactly what he felt.

He saw a familiar look in the woman's eyes that he saw every night in the mirror. Her honest and tender gaze, and her soothing touch, it made him feel strangely warm and open. He began to calm down. And became open to the torrent of pain, confusion and sadness that had gathered inside of him.

Quickly, his chest felt a tight pain, deep in his heart. His vision became blurry with tears, and a voice beginning to cry around him. He grabbed at the woman desperately, in confusion, fear and anger. Deep, emotional sobs were loud in his ears, as his mind failed to realize they were coming from his own voice. His head felt very heavy and compressed, as soon much pain, frustration and confusion began to pour out of him in emotional sobs!

Even stranger, to him, was that she hadn't left. He felt the woman's arms gently locked around him, holding him close yet light enough to be broken out of if he wanted to. Something touched him, soothingly, while her voice whispered words of comfort to him.

"Wha-heh-heh-heh-heh...heh-heh-heh-heh...-So...-heh-heh-hicheck-heh-heh-so...heh-heh...so...so warm..."

After a few moments, he began to feel light and another strange feel ebbed into his soul. Naruto fell into a peaceful oblivion.

 **POV End.**

Robin saw the boy's eyes welling-up with tears, and his entire face tremble. Quickly, his hands flew up to her shirt, clenching to her like a lifeline. Her heart constricted as he continued to awkwardly and uncontrollably sob in her arms.

'He…he's relaxing but clearly uncomfortably. Have…'

Her motherly instincting taken over, Robin gathered the child in her arms, softly patting his head and whispering to him. "Shhhhhhh…..it's okay…..shhhhhh…let it out…that's it…shhhhhhhhh...no one will hurt you…I won't let them…" She patiently waited as he cried in her arms, his body wracked with sobs. She felt him violently tremble, sparingly but worryingly.

'How much pain and sadness is locked away in your heart? How can such simple comfort coax this much despair to come forth?' Those thoughts angered her, as her mind formed some possible theories. Especially taking note how she was the only adult around. The boy had seemed lost and confused why she had approached him at all. And how nobody had come after hearing his loud cries.

Robin put those thoughts aside, and focused on holding the boy. As she worked to gently soothed his emotional pain, she took a brief moment to look back on her life, and the pivotal figures who had changed it.

'Fufufu! Twenty years ago I never would have imagined doing this. Luffy and the others have managed to bring me so far and change me so much, that I have become a better person. Now, I am free to live the life I had always dreamed of. Amazing nakama, a wonderful husband, and a beautiful child; all things that I had given up on since Ohara. Thank you everyone.'

It was only when Robin finished her thoughts that she noticed the whiskered boy had fallen asleep. There, she came to a decision. "Perhaps I can help to change your life for the better as well, whisker-san," whispered the ravenette to herself. Holding him close, she stood up from the ground and carried Naruto away from the Academy. As the sleeping orphan shuddered with relief, Robin began set out to find her family.

Confident that they would agree and welcome Naruto as a new member.

 **End.**

[1]-"The Land of Fire."

[2]-"Sage of Six Paths."

 **Note** **=By this point in Naruto's life, the only people he had personal contact with were Iruka, the Ichiraku's and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Teuchi and Ayame could comfort him slightly, while Iruka could relate to him as a fellow orphan and Hriuzen could only recognize his situation as a** **jinchuriiki. None of them would be able to empathize with the rejection and isolation he experiences. That is why Robin's sympathy would be so much more impactful than theirs. She can mentally and empathetically touch exactly what causes him such deep and repressed suffering. Causing Naruto to respond by dropping his "mask" and letting his repressed negative feelings flood out from his heart.**


	2. Who are you?

**Demons of Family and Destiny.**

 **Chapter 2: Who are you?**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

After a short walk; thanks to some guiding eyes, Robin managed to locate the training ground that her husband and daughter were still heading for.

It was a sunny clearing with a grassy field on one half, and medium-sized trees on the other, and a narrow steam running through the middle. The tree's provided some comfortable shade from the early afternoon sun, especially without a breeze to counter the stable heat. As Robin moved towards the shade, her trained eyes noticed several details around her.

The ground was uniformly uneven, with some sections of the field almost easy to trip on, others more stable but still noticeable, and a few spaces very flat. The trees also had prominent indents in their trucks, and some sported a range of old scorch-marks and fresh burns. Also, there was a notable lack of flowers on the ground, but no scents of chemicals in the air. Finally, and the grass and weeds beneath the trees had similar levels of height and colour, reflecting they received constant sunlight and water.

Everything about this reflected practicality and utility. The uneven ground would force anyone performing constant movement to focus on their surroundings to avoid a sudden trip or loss of balance. Similar to the surface of a battlefield. The trees were clearly struck repeatedly in the same spot, and had witnessed mock-fighting or powerful chakra-techniques. The constant movement over the entire ground would turn-up the earth, inhibiting any flowers from growing. While the tree's shade clearly shifted throughout the day, allowing someone to rest in the shade or train in the sunlight for a harder challenge.

Still, the simplistic beauty of the scenery brought Robin a content sigh.

"Even after all these years, the simplest pleasures can still refresh my feelings after a painful encounter," she murmured to herself. She sat down in a well-worn space in the shade of a tree, and gently eased the still sleeping boy on to the ground against her. He began to shift on the soft ground, and curled into a fetal position, resting his arm and head on her lap. Robin chuckled at the adorable sight as she removed a book from her bag and started to read it.

As she enjoyed the book, an account of the clan rivalries from the Waring-Clans era, the blonde boy shifted as he slept, and a smile of pure content emerged on his face. Although Robin frowned in concern.

She had noticed a tear trickle down his cheek…

'so…apparently whisker-san is not use to sleeping this comfortably. The smile on his face, and his calm state means he's not having a nightmare. A tear of joy while fast asleep….Why?' Robin pondered with concern.

Thirty minutes later, she finally heard the pair of familiar voices. "I told you that we'd find it papa" stated Olvia.

"If we'd gone my way then we would've gotten here in half of the time!" Zoro replied, irritated.

'Hhmmmmmm. They are both so stubburn.' Robin thought.

"Of course we would've papa" said Olvia with a teasing smirk on her face. Which Zoro didn't catch since he noticed his wife sitting across the field with a kid.

"Oi Robin, what's with the kid?" Zoro asked his woman as the pair approached her.

"And how did you manage to get here before use? Are you at the library and this is a Hana-clone?" Olvia's surprise clear in her statement.

"I never arrived at the library" answered Robin. She then proceeded to tell the two about why she'd never reached her destination and how she'd met the blond boy who was still asleep in her lap. During the retelling of how the boy was being treated, Robin felt herself starting to slightly tear up again from the memories of her own painful past that flashed before her eyes.

"I see" muttered Zoro as he sat down next to his wife; opposite of where the child was laying, and draped an arm over her shoulders allowing her to lean into his comforting gesture.

"It's good that you helped the kid when he needed it. So what's on your mind now?"[1]

"Isn't it simple, papa? Mom likely wants to take him in and give him a happy and proper life." said Olvia.

Robin smiled at her twelve-year-old daughter's quick and accurate guess at her plan. 'She's going to be quite the intellect when she's older' thought the woman before she spoke. "Yes. I can't let a child so young experience such a childhood."

Zoro glanced at the boy, with a neutral expression. "Do you know if he does have a family, or not, onna? You're talking about taking him in without even knowing if that's what he needs."

Robin quickly perked up, surprised at the rare moment where Zoro had more situational insight than she had.

"Hmmm. No. After I found him, he fell asleep before I could ask him any questions. I suppose we will have to ask if he does have a family or not; although I believe that is unlikely."

Zoro's eyes shifted from the boy to his wife, along with their daughter.

"To start, he was alone at the academy playground; he's likely younger than 10, and all of the adults left with the other children while none remained with him. If a parent or guardian were in his life, they would likely have stayed around; unless they were neglectful or reluctant care-takers." Robin's voice grew subconsciously hard at this assessment.

"That would make adopting him quite a simply matter. Also, while I was carrying him here, nobody stopped me or recognized the child at all. If he had run away or was missing from somewhere, anyone responsible for him would have been looking across the village for him. Or a family-friend would have stopped a strange foreigner if they recognized the child.

Finally, while we were lying here, he began to cry again in his sleep. But from joy and relief rather than a nightmare. I believe that similar events happen very often in his life; and nobody has been there immediately to comfort him. I do not think he has a caring family, or anyone to look after him at all. Even if he was at an orphanage, then he would likely have been part of a group, with a caretaker nearby."

Olvia nodded at her mother's assessment. And listened as she continued.

"He is alone, Zoro. Possibly even more than I was on Ohara. I want to help this boy. To give him a better life and stop the kind of loneliness that he is going through by giving him a family. By bringing him into our family."

Zoro scratched the back of his head at the determination in his wife's voice.

He decided against mentioning the fact that both of them agreed to only one child.

'Well, at least she won't have to birth this one' thought the swordsman as he shivered slightly at the memory of when Robin had been in labor with Olvia. The number of things that actually frighten Roronoa Zoro is almost nonexistent; but one of them was definitely an "in labor" Robin. Remembering the _colorful_ things that she'd threatened to do to him while she was in the Sunny's infirmary still caused him to break a cold sweat sometimes.

"Any idea what his name is?" asked Zoro. "You never told us it."

"In truth, I forgot to ask him myself" answered Robin.

"Those whisker marks on his cheeks are kind of adorable" stated Olvia as she knelt down beside the boy to touch the marks with a finger.

They were surprised when the boy suddenly awoke at her touch. His eyes then shot open and it seemed as though he was about to jump up and run away but stopped when he saw the kind smile that Olvia gave him. "W-where am I, dattebayo?" he asked.

"You fell asleep talking to my mom, whisker-san" explained Olvia. Robin giggled at how her daughter used the boy's new nickname. "My name is Roronoa Olvia" introduced Olvia as she helped the blond to a seating position against the tree that Robin and Zoro were also sitting against. "These are my parents Nico Robin and Roronoa Zoro."

"It's nice to see that you're finally awake whisker-san" stated Robin with a smile.

"Hey" said Zoro bluntly, but not dismissively.

Olvia groaned. "Is that really what you want your first impression to be papa?"

"What the hell do you want me to say to a kid we just met?" asked Zoro.

"Something other than just 'hey'" said Olvia.

"Fine, what's your name kid?" asked Zoro, his frustration making his question sound demanding.

"U-um, Uzumaki Naruto" squeaked out Naruto under the glare Zoro was giving him.

Hands then grew out of the green haired man's shoulders and covered his eye, causing the blonde to freak out and Zoro to get angry. "What the hell Robin!?" yelled Zoro while he tried to pull Robin's hana hands off of his remaining eye, but not using any real strength since he didn't want to hurt his wife.

Robin giggled. "See Naruto-san, he's nothing to be afraid of when he can't see you."

"I can still smell you woman" growled Zoro from behind Robin's shoulder, as his arm extended to trap her in his grasp. The sudden feral tone behind her husband's voice and his possessive touch caused the archaeologist to lose her focus, and her hands to dispel. The instant he could see, Zoro pinning her arms to her side from behind, and bit down on her neck causing the raven haired woman yelp lightly.

"Z-Zoro s-stop!" cried Robin as she struggled to get out of her husband's iron-clad hold on her waist and arms. Zoro smirked at his wife's sensual weakness to her neck, and how whenever her swordsman would bite it she would lose her cool.

Olvia sighed and Naruto sweat dropped as they watched the two adults wrestling like a couple of love struck teenagers. "Does this happen a lot?" asked Naruto.

"Sadly enough, yes. It's like they completely lose their edge when they're like this. My mom loses her calm and my dad loses his stern, and it's embarrassing as hell!" explained Olvia, shouting the last part.

Zoro and Robin heard their daughter and split apart before they took things too far in front of the kids. Zoro's face reddened in anger/embarrassment while Robin simply smiled. "Naruto-san. The three of us are visiting Konohagakure, and are unfamiliar with the village. Would you mind giving Olvia a tour of Konoha? My husband and I need to visit the Hokage's office for the moment."

"Ah. OK! Oh!" Naruto walked in-front of Robin. "A-arigato Robin-san. For…for seeing if I was okay back at the Academy." Naruto spoke with visible awkwardness.

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly as she nodded her head.

"You're welcome. Naruto-san. Please tell me. Do you have any family, or a guardian who lives with you?" Robin asked, calm and serious.

"N…no! Robin-san. I don't have any parents, and I live alone."

Robin became quite serious, though her face and tone betrayed very little of her thoughts. "Why do you live alone?"

Naruto was surprised at first, but answered her nonetheless.

"I've…I've always been alone. The Hokage told me my parents died years ago in the Kyuubi attack. As far back as I can remember I've lived in my own in my apartment."

Robin's eye narrowed by a fraction. 'Likely nobody wants him to be around him. But I will not ask him to clarify.'

"I see. Thank you for being honest, Naruto-san."

"Alright let's go!" Olvia cried, noting the blond's dropping demeanor. "But you two! Make sure to see the Hokage first before you shag it out"[2] teased Olvia before she grabbed Naruto by his arm and dragged him away.

While watching his daughter and Naruto walk away Zoro growled. "She's too damn young to be acting like this."

Wrapping her arms around her husband's shoulders from behind, Robin smiled. "Well it's not as if we don't give her _plenty_ of reason to Zoro".

"Tch, whatever.. Let's just hurry up and get this over with so I can sleep" said Zoro as he stood up and started watching away, in the wrong direction.

"With me? My, aren't we eager Zoro" teased Robin and she giggled to herself when her husband's face reddened.

He continued to stomp off in the wrong direction. While Robin turned towards the Hokage monument that was in clear site of field; quickly followed by Zoro being pushed by a Hana-clone.

 **\- At the Hokage's Tower**

Robin had a calm look on her face as she and her husband entered the Hokage Tower.

"Pardon me, receptionist-san. We are here to see the Hokage,

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, but the Hokage is currently in a meeting with the c-council. May I ask why you wish to see him?" the woman asked.

"We wish to discuss with the Hokage about Uzumaki Naruto-san" answered Robin.

The receptionist was shocked. "Wh-What hap-"

"What the hell did that monster do now!"

"If it's another prank, that the third one this week!"

"The little bastard! Why hasn't the Hokage kicked that demon head-ache out out yet!"

A squad of Chunnin who had returned from a mission overhead Robin's answer, and began to voice their opinions-before!

"What was that," asked Zoro, using a focused blast of his massive Killer Intent (KI) on the Chunnin.

…

Nobody in the room moved.

As all were suddenly petrified by the magnitude of the stranger's natural urge to kill.

Still, this was Zoro's way to prevent an incident from happening in the room. Whenever his wife became angry about something, Zoro was forced to be the responsible one (which he didn't like doing).

And now, a glance at Robin's eyes could give anyone frostbite…

"He did nothing at all" Robin's whispered in a tone that would scare even the Shinigami...

"I met him after a group of children decided to attack him and bring their parents into an incident that cause him a large amount of pain and suffering. He was a very polite and sweet child when I gave him some comfort from their horrible discrimination. A child…not _a demon_. My husband and I are here to discuss adopting him into our family." Robin clarified.

The receptionist was the first in the room to recover from their fear and surprise; before smiling at the couple.

"Oh, then the council room is on the second floor, the third door on the left." Zoro turned towards her, while still maintaining a palpable pressure on those present in the room. While Robin's demeanor changed from murderous to pleasantly surprised.

"Oh and watch out for the civilian council and village elders. I am certain they will try almost anything to stop you from adopting Naruto-kun." After warning to the two before her about the obstacles that could be placed into their way, the woman opened a drawer into her desk and handed Zoro and Robin a pass. "If you show these to the ANBU outside of the council room then they will allow you inside."

"Thank you, receptionist-san. Your assistance is greatly appreciated" thanked Robin, happy that they'd found someone sensible.

The receptionist smiled back; "Please my name is Naria, and thank you for doing this. Naruto-kun has lived a life that is worse than nightmares."

This statement steeled the resolved of both of the soon to be parents of Naruto Uzumaki, and they both turned headed down the hallway. Robin to the right and Zoro to the left, then the right while being pulled by his wife's hana hana hands.

 **End.**

[1]=if anyone thinks this is out of character for Zoro, he had a similar demeanor when he meet Johnny and Yosuku and helped a kid against Bandits; got arrested by spoiled-Helmepo for standing up when he threatened a kid and their mother; and helping a guy who got shot by a Celestial Dragon randomly.

[2] "Shag it out"=British slang for "getting laid" or "hot and heavy."


	3. Confrontations and Enlightenment

**Demons of Family of Destiny.**

 **Chapter 3: Confrontations and Enlightenment.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

After leaving the training grounds, Naruto had been at a loss. He actually had someone who cared about spending time with him, and wanted to know more about who he was. A quick reminder from Olvia that she was not from Konoha sparked a multitude of questions from the excitable blond: "Where did you come from?" "What kinds of Ramen do other countries make?" "How many shinobi fights have you seen?" "Are there other ninja-villages like this one?"[1] "Is your Dad always that scary?" "What is your dream?"

Olvia decided against telling him about the different islands she had sailed around with her parents, aunts and uncles to save time. After satisfying Naruto's curiosity, she had asked him if he knew any different weapon shops, libraries, training grounds or historic monuments in the village.

Naruto was all too happy to help Olvia, or be of help to anybody. But as they were walked through the village, Olvia noticed how other people reacted the Naruto and her: the glares; the whispers; holding children back; ignoring him any way possible.

A parent had actually come forward and tried to grab Olvia away from Naruto.

"What are you doing, demon! Trying to lure another child away to hurt her like you did to those children earlier!?" The woman had started to move away, before realizing that Olvia had not budged, too strong for the civilian to move.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" demanded Olvia in a whisper. She was pissed at how this adult was acting; remembering a similar incident with someone insulting her mother when she was 7.

"You shouldn't be around that thing! He-"

"-Has not done anything wrong at all. Or would you mind tell me why I should leave a new friend behind?" Olvia challenged the woman, showed a calm but threatening glare; which she inherited from her mother, and caused the adult to visibly sweat.

The woman's eyes darted to the boy, then around the street, before leaning in to whisper to Olvia. "He's called a jinchuriiki. A monster tha-"

 **-Meanwhile at Hokage's Tower:**

"Now it's come to my attention that some children have been picking on Uzumaki Naruto again" stated the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"That is likely inaccurate Hokage-sama. From what I've heard it was Uzumaki-san who attacked those children first" the Civilian lead-councilor replied, tactfully. Torane Miraku, a wealthy civilian in the village, was the spokesperson for the non-shinobi population in village politics. He had long silver hair, golden irises, and was dressed in surprisingly unremarkable gray and red robes with the kanji for profit on his back written in gold inside of a silver circle. The civilian councilman was in excellent physical condition rather than fat or wearing flashy outfits like the other prominent civilians. This simple appearance made Miraku more "relatable" to the civilians, thus gaining their favor completely, and a measure of respect from the shinobi who often disparaged the comparative laziness of those outside of the rank-and-file shinobi or clans.

Although a headache for the Hokage, these characteristics and the appeal of Miraku's stance as the "Voice of the Innocent" to the civilian population garnered him enough political influence to be second to the Hokage's position alone.

The Inuzuka clan head, Inuzuka Tsume, laughed at Miraku's comment. "You seriously expect us to believe that the Uzumaki runt actually attacked a group of kids just for the hell of it?"

"That is highly unlikely. Particularly as Uzumaki-san has never demonstrated any aggressive behavior on prior occasions" stated the Aburame clan head, Aburame Shibi, calmly.

"While that may be true Aburame-san, I have several eye witness accounts and complaints from parents about Uzumaki's aggressive behavior. In light of all-"

"I apologize for the interruption shinobi-sans but I'm afraid that those reports are false" stated Robin as she entered the room.

"Who are you and how did you get in here!?" shouted Miraku, angry at the intrusion and being interrupted.

"My name is Roronoa-Nico Robin and your ANBU allowed my husband and I to enter with an approval pass. As for why I'm here council members; I request that you allow my family to adopt Uzumaki Naruto." explained Robin.

 **Outside in the village-**

Olvia's eyes narrowed as she heard the woman's explanation. "-jinchuriiki. A monster tha-"

Four masked figures materialized beside them! One stood near Naruto, another pulled Olvia back, the third ceased the woman's arms and covered her mouth, and a fourth took an observer's position.

"Do not say another word. You are under-arrest for breaking the Hokage's decree." One of the men spoke. Olvia's palm eased from her katana, slightly relaxed when she heard that statement.

"What! But-" the woman had protested before disappearing from the scene in a flicker.

"What did you hear?" the one beside Olvia whispered.

"She called Naruto-san a Jin before you arrived, and cut her off before anything else was said," she calmly answered. As sharp as her mother, Olvia was aware of when, where, how and why certain questions should be answered, and how dangerous information could be.

The figure nodded, and the remaining three disappeared.

 **The Konoha Council Office-**

The individuals in the room were stunned at this sudden request to adopt Naruto; the smart members took a moment to think while the impulsive ones spoke-up.

"Wow! About time someone did something for the pup!" Tsume declared in approval. "And just why would a kusottare[2] like you request from us something like that!?" gritted Miraku, before he broke in a cold-sweat.

Zoro released some of his killer intent[3] to wash over the room.

Even though the swordsman only released a small amount of his KI onto the council-member, the civilians found themselves hardly breathing; while the clan heads, the Elders, and Hokage were sweating.

"Watch how you talk to my wife, bastard."

'Just what kind of power does this man have' thought the room's shinobi.

"Councilman." Hiruzen addressed. "I believe you owe our guests an apology for such disrespectful language!"

A violent shadow crossed Miraku's face, from his own slip-up and the Hokage's chastising. Before a composed apology slithered from his mouth.

Hiruzen nodded, and addressed the new arrivals. "Now please explain to me how you know that the reports are false and why you wish to adopt Uzumaki-san."

"I was outside of the academy grounds when the event in question occurred and witnessed the parents of the "victimized" children reprimanding Uzumaki-san for defending himself from their abuse." Stated Robin. "As for why I wish to adopt him, I have experienced a childhood very similar to his and I can't allow him to grow up alone and hated."

"You had a childhood similar to Uzumaki-san's?" rose to prissy tones of Koharu Utatane.

"Yes, my husband and I are from overseas, outside the Elemental Nations. When I was a child growing up in my home land of Ohara I was constantly bullied by the other children for my ability to do this." Robin then showed the people in the room her Hana Hana fruit by causing arms to bloom all over the room causing many of the room's occupants to jump slightly.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" asked Shikaku Nara, studying the disembodied arm that began to wave at him.

"It's not a jutsu shinobi-san" answered Robin, keeping her actual arms crossed as she elucidated. "In the lands outside of your continent, there are a large variety of strange looking fruits called Akuma no Mi. Which grant whoever eats it with a unique power. Mine happens to be named the Hana Hana no Mi, which allows me the ability to "bloom" copies of whatever limb I chose anywhere I wish."

"Your explanation seems quite far-fetched." Questioned Shikaku Nara.

"She is telling the truth." Hiashi Hyuga voiced to the curious assembly, his byakugan active. "I do not see anything resembling chakra from her, or the arms she has produced."

"I don't think she's lying either Hiashi-domo" stated Inoichi Yamanaka. "I couldn't detect any signs of deceit ever since she has entered the room.

"If Inoichi says that she isn't lying to us then I believe him" said Choza Akimichi.

"I as well" agreed Hiruzen. "Please continue Roronoa-san"

Robin smiled at her last name. "Please Hokage-sama, you may just call me Robin. Now, because of my abilities the other children of Ohara constantly abused me both verbally and physically and whenever I attempted to retaliate the parents of the children would appear and reprimand me for my actions."

"And your parents never did anything about it?" asked Shikaku.

Robin's calm smiled faltered and she dropped her gaze towards the ground. "As I stated before shinobi-san, my childhood was very similar to Uzumaki-san's in many ways. My father passed away due to an illness a year after my birth and my mother left the island on an archeological expedition to fulfill his dream, leaving me with my aunt who treated me like a house slave. My only friends on the entire island were the archaeologists that Ohara was renowned for. They gave me various books to occupy my time and eventually I earned a doctorate in archaeology by age 8, following in the footsteps of my parents."

"Damn, talk about a smart kid" exclaimed Tsume, surprised at the depth of Robin's past.

Robin's smiled reformed at the praise. "Thank you Inu-san. It was at that age I also made my first friend outside of the archaeologists by the name of Saul. He was a friendly giant who taught me how to smile and laugh."

The raven haired woman's smiled fell again and her eyes darkened as she came up to the most tragic event of her life. "It was when my mother finally returned a week later that my life was plagued by death and hypocrisy."

"My mother's goal and father's dream was to research and discover the truth behind the Void Century; a period of time where there was no recorded history which can only be discovered by reading ancient transcripts known as Poneglyphs. Unfortunately, researching this length of time was outlawed by an alliance of multiple nations and political organizations that rule over the world outside of your nation, and punishable by death.

These nations are overseen by a military-dictatorship known as the Marines, who act as global "peace-keepers" through oppressive military force. Many of the dominant political leaders of the Marine and separate rulers owe their inherited positions to their heritage as descendants of ancestors who "heroically" founded the existing monarchies and government bodies. However, the details and facts of how their power-bases were founded is vague and unspecific. Many of them abuse their positions, and if an alternative account of how their alliance was established was uncovered, any contradictions would cause these nobles, dictators and more to lose their privileges and authority. Since my mother's research contradicted this quota, the Marines were sent to destroy Ohara and everyone on it."

"Talk about being overly defensive" whispered Choza, with several others in the room nodding with him. Though one person was internally nodding in approval at such a concept.

"These leaders you have described sound like tyrants who value authority and subjugation over everyone they encounter. I image that their response to a threat against their sovereignty was both thorough and pitiless." Shikuka Nara gravely surmised.

Robin nodded "Ohara was helpless to stop the Marines and because of it everyone, including my mother, Saul, the archaeologists of Ohara, the towns' people, and even the island itself were destroyed by the marines' cannons. Initially, the civilians were evacuated onto a ship to remove them from the scholars. However, one of the leaders of the attack destroyed the ship on his own accorded, claiming that the chance for one of the scholars hiding among the innocents was too great a chance to risk, and that merely being associated with the scholars justified their deaths."

A pair of frozen eyes swept the room, laced with steel conviction behind a very strategic decision: "That same officer was absolved of any insubordination and by all the evidence was promoted for his ruthless discrimination. The sheer fire-power that was unleashed on Ohara was even more destructive than the power of the Biju that can be found here."

All of the council-members and guards were shocked at her account of the terror Robin had witnessed; particularly due to the truthful conviction they heard in her voice. Everyone present was at least moderately adept at detected deceit from a person they concentrated on; whether shinobi on a mission, or merchants haggling over their prices and goods.

"I was the only survivor of the event," Robin continued. "And that was only because Saul was a close friend of a marine named Aokiji who allowed me to escape as a personal favor to Saul. I then spent the next twenty years of my life on the run due to a large bounty that was placed on my head due to my status as an Oharan with the title of "Devil Child" so no one would trust me. An amount equivalent to 80,000,000 ryo in your currency."

That caused many present to recoil in shock. "Placing such a high amount on a child appears quite illogical," stated Shibi Aburame. "And all of this was purely due to a political threat your knowledge of a language represented?"

"Yes, shinobi-san. The public message was that I manage to sink eight of the Marine's floating fortresses; their battleships. These were actually sunk by Saul, who's power would have been comparable to a jonin's. I was aged eight when it happened, and had never killed anyone prior to the event. I was hounded by bounty-hunters and assassins for the following twenty years. And all due to the threat my knowledge of the language had to the authority and power the World Government exercises. Anyone I encountered attempted to turn me over for the money, or used me to bargain for their own benefit."

"That's no way for a child to live" stated Hiruzen as his eyes flickered toward Shimura Danzou, before gazing down in sadness.

Robin had deliberated over sharing this information with the Hokage during the walk to the Hokage Building. However, the potential repercussions of withholding this information from the shinobi had led to her concluding that a modified truth was necessitated.

"It was when I was twenty-eight however and the vice-president of a former criminal syndicate that I met the Straw-Hat Pirates, a crew of rookie pirates that my life changed. They defeated my former colleagues, and with my own goals to access a very rare Poneglyph failed, all I wanted to do was die. Yet their captain saved my life against my protests. I joined their crew and they soon became a new family to me.

Over the years I lived with them as nakama and experienced many adventures. I truly felt safe and accepted for the first time in my life. So much so that I allowed myself to open up and find love with my husband of twelve years, who was also the crew's first mate at the time, and they helped me to discover the Void Century, realizing my parent's dream."

"So what are you doing here then Robin-san? Are your _pirate_ friends also in our village" asked Danzo, who'd been busy working up plans since Robin's story began.

Disappointment clouded his opportunities at the negative gesture of the composed woman. "We disbanded the crew eight years ago so that we could all live our lives as we wished. As for why I'm currently in your nation; the Rio-Poneglyph, which was the transcript containing the Void Century's history, mentioned a man named the Rikudo Sennin who'd once resided in this land. So now I'm here with my family to hopefully learn more about this Sage and his connection to the Void Century."

"And I don't suppose you'd consider sharing this discovered history with us?" asked Danzo.

Robin shook her head again. "Perhaps in time scar-san. As of now I'm afraid that I simply don't trust anyone in this room enough to distribute that information."

The Sandaime added fresh tobacco to his pipe, and inhaled a long, calming drag. "You do make a very convincing argument Robin-san; However I would like to hear your husband's stance on the original matter of you adopting Naruto-san." stated Hiruzen.

"Why? Robin told you everything you needed to know." Zoro stoically replied.

"She found the blonde-haired kid getting picked on by some assholes and wants to adopt him so his life isn't total crap."

"So you don't feel as strongly about adopting Uzumaki-san as your wife does?" the commanding tones of Elder Homura Mikokado stated.

"Not really. I mean, my life was never as shitty as Robin's or Naruto's. So I don't match anything that would make a difference. I didn't have parents growing up but I never really cared about them or having friends. My only goal growing up was to become the World's Greatest Swordsman and surpass my childhood friend."

Danzo's visible eye widened at hearing the title that the swordsman before them sought after. "And did you manage to fulfill your ambitions. Roronoa-san?"

A pair of dark eyes met each other, and left both apprehensive. "I was. I become the World's Greatest Swordsman by defeating the previous title-holder. But my friend died when she was still a kid so I'll never know if I would ever have been able to beat her or not" Zoro replied.

"You never beat your friend?" asked Inoichi?

"No. She and I were both students in a dojo, and we chased after same the dream to become the World's Best Swordsman. After challenging her two-thousand and one times I never won against her"[4] stated Zoro, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock at the sheer number of times the two had fought.

"She? You lost so many times against a little girl?" asked Hiashi; bringing additional KI to the room.

"And just what's so shocking about losing to a girl Hiashi?" a low, threatening snarl emerged from the Inuzuka leader.

"Now now, I'm sure that he didn't mean it that way Tsume-san" calmed Choza.

"There's no difference between genders when it comes to being a swordsman" stated Zoro, looking absolute in his statement. "In fact, the only swordsman I plan on losing my title to is my daughter."

"Oh, you have a daughter?" asked Inoichi.

"Yeah, she's twelve right now and watching over Naruto. Now are you going to let us adopt Naruto or not?" asked Zoro, getting slightly impatient with all of this talking.

"Absolutely not!" spoke Miraku, making his presence known once more. "There's no way that we'll allow a couple of outsiders, let along former pirates, to adopt one of our citizens. Especially that boy" The civilian councilor whispered the last part.

"Perhaps Torane-san. Although, Naruto-san is still an orphan, and we shouldn't turn away a willing surrogate family so hastily" stated Hiruzen, waving off the civilian's outburst, before turning to the two new comers. "Although, there are some matters that need to be addressed before I could answer your request."

Robin's face remained impassive. "What are your concerns, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage chose his next words carefully. "First, Naruto is still a member of Konoha, so if you adopt him, the four of you will have to remain in the village. He has his heart set on an unwavering goal here, as you will no doubt discover for yourselves. Second, I want to ask that you enroll your daughter in our shinobi academy alongside Naruto. Now, this of course doesn't mean that she'll need to learn and specialize in jutsu as I'm sure whatever you're currently training her in will be sufficient enough. Lastly, as you will be staying in the village you will be considered citizens of Konohagakure and as such you will be required to purchase or rent property along with paying the normally required taxes."

Hiruzen took a short drag of his pipe. "Of course, as citizens this will also extend the protection and support of the village against anyone who is pursuing you out of a vendetta or alternative political agenda's that you have foiled in the past, should the necessity emerge."

Robin recognized the subtle offer the Hokage was making. As they were primarily political threats to the World Government's authority rather than wanted for murder and widespread destruction like the Kid Pirates or Blackbeard Pirates, the protection of Konoha would lend a great deal of weight towards anyone pursuing them. Konoha could simply ally with such agents and pursue Robin and Zoro, or pass on information about them; but if they could gain Konoha's support or benefit the village in some way, they would have protection and help from the village's overt and covert military power."

"Those all sound reasonable Hokage-sama." Robin answered, before any of the councilors or the Elders could contradict Hiruzen's offer. "Our family was planning on staying in Konoha for an undetermined amount of time regardless while I did my research. I would also appreciate more stability and support for my daughter's life rather than remain nomads indefinitely. Unlike my life where constant travel was a necessity rather than out of preference.

As for purchasing property and taxes, we shouldn't have any difficulty there either. My husband was a bounty-hunter before his time as a pirate and has recently taken up that profession again in order to provide us with an income. As such we have plenty of your nation's currency to pay for any required costs. There's also the convenience of not having to search for a permanent home once my research is complete" stated Robin.

Shikaku's eyes widened at this news. Ever the strategist, he turned towards Zoro with a smirk. "So, you're the one who's been making the bingo book shrink so quickly over the past year."

This time Zoro smirked. "Yeah, for high ranked shinobi fugitives your enemies are a real shame compared to what we've faced over-seas."

This statement caused everyone in the room, including the old war hawk Danzo, to feel a shiver of apprehension. 'Many of the wanted shinobi that have been eliminated in the past year are some that even my ROOT ANBU wouldn't be able to handle.'

'Damn. If he wasn't married I'd try my luck with this guy. If he wasn't scared off by my power!' Tsume Inuzuka smirked.

Hiruzen grinned cunningly at the swordsman and archaeologist. "In that case, there is even more reason to welcome you to stay in our village. The protection and safety of Konoha is the first priority of myself and the council members here."

A frowned marred the face of the aged leader as he continued. "However, nearly one year ago our village took a tragically heavy blow to our military strength and security. Robin-san. Zoro-san. Are you both aware of the Uchiha massacre?[5]

Robin's face voiced her disgusted clearer than pristine glass, while Zoro actually growled. "Yeah, we heard rumors in a few places. Plus, the Bingo-books that you Shinobi carry make it very easy to identify who has a bounty and why. I now about how the Uchiha clan was killed. And _who_ committed the deed."

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes. Since that terrible night our village has been vulnerable from the loss of so many prominent and powerful Shinobi, and the future generations of the clan were reduced to a single survivor. Zoro-san. Your strength and reputation alone have piqued my attention. In exchange for the protection of Konohagakure, would you be opposed to fighting against anyone would might invade or threaten our village?"

Even the normally critical Homura and Koharu felt a meassure of approval for the Hokage's venture. Gaining the loyalty of someone as powerful as Zoro would certainly make-up for some of the loss to their security since the deaths of the Uchiha clan. The other clans heads also shared the Hokage's standpoint.

Zoro gave everyone a measured look. "If my family is staying here, then I will fight to protect them. Plus, it wouldn't be the first time I ended-up fighting to save a nation from someone with more imperialistic goals. Hey Robin, wasn't the count at Fishman-island 100,000 against the 10 of us?"

"Fufufufufufufufufufu. Indeed Zoro-koi."

Some of Civilian councilors shifted uncomfortably in their seats as they could not think of anything to contribute to this debate, and they despised silence. While the Shinobi clans eyed the pair with even more respect and apprehension than they had moments ago.

The Nara and Inuzuka leaders were particularly interested in Zoro and Robin.

'Finally Naruto will have a family that can protect him. From anyone.' thought the Sandaime Hokage.

"Very well then" stated the Hokage standing up to shake his new residents' hands. "Allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your new citizenship in Konohagakure and as your new roles as the surrogate parents of Uzumaki Naruto. Now then, if you'll please follow me then I'll assist you with the needed adoption papers."

"Hoakge-sama! There are several items remaining on the assembly list that need to be addressed."

"They will wait until another time. I must take priorities where the greatest importance lies. And the induction of our new citizens of our village is such a matter."

With that the trio left the room, leaving the rest of the council to sweat drop and think to themselves. 'That's the fourth time he's escaped a council meeting this month.'

 **Naruto and Olvia:**

"This certainly is quite Incredible. You really can see everything from up here, whiskers-san."

Naruto smiled; too happy to respond to the growingly annoying nickname from his companion, Roronoa Olvia.

"Yeah, it's really great to come up here at sunset. It's like the whole village is in a spotlight, and then it starts glowing as the night is here, ya know."

Olvia grinned at her hopefully new otouto[6], curious about him.

After their unfortunate alteration, Naruto explained how the men in masks were ANBU after he recovered from the surprise of their appearance.

Olvia noticed he was down, so she asked him what his favorite place in the village was, and they had ended-up racing each other to the Yondaime Hokage's head and overlooking the village.

Now she was curious about what 'jinchuriiki' was, and apprehensive about why her mother wanted to adopt Naruto. She was quite hopeful that they would be able to take him away from Konoha and give him a much more peaceful life, and introduce him to their friends. 'Jinbe-san, Sabo-san, Sanji-jii-san[7], Lufy-jii-san and Aunt Nami would especially love to meet Naruto-san."

Looking down at the Hokage Tower, Olvia hoped that her parents were meeting success; without threatening or killing too many people…

 **End**

 **[1]** -This is Naruto we're talking about, while still attending the academy. Even after encountering Kusa ninja he is likely ignorant of other Great Ninja villages; from either disinterest or a lack of attention in classes. Plus he would be too enthusiastic in this context to be thinking very hard.

 **[2]** -kusottare=a Japanese insult, equal to "shithead" or "shit-hanger."

 **[3]** -Killer intent is Zoro's dangerous presence that he uses to scare the hell out of any marines, pirates, or bandits that try to fight against him. It's why enemies usually freak out and run away whenever Zoro approaches them, such as at Sabahoady Archipelago. It's not Emperor's haki.

 **[4]** -This includes their live-steel spar on the last night of Kuina's life.

 **[5]** -If anyone is not aware of the timeline in Naruto, Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan between the age of 13-14. Sasuke was 5 years younger than Itachi, which would leave him aged 8-9 during the massacre. In the beginning of this story, Naruto is age 9, and he was born in October while Sasuke was in July. The current setting of the story is in summer, leaving it around a year since the Uchiha were killed and Konohagakrue would likely still be struggling to make-up for their loss.

 **[6]** -Otouto=Japanese for younger sibling.

 **[7]** -jii-san=Japanese for an older relative one generation away; in this context, it means "uncle."


	4. Bringing the News

**Demons of Family and Destiny**

 **Chapter 4: Repercussive Encounters.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

Hiruzen Sarutobi felt more relief than he had in a decade, as he watched Naruto's new parents walk out of the Hokage building from his office. The knowledge that Naruto finally had a caring and protective family, and adding the strength of someone as deadly as Zoro to protect Konoha, made him feel a decade younger than he had that morning.

'That boy will finally have the nurture and protection he truly needs, yet none whom I trust could provide. Additionally, I can now end that investigation into who has been quite literally cutting the Bingo-book to a fraction. The danger of such an unknown figure represented against the village was something Danzo and I both agreed on. The fact that he will at the least not threaten Konoha is an enormous coup, and it is inadvertently thanks to Naruto.'

"Hokage-sama."

An ANBU shuninned beside him. Even while relieved, Hiruzen was still capable of constant awareness and apprehension. The appearance of the ANBU did not startle him.

"Report."

"One hour ago, a civilian revealed Uzumaki-san's jinchuriiki status to a foreign child."

Hiruzen was shocked, but whereas he would have wearily sighed at such news earlier that day, he grinded his teeth in frustration. 'After finally finding solace and relief for Naruto, how could all of it could be undone so quickly!'

"Whom, and-wait! You said a foreigner to the village?"

"Hai. A green-haired preteen female who was touring the village with Uzumaki-san. A civilian named Nazukiki Choko tried to separate the two believing that Naruto was going to harm the girl, after hearing of an alteration at the academy earlier today. When the girl refused to move, she whispered that Naruto-san is a jinchuriiki, but was silenced before explaining anything about the Kyuubi or the day of the sealing. The girl in-question claimed that she only heard part of the word, 'jin-,' before Nazukiki-san was cut-off."

The Sandaime Hokage felt a measure of relief, but was quickly thinking of the girl the ANBU had described. 'Robin-san and Zoro-san mentioned their daughter was with Naruto-kun. The situation is not as bad as I feared, but I will definitely need to explain much to the Roronoa's very soon. Similar incidents may potentially occur once more people learn of the adoption.'

"Learn where the girl and her parents are staying. ANBU washi. A foreign couple who are likely the girl's parents are now citizen of Konohagakure, and have adopted Naruto." Hiruzen instructed the shinobi, who had to struggle to contain a gasp of surprise. Not everyone in the village despised Naruto; some of the senior jonin had base-line respect for him; while the small few whom were ordered to shadow him had developed a measure of sympathy for the sacrificed boy. Learning that the girl in question was very likely his new sister could either pacify or agitate the situation, though.

"Report the me when you see her with her parents, and if they match these two figures." the Hokage instructed. He reached for a pair of photos on his desk, taken for the Konoha administrative records of Robin and Zoro's new citizenship.

The ANBU studied them for a moment, then nodded. "Hai Hokage-sama."

"Once you have made a report, inform the ANBU commander that I want a rotation of the agents whom usually watch Naruto to report here as soon as possible. Dismissed.

Hiruzen stat down. 'I had hoped to wait a few days for the Roronoa's to settle in before informing them of Naruto's status as a Jinchuriiki. But now we need to address this before this girl, whether their daughter or not, informs anyone and unintentionally causes problems between Naruto and his new family, the family and the villagers, or the Roronoa's and myself.'

The Hokage sat down at his desk, and made arrangements for the Konoha Elders, the ANBU commander and Shikaku Nara, the Jonin-commander, to be present for the meeting. If the Elders were planning anything, he wanted both himself and Naruto's parents to be prepared.

Though he was optimistic that the younger adults would be able to win Homura and Koharu over to their side.

 **At Ichiraku's Ramen.**

'How has he remained healthy and active, let alone alive, eating this stuff for every meal? It doesn't appear that he has a Devil Fruit like Luffy-jii-san does.' Where other would be baffled, Olvia inquisitively watched Naruto slurping-up the broth from his 9th bowl of Ramen.

'Does it have something to do with being a "jinchuriiki?"[2] I'll need to look into this with Mom.' A soft rumble echoed through her body, and she paused her thoughts to finally take a bite out of her food. "Wow! This is actually quite good Teuchi-san" stated Olvia.

A chuckle then came from the cook, Teuchi Ichiraku, as he glanced up from his cooking behind the counter. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy it Olvia-san. I take it you haven't had Ramen very often?"

Olvia smiled a genuine smile which, same as her parents, was rare considering that she was raised to constantly be aware of others. But even after just meeting the Ichiraku's she could tell that they were good people to the core. "Actually, I have had many different kinds of Ramen. There are very few chefs that can make food I truly enjoy because I grew up with one of the World's Greatest Cooks making meals for me." Despite her father and Uncle Sanji constantly fighting each other, Olvia could never bring herself to lie about the cook's culinary skills like her papa could.

"Well my dad will get you to love our ramen in no time" stated Ayame, the fourteen-year-old girl crossing her arms proudly. "After all, my dad's another one of the World's Greatest Cooks."

Teuchi chuckled again at his daughter's praise before he grinned confidently at the three kids. "I will take your 'quite good' as a challenge. Soon I'll make better food than your favorite cook does!"

"Yeah! Ichiraku Ramen is the best food in the universe!" proclaimed Naruto, placing his bowl down on the counter.

'I can't believe I offered to buy him dinner' thought Olvia with a sweat drop. She then turned back to the ramen stand owner and smiled the cool smile that her mom was known for. "I'll hold you to that Teuchi-san."

The cook nodded. Olvia had already earned his respect by befriending Naruto, alone. He'd seen Naruto sad and lonesome ever since an adorable and hungry 5-year-old had ducked into his Ramen shop years ago. As they had arrived at the Ramen stand, Olvia had glared back at more than a few people whom gave Naruto cold or hate-filled looks. And seeing his best customer visibly happy with a genuine friend, he was definitely not going to charge for her bowl.

Ayame felt the same. And decided to do Olvia a favor, given how much Naruto could eat.

"Hey Naruto. You know, eating a dozen meals on someone else's money, especially a new friend's, can be pretty thoughtless and mean," she whispered to the blonde.

"Huh!" 'But Ramen is sooooo great!' He had been about to order a tenth bowl! But Ayame mentioned to Olvia, and he saw she had not even finished her first. After a few moments of grueling internal struggle, he half-heartedly decided to follow the advice and come back later with his own money.

A short while later, the two of them were walking out of the stall after paying the Ichiraku's, and ran into a surprise.

"Naruto! There you are!"

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!"

A scarred Chunnin instructor strolled to the pair, and beamed at his favourite student. 'I didn't expect to find him happy! Oh!'

"Hello there" Iruka addressed Olvia.

"Oh, Iruka-sansei! This is Olvia-chan! Her mom found me in the park after a group of bullies that were picking on me left, and made me feel better. I've been showing her around the village! And she's really nice!"

"Oh really!?" asked the leaf chunnin in surprise. "Well that was awfully nice of them. It's a pleasure to meet you Olvia-chan. I'm Umino Iruka, Naruto's Academy instructor." said Iruka with a bow.

Olvia was surprised to meet someone else who was nice towards Naruto. The man had brown hair that was up in a ponytail with a scar across his face, wearing leaf shinobi vest and a Konoha forehead protector on his head.

"The pleasure's mine Iruka-san" said Olvia, returning the bow with honest respect. "My family just arrived in Konohagakure, so I've been touring around with Naruto while my Mom and Papa were registering at the Hokage's office. I'm curious, Iruka-san. What kind of instructor are you? What do you teach? What is your specialty in it? And why did you begin teaching initially?"

Iruka was surprised by the girl's questions, and slightly weary that a young foreigner would ask them; and had spent the whole day with Naruto seeing most of the village. While unusual, younger shinobi sent on infiltration assignments was not unheard of. And from her athletic build and the nature of her questions, this girl could pass for one.

"I'm a teacher at the Shinobi Academy here in Konoha. Naruto is in one of my students. I primarily teach the basics of shinobi arts to younger students. Why did you ask me, Olvia-san?"

"My Mom's an archaeologist, and she taught me to appreciate different kinds of learning. She wants to learn everything about history that she can. Every era, every figure, every battle, every culture, and from every sides point of view. If it impacted the world then you can guarantee that my Mom wants to learn about it." Olvia explained. Her pride at her mother's dedication and love for her profession clear.

"Oh! Well, she sounds much smarter than me," Iruka replied, a little more relaxed at how her immediate and passionate her answer was. "I'm mostly a theoretical tutor rather than an intellectual. I became a teacher though so I could help prepare future shinobi to serve our village by passing on the knowledge and philosophy of our founders to new generations."

"Oh, that is very important," Olvia complimented him. "If knowledge is only recorded but not shared, it can't be applied in the present without people to teach it to others. Even the best archivists or academics could waste their lives unless they publish their research in a way everyone can access and acquire it."[2]

Iruka nodded in agreement before-

"Yeah, but it's sooo booooring! Doing stuff is a lot more fun than just writing about it. Or sitting in the classroom and falling asleep to-"

"Naruto-san. It's very rude to interrupt people, or ridicule something they are passionate about."

Naruto, in his ever-impatient tendency, had his annoyance-outburst silenced by a voice from behind him. Looking up, he saw Robin standing over him, with a cool smile on her face, but her eyes as still warm and caring from before.

"Mom!" Olvia cried in joy. "How did it go with the Hokage."

The woman felt a measure of happiness at a very light scolding to her new son. Then she looked towards her daughter. "There were a few individuals who became weary at your father's presence and our previous 'enterprises.' But the majority were impressed and agreed with our terms. Did you enjoy the day with Naruto-kun, Olvia?"

Olvia's smile suddenly grew very wide. "Yes! He showed me where the library and weapon-smith shops was. We also climbed above the Hokage-monument, and we had dinner together."

Zoro had a stoic expression, but eyed Iruka with a weary gaze. "Who are you?"

Iruka moved beside Naruto, slightly concerned with the man's aggressive stance. Which was actually due to the Chunin's eyes lingering on Robin's generous cleavage for a moment.

"I'm Umino Iruka. Naruto is one of my students at the Ninja Academy here. And may I ask what you meant by certain 'enterprises' displeasing some of the Konoha Council?"

Zoro shrugged. "My wife and I are former pirates. But that was due to some power-hungry assholes taking issue with our independence or deciding our deaths would be cheap entertainment. It was die or become criminals, so we made a choice. We ended that line of work eight years ago. Now we're been travelling across the world, but we're staying here in your village for now."

"Seriously! Cool! Olvia-chan! You never told me your parents were pirates!"

'That's not exactly the point here, Naruto.' Iruka mentally sighed. He was worried that the boy's sense of dangerous people was off now that someone had been kind to him.

"We have no intentions to threaten or hurt Naruto-kun, Umino-san" Robin spoke up.

Iruka shivered, as he felt an icy-chill from the woman's tone. 'That…why did that feel like she was accusing me?'

"As my husband explained, our past occupation as pirates was due to circumstances rather than our completely liberal choice. Many people discriminated against us due to jealousy, or ignorance motivated by prejudice."

"Our goals were to remain free, and pursue our dreams and ambitions without being restricted by oppressive regimes. However, a majority of our time during that period was spent fighting against corrupt governments outside of the Elemental Nations, or clashing with more ruthless and morally-lacking pirates and criminals. Sandaime-Hokage-sama heard our accounts, and has granted us citizenship in Konohagakure."

Iruka blinked. 'prejudice…beyond their control…' He glanced at Naruto, and remembered how he described Robin comforting him at the playground. 'Plus, Hokage-sama trusted them enough to let them live here. I guess I'm guilty of writing them off like others have before.'

"Gomen[4], Roronoa-san." Iruka straightened his posture, and bowed towards Robin and Zoro. "Welcome to Konohagakure. I'm sorry for discriminating against you. Plus, I want to thank you for comforting Naruto, earlier."

Robin nodded. "Umino-san? Would you like to join my family for dinner tomorrow?"

Iruka, Naruto, Olvia and Zoro blinked in surprise.

"Um…" Iruka was at a loss from the sudden, unexpected invitation.

Naruto let-out an unintentional sigh; he was put-out and disappointed that he was not invited as well.

Iruka glanced at Naruto, which caught Robin and Zoro's attention, and decided.

"Perhaps another time, Roronoa-san? I buy dinner for Naruto once in a while since we both love Ramen, and we have some plans for tomorrow night."

"We do!?" Naruto called out tactlessly.

Robin formed a knowing smile. "And why would Naruto-kun not be there? Would it make sense for us to eat without our new son?"

"You did it!" Olvia cried in surprise! While Zoro smirked.

'…..new son…..new….son…..' Iruka's mind went blank.

"New son! You-you guy are…are going to be my new…new parents!" Naruto cried in awe!

Olvia giggled. "And new sister, whisker-kun."

"Yeah, that's right kid." Zoro replied.

"H-hokage-sama actually let you adopt Naruto?" Iruka glanced at between Robin and Zoro in shock.

Robin smiled. "Yes. My name is Roronoa-Nico Robin. My husband, Zoro, and I have adopted Naruto-kun as our son. Our daughter, Olvia, is also going to start attending the Shinobi Academy alongside him. As his teacher, I would like to know what you have been teaching Naruto and which subjects he requires help in to excel. Along with anyone there who have been prejudicial towards him."

Iruka was on the verge of slamming his head into a wall; to see if this was real, or a dream.

Naruto's surprise was emblazoned on his face, like a neon-billboard. Until Olvia placed a hand on his shoulder, and his shock turned into elation!

"ALRIGHT! YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THE, BEST, DAY, EEEEVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"

Robin grinned fondly at Naruto's response. While Zoro and Olvia had looks of amusement.

Meanwhile, the yell shook Iruka out of his stupor. "I'd love to come!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Alright, we'll see you then. Livy, Naruto, let's get going to one of the training grounds! I want to get some training in before it gets too dark out! Naruto!"

Naruto looked up at the man. "Later, we'll swing by your apartment to pick-up some cloths. You're staying with us at our hotel tonight, then we're moving into a new house tomorrow! Let's get going!"

Zoro turned and started walking towards the Hokage tower. Leaving a gapping Naruto and amused Robin behind. While Olvia sweat-dropped.

"Zoro-koi." Robin called in a humorous voice. "The training grounds are outside of the village. Not in the middle of it."

Zoro froze. He had a strained, frustrated look when he turned around. Then he walked back, grabbed Naruto and Olvia's hands, and walked to the right. Then took three blocks, and found Iruka and Robin in front of his again.

"What! How did you get here, onna!"

Robin giggled, shifted into a seductive pose. "Fufufufufufufufufu! Zoro-koi, are you certain you want to work out with your swords, or lift me into the air for a hard thrust."

"Onna/MOM!"

Iruka's confusion turned to embarrassment; his face shinning red as a fire-alarm.

Naruto was confused. "Do they have a special adult work-out, Olvia-chan?"

 **End.**

[1] Jii-san is a Japanese term of respect towards senior elders, and can be applied as "uncle." Opposed to Ojii-san (Grandpa) or Obaa-chan (Grandma). I may be off slighting with it's application thought.

[2] Olvia would have been around 9 years old when she and her parents arrived in Kumogakure. Also, Killer Bee was forbidden from transforming into full Tailed-Beast mode by his brother after he became Yondaime Raikage. Bee would not have used his more iconic Tailed-beast powers in a sword-duel against Zoro, so Olvia is not aware of what jinchuriiki are. Meanwhile, knowledge of Killer Bee and Yugito's status is certainly not a state-secret in Kumo, unlike other Shinobi-villages; someone like Robin would be able to learn of the term extremely casually.

[3] I'm an archaeologist by profession, so there will be a large amount of real-world insight into the discipline in this Fanfic. The problems with analyzing and publishing results from an excavation is a universal truth in archaeology. Archives are often full of site reports, artefact analyses, forensic reports, maps and loci charts, archaeo-botanical and archaeo-entomological samples, mass-spectrometry and radio-carbon dating tests and more; the majority of it unpublished, and readily available for the public, from the sheer magnitude that is collected and a shortage of man-power.

[4] "Gomen"="sorry in Japanese.


	5. The Truths

**Demons of Family and Destiny.**

 **Chapter 5: The Truths.**

 **Disclaimer** =I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

 **The Roronoa's**

"So Naruto-kun has some unusual struggles at the academy. His interest and aptitude with academics are quite low. While his physical fighting skills are also among the worst in the class despite being in the academy longer than the other students. And his skill with ninjutsu concepts and techniques so far are unremarkable. However, his endurance and stamina are noteworthy, and he takes a large number of failures as challenges to improve. And he has shown a large amount of creativity with various pranks."

Iruka nodded at Robin's assessment.

The Chunin instructor was still pushing aside a sense of bizarre at having a parent-teacher conversation about Naruto with his new mother.

Naruto himself was with Olvia and Zoro in the middle of training-ground 29. Another utilitarian space with natural features, the area was covered with orange and black, with tinges of grey as the sun was beginning to set. The cooling temperature was quite relieving, and easier for those present for their physical exertions.

Naruto was working through strength exercises after running 30 laps around the training field, each 500 m. long.[1] Iruka had offered to help find an unused training ground for Zoro, Naruto and Olvia to train in, and accompanied them with Robin to talk about Naruto and the Academy curriculum Olvia would begin soon.

"Hai, Robin-sama. I've only been teaching Naruto for around a year now. He does need a lot of help. Unfortunately, my time doesn't leave much room to provide it, and none of the other instructors are willing to work with him one-on-one."

Robin frowned at this news.

"I see. I will definitely work on improving his academic knowledge. Although, I am quite surprised that he is doing so well in Zoro's physical training. Asking him to run until he felt exhausted has provided quite the surprise for all of us. Although, his pranks certainly reflect he is clearly more intelligent than you realize, Iruka-san."

"Huh! They have been a constant problem throughout the village, not solely in the Academy!" Iruka cried out, confounded. "If he applied as much effort and time into his school-work his marks would improve drastically!"

"Kukukukukuku. Perhaps not. Intellect can often come in various forms, Iruka-san."

A series of memories flew through Robin's mind: 'Second Gear!' 'Fourth Gear!' A small reindeer medical prodigy believing Nami was a transvestite. 'Bounce-Man!' 'Robin's waiting! Lower the bridge already!' 'Blood can harden sand just like water.' Her husband making accurate strategic judgements. Or Luffy using a mirror shard to reflect Foxy's Slow-slow Beam.

"From your description, most of Naruto-kun's victims were students who out-perform him at the Academy," she began with pleased tone in her voice. "Or qualified and experienced shinobi. Additionally, he was able to constantly evade Chunin, Jonin, and on some occasions ANBU after his more large-scale pranks. Envision all of Naruto's pranks and prank-victims, Iruka-san." "Including yourself," Robin mockingly added.

Iruka was confused, but he complied with Robin's request.

"Now, replace paint with explosives. Ink and itching-powder with lethal poison. Harmless insects and mammals with those which possess lethal venom. And thumb tacks or trip-wires with sharpened kunai or surrounded with spikes that can cause fatal impalement."

The colour in in Iruka's face gradually paled, until it was bleached white.

"Also, if you and other shinobi in this village can be caught in pranks conceived by the worst student at the Academy; then a foreign spy infiltrating Konoha could likely assassinate or sabotage anyone here quite handily. The Academy would very likely be a primary target for anyone seeking to cripple Konohagakure's supply of future shinobi, or assassinate a future clan-head." Robin casually described, with a comfortable smile that made Iruka shudder in fear.

"Either the security within your village is extensively flawed. Or Naruto-kun possesses phenomenal talent with infiltration, ambushes, and traps."

Iruka's eyes widened. 'I…she's right. Naruto was even able to delay those Kusa-nin with simple traps during their encounter! Plus, if he had wanted to actually hurt anyone, he could have done it easily, and the consequences would have been devastating! Heck, I still fall for his tricks after experiencing them on a regular basis!'

Robin smiled cunningly at the Chunnin. Along with Zoro, who overheard them from the middle of the training-grounds.

"61…62…63…64-keep it up-65…" Naruto's physical strength and stamina had started to impress him; the kid was doing power-squats with 2 boulders held on his shoulders, each weighing around 20 lbs.

Zoro decided that while Olvia would go through her standard Sentoryu katas and Iado drillsi[2], he would put Naruto through testing-drills; assessing the boy's physical capabilities and his skill with fighting to see what he had, and what needed improvement.

Thus far, he had been surprised. 'Livy usually runs 10 km before we get started. But this kid didn't fall far behind her and did an extra 5 before he felt close to dropping. Then he recovered pretty quickly for sit-ups and push-ups before starting squats. He doesn't have a lot of patience though.'

Naruto had complained about the boring exercises, until Zoro promised to spar with him once he had completed the drills.

Olvia had run through one of her Iado draws for the 40th time. It was challenging exercise that emphasize the absolute perfection of even step, every angle, every shift, and more. One wrong move would result in amputation or dismemberment; such as turning the body too early before sheathing the blade, or stepping an inch too far and becoming off-balance.

She would unlikely be as strong as her father in terms of pure muscle, so she emphasized her precision and speed before focusing on strength. Qualities that were essential to anyone practicing swordsmanship, and the primary fundamentals of Iado.

"Nitouryu-Iai." (she was kneeling, with two sheathed swords in front of her)…"Rashomon-Ichi"-(draw, two cuts along the same vertical line)-"Nii"-(rising to her feet, two horizontal cuts)-"Son"-(a guard stance, one blade held across the body, the other drawn back for a thrust) Every step…every shift…every movement was precise to the smallest detail. She recalled thousands of mistakes, most of them made by focusing on one step more than the whole sequence.

Her mind was clear, yet obsessively focused. "Yon"-(a step forward, the rear blade thrust forward while the other shifted to the thrusting-pose as Olvia pivoted with her foot and torso)-"Go"-(her wrist turned, and the extended blade was aligned with its sheath and slid inside, while the other remained poised for attack or defense)-"Roku"-(her empty right hand slide to the right sheath, the remain sword in her left hand curve inward with her arm extended, blade and sheath met, and clicked together). The Kata ended.

Had Olvia moved her wrist or arm at the wrong time, the opposite limb would have been cut easily. Her foot on the last move was out of place, and on the 3rd step she moved her right hand first, leaving an opening in her guard before the other hand closed the gap.

'Not enough. Again.' Every sequence had to be practiced endlessly until it was never, _never_ wrong. Iado was a perfectionists' art.

Olvia retreated four steps, and began the Kata again.

Zoro nodded with pride. 'Livy saw her mistakes and is going through the sequence again. And, she's not letting frustration go to her head.'

"71-72-73"-Naruto dropped in the middle of his 74's squat. His leg muscles were screaming, and his shoulders and arms ached from the strain of holding the rocks in place. For a 9-year-old they were quite heavy.

"Well done, Naruto." Naruto looked up, to see his new father nodding at him. The approval felt very strange to him, but happy. They made the feelings of muscle pain and fatigue almost evaporate.

"Alright. Now that your strength is down, flexibility is next." Zoro stated. He quickly noticed a look of frustration on the boy's face. "Strength alone isn't enough if you're too rigid to move. If your muscles are too solid, they make you slower. Follow these stretches, then we'll spar once you're ready."

"But I'm ready now." He complained. "Come on, I've gotta beat Sasuke-teme in taijutsu tomorrow! By now I'd 've already beaten up a bag dressed-up like him dozens of times!" Naruto complained.

Zoro gave a small glare. Not intimidating, but serious. "Have you ever beaten this kid, Sasuke?"

"Well…no." Naruto bit his lip. "But I'm gonna do it tomorrow! Believe it!"

"Hey, Iruka!" Zoro called looking over at the instructor and his wife. "How many times have Naruto and a kid called Sasuke fought each other?"

"52 times while in my class. And much more before then. Sasuke-san has won each of them."

"Come on Iruka-sensei! That teme just gets lucky! I'm a lot better than him!" Naruto declared.

"Naruto! If someone beats you head-on that many times, it's because they have more skill or talent than you do. And you need to train better to overcome them." Zoro scolded the boy.

"Punching-bags and wooden dummies don't hit back. They're meant to improve strength and precision[3] for a fighter. Beating-up a stuffed bag and constantly losing to someone you've fought several times means something's wrong with your training."

Naruto frowned frustration. He hated being told he had done something wrong.

"Naruto-kun." Robin called out. "If someone states that your method is wrong, you should look at why they are saying it rather than just getting mad. You're part of our family now, and we want you to succeed."

"Plus, Zoro-koi is one of the most dangerous and skilled fighters alive in the world. If your way has only led to losses. Then trying something new but not giving-up on your goal is a good choice to make." Robin's answer was honest and heartfelt. Naruto stopped frowning and looked at Zoro.

The green-haired swordsman reached to the folds of his coat and Haramki.

Naruto lost his breath, as did Iruka. Both of them gapped at the scars the marred Zoro's body. Aside from the massive diagonal one, the multitude of smaller ones: from Kuma, Daz Bones, Kaku, Hachi, Arlong, Ryuuma, Oars, burns from Kizaru and Enel, a backstab from Buggy, and dozens more from the final fights against the Yonko and countless Pirates spanning the New World.

"I've fought close to millions of people in my life, Naruto. Nearly everyone who gave me one of these scars, I beat or killed at one time or another. I am not only a powerful man, but I am currently THE World's Best Swordsman. A titled I earned when I defeated the previous holder, who gave me this in our first encounter."

"It's your choice to listen and learn from me, kid. But, I will help you become strong and skilled if you do. Understand?"

Naruto could only nod, his mouth agape. While Iruka was thoroughly awestruck.

Naruto complied with his father's instructions, and began stretching.

He was surprising quite flexible; a by-product from being constantly active for pranks, challenges, and more.

After he was done, the spar began.

Naruto charged at Zoro, throwing a jab at him, followed by a right round-house kick and a straight right. Zoro was bigger, but he just dodged the kid's moves.

What he did not like was how Naruto's moves were sloppy and impractical. He favoured his right but instead of pairing right-left-right in a faster combination, just kept throwing those moves one after another. Plus, he would pull-back for powerful strikes that took entire seconds to throw.

He fell over a few times because he didn't have any balance without his moves hitting something. Or he had to throw a leg out sloppily to stay upright.

Plus, Naruto just ran in without thinking or asking about fighting someone more than twice his size. The kid was attacking Zoro's legs, which was a good move against taller enemies. But it was due to them being the easiest target rather than strategic thought.

Naruto started to throw more into his attacks. He thought that he was doing good, since Zoro had not hit him at all. Zoro picked-up on this, caught Naruto's wild hook, and threw him a few dozen meters away.

Iruka winced, but Robin was not concerned; trusting Zoro would not hurt him unnecessarily.

Naruto picked himself up, looked over at Zoro, and ran in again.

'He's got tenacity at least. Just like me against Kuina.'

Naruto repeated the same opening, a running jab before he started to use more attacks on Zoro's legs. Zoro blocked these with his legs rather than dodging them, or kneeling for a second to throw light punches; very, very, very light, given his strength.

Naruto took a lot but kept on going. He also started to circle around Zoro, trying to attack him from the side or behind. At one point, he ran to a tree, jumped to its trunk, and pushed off to throw a punch at Zoro's face. His jump was a little too low, and Zoro caught him with one hand before pushing him against another tree.

Zoro discovered that his son needed a lot of help. The kid had a strong will to fight, but his foundations were terrible. Though he also had a lot of tenacity and enough brainpower to try different kinds of attacks rather than just keep rushing forward repetitively.

'He really needs improvement in the basics. He's got a lot of moves, but he's clearly spent too much time just whacking at a punching bag. Those don't attack back, so amateurs build a habit of taking their time for big attacks or leave their guard down. He can adapt, but that depends on having the endurance and ability to avoid outright defeat before he finds an opening or an option that will work. This kid Sasuke probably just overwhelms him quickly because he knows what will happen and doesn't give Naruto enough time to wise-up. He's predictable.'

The biggest problem was the hyperactive blond lacked the kind of patience to make changes for long-term and realistic improvement. But, Zoro had the kid's respect. Once that was made, a prospective student had to put all of their trust in the instructor so they could learn without sabotaging themselves from ego or disbelief.

It would take time, but teaching Naruto more about fighting would not be difficult What it would be, though, was painful.

Zoro frowned. 'I need to get rid of these bad habits, and quickly. The only way for that to happen quickly is to break-down his approach piece-by-piece. Or get the teacher to re-teach them and from there practice until they can be used in a spar.'

"Alright Naruto. Take a break for 10 minutes. I'm going to talk to your teacher, then we'll get back to training."

Naruto nodded, as he collapsed to the ground panting.

10 mintues later, Iruka and Robin were helping him with the basic stances and moves of the Academy taijutsu style. While one of them knew the moves, the other had Naruto's complete trust and faith. Robin's encouragement and instruction had an enormous effect on the boy, and he followed Iruka's advice with dedication and focus.

Meanwhile, Zoro moved on to Olvia. Both of them started sparring together with their Sentoryu styles: 10 minutes of sparring, followed by 5 minutes of rest, for the following hour.

After that, both of them meditated, while Naruto was having a nap and Robin was discussing academic-topics with Iruka.

Eventually, twilight had fallen and the group departed from the training field. Iruka showed them to Naruto's apartment before leaving the four of them with a heartfelt goodnight.

After finding some spare cloths and pyjamas for Naruto, they moved into a restraint for the adults to have dinner. There was some reluctance from the staff, which was quickly silenced by a frustrated Zoro with any threats being made; spoken or unspoken.

 **Later that night.**

"This is certainly unfortunate, Hiruzen. However, I do agree we should address this now."

Homura, Danzo, Nara Shikaku and the ANBU commander nodded at Koharu's statement.

It was the late evening. All of them were present in the Hokage's office, with silence-seals activated. Hiruzen had finished recounting the report of Nazukiki Choko's infractions, and his intentions to inform Zoro and Robin of Naruto's jinchuriki status.

"Thankfully, the girl Choko-san informed has been confirmed to be Naruto-san's new sister. I have also updated the ANBU detail who shadow Naruto about the adoption. They will be observing Robin-san, Zoro-san, and their daughter for the following month to ensure nothing goes wrong, from them or the villagers. However, the parents should be here presently."

"I disagree with your decision, Hiruzen-san." Danzo spoke-up. "Informing them about the Kyuubi when they are unaware of the potential weapon they have adopted could possibly encourage them to take a stronger political role in the village. Or use that status and power against us."

Hiruzen and Shikaku frowned at Danzo's perspectives, However, they're attention was detracted towards the news of Zoro and Robin's arrival.

"Onna! I'm fine! You don't need to lead me by the hand!" Zoro's voice grumbled, raising a few eyebrows from the occupants inside.

Robin giggled. "Fufufu, but don't you like holding my hands Zoro-koi? After all, you always tell me how soft they are whenever we're alone and I caress your big, hard, tingly,"

"Oi Robin!" yelled Zoro.

Hiruzen was on the verge of nose-bleed. Danzo hid his own embarrassment well. Shikaku was blushing, too surprise to mutter anything 'troublesome.' Homura's eyebrows were raised. Koharu's face tightened as she thought 'such frivolous talk.' While the ANBU was thankful for his mask.

"Muscles." finished the raven-haired woman with her pleased smirk at making her husband blush and tricking everyone else.

"Ahem. Uuuhhhh. Robin-san, Zoro-san." Shikaku spoke-up, working to move everyone aside from their embarrassment. "We were not introduced earlier at the Council meeting. I am Nara Shikaku, the jonin-commander of our forces within Konoha. The masked figure to my left is the director of our village's ANBU. The others here besides Hokage-sama are the Village Elders, Shimura Danzo, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura."

Robin smiled politely at every present, while Zoro's face was stoical.

Hiruzen stood up, "Thank you for coming Robin-san. I'm sorry to summon you here so immediately after we spoke today. However, there was an incident with your children that we need to discuss with you both.

Robin frowned "I assume this is about the civilian that tried to separate Naruto-kun and Olvia before she was arrested while we were speaking with the council."

Many of those present were not surprised. Assuming that Olvia had told her mother what happened. Only Shikaku Nara suspected it was because Robin could "bloom" more than just arms and legs and had been keeping an eye on her children during the meeting.

"Hai. The woman in question was a civilian, with no immediate family members in our shinobi ranks. However, she revealed an extremely dangerous secret to your daughter. One that carries some very severe punishments for-"

 _Click!_

"What are you implying about my daughter, old man." Zoro clicked Shusui out from its sheath, though his hand did not touch the hilt.

Everyone in the room grew serious; well, almost everyone.

Hiruzen calmly took a puff from his tobacco pipe. "I have no intention of threatening your child at all. The civilian was arrested and will face the penalties for her infraction. However, the secret she revealed is the primary reason why your son is shunned by so many in our village."

Robin's composure slipped, and her eyes grew wide. While Zoro become guarded towards everyone present in the room; his face made it clear that he was frighteningly serious.

Hiruzen stood up and activated an array of silence-seals around the room, while the ANBU commander added his own to the system.

"Due to your occupation as a bounty hunter, Zoro-san. I assume that you both are familiar with the ranking systems used in the Bingo-book and administrative classes in all ninja villages. I am about to share an S-class secret with you. One that only I am permitted to speak of with impunity, and later Naruto when he learns of this secret.

Tell me. Have either of you heard of the Biju during your travels throughout our continent?"

Robin's eyes narrowed while Zoro responded. "Yeah. We heard a few stories about the Hachibii and the Sandaime Raikage clashing against each other. And about one that attacked your village nearly a decade ago. The Kyuubi."

Hiruzen nodded.

"There are nine Biju throughout the world, and the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune Biju is the most powerful and rage-filled of them all."

Robin frowned.

"Ten years ago, our village was attack by the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune Biju. Thousands of people were killed by it, both civilians and shinobi fighting it. In the end, my successor, the Yondaime Hokage, met the beast in single-combat. He alone was able to remove the Kyuubi from our village, and successfully defeat it. At the cost of his life. I reassumed the role of Hokage as there were none present who could match him in their reputation or skill."

"However, the Biju-no-youki was only defeated, not killed. While I do not doubt that you are familiar with the powers that we Shinobi use, you may be uninformed that chakra naturally re-accumulates within any living thing until it reaches a certain capacity. Since the biju are living entities of pure chakra with a physical form, they can only be weakened. They cannot be killed in their pure state. They can only be sealed."

The Hokage voice gradually took on a grave tone as he spoke. Zoro's frown deepened. While Robin had already pieced the Hokage's message together.

"I assume then that those present here and others on the council object that my husband and I have adopted a Jinchuriki?"

 **To be Continued**

[1] I have been a long-distance runner for 8 years, including 10k, half-marathons and full marathons. While I know a 9-year old going 15 km is very unlikely, Naruto's stamina and background in escaping from prank-sites and physical training at the academy would not make this kind of exercise unfamiliar. Also, while he would not be the fastest guy around, someone's stamina, muscle endurance and recovery rate are much more impactful in long-distance running opposed to sprints, even decreasing your pace slightly can give practiced muscles a brief recovery, allowing runners to go for hours instead of needing walking-pace or a full-stop to regain energy. Finally, Might Guy ran between 400-500 laps to qualify for the academy around an approx. 100m. track when he was 5 years old. Naruto's stamina is his most prominent physical trait, but he is not on the level of a younger Might Guy.

[2] Iado=sword drawing arts. I have practiced this marital art, consisting of drawing and sheathing kata's with Japanese sword arts. It are not kendo, which consists of partner kata's or sparring, but individual exercises with a blade.

[3] Real-world heavy-bags do not solely improve a combat-sport athlete's strength, but also their precision. If a bag spins after being hit, then most of the momentum from the strike was sent past the bag. The most effective blows should deliver their full-force straight into the target, causing it to swing around; if even the slightest angle if off, then the impact and damage will be less than what the strike can deliver. This is measured by causing the bag to swing from its chains and leaving the fighter facing the same section of the bag they started with, rather than spin around after a hit.

i


	6. Naruto's Fate, and serious deceptions

**Demons of Family and Destiny.**

 **Chapter 6: Naruto's Fate, and serious deceptions.**

 **Disclaimer** =I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

The Sandaime Hokage was dumbfounded. Along with everyone else present. Even Danzo's cane quivered in his grip.

'Did their daughter inform them! The ANBU reported that they spent the remainder of the day at a training ground, not a library!'

Robin frowned. "We first arrived on this continent three years ago, by passing through Kaminari no Kuni.[1] There, we encountered two other Jinchuriiki in Kumogakure. One of whom, Killer Bee-san, was defeated by Zoro-koi in a duel."

Another shock echoed through the room. Of all those present, the well-established healthy respect and fear they held towards the green-haired swordsman increased modestly.

"Hokage-sama," Robin addressed the aged leader, with a frown. "You should be aware I disagree sharply with your choice to leave Naruto-kun ignorant of the power within him."

"Naruto-kun's situation is not too dissimilar from my own, Hokage-sama," the former spy and syndicate chair-head continued. "Ignorance and hatred towards the power within him has caused others to exorcise and scorn him. Much like a multitude of others did towards me on Ohara. However, I was aware of the reason for their bigotry, and accepted it as fear and ignorance. It is a miracle that Naruto-kun does not hold excessive hatred towards everyone here, for the confusion and unawareness of why he is despised by anyone he has met. Zoro and I have met dozens of people who experienced similar discrimination and respond with the same treatment that was given to them. Or expressed depression and self-hatred through violence during their lives."

'Ace-san. Hordy Jones-san, Arlong-san, Yonko Big Mom-sama…'

Robin continued, with an exceptional amount of passion in her voice "As a mother. I cannot tell you how much pride I have for Naruto-kun. He has a rare indomitable spirit that deserves only reverence. I was fully aware of the source of hatred, scorn and selfishness that coloured half of my life; first at my home and later across the world. Yet he had no answers or understanding behind his circumstances, and he refused to let anger and fear dominate him."

Both Mugiwara Pirates grinned at the memories of another ferociously optimistic and motivated figure in their lives. 'He's probably more stubborn and ambitious than the captain,' Zoro chuckled at his thoughts.

"However," Robin continued. "I am also aware of how beings such as him are seen only as weapons. To be horrendously used and abandoned for the power and sovereignty of whomever believes themselves to 'control' them."

Anger was clear on Robin's face as her eyes met those of Koharu, Homura, Shikaku, the commander, and Danzo.

"I will not allow any of you attempt to use my son in any such way. Nor will I allow any training in his power to be done without the approval and supervision of either myself or Zoro."

Danzo and Homura were about to argue, until-" **Listen up, you piece of crap**!"

Slowly, their attention was turned to Zoro.

"I will only say this once, so listen up. If any of you try to use our son as a fucking weapon, or if anyone tries to kill him to get back at that bastard fox. **I will gut them personally** _ **.**_ **I don't have much reason to protect all of the fucking hypocrites who want to kill the one who's keeping them alive every single day.** But I'm not stupid enough to make Naruto leave your village and become a wanted criminal without his choice. Or make you idiots hunt him down like Robin was."

"I will protect this place **only if none of you try to threaten or use my family**. All of my family."

The weight behind Zoro's words added immense, unspoken weight against the experience shinobi in the room. The Elders were suffocated with terror, as they had not encountered a lethal enemy or been on missions for decades. While the others recognizing the man's dedication and threat without losing their composure.

"Hokage-sama." Robin spoke-up. "I want to know more about the circumstances relating to how and why Naruto-kun became a Jinchuriiki. And of all examples of people excessively threatening or hurting him."

Hiruzen was hesitant towards her demands. 'If they learn so many details now, how many other's will become endangered by the response. Yet they appear resolved to not leave this matter unclarified.'

After a moment, he nodded. And felt immediate relief as Zoro's threatening presence subsided.

"The magnitude and nature of a Biju's chakra means that they can only be sealed into an object for a short period of time.

Traditionally, the only ones whom have the abilities to serve as hosts for the Kyuubi were members of the Uzumaki ninja clan. Robin-san, have you learned of them yet?"

Robin nodded her head. "Only sparingly, though. Another reason why I sought to come here was while the name Uzumaki were referenced among notable clans, other villages only had sparse information of them. I am aware that they were scattered when your ally, Uzushiokagure, was destroyed during the Second Great Ninja War.[2] I was hoping to learn more about them. Now even more pressingly so."

Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe. Preparing himself for a delicate recount of the circumstances that led to Naruto's situation.

"During that attack, both of Naruto's biological parents were killed. Leaving him the only one present who could meet the prerequisites for a Jinchuriki. However, the magnitude of the Kyuubi's chakra was so great that Naruto's body could not contain it, as he was a newborn, who's umbilical-cord had just been cut.

Robin and Zoro did not visibly react to this news. Yet Zoro's thoughts summed-up their feelings: 'damn…kid's life was fucked hours after he was popped-out. This is starting to remind me of how Luffy and Sabo-san described Ace-san in their childhood.'

"Also, the process for executing a fuinjutsu that can restrain a Biju is usually extremely time-consuming. Many of those available could not be completed single-handed on a chaotic battlefield. The Kyuubi-no-Kitsune was only restrained. It was not incapacitated."

"The Yondaime, resorted to using a Forbidden skill called the Shinki-Fuin-Ogi. A technique that can summon the Shinigami, and seals away whomever the castor targets into its stomach for eternity. However, it also takes the soul of the individual whom casts the death-seal as well, causing them to die and become trapped alongside the spirit they sealed away for eternity. After sealing half of the Kyuubi's chakra into himself, the Yondaime used his remaining power to seal the rest of the weakened Kyuubi into Naruto via an Eight-Sign Tetragram Seal, which is located on his stomach."

The Sandaime did not believe the present encounter was safe enough to reveal Naruto's paternal heritage. Yet, expressing the Yondaime's sacrifice and reluctance would possibly sooth Robin and Zoro's outlooks of him for the future.

"After the attack, I made the truth of how Naruto was a Jinchuriki a strict secret for his own protection. However, at some point in his late toddlerhood, the people of the village learned the truth, and turned him into a pariah.[3]

The Yondaime wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero. For protecting all of us from the Kyuubi within him every day. But too many decide to ignore his wishes, or simply turn a blind-eye to Naruto. So, years ago, I made a law that nobody who does not already know about the Kyuubi and Naruto can ever speak about it aloud. That is why the ANBU intervened when it was nearly revealed to your daughter.

My intentions were to have the younger generation grow up ignorant of his circumstances and befriend him. However, the people of my village indirectly pass on their prejudices to their children, leading them to reject Naruto, or simply ignore him all together."

Robin and Zoro both frowned, recalling the battle against Hordy Jones' New-Fishman Pirates. And the fanatical obsession the officer pirates had against humans…all from second-hand hatred, gained from being around those who carried a grudge.

"However, not everyone looks at Naruto blinded by hatred."

Robin perked up at this news, though no one who was unfamiliar with her would have noticed.

"About ten months ago, there was skirmish in the black hills just outside of the village. A group of Naruto's classmates at the Shinobi-Academy dared him to go there to steal a kunai with the false-promise of accepting him if he succeeded. He ran into a squad of Taki-nin and barely escaped. However, his homeroom teacher, Umino Iruka, saved him."

Robin smiled. "That is very pleasing to hear, Hokage-sama. We met Iruka-san after leaving your office today, and he joined us at one of your training fields while Zoro was training Naruto-kun and our daughter, Olvia. He was quite surprised to learn we had adopted Naruto; and updated me on Naruto-kun's struggles at the Academy."

Shikaku Nara could not help but smirk. Somehow a lot of potential problems were resolving themselves within a single day.

Homura and Koharu had initially resolved to observe the meeting and see if there was anything they could contribute and emphasize. Or, if the former-pirates committed any actions to justify serious concern or restrictions towards them. However, none came.

Danzo was quiet. He was very frustrated at this new development becoming a clear obstacle in his plans for Naruto at the village. However, he was very aware that he was likely the third most powerful person in the room[4] and cast a warily eye at Robin. Her intellect and capabilities with essential information had impressed him, marking her as a possible threat in the future.

'Or possibly an asset. If I could secure her allegiance and binding loyalties to the village, they all would benefit from her under my authority.'

"If that is all Hokage-sama, may we be dismissed?" Robin inquired. 

"Hai. I only need to impose on you for a final moment. I am granting one day off before Olvia-san starts at the academy and Naruto-san has to return. I expect you will prefer to use tomorrow to move-in to your new home and that he will need it to acclimate to becoming part of a family."

Zoro made a small grunt in agreement, while Robin nodded gracefully. "Arigato, Hokage-sama."

"However, there is one final matter that I want to address before we leave," Robin spoke.

Hiruzen nodded towards her with a smile, "And what would that be?"

Robin raised boy of the arms, cross them over her chest.

" _Cuarenta y dos fleur!"_

Forty-two arms sprouted form the room, and everyone inside were in serious trouble.

The Hokage was immobilized! 8 arms had emerged from his desk and gripped his legs at their joints. While another 6 seized his arms and pinned them to his desk, and an additional 2 gripped his hands; ready to break three separate fingers in an instant!

Meanwhile, the remaining four shinobi had each of their arms held in awkward angles, but too far apart to either join their hands or reach any pouches that were present on their clothing or wrists!

Robin had experienced hostile encounters with Shinobi before. She recognized that hand-signs were essential to their fighting-arts and chakra powers; and how keeping their hands separate, or breaking a single figure, could render at least ¾'s to their entire arsenals of Ninja-arts…useless.

Everyone was at her mercy, but not helpless. Danzo and the ANBU commander were working to Shushin out of the room. While the Elder's had begun shouting. Yet, Hiruzen and Shikaku were not making any effort to escape or resist.

"Calm down, everyone," Shikaku spoke-up. "If Robin-san had any lethal intentions, she would likely be using much more lethal means or holds on us. Or Zoro-san would have been the one to attack.

"Indeed, Nara-san," Robin nodded. "I simple want to drive a very important point home into Hokage-sama's head."

"There are a serious of conditions that I am going to present to him. Most of them open to discussion, except for one: Naruto-kun's knowledge of his status as a Jinchuriki. I have a proposal for how he should learn about it. One that I will not accept any refusal for."

 **2 hours later, at the hotel.**

Robin and Zoro returned to their hotel suite. The extra bedroom was an intentional choice to give Olvia some privacy from their more erotic activities.

Right now, she and Naruto were sharing the room, with him in a buck-toothed nightcap and sleeping on a futon, and Olvia passed-out on the bed. The scene caused a smile to form on Robin's mouth.

While Zoro moved to palace his katana away in their room, she moved over to their children, placing a kiss on Olvia's cheek before kneeling to softly brush Naruto's hair.

The realization behind the cause of his ostracism and how hypocritical and ignorant the villagers and Hokage had been filled Robin with a stronger drive to protect the boy. 'Naruto-kun. I'm so proud that you have had the strength to avoid emulating the prejudice and hatred this village has caused to you.'

She took a moment to compose the emotions coursing through her. And whispered "I promise. We will never allow that kind of life to return and claim you. **NEVER**." Every word punctuated with impassionate resolve.

"Robin." In an extremely rare moment, Robin had been so caught-up in her emotions that she had not heard Zoro approach, or felt his hand touch her shoulder.

"That time is over. He's safe and warm, in more than few ways. Let's get to bed and unwind. Today's been one hell of a roller-coaster."

Robin smiled, stood up and followed her husband to their room.

"It would not likely be astute to tell Olvia about jinchuriki while leaving Naruto-kun unaware."

"So, you're going to follow that old man's advice? You definitely provided a strong case for the topic becoming a time-bomb. If he learned about it from anyone else but Sandaime then the blame would definitely turn him against the man and everyone else in the village."

"Yes. However, it is concerning how he will accept learning it in light of how his life has been up until now. Much like how Dadan-san and Garp-san described Ace-san's reactions to Gol D. Roger as his father. Naruto-kun will likely need to mature steadily before he is ready to accept that he is only the container, rather than an embodiment of what he contains; and that returning to hatred directed against him would only cause that grudge or escalate. Also, he will need to understand that there are people who do not see him as a monster and ensure he can accept himself through our acceptance of him."

Zoro's eyes narrowed, before nodded his head in agreement.

"Hell, the next few months are probably going to have enough wild emotions as he adjusts to living with us. We'll have to become closer to him first, then find the best time and way to break the news when we know him better."

Robin nodded, impressed with her husband's insights. While inconsistent, his awareness was usually sharper than the blades he carried. From Whisky Peak to Ussop's pride at Water 7, apprehension over dealing with Kaido's wrath and Sanji's wedding at the same time, and the wisdom in splitting-up after demolishing the Human Auctioning House at Sabaody Archipelago.

She moved over to their trunks and began to change into her night-cloths. "I agree. For now, we should probably get some sleep while we can. I image that we will hear when Naruto-kun is awake from the shock of learning today was reality rather than fantasy."

Zoro nodded with a smile-

 **Lemon…**

-at the view of his gorgeous wife in all her uncovered beauty. As she bent over to remove the last layer, her bare backside was pushed out, towards him; which jiggled with her delectable hips, sliding her jeans downwards. Zoro's eyes drank in the view of Robin's toned, shapely legs, connected to appetizing thighs and her familiar, tight pussy.

As Robin herself straightened up and tied her hair in a pony-tail, her breath hitched! A pair of arms snaked around her bare waist, with a firm hand gently massaging her left breast. Zoro rested his chin against her neck.

"Want some help burning-of any tension left-over from the meeting?" a husky voice whispered in her ear. Followed by a series of pecks across her sensitive neck.

Robin felt the cherry blush that spread over her cheeks. She let out a low giggle; and replied by wiggling her hips into the niche of her kenshi; Zoro almost growled from the feeling of her firm ass brushing over his fourth sword, which only ever trust into one place alone.

"So eager Zoro-koi?" Robin seductively whispered. "You are always at your best when we start with my assets just out of sight."

Zoro was struggling with the lustful hunger clawing through his body. 'Damn. Teasing me so much today and now she tries to ask for more time! I just can't resist her, and she knows it. Still, I can make her pay for all of that, very soon and very hard.'

Both of his arms released her waist, and he retreated to stand near the bed.

Robin answered his desire by bending over again; shifting from one leg to the next; giving Zoro quite the show of her specimenas she retrieved a special two-piece she had bought very recently. A black, tight, thong, lacy number that would give even Nami second-thoughts.

Soon she was prepared and sauntered over to Zorro. Her hips swaying in rhythm with her shoulders, causing _everything_ to bounce before his eyes.

Zoro himself smirked at her familiar playfulness. 'You were never good enough for this goddess, ero-cook.' His right hand took Robin's hip in a gentle grip, while his left caressed her face. Before moving into her black locks and gently crashing his lips against hers. His heart pumped hard enough to be heard from his ear. A hunger gripped his mind, to taste everyone part of Robin from above and below.

She shared his desire by opening her mouth and inviting his tongue to wrestle with hers. While her hand touched his right, guiding it to the mound he had been caressing moments before.

A slight moan echoed from both of their mouths as they began to arouse familiar places: Robin's remaining hand glided over Zoro's chest and beneath his coat to explore the places that she alone was familiar with. Zoro's left snuck around to grope her rear cheek, while his right snuck down to her searing womanhood.

"Ready for an exhausting session, onna?

Robin smiled. Then disappeared into petals.[5]

Zoro turned around and saw Robin across the room. In a regular night-gown, and a cheeky smirk.

"No. Let's not traumatize our son just yet. We can both become quite loud."

… **Denied!**

 **Until next time.**

[1] The Land of Lightning.

[2] Chronologically speaking, this conflict is the most likely one that witnessed the destruction of the Uzumaki clan. Tsunade left Konoha after the end of the 2nd Great Shinobi War and met Naruto 20 years later. He was aged 12, leaving an 8-year-gap between the 2nd War and the Kyuubi attack. Kushina grew up in Uzushikagure before emigrating to Konoha and was abducted by Kumo-nin as a genin, tentatively around age 12-14. Kushina and Minato died at the age 24, leaving them aged 16 when the 2nd war ended, and Jonin in their early 20's while the 3rd Great Shinobi War was fought.

Also, the Konoha flak-uniforms were noted to possess the Uzumaki crest as a remembrance for this village. However, those worn by Orochimaru, Tsunade, Dan and Jiraya during the war did not possess this critical symbol; even Edo Dan Kato's clothing and jacket did not have it, reflecting that prior to the war, Uzushigakure had not been scattered. By contrast, Sakumo Hatake was shown wearing the Konoha jacket in-cannon during flashbacks to Guy and Kakashi's time as children; including Minato's description to Obito.

There was a possible image of the Uzumaki swirl in a flashback from the Konoha Plans Recapture Filler, but that was 30 prior to Naruto graduating, when Kushina would have been 6-year-old. And after looking over the scene, I could not find a clear image of the red-swirl despite the similar style of the flak-jackets.

Meanwhile, Nagato was also a confirmed Uzumaki, but he lived near Amegakure. It was never confirmed whether or not his parents were refugees prior to the 2nd War, and there is no evidence to suggest the Uzumaki clan was as segregated or self-structured as the Hyuga or Uchiha clan were. Given how Mito and Kushina were able to leave their own homes and pass-on their genetic chakra-prowess without any problems, I'm included to believe it is unlikely.

It is possible that one or both of Nagato's parents left Uzushigakure during their lives prior to his birth.

That is why I believe that Uzushigakure was destroyed at the end of the 2nd Great War.

Also, it has remained undetermined how long the 2nd War lasted, and it was noted to be a bloody stalemate for the majority of the conflict. The utter annihilation of an entire village would not be unlikely from the description of the war.

What's more, barely anyone from Kakashi's or Iruka's generations displayed any knowledge of how significant the name Uzumaki was. This reflects that the village and clan were already destroyed and scattered while they were young children or had not been born yet.

[3] This was confirmed in the Naruto novel, Midnight. Danzo leaked Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki to the village, so they would have an icon to focus on and drive them to unite and recover from the Kyuubi's attack.

[4] Danzo would be the 2nd most powerful shinobi after the Sandaime Hokage, since he would already have his Mukkon-arm and Shisui's Sharingan by this point. However, he would not have an opportunity to test their capabilities against a Perfect Jinchuriiki like Killer Bee; and Danzo would have extensive knowledge on a foreign shinobi of Bee's calibre by this point in time. Learning that Zoro had defeated Bee and leaving the details unclear would lead him to be cautious against the World's Greatest Swordsman.

[5] I dearly enjoyed adding that surprise at the end. Do not worry though. Zoro will make Robin suffer for her cruel jokes, sooner than you will think.


	7. This is Real

**Demons of Family and Destiny.**

 **Chapter 7: This is Real.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

Speech:

-"Hokage" = regular person at a normal volume.

-" **Hokage"** = regular person speaking with greater intensity.

\- _"Hokage"_ = Biju speaking.

 **Disclaimer** =I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

Naruto was sitting on the ground in the middle of a spacious bedroom. There wasn't any furniture there, or the rest of the house. Yet the sunlight of the late-morning poured in through the window, bathing the room with a light-yellow tinge. And would offer a clear view of the orange skies as they heralded a new dawn. The room was also very clean and new, but it did not feel 'his.'

Naruto was a bubble, floating on the whirling breeze that encompassed his thoughts. 24 hours ago, he had been an orphan, sitting in a classroom after a sleepless night of oppressive loneliness[1], could count the people who actually cared about him on just one hand, and had made no progress in training at all day before.

'That's why I asked Iruka sensei what I could try to improve. And he suggested spending time with kids in a different class at school to find new friends. But now….Olvia-cha…Olvia-nee-chan was right there in our room when I woke-up. Rob…Mom and the Scary-scars-san[3]…Dad were there too. Then we started looking at the houses they had picked-out and chose to stay here….home?'

Their new house was a spacious two-story building that was located outside of the civilian or apartment districts of the village. It was closer to the clan compounds, and subsequently afforded those who lived in the area a little more space for privacy or larger property. The building was made of treated wood from strong trees near Konoha. A stone pathway lead to the front door, with a medium-sized window to the right of the door. The rest of the yard was encompassed by a hedge, and only medium-sized windows covered a clear wall.

Some of these featured were deliberate choices for Robin and Zoro, as the wood superstructure reminded them of their time aboard the Going Merry and Thousand Sunny. While the neighbourhood and lack of awning views into the house allowed them a degree of privacy.

Inside, the first story consisted of a wide atrium with the floors made of treated wood rather than tiles. Across from the door was a staircase that lead to the second story, and a hallway further into the house. Immediately right of atrium was a living room, which connected to a dining room floor that was ½ a foot higher than the other space.

Down the hallway, a second one connected to it in a side-ways T-shaped intersect. Past the intersection was a single opening to right that lead to the kitchen, and a second door at the end of the hallway. This lead to a large gathering hall, which Zoro decided would become his training room/dojo (he was already planning to model it after the crows-nets on the Thousand Sunny). The kitchen also had a sliding-glass door that allowed access to the back yard.

Elsewhere, the second hallway had three doors, one on the left and two on the right. The door on the left contained to a large room which Robin wanted as her library/study, while the two on the opposite side contained a storage closet and a bathroom.

The second floor consisted of a long balcony that overlooked the living room and atrium from a railing. There were three bedrooms on this floor: one near the stairs, one at the far end of the hall and one near the master bedroom. A bathroom was also placed between the latter two bedrooms. The master bedroom was easily the largest of the house; taking up nearly a third of the upstairs with a large bathroom on one side, and another sliding door which led out to a balcony directly across from the room's entrance.

Finishing up the new family's property was the back yard, which was almost as spacious as the grass-deck on the Thousand Sunny. A large deck occupied 1/3 of the area, with the rest composed of a lush, green yard, several dirt patches along the wall for gardening, and a koi pond (which was currently empty). Also, there were a few trees at the far-end; smaller than those found in the surrounding forests and training-grounds, but big enough to be appreciated. The entire space was enclosed with a stone wall 2.5 m. high.

It was the third house that Naruto and his family had visited that morning. In the end, Olvia, Robin and Zoro all agreed it was perfect for their desires; Naruto had been too amazed at the prospect of living in a large house to have many preferences or disputes.

After that, Naruto and Olvia had chosen their rooms; Olvia in a rush claimed the one at the far end of the balcony, furthest away from their parent's bedroom, and Naruto in the one close to the master bedroom. The final bedroom would become a guest-room, should the occasion arise.

After that, Robin had noticed Naruto's face had become blank and lost, as he looked around the hallways. So, she decided that Zoro and herself would make plans for the living room while Olvia and Naruto imagined where the furniture for their bedrooms should go.

Now, Naruto was sitting against the wall of his new room, feeling dazed and confused despite a morning full of energy from a content and peaceful sleep. With a new mother, father and older sister. 'a family...'

A creak brought his face around as Robin walked into the room.

She smiled down at Naruto and joined him on the floor by his left side.

"Naruto-kun. Have you heard of an expression called 'living a dream?'"

"…..Uh-huh. Yeah, I hear a lot of people say that when they're happy or they get something they worked really hard for."

"Yes. But, it can also be used to describe someone who believes they have gained everything they have possibly wanted, after a long struggle that has past, or despite others who disliked and disbelieved them."

Naruto's head began to drop.

"Naruto-kun. Do you remember that when I met you yesterday, it was to comfort you because I could understand how you were feeling?"

Naruto's gaze arose at her words; and met a pair of eyes that were both piercing and strained.

Robin took a deep, calming breath. 'All of this will feel surreal to my new son. Asking how he feels or what he thinks of all that has happened would be pointless and confusing. I should focus on where we are similar. And allow him to gradually realize everything is very real.'

Taking the opportunity to bond with the newest member of her family, Robin started an overview of why she could relate to Naruto on such a desolate topic.

"When I was a little girl, many people blamed me for any reason they could find. Other children would either avoid or tease me endlessly. And when I would try to stop them, they would run to their parents and lie about what had happened to inflict more trouble on me."

"I did not have close parents either. My father died when I was a baby and my mother left on an adventure that was important to him when I was two years old. Though my aunt and uncle took care of me; I was considered strange because of some very special gifts and powers that I could use, and other people could not."

Robin had chosen to avoid some topics in her story for the sake of simplicity, and to highlight different ways to coax Naruto to open-up from his inert state.

While Naruto looked at the woman with wide eyes. 'Oji-san has told me about people not understanding or being jealous of some powers a lot. And it does sound like Robin…she knows how I feel.'

"I often dreamed that I could have a close friend, or someone who was happy I was around. Eventually, I did find someone. My first friend was an older man named Jaguar D. Saul. Saul opened up to me, and he genuinely cared about how I felt and wanted me to be happy and safe."

Robin turned towards Naruto and placed her right hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun. Before I met Saul, I would dream of meeting someone who would be a true friend. And after a while I was living a dream by finding a friend in him. Soon after, another dream became reality when I meet my mother again. Your grandmother."

Images of a tearful reunion, followed by flames, terror, loss, and confusion appeared on the cusps Robin's mind. She mentally shifted her attention to 20 years later, when she stow-away on the Going Merry and was accepted by Luffy without question or conceit; albeit some minor protest.

"The struggle was long and difficult, but it did come to an end. And I was living a dream rather than solely dreaming it would come."

"How do you feel right now, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto began to look inwards. Everything felt like it was happening so fast! At first, he had accepted everything thoughtlessly: meeting Robin, spending the day with Olvia, learning they wanted him to join their family, training with Zoro, Iruka and Robin's help with his taijutsu, and spending the night with them. 'But, this morning…it started to feel really, real. They were still around and'-"-and they wanted me to stay with them. I…I thought it was a dream at the start, but it really did happen. I'm part of a family now. And I guess I am living a dream!"

Robin grinned at his statement; though she was not certain if his statement had been intentional or accidental. 'Even Luffy-kun rarely had a smile this heartfelt and happy.'

"Yes Naruto-kun. You do have a family now." Robin beamed. As Naruto looked up and blushed at the realization of what he had said.

"Now," Robin voice grew serious. "If you ever feel confused, or sad, or anything that is uncomfortable. You can come and talk to me, or your father, or Olvia at any time. If you don't talk to us, then we might not realize that something is out of place and it will grow worse before it can improve. Like that you were feeling confused all morning after you realized yesterday was not a dream?"

Naruto jerked in surprise! "H-h-h-h-how did you know, Datebayo!"

"Fufufufufufufufufufufu! Well I am very observant. And I have something called a mother's instinct."

After that Naruto began to absorb his reality much faster and was more like his usual self.

Minutes later, Robin was helping him decided where his bed would go in the bedroom, and where a desk and cabinet would be placed.

Afterwards, Naruto started to look at the house much differently. The size of the building was the most impressive feature to him. While the yard was the best part, and he was already think of places to hide in the trees after a successful prank. Although, the house still seemed empty and sparse somehow.

"Oi! Naruto!" a stern voice summoned him to the atrium.

"We're heading out to buy some furniture and other things for the house. Get your shoes on and let's head-out so I can get back to a nap." Zoro instructed.

Naruto eagerly got ready, and the four were quickly heading out.

 **Meanwhile, on his 147** **th** **lap around the village.**

Kakashi sighed ruefully. 'How did let myself get stuck in this hell!'

Kakashi Hatake was in a hand-stand race against his designated rival, Might Guy. Well, one of their races that day.

Earlier that morning, Kakashi had a day-off after failing another Genin team. He had been lounging through the village, face-deep in the latest editing of Icha-Icha, when his sharp ears caught a rumor about Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka Umino spending time with a trio of foreigners inside of the village.

The Jonin had spent two hours in a comfy, open-air teahouse overhearing the opinions of various shinobi and civilians flying through the air.

His curiosity piqued, Kakashi had decided to ask Iruka about it during an Academy lunch break at midday, once he'd spent his morning ritual at the memorial-stone. Which resulted in a twisted idea worming into his mind that lead to his blazing torture.

 **(3 hours earlier at the Academy)**

"So. I hear you and Naruto met some new people last evening. Care to share anything about them?"

Kakashi lazed in the doorway of Iruka's classroom as he spoke with the Chunin, his face obscured by a popular orange book.

Despite his lazy disposition, Kakashi's awareness was sharper than a razor, especially towards anything that would disrupt his books or uncover his face. He did notice a surprising gleam in Iruka's eye at his question.

"Yeah. They're a family of nomads who decided to settle-down here in the village. It will certainly be permanent now that Naruto is their adopted son."

 _GGGGGGGRRRROOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

This was not what Kakashi expected.

Though the actual sound that was heard consist of a soft thump from his book dropping on the floor after it slipped from his grip.

'Sensei's son was adopted! HUhhh.'

Meanwhile, surprise and amusement were at war in Iruka's expression. Seeing a Jonin stupefied was a very rare occasion; and this one especially.

After learning of their names and of how they had met Naruto, Kakashi left the building with a plan in-mind. He wanted to meet these newcomers on his own and see how they interacted with Naruto.

'Well, I left the ANBU only a year ago, so my old squads would likely pass-on their knowledge if any are the boy's new shadow's.' Yet Kakashi had an outlandish drive to meet them in-person. And was quite lost on how to approach it.

'According to Iruka-san, Naruto and his new sister were given a day-off from the academy to move-in to a house. So, they'll more than likely be out buying different amenities for their home. Huh, never thought there would be a day I wished to know more about the shopping district.' A hand ruffled his own head at the irony of his dilemma.

'They could be anywhere in the village by now, and the house probably won't be processed into official records just yet. Plus, I don't wanna just show-up at their door out of the blue like a nosey neighbour.'

After wordlessly running through a list of possible schemes to find the new family, Kakashi was resigned to the most convenient and dependable one: challenging Guy to a cross-Konoha race to encounter the family by chance; then offering to carry all of the family's new appliance to their house for their next challenge…

 **Present.**

And that is how Kakashi ended up in his current predicament.

At first, Guy was suspicious of why Kakashi would be challenging him for once. So, after a few tries to dissuade Guy from the truth, the grey-haired sloth shared his idea of meeting Naruto's new family with the Jonin. It took a few minutes of convincing to get Guy to agree it would not be 'unyouthful' to lend the family some helping hands, and spy on Naruto in the process.

But…only after they completed 200 laps around Konoha, on their hands. Because Kakashi had skipped-out on their last challenge: who would look better in Guy Green Monstrosities. Kakashi would give up-reading Icha-icha before donning a green jumpsuit.

 **Elsewhere in the village:**

"Hey, Olvia-chan? Can I help you carry anything?"

An amused giggled chirped from the girl. "Trying to be more like Papa, whisker-kun? I am three years older than you and can carry quite a bit."

Naruto and Olvia strolled ahead of their parents down a sparse village street. Each held a few shopping bags of new cloths and a few books for each of them.

Zoro was ladled with a much larger load than all the others: new cloths for both himself and Robin, indoor slippers for each of them, hand-sized appliances and even medium-sized accessories like hampers, collapsible pole-lamps and their new cooking pots. Plus, the swords that accompanied him everywhere.

Naruto had looked in awe of how much he could carry. But was too intimidated to say anything.

"Any idea why Dad was so grumpy this morning, Olvia-chan?"

That question divided the girl's mind: half frowning in the obvious embarrassment, and half thankful bliss. Contrary to the productive day the family was having, Zoro had been quietly cantankerous for most of the morning. While Olvia was startled at first, three clues explained everything: 1) a gentle giggle from her raspberry-red mother. 2) her redder-than-a-beet Papa sulking. 3) a glance at Naruto from them both.

Needless to say, Olvia was even more grateful to add Naruto their family and avoid another "rude awakening" from her parent's steamy wrestling.

'Grrough! At least I found a descent set of sword-stands for our blades. All of this crap, especially Robin's stuff, is feeling ridiculous. Wish we had a few more people on-hand. I'm not a pack-mule, dammit!' Zoro grimaced.

The family had spent the past 4 hours shopping, with some interesting results.

They had encountered some frowns throughout the village, but otherwise the different shop-keepers had been surprisingly amicable towards the family and Naruto.

It was a welcome experience for the blonde Jinchuriki, though, as he and Olvia found and experimented with different couches, desks, beds, chairs, and cabinets. Naruto had asked about bunk-beds for himself and Olvia, since they looked cool and he had a sister to share with. Robin had to creatively dissuade him the concept since he was likely ignorant of the physical differences between boys and girls; or so she thought.

Zoro and Robin had chosen some more utilitarian pieces for their living room and kitchen. Before learning that the Hokage had issued instructions to all major shop keepers for the Roronoa-family's purchases to be assessed and delivered by an ANBU squad immediately after purchase.

Afterwards, the family moved on the clothing stores, and some department shops for various smaller accessories they could think of.

"Zoro. That was the last of my list, and we took care of the new furniture before going elsewhere. Why don't we stop at home, then look for training equipment for the three of you?"

"No need Robin. I can carry all of the stuff home without a problem. We (rrr) just need Livy (rrrrrrrrrhhhhhh) and Naruto to-"

A soft rumble in the background of Zoro's voice began to grow louder.

Closer.

It came from their left and accompanied by a tunnel of dust from the ground. A horizontal whirlwind was making a bead-line for the Hokage's office, before the cries of a jubilant screech were forced into the road.

"YYYYOOOOOSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS! What a shining example of a strong, youthful Man!"

A green-spandex clan figure was standing before Zoro with a Konoha shinobi vest. Somehow the swordsman did not even blink at the bowl cut of black hair and thick busy eyebrows of that the man was standing on his hands. Who promptly righted himself and gave them a thumbs-up with a smile that gleamed.

Zoro sweat-dropped. 'Well this is kind of familiar. At least this loudmouth came out of the blue without crashing into me.' "We're pretty busy here! What do you want!"

"I was just draw to such an inspiring example of your flames of youth! The passion to carry such a heavy load around for this beautiful woman who I assume is your companion is fantastic! It has driven me to stop in admiration and respect. Especially since you are proof that the flames of youth are present not only in Konoha! But can be found anywhere in the world!"

Olvia was confused over getting such an earful from the man before them. While Naruto gawked at the man's face.

"Whoa! Did you glue centipedes to your eyebrows! And how is your hair a shining soup-bowl"

"Naruto!" a sharp flick touched his forehead, from a chastising sister. "That's rude to say to anyone!"

"But Olvia-nee-chan! They really are giant and weird!"

Robin took in the scene with calm amusement. "Well I must say, it is quite pleasant to meet you, jumpsuit-san. Say, would you mind being more youthful by helping my husband with our new possessions?"

"Onna! I said I can carry everything without a problem! And you really want him to come with us!"

"Certainly," as she grinned with her eyes closed. "He's been immeasurably more gentle than other people who crashed to the ground in front of us. And he will likely know the best stores to purchase new training equipment for you, Naruto and Olvia."

"Training! Yosh! I, Might Guy, Jonin of Konohagakure, the Legendary Blue Beast of Battle, am always training my flames of youth. I can certainly show you the best quality shinobi stores in this village! And even provide the most important piece of equipment that is very unique and will help these eager children become strong and let them move easily!" Guy was beaming with joy at getting the chance to entice two more people into the wonders of jump-suits.

"You better not be adding what I think you are Guy." Kakashi was briskly marching up the street, with a serious tone in his voice.

"What's bad about something that can make you strong, ya know! I really want to get whatever it is Centipede-brows is talking about, dattebayo!"

Kakashi stumbled, nearly into a face-plant at the image of his sensei in Guy's green monstrosities. Then gave Naruto a level glower; "Trust me. You do not want to train like he does. And I'm sorry if my friend Guy has been a nuisance to the four of you. But, on the other hand thanks you distracting him…I won our race!"

Guy whirled around! His eyes narrowed at a public bulletin board; with a grey tag flapping on a breeze.

He sank to his knees as a wave of failure and shame loomed over him. 'Gwhaaaa….my old rival Kakashi,' he thought in a brisk tone. 'I should have known you would taking advantage of my appreciation for youthfulness to win our race. And I cannot even say it out-loud that I found Naruto-san first. And…yet…I cannot bring myself to hate you because of your concern for young Naruto. DAMN YOU'RE SO HIP AND COOL!'

"Jump-suit-san? Do you and Hatake-san often compete with each other?"

Guy immediately perked up at the request; while Kakashi addressed Robin.

"Pardon me. How is it you know who I am?" the cyclopes-nin asked in a mild tone, and a sharp glint in his eye.

"My husband is a bounty-hunter. Plus, both of us grew up overseas outside of the Elemental Nations. We have seen your entry in select copies of the bingo-book, Hatake-san. Though since we became citizens of Konoha yesterday, you have no worries of being killed by him, nor losing your special eye."

Kakashi felt a strange sensation; the woman's informed disposition compared with her casual assumption that the green-haired man could kill him was…discomforting.

"For now. If you and jumpsuit-san are willing. Would you be opposed to a new challenge in who can carry more of our new possessions?"

"Yosh! We shall do so without failing you in any way! And if we do, I shall do 5,000 push-ups with only my figures!"

Zoro sighed in resignation. "Fine! If they're going to take our stuff though, then let's not waste any time. Catch!"

Kakashi's eye widened as all of the bags strung over Zoro went skyward! Followed by a mad scramble by himself and Guy to catch them!

"So. Do you two really know how to find some quality weapon shops and training stores around here!"

"Huh, huh, huh. Yes, as it happens we do." Kakashi tried to warm-down from the scramble and strain of his share of the load. "Are looking for some new Katana?"

"No. Our kids are going to the academy, and we could use some new training equipment for the room at our house. If we run by there, it's save us some time and give both of you more to carry for this weird challenge."

"Dad!"

Kakashi was surprised by Naruto's shout.

"I can carry some of our stuff too, dattebayo! Come on, there's no need for extra help if you've got me around!"

Robin beamed at his clear desire to be helpful to everyone around.

"You know. It can be impolite to say no to help when it is offered, Naruto-kun. Especially when the person is as eager to lend it as jumpsuit-san."

"Yosh! Your mother is quite correct, young Naruto-san! I, the devastatingly handsome blue beast of Konoha, would be glad to help such youthful children in their training anyway I can. And to welcome you to the beautiful and incredible village of Konohagakure!"

"Well, if Guy' going to join. Then I guess I have no choice." Kakashi sighed, with a smile in his single eye. 'Why did I choose to spend the whole day with him. Still, Naruto's clearly growing attached to this new couple already. And I definitely shouldn't leave them alone to follow Guy's ideas for training gear.'

"Actually, there are shops that sell training equipment and shinobi weapons throughout the village specifically for active shinobi. You can find everything in one place without a problem."

 **Civilian Assembly Hall, early evening.**

Across the village, a group of prominent Konoha civilians had assembled in a very generous apartment. The structure had an elegant simplicity from the outside, with a well-kept rock garden and select Sakura trees in the yard, a traditional thatched roof, and white walls visible to the outside. Inside, the owner deemphasized creature-comforts in favour of practicality and elegance. Although, the materials of his furniture and walls were all of highly quality and extremely expensive. The rooms were also accented with beautiful artwork, primarily carvings and landscape paintings from various locations in Hi no Kuni.

Now, the home was the meeting-centre for the civilian counselors of Konohagakure; hosted by the owner of the building, Torane Miraku.

"You really should try to acquire some comfier seating's, Torane-san. Even Hokage-sama's office has some chairs to seat us." Reflecting his apprehension over appearances and restraint, Miraku's meeting-room only contained kneeling-mats, opposed to the more luxurious reclining couches some of his allies enjoyed in their own homes.

"Perhaps, Shizaku-san. However, we still must discuss the matter at hand. The recent developments with the demon-brat," the councillor replied, tactfully spitting out the last word.

A large majority of those present frowned at the mention of Naruto, while some had neutral expressions. The group was a mix of prominent merchants, a few bankers, some farmers with land close to the village, tradesmen and craft-masters for non-shinobi products, and leaders of other institutions unrelated to the shinobi (local schools, recreation centres, and local temples for religions). The majority of them held grudges against Naruto for his connection to the Kyuubi; others disapproved of the favour and leniency the Sandaime showed them.

"I still cannot believe Hokage-sama allowed him to be adopted! Or put another family at harm from that boy!" one member cried out.

"They are foreigners and did not know. Still, he should release poor Choko-chan from imprisonment for only protecting that young girl!"

"Miraku-san! Why did you instruct us to even allow such people to purchase anything from our stores! I cannot believe that one of my shops had to waste a comfortable bed on that demon-bastard's account!"

Miraku took a calm breath at the question to his broader designs. "As I explained yesterday, refusing to serve these foreigners would only bring difficulty from the Hokage's authority. Or would appear to bystanders and other visitors that certain venues would refuse service to random people without vocal explanation. We know about the Jinchuriki's true nature, but there is a notable statistic who are ignorant and unaware due to _that law_."

"We need to wait for them to settle into this village before making life difficult for the Demon-family. Then and only then, we can force them to leave our village and take Hokage-sama's political leverage with them or lash out and turn popular opinions against the Shinobi who lead our village."

Miraku's distain for shinobi was well-known by everyone present. Along with his designs for the village; ones that contradicted both the current Hokage and Danzo Shimura's political goals.

"I agree with Miraku-san," one member spoke-up. "His leadership has made immense progress for the benefit of all those in the village. Alienating them would affect the profits of the businesses they sought-out and drive them to focus and support the few who are neutral towards the boy. If nothing else, from the accounts we heard of their introduction to the Konoha leaders yesterday, they are possibly the only ones who may be able to control the boy and end his disruptive behaviours."

There were some nods in agreement, but the majority disagreed venomously.

"That brat is a living reminder of my wife's death!" another, Horutaro Shiwamura, angrily declared! "He should be banished or imprisoned! Or take the K-…the monster with him to the grave! I will not lose my daughter and new grandson to anyone!"

Miraku silently gritted his teeth at his present responsibility. "Shiwamura-san. Everyone here is open to their own opinions and options. That is what makes us different from others in this village; all perspectives are open and equal before the majority. Rather than only presented to a single figure, and they alone hold the absolute word over all that happens in our village. If we only focus on one singular perspective and possibility, then all options before us will be missed and advantages will slip by unseized.

A calm smile appeared on his face, as he raised his arm for their undivided attention. All voices in the room dissipated within seconds…

"I can understand the reluctance from all of you, my countrymen, to remain so inactive towards this development. Aside from granting Naruto Uzumaki solace and protection, the Hokage's approval for foreign criminals to establish peaceful roots in our village is deeply troubling. His motivations for the need to increase the security of our home in-wake of the Uchiha tragedy is not unfounded. But replacing them by recruiting criminals or self-serving individuals may lead to rouge-nin being pardoned by Hiruzen-sama. This Roronoa Zoro himself stated that he would only protect his family alone should Konoha be threated. And he worked to halt an invasion army once without providing the motivations and goals of the army at all. There are too many unknowns that were ignored by the Hokage and his Shinobi when he allowed Roronoa Robin and Roronoa Zoro to become citizens of Konohagakure.

We will not make such mistakes but must build progress gradually to create true success. Just as we have over the past decade to accumulate so much influence and authority in the village."

Those words were touched by wide-spread approval from everyone in the room.

"I only hope that by allowing former pirates to settle here, Danzo-sama will not take liberties and invite rouge-nin to join Konoha's shinobi forces from this precedence. Also, the Roronoa's are keeping the Fox-boy out of reach from the "Shinobi of Darkness." Were he to acquire even more power through him, then our village would gain the nightmare akin to Suna's own "Demon-boy" from the accounts of those here who deal with business in Sunagakure."

A shudder from a select few in the room cemented the dangers of such a terrible situation. With only words, Miraku's stance, his sympathies and his reputation swayed the group towards his perspective.

"We should lay in wait and delicately separate this family from the demon-boy. Should they find life here too difficult then they will likely leave. Alternatively, they can try to remove Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha; success or failure will provide different benefits for us regardless. You have all done very well to save your grievances and disagreements for this setting, and I am humbled to have the trust of everyone individual here. We are all committed and capable of bringing true prosperity and progress to our village and our children. Yet all of this depends on our cooperation and consistency. Now, does anyone here have an alternative proposal to this topic?"

The meeting continued for another hour before everyone departed for the night.

Miraku was satisfied with how his council was united and equal in both spirit and mind. If divided in perspectives. 'I may not see it in my lifetime. But my dreams to bring Konoha out of this stagnant inequality will come one day. The Hokage's period of authority and undisputable word will be removed by the very villagers who entrusted it to him.'

 **End.**

[1]=an extra factor in why he fell-asleep in Robin's arms within minutes of meeting her and stayed out while being carried across the village.

[2]=the best nickname I could come-up with that Naruto would give Zoro.


	8. A Day at the Academy

**Demons of Family and Destiny.**

 **Chapter 8: A Day at the Academy.**

 **I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. In the earlier ones, I followed the examples set by the original writer Jabrax13, making this my first story completely from scratch. Also, my exams and the content of this story, a day at the Konoha academy, caused it to become painstakingly slow to write; from the boring settings and activities that were done at the canon academy, to watching the Anime fillers that contained flashbacks without getting riled-up by the kind of ostracism, hypocrisy and other inexcusable shit that Naruto experienced during that time.**

 **But it's finally done, and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Disclaimer** =I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

Olvia heard a yawn, and chuckled as she glance to her left, around her mother, where her new ototou[1] was rubbing his eyes as they walked together. It was midmorning, with a cloudless sun warming everything it touched. Most of the village was bright and clear, with dense shadows over the narrow alleys between different buildings. The air was growing hotter by the minute, forming a comfortable summer morning that was not overly humid or stifling. Almost as a promise to a comfy day ahead for the trio walking towards the Academy.

'It seems Whisker-kun is already sleepy again. Even after Papa's morning training.' Olvia reflected.

The two of them had been shaken awake by Zoro at 5 am; followed by two hours of training in their backyard before a slower-paced morning with breakfast together in the kitchen. Iruka had been over the night before after Kakashi and Guy had left, following Robin's invitation. And bringing some textbooks for Olvia, much to the young girl's delight. Before leaving, he suggested that Naruto and Olvia come early the next morning to give Olvia a tour of the academy and avoid any attention towards her or Naruto.

Robin agreed and was now walking both of her children to the school. She wore a sleeveless shirt with a wide collar, the inside coloured yellow with black circular designs, a light fitted white coat, a pair of pants that stretched down to her calves, matching the pattern of her shirt, and was walking in black pumps.

Olvia was wearing a loose white shirt with a dark-purple hakama, and her usual boots instead of shinobi sandals; her swords were tucked into a black sash around her waist, and a regular duffle-bag hung over her shoulder. Naruto had the jacket from his orange track-suite, but Robin had insisted he wear dark pants from one of the shinobi equipment stores Kakashi had shown them the day before. The zipper was undone revealing a white shirt with a red outline of the Konoha symbol, and a pair of goggles rested on his forehead.

Robin herself was eager to begin her research at the village library after dropping them off. Naruto was unfamiliarly happy, as his mom joined him towards the academy. He's always seen other children walking around the village with their mothers but doing so with his own was better than he had ever dreamed. Olvia was very excited for the new experiences to come. "Whisker-chisii![2] What can you tell me about the Academy classes, aside from how you see them as boring?"

"But they are, Olvia-nee-chan! All we do is sit down in a classroom while Iruka-sensei talks on and on and on and on about things. First, it's about how chakra is inside everyone and how it can be used in different ways; but none of that is cool or strong. The taijutsu spars are a lot more fun. And then there's shurikenjutsu-practice and learning some jutsu like the henge-jutsu or the kawarimi-no-jutsu. And-" Naruto continued to drawl on.

As he spoke, Olvia frowned slightly to recall the explanations she had read the past night.

'Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses jutsu. It's the source or all his power. Now this energy has two forms. Physical energy which resides in all the cells in the entire body all working together, and spiritual energy the primal source of power which is intensified through training and experience. As you can see in the diagram above, these two types of chakra must be drawn out and brought out together to perform jutsu. The key to this concept is the interplay between physical and spiritual power. While the primary method to accomplish this is to utilize specialized hand-signs to focus and unleash the chakra.[3]

'Since the two branches of chakra consist of physical and mental half's, they also correlate with different types of shinobi techniques that can be utilized. This concept is encompassed by the division of Yin-techniques and Yang-techniques. Yang-technique enhance a living or existing force by empowering or altering it through chakra, such as taijutsu, sticking to a vertical surface, and the majority of techniques for earth-style and water-style. By contrast, Yin-style consists of creating form out of nothingness; taking spiritual energy and making it real through a ninja's imagination. It is a much broader category, including all Genjutsu, and the majority of ninjutsu.'

"I'm proud of you for being so dedicated to those textbooks Scar-nose-san gave you last night, Olvia." Robin complimented the familiar concentration in Olvia's eyes.

"Well, I really want to be prepared. And the concepts are quite simplistic to understand. I wonder what the classes will introduce and elucidate today."

"How can you find all the stuff simple? What's 'enluciadate' Olvia-nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

Both of the ladies giggled at Naruto's mispronunciation, just as the Academy doors came into view.

"Ah, Robin-sama! I'm glad to see that you're here!" Iruka called, moving out from the courtyard to greet them.

"Good morning Scar-nose-san. Thank you for waiting here to meet us." Robin happily replied.

The Chunin nodded. "I'm more then glad to-Naruto what happened!"

There was a bit of drama after Iruka saw a few purple shades on Naruto's arms and face.

"Huh! Oh, it was great Iruka-sensei!" the boy exclaimed, causing the teacher to pause.

"Dad got Olvia-nee-chan and I up for some one-on-one training a few hours ago. I was sparring with Olvia-nee-chan, and she's a really strong fighter!" Naruto continued, with a lot of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oh."

"Uh. Iruka-sensei? Is something bad?" Naruto was curios for at the shocked expression on his teacher's face.

Iruka was soon chuckled at the question. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm a little surprised that you were so excited about getting up early and doing training."

Robin smiled at the man. 'He clearly cares a lot about Naruto-kun. I'll still check-in on them periodically, but I trust that Hokage-sama did not omit any incidents happening to my son during the class hours here.'

"Olvia, Naruto-kun. I'm going to head for the library to start my research on the Rikudo Sennin. And I will be back with your father to pick-up you both at the end of the day."

Her daughter smiled with a small nod. But Naruto's eyes were blank. A moment passed, and he trembled ever so slightly. Robin knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder while the other gently gripped his opposite hand and moved it to her outstretched arm.

She also met Naruto's eyes directly. "Naruto-kun. You are my child now. And I will be back to see you at the end of this day. No matter what," Robin promised the abandoned orphan.

Naruto's hand clenched over his adopted mother's arm, almost desperate to keep it within reach; to keep her within reach.

A trickle of water creeped into his eyes, and he formed a quite smile. "You…you promise, Kaa…kaa-san?" Naruto his eye wide, hope-filled, pleading for an answer. He felt a gentle hand caress his check and was joined by same smile that he'd found when they first met. "I promise, Naruto-kun." Her voice filled with gentle conviction.

The grin that answered those words could split a mountain in half.

"I'm still here too, Whisker-chisii. Come on, and let's get started!" Olvia grasped his hand, pulling him towards the front door.

Robin was watching them depart, while Iruka looked on in shock.

'I think…no…I know that I have never seen Naruto smile like that before.' Turning to Robin, a grin creeped from the corners of his mouth. "Robin-sama." Meeting her eyes, the man gave his own heartfelt response. "Thank you. For answering Naruto's wish." Then he turned to follow his students into the building.

 **The Academy:**

The cries and rambunctiousness of three dozen nine-year-old children echoed from the classroom.[4]

"Sasuke-kun! Come here and sit with me!" "No! over here, Sasuke-kun!" "Ahhh! That walk this morning felt really, good, huh Akamaru!" "Oh, hey there Naruto ( _humph_ ). Where were ( _humph-mumph_ ) you yesterday ( _chrunk-chrunk_ )?" "AAHHHH! There are Bug's on the desk!"

Naruto had gone inside a few minutes ago, while Olvia remained in a teacher's office. After seeing the different facilities in the Academy, Iruka had arranged with them both to introduce Olvia directly to the entire class rather than deal with a few dozen children crowding her as they walked in the door. Now she calmly waited on the other side of the door, listening to the different people interact and searching for one particular voice.

"Hi Choji. I ran into a big surprise after school two days ago and got yesterday off to take care of it. So how are you and Shikamaru today?"

'"Alright everyone, quiet down."

Olvia straightened her posture, and grinned with anticipation, and relief.

"I have some big news! We have a new student joining this class today. Would you please come-in and introduce yourself, Olvia-san?"

Olvia felt a small flicker of excitement as she entered the Academy classroom; joining a regular class for the first time in her life.[5]. She gracefully walked to the instructor's desk, placing a hand on her katana hilts while the other rested on her hip, and addressed the assembled group with an amused grin. "Good-morning. My completed name is Roronoa Olvia. As, I'm afraid, Umino-sensei just robbed me of the opportunity to follow his instructions."

The sun-lit classroom was silent, before chuckles began to form in ripples at their teacher's embarrassment.

"Ahhh," the Chunnin scratched his head in embarrassment. "I suppose you're right I…did, didn't I? Well why don't you tell the class more about yourself, Olvia-san?"

"As you say, Umnio-sensei." Olvia nodded and looked back towards her new classmates. "I'm twelve years old. I was born on a pirate ship overseas that my parents were serving on alongside their crewmates. I came to this village with my papa and mom so my mom could do some research on the history of your village and this continent as a whole. We were only planning to stay here for a few months but something caught our attention so now we're going to be calling Konoha our new home. I enjoy books, swords, and my family."

While she said this, the green haired girl's eye glanced over to smile at her new brother. While he had carefully chosen a seat with an empty neighbor and returned her grin to a blinding degree.

"I hate those who think that they can just control and discriminate against others though," Olvia continued. "So, if anyone here is a bully in any way then you'd better steer clear of me." Her eyes sharper than a blade and her tone echoing her father.

The class; with the exception of Naruto, a dark brooding child, and a third boy with a high pineapple-shaped hair-style, collectively gulped at her deadly glare. Some of students started to whisper, a few excited to hear about pirates. One hand was raised into the air.

"Aren't you a little too old to be joining us?" a girl with pink hair and a very timid voice inquired. "After all, this class is for junior academy students, but you look like you've already started some kind of training before the rest of us. So shouldn't you be in an advanced academy class rather than here?"

Olvia was pleasantly surprised at the level of intelligence that the girl displayed and smiled at her. "Well you're certainly right about that Pinky-san" answered the older girl. A ripple of chuckles circling the room at her nickname. "While it's true that I've been training with my papa for many years, he's not a shinobi. So, I don't have any training as one. I've never used chakra, jutsu, or have any practice with shinobi tools so I'm as new to it as any of you are. But I am quite curios to learn how they work and if any are compatible with my fighting style"

"If you don't have any shinobi training then what has your dad been training you in?" asked a feral boy with a puppy curled on his head.

"Simple, Puppy-san. My papa's a swordsman so I'm pretty skilled with a katana but we're actually from overseas where no one uses the same things that you use here to fight" explained Olvia.

"Why were you allowed to start at this Academy, Olvia-san. Why, do I ask? Because you mentioned your parents were criminals in the past and such people are often not welcomed in Konoha," another boy spoke-up.

Olvia was unperturbed by the boy's tactless inquiry. "My Papa and Mom ended their pirate careers eight years ago, Shady-san. Also, Hokage-sama heard their accounts when we decided to stay in your village and did not find any reason to refuse allowing us to settle here."

Aburame Shino nodded at her reply, knowing that questioning her further would be illogical.

"If you like swords so much, why doesn't your family move to the Land of Iron so you can become a samurai instead?" asked Yamanaka Ino, curious about the new girl.

"Because we now have a reason to remain in Konoha, Blondie-san. Well, two reasons primarily." stated Olvia.

"And what's that?" "Do you suddenly want to be Hokage or something?" "Is it because our food's delicious?" "Are you interested in our village's clans' techniques?" "Did you hear about Sasuke-kun!"

Olvia closed her eyes, preparing for the mental challenge of remembering and answering the various questions that she'd been asked. "I don't desire to become Hokage, as I believe that title should belong to a shinobi, Puppy-san. Although the food here is quite appealing that's not my reason either, chuby-san. While your village does contain an impressive number of Kekkei Genkai and Hidden techniques, unless they're katana based then I'm not interested in doing anything more than learning about them, Shady-san. I've also heard about Uchiha Sasuke, yes, but I'm not interested in him so he's all yours as far as I'm concerned Blondie-san."[6] Olvia finished with a smile and opened her eyes to see everyone in the room surprised.

'You're definately right the Hokage should be a shinobi.' Kiba thought, irked at the nickname she had given him.

A certain boy with swirls on both cheeks blinked, before smiling. He was quite happy with her choice of the word 'puggy" rather than something more disparaging. "The food here isn't just appealing, Olvia-san. It's amazingly delicious! Man, I'm hungry," he said, reaching to open up a new bag of bbq to snack on.

Shino's eyebrow raised over the rim of the glasses. Pleasantly surprised that Olvia had answered him.

While half of the class, the female half, appeared to sag with relief.

"As for why I'm staying here in Konoha, Blondie-san." Olvia then began her walk up into the stands, stopping when she was standing next to a certain orange wearing boy and ruffled his blond hair. "That would be so we can stay with my new brother."

The room was quite for a moment.

Then shouts of "BROTHER!" erupted from the entire class, other than Iruka and Naruto, in surprise.

"Yup, her parents adopted me last night so Olvia-chan is going to be my sister from now on" explained Naruto with his trademark grin even wider than usual.

"Alright class, that's enough questions for those two. If you want to ask Olvia-san anything else then it'll have to wait until lunch. For now, though, we need to start today's lessons. So why don't you take the seat next to Naruto, Olvia-san?" asked Iruka.

Olvia nodded and was soon taking notes from Iruka's lecture on the events of the Third Great Shinobi War.

She was quite happy to learn more about this particular conflict from the perspectives of those who lived in the village that managed to directly force the end to the fighting through the exploits of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko.[7] Many of the other sources she had read originated from other villages that were on the losing side of the conflict, which coloured their perspectives on certain events in a prejudicial shade. Or, in the case of Sunagakure, held a neutral stance towards such a powerful figure or the suffering of other villages.

Learning how his own people viewed the Yondaime Hokage was certainly quite new; as was the discovery of how critical the victory of his genin team in disabling Kanabi bridge was to influencing Iwagakure to pursue an armistice with Konoha.

After two hours, Olvia dragged Naruto to the academy library, and found seven different books for the both of them to borrow. Six of them contained the history and accomplishments of Konohagakure while the toher, chosen by Naruto, was on the Hokage's.

"You're interested in the Hokage, Whisker-chisii?"

"Yeah! After all, I'm gonna be better than all of them one day! Becoming Hokage is my dream! Thanks for convincing me to borrow this Olvia-nee-chan!" Once the books were ready for them, the pair returned to their classroom.

After this break, the class moved outside for sparring practice. The atmosphere buzzed with curiosity as the students were excited to see how Olvia could do against one of them

Naruto was also eager, but for the show rather than over who could beat his sister. 'She's way better than me or Sasuke-teme, so there's no way anyone here can defeat her. But, who should I challenge right now? Mo….Mom and D…Dad said I should focus on other people than Sasuke. But I've already started to get a lot better with D….Dad and Olvia-nee-chan. And I could beat the teme today before he knows that I've made improvement!'

"I'm fighting with-…" Naruot cried out, before suddenly stopping.

"Yes, Naruto? Do you wanna fight Sasuke again?" Iruka asked him.

"Ummmm," Naruto was quiet, while the rest of the class were confused. Even Sasuke was mildly curios at the absence of a loud boast from his usual opponent.

'"Rushing to beat someone before you're actually ready to face them is almost guaranteed to end in your own defeat. But if you have to fight someone that skilled, then only do it to save a person you care about or for a cause you truly believe in," Robin had advised the night before. "You need absolute commitment in every fight you start. Even the smallest flicker of doubt will guarantee they will beat you." Zoro's strict voice reverberated in Naruto's head. The impact of having people so driven and determined to help him improve and succeed caused an extreme emotional response from Naruto. Strong enough to make him hesitate to jump into a match with his self-appointed rival.

With a sigh of defeat, Naruto looked over at Kiba. "Kiba! Do you want to spar today?"

Everyone was taken aback, while Olvia smiled. 'Good job Naruto-ototou. You remembered Mom and Papa's lessons and are following them well.'

Meanwhile, another woman smiled in approval as she dispelled an ear hidden within the Academy field.

Soon, Naruto and Kiba stood in a ring, one ready to deliver a surprise and the other eager for an easy win.

'Heh! Now I can get everyone cheering for me instead of all the attention they give Naruto **.** **[8]** ' Kiba smirked. "He, Akamaru. Go stand with the other's. I can handle this clown, no problem!"

"Raw-yup!" the puppy yipped, as he jumped off the boy's head and ran over to the crowd.

"Hey, who are you called in a clown! I'm not the one with red make-up on his face!" Naruto cried out.

Kiba froze, before his forehead curled in a frown. A quiet snarl came from his mouth as the boy dropped into a low, feral crouch.

"Don't mock my clan's marks! Just for that, I'm gonna beat you into the ground with just one hit!"

Naruto smirked. "Not gonna happen! My new Mom and Dad have been helping me train!" at those words, Naruto froze for a moment, and a bright smile crossed his face. "And There's No Way I'm Gonna Let Them Down!" he shouted, punctuating every word.

Olvia smiled at her brother's proclamation and Iruka struggling to remain impartial as he recited the rules of a formal Shinobi confrontation.

After deliberate moves to signal their fight, both Naruto and Kiba settled into a tense crouch and wait for the word….

….

"Hajime!"

Both boys sprang forward, beginning to clash in the middle of the circle. Rather than a shapeless brawl, Kiba's movement were primal and dynamic. Darting in to strike at Naruto before dashing to the side and move in again. Though young, Kiba had picked up the standard methods of his clan's hit-and-dash fighting style. A far-cry from the prodigious talent displayed by Neji or Sasuke, the 9-year-old was still competent enough to apply the modicum of skills in a smaller scale against his opponent.

The class seemed surprised as Naruto continued to fight back, not dominating the match like Kiba was close to doing, but capably matching his chosen opponent quite well.

Naruto was also moving around, trying to find a different way to attack rather than standing in one place and giving the boy an easy target to hit. While unrefined, his moves were more balanced and deliberate than they used to be. He was being out-paced by Kiba though, and after a moment was near-scrambling to avoid more hits.

'Sasuke and Olvia-nee-chan hit harder. I've just gotta hit back more! Dad said I can outlast some people, so I'll just stay in and keep hitting 'til Kiba goes down!'

Naruto tried to use a round-house kick against Kiba but was too slow to connect before his opponent was too close. Kiba cut-off the attack at the knee and gave a sharp hook to Naruto's face. Another one followed, but a strong fist hit his gut and cut-off the strike.

'Good, Naruto-ototou! A body-blow will make it harder for Puppy-san to move!' Olvia nodded.

Kiba backed-off quickly and moved to his left to come at Naruto again, but as he rushed in, two punches met his face before his bent arm could swipe at Naruto. Naruto stepped forward and gave another punch that hit Kiba in the temple.

'" _If a move doesn't work, don't repeat it so quickly. Try a different one and if it connects with an opponent, stick with it."'_

Now, Naruto applied the lesson Zoro had taught him that morning. His punches kept coming in at Kiba, and the fight began to swing a certain way. Kiba's dashing movements and swipes met the simple but effective punches Naruot was using. While they barely dazed him, the Inuzuka's attacks were cut-off before they could hit.

Soon Kiba was gritting his teeth and throwing his own hits. The spar devolved into a slugging match.

Both of the boys wanted to win. Kiba for his ego and his familial drive to be the top-dog around. Naruto driven by the wish to make his new family proud to have him. While both were throwing punches with all the strength they had, they barely made any difference since neither were using their legs or hips to put some really power into their blows.

A couple bloody noses and black-eyes began to form, as the boys threw more and more hits at each other. Punches to the face accented by wild kicks and body-blows that hurt but didn't stop either aspiring ninja.

The fight continued for another thirty seconds, before Kiba started to back-off and Naruto pushed on. The Inuzuka boy lost his balance, throwing up a cloud of dirt as his back landed on the ground.

Naruto dove and straddled Kiba to continue throwing punches to his face.

"Stop!" Iruka's voice cut through the fight.

"Kiba is down. The match goes to Naruto."

The class was stunned. "Hey, common on! The loser must've cheated to beat Kiba! Last week he couldn't even beat fat Choji at all!" one of the students shouted, Hibachi.[9]

"Hey, I'm not fat!"

"And why would that be wrong?" Olvia spoke-up. "If you are training to be a shinobi, then fighting unfairly would be part of our job."

"That 'aint true, new girl. And your parents must be pity-filled idiots to want someone like him in your family. Don't you know Naruto's a monster who's waiting to-( _sirk_ )-AHH!" the thoughtless and condescending boy was scared. One moment Hibachi had closed his eyes, and the next the sharp edge of a sword was gently pricking his neck.

"Do not…speak…about my little brother…or our parents…in such a way…ever." Olvia spoke in her mother's angry voice. That gentle and ice-filed tone that left even the obnoxious Mugiwara scared to the bone.

A large commotion followed as Iruka intervened, and later had to ask Olvia to give him her swords after threatening another student. They argued for a while, before Iruka decided to move on with a warning that any similar actions would require even the Hokage to ban her from giving similar threats with a sharp blade to a student.

'Hibachi was just repeating what others had said, or he might have the idea from that prank Naruto scared him with a year ago,' Iruka rationalized.

"There will not be similar problems, so long as no one gives such discriminatory comments towards my family, Umino-sensei," Olvia declared.

Her eyes crossed over the entire class, before turning towards Naruto. "All of my family."

While heartfelt, Iruka was more concerned than comforted by the situation. 'Back when I started to have some real concern for Naruto, Sandaime-sama told me about a similar case with the other parents here. They petitioned for their children to be allowed to carry kunai in the classes to stab Naruto in case he attacked them. This could really get out of hand if I don't take care of it soon,' Iruka reflected.

"Hhhhhhhh," the instructor sighed. "We'll talk more about this later, Olvia-san. And Hibachi." Turning towards the offending boy.

"Naruto did defeat Kiba fair and square, so do not belittle someone else's accomplishment like that. And I do admit, Olvia-san is correct about using dirty tricks in a practice spar. So long as there are no major injuries and the seal of reconciliation is made, almost anything is allowed in a shinobi spar."

"Now Kiba, Naruto. Make the seal of reconciliation. " Naruto, happy at his win, walked forwards as Kiba picked himself up. The boy tensed for another round, but a yip from Akamaru changed his mind. He made the reconciliation with Naruto, and hobbled off to the group, dazed from so many hits to his head.

"Does anyone else want to volunteer?" the instructor announced.

"I do!" Sasuke Uchiha stepped forward, causing many of the girls to squeal in excitement.

"Olvia-san. I challenge you to a spar, with your swords," the prodigy declared.

The girl raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I apologize, Avenger-san. But I doubt Umino-sensei would allow us spar with kunai and swords."

The Uchiha survivor was surprised by her nickname. And looked over at the sensei.

"I absolutely will not! Combat like that would not start for another year, where the rest of the class will begin to learn how to use kunai for such close-quarter defense. If you want to spar with Olvia-san, Sasuke-san. It will be unarmed."

Olvia noticed the boy began to frown and spoke-up. "Avenger-san. While my Papa has been training me as a swordswoman, my Mom taught me some other methods to fight without using swords. I think I can still put up a good fight if you want a challenge."

Sasuke's face began to soften. He nodded.

Soon both of them faced each other,and Olvia raised her fingers, according to the explanation Iruka gave to Naruto and Kiba.

"Hajime!"

Sasuke rushed forward while Olvia's body was very relaxed. When Sasuke punched, Olvia dodged, graceful as a dandelion in a breeze. A slight duck to her right evaded Sasuke follow-though withoutmoving her feet.

The boy had expected Olvia to move backwards, like his other opponents had, and nearly collided with her. While off-balance, she gentled pushed him backwards. He scrambled to avoid falling to the ground.

In that moment Olvia dashed forward, her hands catching Sasuke's right arm in a firm grip and twisting it behind his back. Her steps were fluid and graceful as she twirled around him.

Next, the girl planted her leg between where those of the boy stood and turned to the side.

Sasuke was confused and surprised. No one else at the Academy or his clan, while they were alive, fought like this. As his mind scrambled for a way to counter her, he was soon twisted off his feet and planted on the ground.

Olvia maintained her vice-lock on his arm, waiting for Iruka to call the match.

The Chunin was surprised by the techniques Olvia had used. So much so he did not call an end for several moments.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! Doesn't that mean Olvia-nee-chan beat Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cried out.

"Uhhh. Yes! Winner-Olvia-san!" Iruka called, quickly followed by a rousing cheer from the girl's blonde surrogate-brother.

The girl gently released Sasuke and offered a hand to help him to his feet. The boy stared at her for a moment, before ignoring it and picking himself out of the dirt.

"Again! I want to fight you again, Olvia-san!"

The girl tilted her head, with an enigmatic smile. Moving to the opposite side of the ring without waiting for their sensei to respond.

In the next bout, Sasuke moved with a little more caution. Yet Olvia saw his arm raised and dropped into a crouch, seizing the arm. Pivoting her body, she dropped her hips to be lower than his and casually throw him over her shoulder, for another win.

After six rounds additional Sasuke was continuously beaten by this style of fighting. One that he had never seen before, as he tried to out-muscle or out-pace his way to a win. No matter what he changed, she always managed to leave him planted on the ground with at least one limb locked between her arms or legs. No matter how much he attacked, she continued to beat him seamlessly.

The class was stunned, and some tried to argue for her to stop. They cried that Olvia should start throwing punches and kicks like they were taught, but Iruka refused. Using the spar an as example, he explained how someone fighting in an unfamiliar way can have a decisive advantage over an opponent with more limited experience.

Even Sasuke, irked by his defeats, conceded to this point.[10]

Afterwards, they moved on to shurikenjutsu practice. Many of the children gathered together behind a small mat that signalled where to stand, while Olvia stood away from the group, to the far side of the throwing field.

"Olvia-nee-chan! Come on over here with us!" Naruto called out. Leading Iruka to glance over to his most recent student. "Yes, why don't you stand with your brother, Olvia-san. There's no reason to be shy or distant from the group if you're feeling overwhelmed."

"Oh, no. That is not why I am stand here, Umino-sensei. A single mistake or slip could cause the shuriken to fly backwards, straight into such a tightly packed crowd. I'd rather not resemble our papa too much by losing an eye to somebody's misthrow," the girl gently explained.

Thirty seconds and dozens of pale students later, everyone had gathered around her to the side of the field, while Ino Yamanaka took her first throw.

As she watched the other students, Olvia frowned with disappointment. Most of the kids either missed the marks or struck the outer rings as they clumsily tried to throw several shuriken at once. With a handful of flukes wedged closer to the targets, and three in the bull's eye.

Until Sasuke Uchiha stepped forward and nailed a near-flawless score, and a multitude of squealing ensued.

'Well it seems very few of my new classmates have much professionalism or sense of subtlety,' Olvia thought as she rubbed her left ear. 'I hardly see anything remarkable. Uncle Ussop's kids were much more skilled than he is, even with multiple targets or projectiles. This class really isn't shaping-up to be an exciting as I had hoped. Although the lessons earlier were thankfully quite fascinating.'

"Olvia-san. It's your turn now."

The girl nodded, but seeing the missed shuriken stuck in the wall behind the target-dummies, a new idea came to her mind. "Sensei, I would actually like to try something a little different."

Two minutes later, she was standing in front of the targets and facing Iruka, as he prepared to throw twelve shuriken at the dummies. All three of her swords were drawn, and many in the class ridiculed her for doing something that appeared so ridiculous. Led by Hibachi, of course.

Olvia ignored them, and focused on the exercise. 'This is a good opportunity to improve my accuracy and reflexes. Plus, shuriken are so commonplace I will certainly face others who use them everywhere on this island.'

Iruka had initially argued against this idea. As such practice usually began when the students were in a higher year,[11] but Olvia was firm in her desire to try. Eventually, the instructor relented to Olvia suggestion that he aim at the targets rather than at her, while she had to prevent the targets from being hit. Similar to protecting nakama, or teammates on a mission.

At the end, the class was gapping in amazement as she parried every weapon thrown by Iruka, using all three of her blades. Even Sasuke Uchiha was visibly impressed at the skills she had displayed.

After Olvia had sheathed her blades, Naruto stepped up from his turn to practice.

"Olvia-san," one of the students nudged her.

"Hai, Pinky-san?"

"Please don't call me that," Sakura replied. "I wanted to thank you for suggesting that we stand over here. With Naruto's terrible habit's, it a wonder that someone hasn't been stabbed already."

Olvia raised her eyebrow. 'He's probably too excited and makes mistakes.' "What habits do you know of, Pinky-san?" 

Sakura frowned, although her posture started to shift uncomfortably. "I asked you to stop. But Naruto usually tries to throw several shuriken and they fly out randomly instead of at the targets. On one try he almost hit Iruka-sensei, by trying to be like Sasuke-kun."

Indeed, when Olvai looked ahead, she saw Naruto striking a dramatic pose, with more than 12f shuriken clumsily held between his fingers. Once he threw each of them, true to form, none hit the targets and only spread across the yard at wild angles.

A few of the classmates started to jeer at him, but a soft click from Olvia's katana silenced many of them.

After the throwing exercise was done, the class went back inside form some afternoon lectures on different situations that certain shinobi weapons should be used in. Olvia took notes diligently, eager to learn more about what types of weapons she might encounter in the future and how to possibly foil them through knowledge and skill. Soon it was the end of the day, and the students began to file out of the building.

Olvia and Naruto came out side-by-side, eagerly looking for their parents. Olvia herself noticed that Naruto was glancing around anxiously, ignorant of a series of glares from the other parents around them, and the accusing gestures their children gave to Olvia.

Turning her eyes back to Naruto, she noticed he wasn't moving and stared ahead with wide eyes. Following them, Olvia smiled at their parents standing a dozen meters away. Taking her brother's hand, she gentle pulled him towards Zoro and Robin.

The Demon-couple stood alongside a pair of women. One of them had wild, spiking hair and the same facial tattoos as Naruto's sparring partner, while the other had long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail with a few loose strands around her face. Both were notably shorter than Zoro or Robin and stood with authority and pride. Although both of them also smiled politely at both Olvia and Naruto as they approached, before scanning the crowds for their own children.

"Did you both have a good time in the classes here today, Olvia, Naruto-kun?" Robin asked once they were close enough.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" the boy exclaimed. "Everyone was excited to meet Olvia-nee-chan! And they were shocked when she told them I'm her brother! And she managed to beat Sasuke-teme real easy during sparring today by grabbing and throwing him in cool ways! And I managed to beat Kiba in a spar today!"

Robin smiled as her son went on about everything that had happened. He was clearly excited and happy; certainly, a different person than the sad and repressed child she met after his last time in the school.

Zoro listened as well while he glaring at some of the other parents around them. He wasn't alone either, as both Yoshino and Tsume also scowled in response to the eyes surrounding them. The two were not prejudicial against Naruto and had never been concerned over their boys spending time with him around the village.

"So, you managed to beat my pup in a spar today, kid?" Tsume asked him.

The boy looked up at the woman. "Yeah, I totally whipped him, no pro-"

"Naruto," Olvia cut-in. "Remember when that Baka-san Hibachi argued about you winning? Tell the truth, or else you're being a lot like him."

The warning stopped Naruto. His face drew a line, and he looked up at Tsume again. "It was actually pretty even. Dad was helping me train since I met him, and I used some of Mom's advice during the spar. In the end I could keep going longer than he could and he dropped from being too tired. Plus, he left his puppy on the sidelines so he wouldn't get hurt. So that's a good thing, right?"

To his surprise, Tsume began to glare at the news. She wasn't happy to hear Kiba had put Akamaru aside from the start rather than using the chance to improve their co-operative fighting style.

Soon both of the other mothers noticed their boys through the crowd. Shikamaru and Kiba were surprised to meet Naruto and Olvia's new parents and clung to their moms under Zoro's intimidating stare.

Afterwards, each of the families departed, and soon the Roronoa's were back at their home. Naruto was glad to be there, but still felt surreal at walking through the village with a family and coming to the house that they shared together. Their home….The feeling was growing softer, though. Warmer. Happier.

Robin soon broke this happiness though by softly demanding he and Olvia begin their homework immediately. Naruto had been eager to start more training with Zoro, but Robin was adamant about their academic work first.

Yet, the women spent the next two hours alongside her children while Zoro was using his special weights in their back yard. Olvia finished her smaller assignments quickly, referencing the textbooks to find the proper answers. A Hana-clone was also working with Olvia, while the real Robin was with Naruto in her study.

The scholar decided her children would develop more self-sufficiency and recall their lessons with greater clarity if they took care of homework separately rather than together. Also, she had already discussed her intentions to work with Naruto in-person to Olvia. Until the blonde was told about Robin's special powers.

After two hours of focused work, Naruto completed his work and joined Zoro and Olvia for more physical training.

Later, after evening had fallen, the family was enjoying dinner together, eating stir-fried beef over white rice. A favourite of Zoro's, Robin had added red and orange peppers, onions, garlic and other veggies that did not stand out as neo-green to make it more appealing to a certain Veggie-resistant boy.

"Whiskers-chisii? I'm curious. Why did you pause before challenging Kiba today?"

"Hmm," Zoro perked in. "A pause. You didn't mention anything happening today, kids. Aside from Livy threatening a boy with your swords. Nice job too," he nodded in approval. Robin a shot her husband a disapproving frown.

"Well…" Naruto began, scratching his head. "At first I wanted to rush in an challenge Sasuke to another match. I thought that the with the extra training we did morning, I would win for sure. But then I remembered what you and Mom told me. About waiting for the right time for a fight. Or having no doubts before starting one."

"I stopped, and Iruka-sensei asked if I wanted to go against Sasuke. But I decided to ask Kiba instead."

"I..I wanted to win, and to make you proud of me too." He ended, glancing around in embarrassment.

Then a strong, gentle hand ruffled through his hair. Looking up, he saw Zoro smirking in approval.

"Good job Naruto. I am happy to see that you are learning. And hearing that you decided to follow your mother's advice and mine has us prouder of you than solely about winning against that kid, Kiba."

Olvia also complimented her brother, and quickly finished dinner to start the new books she had from the library.

After that the family relaxed in the living room over a few games of cards until 10 pm, and everyone moved on to their evening rituals.

Bringing a peaceful end to a quintessential day.

 **End.**

 **Current ages of the characters in this stage of the story are:**

 **Zoro=34**

 **Robin=43**

 **Naruto=9**

 **Olvia=12**

 **And there's the first day at the Academy. I was stuck over how to write a satisfying story here since the kind of training the Konoha Academy does is quite uneventful. Also, I would look at the Naruto flashback episodes to show what happened there while the Konoha 12 were students, and repeatedly become riled-up over the kind of hypocritical shit that the students and the people gave him.**

 **With Olvia, I also want to show her as a blend of both of her parent's attitudes, and how she's still a child. Which is why she drew her sword on Hibachi so impulsively, using Zoro's actions with Robin's demeanor and a mild sense of impulsiveness.**

 **Also, while she is primarily a swordswoman, I decided to have Olvia's unarmed fighting-style consist of submission-holds and binding-techniques. Similar to those Robin uses with her extra arms. Also, grappling throws or submissions are very rarely used by anyone in Naruto. This means that barely anyone at the Academy would have any training or idea of how to avoid or prevent them. While Sasuke and Neji are acknowledged as prodigies of Shinobi-arts, pitting them against a technique or fighting style with no reference or training in their background to counter would realistically end in defeat. Combine this with Sasuke's stubbornness and he simply cannot win against someone with Olvia's Judo-esq hand-to-hand style, yet.**

 **[1]-ototou="little brother"**

 **[2]-chisii="little"**

 **[3]-Yes, this is a word-for-word reiteration of Sakura description from the Nami no Kuni Arc. I reused it here because Sakura at that stage of the canon was not very original. It's more likely she reiterated the textbook explanations with no adaptation. I did add my own original description in the next paragraph for a more thorough explanation, though.**

 **[4]-This is my own guess. If 30 students graduated three years from this point, then I think there would have been at least a few dropouts before the class gradution. It is quite an easy, and in some cases pitiful, system for preparing assassins and soldiers for the village. But I image that it still has certain requirements that would lead to some students changing their careers before reaching the end or their parents making such changes for them.**

 **[5]-Until this point in her life, Olvia would have been homeschooled by Robin.**

 **[6]-by this point, Ino and Sakura are still friends. While my friend Leaf Ranger noted that Sakura did not start to really become loud and possessive towards Sasuke until her rivalry with Ino split-up their friendship over crushing on Sasuke. Prior to that, Sakura did not have much self-confidence and only copied what Ino would do for some of their childhood. Since their friendship hasn't separated yet, Ino is more outgoing about anything relating to Sasuke than "Pinkie-san" is.**

 **[7]-"The Yellow Flash of the Leaf."**

 **[8]-Naruto, episode 44. Flashbacks in the Chunin Exam Preliminaries. In Kiba's eyes, everyone in the class would get excited about Naruto's shenanigans and make him more popular than Kiba was. This misconception that Nartuo was getting a lot more attention from others than Kiba did led to jealousy that stretched from the Academy to the Exams. So, I added it here for accuracy.**

 **[9]-Naruto Shippuden, 176-178. This is a canon student in the class; the boy dared Naruto to go into the Black Hills after hearing about enemy ninja there as a prank and almost got him killed.**

 **[10]-I believe that a lot of Fanfic. stories focus too much on Sasuke's arrogance or drive to be the best of those around him, ignoring or neglecting the traits that make him a well-rounded, three dimensional character. In the beginning of the series, Sasuke did give respect and was impressed with a good number of topics without self-wailing about his status as an Uchiha prodigy or treating everything as dirt beneath his feat.**

 **1) approval for Naruto using Shadow-clones and diversions against Kakashi in the bell-test, although it deteriorated when their sensei switched-out with another clone and Naruto was caught in a trap.**

 **2) not holding a grudge against Naruto for ambushing him with Kage-Bushins' after their teams were assigned.**

 **3) only becoming frustrated when Kakashi out-classed him during the Bell-test, and later being the first person to share lunch with Naruto.**

 **4) sympathizing with Naruto's demand for a more exciting mission than more D-rank odd-jobs.**

 **5) comprehending and complimenting Naruto's plan to trick Zabuza during the heat of the fight and later begrudgingly asking him about Sakura's advice for tree-climbing.**

 **6) impressed after seeing Naruto distract and overwhelm the Ame-nin in the Forest of Death.**

 **7) acknowledging Naruto as a capable shinobi that he wants to challenge in a fight after they get out of the Forest of Death.**

 **8) after hearing about Itachi coming back to the village, Sasuek rushed out to find and warn Naruto. Instead of trying to find where he and the other Jonin fought or staying with Kurenai, Asuma and Guy to demand they tell him more about what happened. Yes, this was likely motivated by the hopes of finding and challenging Itachi sooner. But when he heard that his brother was after Naruto, Sasuke's thoughts in that moment was the find and warn his teammate, rather than try to track down where Itachi had gone.**

 **By this point in the Naruto story, Sasuke would have a lot of pride in his skills. But he did have some pragmatic traits and would agree to a sensible reason with minimal resistance. Or be willing to concede to a superior, who is not Itachi, before allowing a crowd of fan-girls to argue for him to win by default. Too often, Sasuke's demeanor after his second dose of Tsukoyomi from Itachi and his character during the Shipuuden overshadows many of his fanfic. portrayals. Prior to that point, he was professional and neutral towards many different topics, such as respecting a skillful opponent who had defeated him.**

 **[11]-This is my own opinion. But somehow every character in Naruto, even recent academy graduates, can deflect multiple flying shuriken and kunai without much strain or difficulty.**


	9. Time Progresses

**Demons of Family and Destin.**

 **Chapter 9: Time Progresses.**

 **184 Favourites**

 **72 Reviews.**

 **236 Followers.**

 **2 Communities.**

 **12,000 Views.**

 **All within four months! I would like to thank everyone who took their time to read Demons of Konoha thus far, and for staying interested in the book at the long period of waiting between Chapters 7 and 8. I'm going to start adding time-gaps to the stories to move them along more, as all of the other chapters were set within the span of a single week.**

 **I also apologize for the long gaps of time between my uploads. During the summer months I work outdoors doing manual labour for 50 hours per week. This leaves me drained and very tired in the evenings, often too much to write after other obligations and activities occupy my time.**

 **I'm going to being moving at a steady pace in this story and work to balance the development and interactions between Zoro, Robin, Olvia and other characters in Konohagakure rather than focus solely on Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

 **0…0**

1 Month has passed since Uzumaki Naruto was become Adopted by the Roronoa Zoro and Roronoa-Nico Robin.

Within that time many changes had happened not only in his life, but in the entire village of Konoha as a whole. While the former Straw Hats were settling into their new life with a blend of different reactions.

Zoro was the least enthusiastic about staying in Konohagakure but he was by no means upset or unsatisfied. His family was safe and happy, and their newest addition brought a flare of excitement and adventure to him. The Swordsman was actually quite happy to have another male around so much. And he felt the same drive to protect and support Naruto that had always been there towards Robin and Olvia.

His profession had become more stable with the Hokage's office was all too happy to process different bounties that Zoro acquired. This had been a hassle with unfamiliar authorities trying to skim a small finders-fee or being incapable of handling the relatively dangerous figures that Zoro often hunted.

The now Father of two was still training both of his children every day before they arrived at the Academy. Olvia was still growing steadily with her Santoryu techniques, soon she would be ready for new Iiado drills, and her physical training continued to grow. Yet Zoro was unsatisfied with her progress in sparring, due to the lack of partners for her to face. With no one at her own level to experiment with and facing on her father throughout her life, Olvia was, in essence, a sword without a proper whet stone.

Naruto was a very different case. All of his deficiencies made him an exciting challenge for the master swordsman, and Zoro took to it with glee. He was impressed to find Naruto's enthusiasm was even greater than his own, and enjoyed training with his son slightly more than his daughter. He also supported Naruto's ambition to become the Hokage unconditionally and would tirelessly train with Naruto into the late hours of the night.

Zoro had also found more time on his hands for his personal training while his children were at the Academy. IN addition to that, he was planning a very special form of attack, on Robin for teasing him the night after they had met Naruto.

Robin herself was slowly making progress in her studies of the Rikudo Senin, along with investigating Konoha's knowledge on the Uzumaki clan. Konohagakure's reputation as a bastion of knowledge did not disappoint her, largely due to the multitude of ancient and renown ninja clans that had settled in the village. While her opinions of its people and leadership were minorly soured by their treatment towards Naruto, the beauty and safety of the village were comforting nonetheless.

Whenever outside of the libraries or her study, most of Robin's time was spent with her children, whether teaching, training, or enjoying the parks and training fields around the village with them. She had also been focused on learning more about ninja arts herself for when Naruto and Olvia would inevitably come to her for help.

The Archaeologist also began to impart her devotion and apprehension towards history onto her son. While not the most studious person, Naruto was enthusiastic to learn everything his new Mother enjoyed and developed his own reverence for history and for the past.

Olvia was still curious about everything relating to the village. She quickly outshined many students in the Academy and gained several admires. She loved the Academy and the opportunity it gave her. The girl had seen Shinobi wield incredible powers in different ninja villages but had always been barred from studying them herself. To finally be allowed to train with such impressive powers were a blessing for her, as they could lead to her inventing her own unique style as a swordswoman without resorting to a Devil-Fruit's curse. Something she often looked down on considering of her father's prowess without such shortcuts.

Outside of her training, the girl would occasionally help Robin with her research, and could always be found with a few history books on hand. Whenever she wasn't in a library or honing her skills, she and Naruto were inseparable. He was even joining her in the library at the academy after his enthusiasm from their first day died-off. Olvia herself had even become a sisterly rival with Naruto, after he had outlasted her during their physical training together.

Naruto's life was also changing more and more. He was still loud, excitable and eager to do anything and everything with Robin, Zoro and Olvia. Every day brought a new dream to life for the orphaned boy, and he was growing strongly attached to his new family.

There was a lot for him to adjust to, such as regular chores and house-rules that he had not worried about before. Naruto was still struggling to really feel Robin and Zoro as the parents he had craved for all his life. The boy could not envision or comprehend the love of a family that other people too often take for granted.

But this was obstacle was steadily growing smaller. The happiness, concern and acceptance he now felt around his surrogate parents and sister were impossible to describe.

One occasion had been especially difficult for him.

It was an innocent mistake, but he had been too eager to help and broken a few plates while balanced precariously on a chair. While unhurt himself, Naruto had panicked, recalling other situations when people had begun to yell at him, and begun bawling out an apology to Robin in a trembling voice. He had been afraid that the adults would be to yell or throw him out as someone in a shop had a few years ago when he broke a stack of bowls by accident.

… **..5 days earlier.**

Naruto's fists were clenched, his eyes drowning in tears of dread, his face red in terror as he shouted: "I-I'mmm SOR-RO-ORY! SOR-RY! P-PL-PLEASE DONn-DON'T THROW ME OU-OUT! DON'T BE MA-AD AT ME! I-I-I'LL BUY SO-SOME NEW-!"

"SSShhhhhhhhhh." Robin was knelling in front of him, raising her arms to his shoulders. The hysterical boy couldn't see her as his eyes clenched shut, more apologies flooding out from his mouth.

Robin's arms wrapped around him, one spread across his shoulders while the other gently began to rub his back. "Shhhh. Naruto-kun, shhhhhh….It's alright. Calmly…It's alright.

Her voice was steady and tender.

Naruto froze, his eyes flying open, his body ridged and straight as a marble statue. He felt Robin's hand comfortably rubbing circles over his back, heard her soothing voice…it was just so new and unfamiliar. Never had someone just held him, loving and assuring that nothing was wrong.

"Take a few deep breaths for me, alright? Slowly."

In a daze, Naruto complied. Then Robin reached up and delicately wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's only a few plates. This was a simple accident. There is no reason for anyone to become cross or angry at you. I am only disappointed, and I certainly will not throw you anywhere over something so innocent," Robin explained to him.

Naruto began to blink, trying to process what she had said. Slowly, he began to comprehend the words she had said. It was still difficult for him to apprehend and accept anything that resembled the _love_ or _understanding_ that a parent can give, as none had been so heartfully given to him before.

Relief and confusion were churning inside of him. Growing by the second, his emotions were ready to burst.

"Kid." Zoro appeared beside Robin with a stern look on his face. He reached down and softly ruffled Naruto's hair.

"There's no problem at all. Like your Mom said, we're NOT going to hurt you or get mad over something this small. This is our home, and no one's going to be kicked out. Nobody should ever do that to a child. Especially not their own."

Naruto starred up a him. Some extra tears began to swell in his eyes.

Overwhelmed by their compassion, he suddenly threw his arms around Robin, and tried to stifle the cries of relief that were caught in his throat.

More than a few slipped out and Robin wrapped him deeper into her arms. Holding him firmly, but gently. She held him the way a mother comforts her child, eager to convey the promise of compassion and acceptance. Determined for him to understand and ensure he would not slip from her grasp.

… **Back to the present.**

Naruto had been too distracted by his new family, he had not pulled any pranks for the month. He was also improving at the Academy classes, especially the physical sessions and homework assignments. At first, he was happy to work on the latter with Robin beside him, but gradually the excitement was beginning to ware away. Still, he was improving more and more every day, and couldn't be happier.

0…..0

The Villagers had also experienced many alterations and altercations since the Roronoa's had arrived. Many of the village citizens and regular Shinobi had been worried after a full week had passed with nothing bearing Naruto's distinct flare popping up around the village.

Word had spread of his adoption, though. With certain reactions that the absence of his pranks could not sooth.

Many of the regular citizens were quite hostile towards Olvia, Robin and Zoro, or expressed concerned that the demon-child was seducing an innocent family and would kill them in their sleep.

A few parties even petitioned the Sandaime Hokage to remove Naruto from the family for the safety such "naïve" and "ignorant" people. While others criticized the leader for being too indulgent for the boy and cursing a regular family, believing they had been paid or otherwise forced to adopt Naruto.

Learning that they had volunteered was a scenario none of the ignorant citizens had conceived. Hiruzen had cunningly asked many to express their concerns and reasons for why Naruto should remain an orphan. With a clearly subtle hint of the repercussion for defying his law surrounding Naruto's importance to the village.

A few of them met with Robin and Zoro in-person, outright demanding that they disinherit Naruto; believing "the demon" deserved to be sad and alone for all the people killed the night he was born. Some couples were audacious enough to try and have Olvia removed from her parent's custody out of _"concern"_ for the girl's safety.

Needless to say, neither of the Straw Hats took this very well, or in any way gently. The pair quickly proved they were more than simply "capable" and certainly very willing to protect their family with terrifying passion.

Nobody was left with any permanent physical injuries, but neither could they be described as unscathed.

Since then Robin and Zoro began to accompany their children everywhere, and no further problems had occurred. Many of the people had developed a healthy fear of the former Mugiwara and did not threaten or scorn their children when one or both were present.

Many people treated the Roronoa's much the same as they did to Naruto, labelling them "the Demon Family." Although the couple found this treatment at best, an inconvenience.

The "Devil's Child" and "Demon of the New World" did not give much noteworthy care for what the general populace thought of them. While Olvia remained too excited about having a brother and living in Konoha to be perturbed.

Just as Naruto barely felt any of the scornful glares or indifference that used to hound him. None of it could touch his mind or his soul, surrounded by the deep and encompassing love and care of his family.

Nazukiki Choko was released from ANBU custody two weeks after her encroachment of the Hokage's decree. Her punishment had been heavy and certainly left its impact. While there was no physical damage done to the woman, Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Department was infamous for inflicting alternative forms of pain and suffering.

The Mental and Emotional torment inflicted on her was severe.

The rest of the village had been informed of her actions, and the clan-heads had reminded their kinsmen of the repercussions should any of them speak of Jinchuriki aloud to the former Straw Hats.

0….0

Some people were very curious to learn more about Zoro and Robin. The pair had left some very strong impressions during their petition to become the guardians and family of Naruto at a council meeting. Each of the clan heads were eager to learn of the broader world beyond the Elemental Nations, while others were more eager to become acquitted with the Roronoa's on a personal level.

The most impactful and significant relationship that Robin and Zoro had formed was the growing respect and appreciation between themselves and the Sandaime Hokage.

Hiruzen visited the Roronoa's regularly to check on Naruto and was very content with what he saw. Naruto smiles were genuine and the constant attention and discipline Robin, Zoro and Olvia gave were clear the see.

The former rambunctious and attention-starved child finally had people that cared and acknowledged him, at all times of the day and the night. He was steadily improving at the Academy as well, and would continue to describe every detail of his new life to the Hokage for hours on end if given the chance.

Naruto was still Naruto, that had not changed. But he'd been so swept-up by experiencing true and real family for the first time in his life, that his previous eccentricities and deeply rooted feelings of ostracism and abandonment were starting to fade away.

Lord Third had also showed deep interest and concern for Olvia. Especially her performance in the Academy and concern for any backlash from the civilians.

Robin and Zoro respected his presence but misunderstood his intentions. Robin initially believed his concern was solely for Naruto as a Jinchuriki rather than an orphaned child and shared these thoughts with her husband.

Yet the familiarity between her son and the Hokage plus his sincere concern for Naruto clarified this misconception.

His interests were personal, not professional. And led to a growing friendship between him and the "Demon Couple" as intellectuals and warriors, respectively. While not close enough to be called more than respect allies, the ties between both were improving steadily.

Olvia herself had been mildly shocked at the relationship between her new brother and the Kage. When she had questioned why were so well acquainted, Hiruzen recounted Naruto's countless pranks throughout his village and his concern for his condition under the care of former pirates. Olvia accepted this explanation with some skepticism and was warming-up to the old man. Who was gradually becoming a grandfather-figure to her as well.

The first day that the Hokage had come around, however, was when a very important secret was revealed to Naruto.

Zoro and Robin were adamant that the boy must be aware of it and worked hard to prevent Olvia from unintentionally revealing the truth too early.

The Third Hoakge had disagreed with their request but was forced to defer to them as Naruto's surrogate parents. The best deal he could reach was to be present during the pivotal moment to comfort and reassure Naruto himself. As the topic in question was guaranteed to be a shock.

Teaching him about Robin's "special" powers.

 **4 days after the adoption…..**

"Devil-fruits, Naruto-kun." Robin repeated herself. "Across the different islands Zoro and I have visited, they are certain fruits which can give someone a unique power if they eat it."

"What's U-en-eek Mom? Does it mean something like 'special' or 'cool?'" Naruto asked.

"That is a close thought, Whiskers-kun," Olvia replied. "Unique means that something is so special, that only one exists at all. It is one of a kind, with no second one anywhere in the world."

"Oh. So you found people who ate these fruits?" Naruto asked his parents. "What kind of powers did they give? Are they cool, or super great!? Could I find one and get closer to becoming Hokage!?" The boy's excitement grew with every word.

Then he gasped! "Do you have one!"

Zoro and the Hokage chuckled and his enthusiasm, while Robin smiled. "Yes Naruto-kun. When I was a little girl, I found one on the beach of my home island. I was quite hungry, so I ate it right away. It was a strange shape and had strange swirling patterns on it."

"Really!" Naruto cried in excitement. "What kind of power did you get! Was it cool? Can you run up buildings! Can you fly? Can change into something!"

Naruto continued to fire out questions, eager to guess what his mother's special power was.

Robin smiled, as an idea came to her mind. "My devil-fruit is called the Flower-flower Fruit, Naruto-kun. What do you think that means?"

"Flowers? Does it mean you can make them grow out of anything?" Naruto face suddenly grew excited. "Oh, wait! Can you make plants grow out of anything! Like the Shodai Hokage could!? Do you have a power like the Shinobi-no-Kami!"

Two days earlier, Robin and Naruto had sat together and read through the Hokage biography he had borrowed from the academy Library. It was an older copy, published before the Yondaime's sacrifice. But it did include the different powers and accomplishments of his predecessors, including Hashirama Senju's Wood Style.

"That is a good assumption, Naruto-kun. I'm afraid it is not true, though. I use my powers in a very different way," she explained.

Naruto began to bounce with anticipation! "What! What! What! What! What! What! Wha-" The boy would have continued, if a soft figure had not brushed over his lips.

Glancing down, he suddenly froze. Not a single twitch came from the boy, his eyes glued to the arm sprouting form the middle of his chest.

"This is my power, Naruto-kun," Robin began to explain. "The Flower-flower fruit allows me to

'bloom' different parts of my body. I can create a single arm, or several dozen."

Robin proceeded to wave cross her arms, and 72 different arms appeared over the walls of the living room.

"Can you only bloom additional limbs, Robin-san? Or do you have additional uses for these powers?" Hiruzen spoke up.

Robin turned towards the Hokage. Just as Naruto recovered his wits.

"Whoa! That's so, so cool Mom! Yeah, what else can you do! Come on, tell us! This is so awesome! Tell us! Tell us!"

His excitement grew larger and larger, along with his voice. Until a firm hand landed on his shoulder.

"Slow down, kid." Zoro softly ordered. "If you get so worked-up, she can't answer your question."

"Oh! Hey Dad! Do you have a Devil-fruit too! You've gotta have one to be the best swordsman in the world!"

Zoro frowned. 'There has to be some way to keep this kid quiet for more than a second.'

"No, I never ate one of those fruits, Naruto."

A smirk twisted on his mouth. "And I didn't need one either. I've beaten dozens of people who had Devil-fruits with my own skill and strength alone."

Naruto grew quiet, his mouth dropped in awe. "Devil-fruit powers are dangerous and varied, make no mistake. But there are a lot of people who believe that having one makes them better than everyone else. Or they depend on thier powers a little too much and can be defeated once that edge doesn't work."

"Your mother isn't one of them. And neither were most of the people that I beat. One of the swordsmen I defeated had a Devil-fruit that turned his entire body into steel, including his arms and legs into swords."

"To defeat him, I had to cut through his steel body with my own skill. It was hard, but I pulled it off."

Naruto's eyes were a pair of saucers, their size reflected the amazement he felt at how strong his father must be. The Third Hokage was also impressed.

A voice came from the hallway. "Well this is one example of my powers."

Olvia smirked as the Hokage and Naruto looked for the voice. She enjoyed to look of surprise as a second Robin walked into the room.

The woman sitting on the couch suddenly dissolved into Sakura petals.

Naruto's head jerked about; his bewilderment clear to see.

"What! You, you can make a clone, Mom! Wait!" He suddenly turned and accusingly pointed at the figure who joined them. "Are you my real Mom, or another clone to prank us!?"

"Whiskers!" Olvia scolded. "Don't point at someone like that. It's rude to do, especially to our Mom."

Naruto glanced down, embarrassed. "Sorry, Mom."

"I forgive you, Naruto-kun." The woman leaved forward from her seat. "Now, I am the real Robin, not another clone. I wanted to show you this because I often use my powers around our home or in my study. I am also going to create one so I can work with both you and Olvia on your school work, or to accompany you around the village."

"Now, would you like me to tell you more about Devil-fruit powers?"

… **Back to the present.**

Other than the Hokage, the Inuzuka and Nara clans were the most excited, or rather their matriarch's were. On Naruto and Olvia's first day at the Academy Tsume Inuzuka had boisterously invited them for dinner and would not accepted anything less than "yes." Her daughter, Hana, was curious to meet Zoro and Robin.

Kiba was still sore over losing a spar to Naruto. When they arrived, he immediately challenged Naruto to a rematch, and Olvia asked Hana if she would like to spar as well. The children soon moved outdoors to practice while the adults stayed inside.

Hana and Olvia quickly found they liked each other and became fast friends. The Inuzuka girl was excited to meet another feisty female and was proud and eager to tell Olvia about the history and fame of her clan. Hana was also respectful and even friendly towards Naruto, which endeared her to his sister even further.

Kiba also moved into Olvia's good books that night, by talking about enjoying time with Naruto when they were younger, cutting class or pulling pranks on the teachers. He and Naruto also nodded at a few goods hit they landed during the spars and were sharing jokes and laughs when it was time to eat.

While their parents quickly found amusement with each other's personality quirks and answered each other's questions openly and honestly. Tsume even teasingly flirted with Zoro, which he and Robin laughed at. The mood did grow unusually cold when Robin jokingly clarified that Zoro belonged to her, with her characteristically terrifying humor. Tsume was shaken by the woman's dark humor but understood an alpha-female marking her boundaries and let the comments slide.

Shikaku Nara and his wife also became very welcoming towards Robin and Zoro. Shikaku Nara had actually been curious to learn more about the different nations and they had seen across the world; finding his curiosity too troublesome to ignore, for once. He and Zoro also formed a respectful friendship over their lazy dispositions and the influence of some very intimidating women in their lives.

Yoshino had initially been reserved around the pair, but she soon became much more amicable towards another strong and assertive woman. Neither of them had much common ground as their lazy husbands, but their friendship was steadily growing.

Naruto and his family had been very happy together. But sadly, all things must come to an end. Robin and Zoro had spent a considerable amount of money to build their new lives in the village. And with an extra mouth to feed, Zoro could not stay inactive for much longer.

He left the village after three weeks to pursue another bounty; leaving Olvia, Naruto and Robin in the house to wait for his return and continue their studies in Archaeology and at the Academy.

0…...0

 **Along the HI no Kuni border.**

Zoro glanced around an abandoned camp-site. He near the edge of a forest, with lush grassy plain beyond the treeline, where the border between Hi no Kuni and the land of Kusagakure met. A wide dirt road cut through the area, where a group of rouges had been camping two days before.

Staying in Konohagakure had provided an additional benefit for the Bounty-hunter. He could check the bounty-borders for different targets quite easily rather than depending on a visit to different villages or following outdated bingo books to select different targets to pursue.

He was tracking a pair of missing-nin that had been reported in the area; both were ambush specialists who focused on long-range ninjutsu, originated from Kusagakure, and were classed as B-rank and A-rank respectively.

Recently, they had interrupted trade convoys between smaller villages in the area on both sides of the border. Hiruzen had sent a squad of Chunnin out, but they had returned with serious wounds after a very critical ambush. The missing-nin had been careful, and disguised their attacks by using bushin's[4], henge's[5] and natural obstacles rather than overt ninjutsu. The Chunnin had been expecting common but well-organized bandits on a C-rank mission; not capable shinobi.

Zoro looked around the area before heading back to where he recalled a nearby village was located. Which, naturally, was in the opposite direction he was walking. 'I'll wait for another trade-convoy to come through. Then join-up with them to catch these bastards whe-'

Suddenly, he dashed to the side, his hand was on Shusui! Dozens of kunai rained down from above!

Zoro's targets had been courteous enough to come to him.

'Well. This is pretty kind of those idiots!' her thought with a smirk. His pleasure grew as he sensed Four attackers nearby via Kenbunshoku Haki; not the duo he was looking to fight.

One of the figures jumped to the ground, while the others remained among the trees. He would have been hidden from sight for the average shinobi, but not from Zoro. "You will surrender now, swordsman. Leave all of your valuables on the ground, and we will let you leave peacefully. Especially those exquisite blades on your hip," a female voice addressed him.

"Well, if you're here for my blades. Then you do not understand swordsmen," he replied with a calm threat.

In an instant, he drew the black Shusui, and sent a cutting wind in a diagonal arc! All of the trees suddenly split in half, and several branches were cut apart!

The chaos surprised the rouge-nin, who quickly jumped to evade the falling hazards! Within seconds, only one was still conscious. The others all had crippling wounds, and were missing several fingers.

The remaining shinobi tried to radio his partners, but was confused as none responded. His eyes widened in shock, before his world struck into oblivion.

0…..0

 **Back in Konoha.**

"You cannot keep putting this off Hiruzen. Something needs to be done otherwise we face a serious flaw in our security." Danzo Shimura growled.

The War-Hawk and his rival sat in a lounge within the Hokage Building. The Village Elders were also present for this discussion and had sided with Danzo in the current matter.

"Allowing them to stay in our village and adopt our only Jinchuriki is one matter. Yet the lack of any details knowledge of their habits or strengths cannot be tolerated much further. Why have you put off this fight for so long?" Homura questioned his former teammate.

The Sandaime Hokage sighed. He had hoped to visit the Roronoa's that evening, but he could not deny that the topic of their concern could be ignored for much longer.

He took a relaxing drag from his pipe. "I understand your concerns. The specifics of Zoro-san and Robin-san's capabilities is a frightening unknown. The accounts of their exploirts and their dispositions towards battle and death certainly make it essential that we learn what skills or powers they have and how they employ them. However, my dilemma is finding someone who can confidently match them in a fight."

The Hokage closed his eyes briefly, and continued to speak. "From Zoro-san's actions over the past month and our investigation into his activities over the past four years, he is undoubtedly THE most dangerous man in our village right now. I sent as message to Kazakage-dono weeks ago, and a trio matching the names and descriptions of the Roronoa's did stay in his village one year ago. During that time, Zoro-san submitted a serious number of criminals for the bounties on their heads. Although he also declined an invitation from the Kazekage to stay there permanently.

It also seems that he bought my excuse of a chance encounter with one of our shinobi squads near the border we share with Kaze no Kuni. Although it would be wise to keep a close eye out for any Suna-nin coming to the village to see if the Kazekage wishes to remind Zoro of his invitation."

Each of the Councillors nodded in agreement with the Hokage. Learning that they had inadvertently gained an ally with someone the value-obsessed Kazekage desired was another benefit from Naruto's adoption. They did not wish to advertise Zoro and Robin's presence in Konoha, though, in fear that some of their less amicable neighbours reacted with jealousy or concern.

"Nevertheless, Hiruzen." Danzo spoke up. "We need to learn just how powerful and skilled he and his wife are. Learning how that woman can such these, Devil-Fruits, as she described would give us a potential advantage should any more travel into the Elemental Nations. Additionally, if we discover any weaknesses they have, then we can prepare to subdue both Zoro-san and Robin-san should they turn against the village; or try to remove the jinchuriki by force."

Hiruzen frowned at his rival and most arduous critic. "I have serious doubts that they would try to force Naruto-kun to leave this village. Although the largely negative relations between them and the civilians could certainly lead to some particularly violent and destructive encounters in the near future."

"Also, from their descriptions, they are among the most dangerous figures in the broader world outside of this continent, and could very likely counter anyone with similar powers or skills. I will not deny that you make a strong point in our own preparations should any other Devil-Fruit users arrive in HI no Kuni."

HIruzen sat back and let out a frustrated sigh.

"As I stated, I doubt that we have anyone here other than myself who could honestly cause Zoro-san any form of difficulty in a sparring match. Only the Sannin would likely have a chance, but neither Tsuande nor Jiraya have responded to my messages."

The Hokage had sent requests to both of his students via his summoning contract with the Monkeys from Wukong Jungle. **[1]** While he knew that Tsunade would be an unlikely bet, he had been more confident that Jiraya would return. Yet the Gama-sennin had not responded either.

'Damn you, Jiraya. This is your god-son that has been adopted, and yet you are as negligent and careless as you have been since the day he was born. Where the blazes are you!'

"Yes, I agree that your former students would have the best chance against Zoro-san" Koharu spoke up. "But we cannot wait for much longer. We have to determine who else could possibly face them and last long enough to force both to reveal a satisfying amount of their skills."

Brought out of his frustrated musings, the Sandaime look up at them with a sigh. "I agree. I shall give Jiraya an additional two weeks to either respond or arrive. For now, we should determine who should face Robin-san and find a substitute to handle Zoro-san."

"I do have a pair of candidates in mind, if you are both open to hear them. In fact they are possibly the only ones we have who could give them any kind of strain." The wise leader ended.

The Elders nodded for him to continue.

The Hokage began to summarize his stance on the topic at hand:

"Zoro-san would at the least be equivalent to an S-ranked shinobi. While his wife's prowess in combat is certainly an anomaly. Yet neither of the pair use chakra and I have learned that both of them have overcome other shinobi in the past. And others who use certain powers originating from these Devil-fruits. Even some of our own jonin would likely be seriously outclassed against them."

"It would not be wise for me to face them directly due to the demands of my role as Hokage. Should even one of them defeat me or a clan-head in front of several witnesses, it would significantly upset the social and political relations between them and the village. Nor can any of our clan heads face them due to similar reasons, despite Tsume-san enthusiasm."

The Elders nodded in agreement.

"I also do not want too many people to learn any specifics of Zoro-san and Robin-san's capabilities," The Hokage continued.

"Considering they are to surrogate parents of Naruto, additional people who know any specifics about their capabilities would increase the risk of our enemies learning the same. Any potential leaks could make it easier someone to weaken them and possibly abduct or endanger Naruto. I want to keep the circle who will be present at this assessment quite small."

"Do you agree?"

The Elders silently gave their approval.

"That would leave only our absolute and undisputable best to face them. Interestingly, two of those number have already met the Roronoa's, and know of their background outside of the Elemental Nations. I plan to summon them tomorrow to discuss this topic tomorrow."

The Hokage smiled in amusement. "I am quite certain that one of them will be especially eager to fight with his opponent."

A dramatic pause ensued. The Elders had learned of their friend's dramatic flair years before and played along to humor the Sandaime.

"Hatake Kakashi against Nico Robin. And Might Guy against Roronoa Zoro."

 **End.**

 **Again, I apologize for such a long wait for this new chapter. My updates will likely vary due to circumstances or existential factors.**

 **For future references, I am going to feature Robin and Zoro developing interactions and friendships with the clan-heads before the Jonin-sensei. By this point, Zoro is 34, while Robin is 44, leaving them 1.5 to twice the age of more familiar characters such as Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Ebisu, Guy and Kakashi. I believe it would make more sense for The Mugiwara to interact and befriend other parents within their age range before expanding to include others young enough to be their children.**

 **I want to establish grounds for such interactions, such as Yugao and Hayate's interest in swordsmanship or Iruka's concern for Naruto, before forming more interactions or friendships between Zoro and Robin with them.**

 **Regarding Jiraya, while I do respect the character, I am also a harsh critic of how he abandoned Naruto during his childhood in the main Canon of the series. Also, there were no direct interactions between Jiraya as an adult and the Hokage, so I'm going to take some liberties with this and make their relationship strained over a few topics. They will have more dynamic interactions rather than solely negative ones, but first things first.**

[1]- Bushin=clones.

[2]- Henge=transformation.

[3]-This is a completely original name for the home of the Third Hokage's summoning partner: Monkey King Enma. In the background for Enma, he is largely based on the Chinese mythology of the Monkey King, named Sun Wukong. The figure was especially prominent in Song Dyansty legends and literature. I decided on this name as a nod to the inspiration that Kishimoto drew from.


	10. Comfort and Confrontations

**Demons of Family and Destiny.**

 **Ch.10: Comfort and Confrontations: How strong are you?**

 **Announcements:**

 **I have posted a new story recently. Saving the Flames: Straw Hats at Marineford. A one-shot of my idea of how the Straw Hat Crew could have participated in the Battle of Marineford, and the subsequent results. Please, read and review!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

Naruto was sleeping soundly in his room. Dreaming of walking around Konoha with Robin, Zoro and Olvia. A content smile crossed his face to answer the beaming figures of the other three. Robin held his right hand, while Zoro gently griped his left. Olvia was on the other side of Robin and held her opposite hand. Naruto jumped, and his parents swung him back-and-forth with their arms in-sync. The boy let out a heartfelt laugh.

When something went wrong. Robin began to yell. Her cried began escalating. Growing into a terrifying scream!

Naruto turned, violently towards his mother! But she was still smiling! So were Zoro and Olvia as the screams erupted from her mouth. He didn't understand and grew more and more alarmed! Her, the women who made him feel safe and protected, was making such a terrible scream. He wanted to help, he had to reach her.

Naruto's vision changed! He was standing in the hallway of their house, and the screams were still coming. Yet they were quieter than those that came before.

"Where is Mom! I have to help her!" he thought aloud.

The knucklehead's slow-acting mind didn't stop to question what or how his surroundings changed. All he heard were the cries of anguish coming from below the railing.

He ran down the stairs, and quickly noticed a beam of light coming from beneath the door to his Mother's study.

Thoughtlessly, he opened the door.

Robin was at her desk, awkwardly draped across the top of it. Her body lightly thrashed aimlessly, her face turned aside as she continued to cry out in despair. Naruto quickly moved to her side, and found her face scrunched-up with fear, tears trickled from her eyes as they clenched painfully shut!

"St-Stop it Saul! You're scaring me!" the woman cried!

Naruto was stunned, recognizing the signs of a nightmare. "Mom! Mom, wake-up!" He started to reach out.

" _NO!"_ Her arm lashed out!

 _Clang-Ck-GINK!_

0…0

Robin's eyelids flew open! Her body shot-up from the desk chair, her horrified eyes darted around the room. ' _SAUL, THE FLAMES, AOKIJI, THE KNOWLEDGE TREE, MOTHER, OHARA-!'_

"Mom!" A sound broke the rhythm of her thoughts.

Turning to her left, she saw a small boy with whiskers and a tuff of shapeless blonde hair. Dressed in cute orange pajamas, his familiar blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Naruto-kun?!" Robin breathed, shakenly.

Seeing him, the fog of her nightmare began to clear.

Naruto began to approach her seated figure, placing his hands on her arm and hip. Genuine panic was etched in every millimetre of Robin's face!

Robin's motherly habits took over. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing up? You still have school tomorrow, and both you and Olvia went to bed very late."

"I…I was sleeping, Mom. Then I heard you screaming from my bedroom. I came down to see if you needed help. Olvia-nee-chan is still asleep, I guess. Are you okay?"

Robin slowly processed his words, letting out a frustrated sigh. 'Zoro has been gone for two weeks, now. How much longer will he be away?'

It had been this way ever since their crew had disbanded. Whenever Zoro and Robin were separated for too long, she would begin to have nightmares of her past; of seeing Ohara incinerated by paranoia and incomprehensible brutality; or being hunted the world over by the lies of the World Government, and the two decades of relentless betrayal and danger that ensued.

Robin tried to convince herself that all of those misfortunes were behind her and that she was safe now. None of it worked, and unless she was wrapped up in her swordsman's embrace, flames, tears, fear, pain, isolation and the memory of her first real friend would always haunt her dreams.

'Oh course Naruto-kun would hear me. He's not as oblivious as Olvia while she is asleep,' Robin guiltily reflected. While she and Robin had much in common, Olvia inherited her father's sleeping habits. Rarely anything could shake the young girl awake; even as a baby cannons and typhoons could not interrupt her sleep; nor could the sound of Robin in the grips of a nightmare. A curse and a blessing.

Robin looked over her desk, at the history book she had been reading to force herself awake. And the dark stains scattered about the top of her books and notes. Standing up, she saw a mug of coffee had been knocked over. The pieces were scattered across the floor, which had mercifully jolted her awake.

"Hhhhhhhh..hhhhhhhh." Robin sunk back into her chair, sighed as a frustrated hand moving up to cradle her head.

"I am alright Naruto-kun," her voice filled with fatigue. "Please, you can go back to sleep. Everything will be fine once Zoro returns from Hokage-sama's task," her tired mind confessed. It was the only medicine for the fear that haunted her dreams: to be wrapped in the arms of someone she loved.

"Mom?" Turning her head, Robin was startled by Naruto's eyes. They were filled with concern and understanding.

"It…it was really scary to hear you screaming like that. Can I have a hug, first?" the boy timidly asked.

For a moment, Robin could only stare into his eyes. Then a tiny smile came to her face. She rose from the chair and knelt down towards her surrogate-son.

Suddenly, Naruto dashed forward! He arms locking around Robin's neck; his small hands soothingly rubbing the back of her head as he began to nuzzle into her.

"Mom," he murmured. "I…I used to have a lot of nightmares before you and Dad and Olvia-nee-chan came along. After waking up it was really, really hard to fall back asleep because…because I was all alone. I don't want to leave you alone like I was. So, I'm not gonna go until you're feeling better! I want you feel okay. I'm right here to help you," he promised.

Robin was stunned. She could only stare ahead, overwhelmed by the consoling feeling of the boy's presence. Naruto continued to whisper words of comfort to her, though in a quiet rush that made them difficult to listen.

"It'sokay,Mom. We'reathome. You,Olvia-nee-chanand I arealright. Dadwillbebacksoon. There'snoreasontobescared. We're stilltogether…"

It…..it was too much for Robin. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Naruto felt them fall on his scalp. He panicked and jerked away from Robin! "K-Ka-san! Don't, please don't cry! I-I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to help! Pleasedon'tstartcry-!"

Robin cut off his mistaken apologies, by pulling him back into her arms. She held him, her _son_ , close to her heart. Tears of joy and relief flowed down the bridge of her nose.

"N…naruto-kun," her words came in a shallow breath. "people…cry…for...many…different…reasons. They can cry…from sadness…and fear. But also…also from happiness…from relief,…and from joy. These are tears of relief.

Thank you, for comforting me. My…Wonderful…Son."

Naruto was stunned. Never before had someone thanked him. Never had the gesture come so filled with love. His heart swelled with gentle pride.

Naruto returned Robin's hug, and pair gently held each other for several minutes. The boy tirelessly gave his love and assurance to the woman that gave him the family he had craved for so long. It felt so good to be wanted. To be thanked. To be helpful towards her. While she felt solace in his consoling presence. Soon, the fears of her nightmare were washed from her mind.

"Naruto-kun. Let's get you back to bed, young man." Robin decided.

Soon the pair moved upstairs. But to Naruto's confusion, they did not return to his room. Instead they stood outside of the master bedroom.

"Now, wait right there," she told him. Confused, he nodded, and Robin proceeded in and shut the door.

5 minutes later she opened it again, wearing flannel pyjama pants, checkered with different shades of purple, and a violet shirt with long-sleeves and a high collar. "Come here, Naruto-kun," Robin lifted him into her arms and walked towards the bed. "Will you sleep here with me tonight? In case another nightmare happens again?"

Naruto looked at her in a daze, before nodding eagerly. Robin smiled deeply and sincerely, shifting the 9-year-old boy into one of her deceptively strong arms. Pulling back the covers, she let her son snug into the bed. Then Robin laydown beside him, spread the covers over them both, fussing over Naruto to make sure he was comfy, before snuggling down herself.

Soon the pair were nestled together in the King-sized bed. Comfy, warm, and safe.

0…0

It took another three weeks before Zoro returned to Konohagakure with his latest bounty exploits. A squad of the Nokizaru Group that had become too notorious and well-known. After attacking a joint-squad of Konoha-Suna shinobi, Hiruzen approached Zoro to directly hire him to eliminate the group.

The Nokizaru Group were infamous as expert shinobi killers. Yet this emphasis tended to make them overspecialized, and seriously lacking against someone who did not favour ninja techniques and tactics. Their greatest edge became a crippling weakness.

Occasionally, Kage would even look to hire platoons of samurai from the Land of Iron to counter the Nokizaru Group, in exchange for trade agreements and treaties. Samurai were very proud, however, and their most skilled members would adamantly refuse to be hired as mercenaries; the occupation of a Ronin.

Subsequently, Hiruzen had summoned Zoro and offered him a sizable payment from the village to counter the Nokizaru, and was very thankful for his consent. The Swordsman was rarely selective against any form of paid work for a man he respected, especially with the promise of a fight.

Now he stood before the Hokage, who promptly gave him the bounty he had been promised.

"You have my deepest thanks, Zoro-san. Even Jonin and ANBU squads have been known to die if they are sent against members of the Nokizaru," his voice taking a hard edge at the memories of such reports.

Zoro shrugged. "You're welcome Sarutobi-san." Everyone in the room stiffed at such a familiar and brash response, but the Hokage did not respond. It had taken a while, but the Sandaime had earned the same honest respect Zoro had towards King Nefertari Cobra and Sabo. Although, not to point that he referred to the man with the same esteem that other Shinobi did. Had he been a decade younger, before fatherhood, he would likely have adapted Naruto's habit of calling the Hokage "old-man."

He continued to address the swordsman, "I apologize that this job took so long. I did not expect them to move around the breadth of our country so erratically. It must have been quite a frustration to track their movements over the past month."

Zoro frowned. "That wasn't what took me so long! I finished them off within a week. The problem was someone kept moving this damn village and I couldn't' find my way back!" **[1]**

The office was quiet. "I'm sorry, Zoro-san?" the Hokage replied perplexedly.

"Those Ninja-killers were three days away from the spot your ANBU lead me to. After I took them out I was able to sense where the ANBU were and decided to take a look around for any more. Didn't find any, but when I went back the ANBU weren't around. I decided to come back here, and the village wasn't along the path no matter how many turns I made! How the hell did you move this entire village to somewhere else!" The direction-inebriated man accused the Sandaime.

Now Zoro was grumbling. 'Onna and 'Livy definitely won't leave this alone for a month at least. It might have been funny back with the crew, but now everything about this gag over me and directions is beyond ridiculous.'

Everyone else inside blinked. "Uhhhh. I'll hear the report from the ANBU team, along with the Chunin squad that found you along the southern coast," Hiruzen promised.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Zoro replied. "I bagged a few more bounties along the way that your guards took care of at the gate. I guess it's kinda like that guy Kakashi said about being late; finding extra on the road to your destination."

Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe. "I see. Moving on from that topic, however," a serious look gleamed in his eyes, "there is something very critical I need to discuss with you. Concerning how strong you and your wife are."

0….0

"Mom, come on! Jiji never made me get any before, and I've never gotten sick, Believe it!"

"That is not enough Naruto-kun,"Robin patiently replied. "I will not take any chances with your health or Olvia's. Plus, a nakama of mine is a world-class doctor. Dr. Chopper-san would throw a fit if he learned you were not up to date."

Robin and Naruto were in the hospital, with the former using two dozen arms to pin down the latter while a nurse prepared to give him a shot.

While looking through all of the adoption paperwork, Robin had noticed the boy was long behind on his regular vaccinations. So, after a month to settle in, she asked the Sandaime Hokage to order the necessary shots and have them administered by a nurse he trusted, personally. She also reviewed some necessary ones for Olvia that were prioritized by the Konoha medical programs.

Now the three family members were in a nurse's office, waiting to start Naruto's shots after Olvia had received three already.

While Olvia had never been afraid of needles thanks to Tony-tony Chopper, Naruto was drastically more anxious.

"Come on, I'll be fine! Can't we talk to Dad about this!?"

 _Creak._ "Talk to me about what?" Zoro's voice reached the room's occupants.

The next moment, Robin was in her husband's arms, giving him a welcome embrace. Zoro smiled, and was visibly surprised by how refreshed Robin appeared, with no bags under her eyes or other signs of lacking any sleep.

"DAD!" both of the children cried out with glee.

Zoro decided to focus on it later, turning towards his daughter and son. "Hey there. How are the-"

"DAD! You've Gotta Get Me Otta Here, Believe It! I've never gotten sick, and I'm really strong! You told me strong people never get sick, right!" Naruto shouted like he was about to lose his leg, rather than just poked by a small needle.

"No way, Naruto," Zoro deadpanned. "Your Mother wants you to have these shots, so that's what going to happen here. Period," he stoically replied.

Within Naruto's mind, a chibi of him being led out to door by Zoro was sliced apart and crushed under a 10-ton brick.

"WWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT!" he shrieked in despair.

"~~Naruto-kun~~," Robin sweetly called to him.

A sickening tremor jolted through Zoro and Olvia. "You will not have any Ramen at all, until you complete all of the shots here today," the Devil's Child promised.

Naruto's mind froze. Then it formed a chibi image of his favourite Ichiraku's Everything-filled Ramen being locked-up by Robin, and the restaurant being chained-shut by her Hana-hana powers.

The boy was stunned speechless with fear that his mother would take such a low blow. Then whimpered in defeat, as all the fight evaporated from his very soul.

The Vaccinations were done within 10 minutes.

0…0

The Family was now walking through the village towards Zoro and Robin's assessments.

Robin had discussed these matches with the Hokage one week after Zoro had gone after the Nokizaru, and voiced her desire for Olvia and Naruto to be present. So, they could learn more about how Shinobi fight and about their parent's strengths.

As the Roronoa's walked through the village, Zoro glanced over at their son, pouting as he rubbed his arms. "Stop whining about the shots, Naruto. They happened, so move on. Besides, you're going to watch a fight pretty soon."

"A fight!" the boy shout in excitement. "Who's going to be fighting! You, Dad!"

Zoro smirked, while Robin beamed at the boy's eagerness. "Got it in one, kid. The Hokage wants to see exactly how powerful your Mother and I are, so we're going to face off against some top Jonin from this village. Hey, you remember how the ninja-ranks work right?"

Naruto's head bobbed in response. "Yeah, yeah! Jonin are the top shinobi around, the smartest and the strongest under the Hokage. Below them are Chunin, which is where you get by passing the special Test. And then there are Genin, the first level, where Olvia-nee-chan and I will be really soon! Believe it!"

Olvia smiled, "That is accurate, Naruto-ototou. Do you also remember the ninja ranks used to label missions, jutsu, and enemies?"

The family had started to habitually quiz Naruto on different Academy topics as often as possible. The boy was no genius and his memory for academic work was less than stellar. So, they would use repetition to help him remember, then apply the information in a more practical setting, where his cognitive prowess was much stronger.

While the brother and sister began to talk about different exercises from the Academy, Zoro hung back and turned towards Robin.

"Onna," he spoke in a serious tone. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

Robin was expecting the question and tried to deflect her husband's concerns.

"Only some impressive progress, for each of us. Naruto-kun and Olvia are improving at the Academy and have started new Chakra exercises. I also completed a large compendium of the village's history from the Shodai and Niidaime Hokage's time. None of them mentioned the Rudoku Sennin, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, however. Hard facts on him are proving to be exceptionally sparse, even here despite Konoha's wealth of knowledge and history. I may-"

"Onna." Zoro cut into her musings. "That is not what I'm asking. How were you while I was gone? I was worried that nightmares would be giving you trouble sleeping, but you look fine and ready. Did something happen about them while I was gone?"

"Nightmares!" Naruto overheard them. "Hey, Mom. Now that Dad is home, do you still need a cuddle-buddy? Those nightmares should stop now that he's back, right?"

Even now, that boy could not resist interposing to everything he saw.

Zoro stopped in his tracks, perplexed. "Cuddle-buddy?" 

Robin closed her eyes, unsure to be frustrated or grateful. Deciding it was impossible to avoid anymore, she turned to her husband.

"It was difficult after you were gone for longer than three days, Zoro. I went for two weeks with barely any length of sleep, and spent the nights reading through a large volume of the History of this village and books on Chakra theory. However, three weeks ago to this day, something very welcoming changed."

Robin turned towards Naruto, with doting and profoundly grateful eyes. "One night, I fell asleep at my desk and had a terrible nightmare." Zoro nearly growled in frustration; then noticed how happy his wife had spoken about the event. She was still smiling, and visibly content.

"What the hell, happened, Robin?" he questioned instinctually.

Robin glanced at him, and her smile broadened with joy. "Naruto-kun heard me yelling in my sleep and came down to the office worried if I was alright. After I told him to go back to bed, he cunningly asked for a hug before leaving. When I rose out of my chair, he gave me a very comforting embrace, and talked about staying there until I would feel better. In the end, I brought to our bed and let him sleep there with me for the night."

Robin looked back towards her son. "I slept so peacefully, thanks to him. The next morning, I told Naruto how my nightmares can come while you are away, and he insisted on sleeping there until you came home. I have not had any nightmares since."

Zoro was surprised. Then looked towards Naruto, with a dangerously serious expression on his face.

"Hey, Naruto! Come here so a moment." The blonde boy gulped but obeyed. Soon he was facing his adoptive father. "What is it Dad?!"

Zoro towered above Naruto. Then a proud grin broke over his face. and he began to ruffle the boy's hair affectionately. 'He's certainly an amazing kid. And he took care of Robin while I was away.'

After a few moments, the man was kneeling down to face him at eye-level. "I'm really proud of you son. You took care of the girls while I was away, like a real man of the house. Good job."

As the man was beaming at him, Naruto swelled with pride at his approval. He began to shuffle in embarrassment, still unfamiliar to receive so much gratitude and affection.

"Papa, we don't need anyone to take care of us!" Olvia spoke up. "Mom and I together are more dangerous than most people can handle. And besides, no one can sneak up on me at all! A truly swordswoman never lets her guard down. Or sleeps deep enough for someone to sneak up on her!" she declared.

Naruto and Zoro shot her deadpan looks, while Robin giggled quite loudly. 'Just like her Father over his direct-problems. She is completely ignorant of how difficult it can be to wake her up.'

Zoro, Olvia and Naruto continued to voice their disagreements for a handful of minutes. Until Robin announced that some people were waiting for them, and the family moved outside of the village towards Training Ground 75.

Arrival:

A large group of Shinobi were waiting at Training Ground 75.[2]

The second largest training field after the infamous Forest of Death, Grounds 75 was originally a quarry during the time of the Shodaime Hokage and Niidaime. However, the Sandaime Hokage later put aside the area as a testing site for experimental jutsu, away from genin teams, other shinobi, or groups of regular citizens.

It was a large gorge surround by sheer rock, a small river to provide a source for Water-style jutsu and a few dozen trees scattered around the area, courtesy of a certain ANBU. Hundreds of scorched stones, deep craters, symmetrical patterns, smooth crevices, and more signs of destruction were scattered about. The results of some excessively destructive jutsu, or a few cases of them literally blowing up in a user's face.

It was the perfect space for the upcoming duels. Which the Hokage, the Elders, and clan heads were all present to observe. Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy were there as well. One of them actually curious about how his opponent would fight, and the other ready to explode from excitement for the upcoming spars.

A friendly shout soon announced the last group had arrived. "Hey, Jiji! Are you here to see Mom and Dad fight too!"

"Naruto-kun! We have discussed this. You should call him Oji-san when other people are around," Robin casually reminded him.

No matter how many times he had seen it, Hiruzen could still feel warmth echo through his heart at how parental and caring Robin and Zoro were towards Naruto. These interactions alone always reassured him that allowing them to adopt to boy had been the right decision.

"Hey there Zoro-san, Robin-san. Nice to see you're finally back from that bounty mission." Tsume called to greet them.

"I'm glad be ba-"

"YOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!" A green blur shot forward, stopping in front of Zoro. A bright gleam nearly blinded the swordsman as the excitable, impatient, and unrestrainable Might Guy stood before him.

"Zoro-san! I am unfathomably glad to meet you again! And extremely eager for our assessment spar! Now, let us begin as soon as possible! My Flames of Youth cannot remain contained any longer!"

The man began to stoop forward, his clenching hands trembling in excitement. "They have been stoked into a blazing inferno that cannot be contained! With no outlet, I will soon explode into a star! The excitement is too much for any man to fathom! I Am Filled With So Much Pent-Up Energy, Nothing Can Tone Me Done Until It Is Satisfied! YOSH!"

The Hokage and Kakashi each palmed their faces. 'Perhaps I should have waited until today before informing Guy-san about this,' Hiruzen ruefully assessed.

"You're going to fight Guy-san, Dad!" Naruto cried excitedly. "That's so cool!"

A select few people smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. Before Robin decide to rescue her husband from the explosively eccentric ninja.

"I agree that it will be quite an impressive battle. However, it may be wiser to wiser to wait a little longer, Jumpsuit-san."

A few heads turned towards the archaeologist. "What makes you say that, Robin-san? Is there something else that needs to be addressed?" Homura inquired.

Turning towards the crowd, Robin recognized Kakashi's presence, and guessed his purpose for being there. 'Facing one of the clan heads would create too much potential damage for their social positions. Despite Alpha-claw-san's[3] invitation to spar with us, I doubt Hokage-sama, Danzo-san, Homura-san and Koharu-san would allow it in such a public and important situation. Jumpsuit-san thankfully confirmed my theory, despite the Hokage's efforts to keep our adversaries unknown, given the purpose of this contest.'

"From the implications of Jumpsuit-san's greeting, I will be facing Sharingan-san here today. My techniques are far less destructive than Zoro-koi's and will not damage much of the surrounding environment. I suggest that my sparring assessment should take place first, then it can be determined who the true Green powerhouse of Konohagakure truly is."

Some people sweat-dropped at her reference to the colour-schemes of her husband and the bowl-cut wrecking ball. Nobody had any true objects over her proposal, and simply turned to the Sandaime Hokage for approval. Even Guy's enthusiasm, while explosive, could be tempered by his professional discipline.

Hiruzen took a breath from his pipe. "I can see no problem allowing you to begin first, Robin-san. Kakashi, do you have any objections?"

"No, sir," the Copy-nin responded, uncharacteristically serious. "After hearing about their travels and activities elsewhere in the world, I'm actually curious to see what Robin-san and Zoro-san can do. I'm sorry to steal your fire, Guy, but I'm going to take the spotlight for now. Deal?" he asked with an eye-smile.

Guy began fuming in anger. 'GGGgggggrrrrrrrrr! Kakashi, I cannot stand this! How do you act _So Hip and Cool_ like that!'

Taking a breath, he returned to a more professional demeanor. "I can wait a small amount longer, my eternal rival. But you owe me after these matches end. It is only thanks to me that you made it here on-time and all. Otherwise, the lovely and deadly Robin-san would have been left waiting for you to arrive."

Guy had found Kakashi by the memorial stone 3 hours earlier and brought him to the assessment to avoid waiting on his notorious tardiness.

"Very well. Now, Zoro-san, Naruto-kun, Olvia-chan. Would the three of you please come and stand beside me?" Hiruzen addressed them.

While Kakahsi moved forward to stand a comfortable distance away from Robin, the woman's family took a moment to wish her luck. "Don't break him too heavily, Onna. And stay on guard. The guy probably didn't get the name "One Thousand Jutsu" out of hot air," Zoro said, concerned for his wife.

"Mom, before careful, and beat him up really good! Everyone will definitely respect you even more if you show them how strong you are!" Naruto exclaimed. "Please don't break Kakashi-san too badly, Mom. And try to make him show all of the different techniques that he can do! The more he shows you, the more Whiskers-chisii and I can learn about him and about Shinobi." Olvia pleaded.

After giving Robin their luck, the gropu of three moved over the assembled crowd, and stood beside the Sandime Hokage. Who casually lifted his left hand.

A second later, a series of bright lines appeared on the ground, forming a square around everyone near the Hokage. A pane of florescent lights shot up, forming an enclosure around the group, closed in the shape of a roof above their heads, and disappeared.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Naruto shouted in wonderment. The blonde started to spin around in surprise, backing away with his movements. before his back was touching a solid surface, forming a bright silhouette in the air!

Olvia was also surprised, but less outgoing than her brother. "Hokage-sama! Was that a kekkai ninjutsu?"[4] This recognition brought no small amount of surprise from the clan heads, and a measure of pride from her father.

"That is correct, Olvia-chan," Hiruzen answered. "I formed a protection barrier around all of us, so that we may observe the fight between your parents, Guy and Kakashi up close rather than from a distance away. I am impressed that you recognized this technique, as well. Usually the Academy does not introduce them until later in a student's years."

Olvia grinned with pride. "They were mentioned in a book I have taken from the Academy Library. There is so much to learn about Shinobi arts, I thought it would be a pity to simply wait for the instructors to introduce different types of jutsu instead of learning their principles and characteristics sooner."

"What doya mean by a "kekkai ninjutsu," Olvia-nee-chan?" Naruto piped-up.

The Hokage turned to his surrogate grandson and began to explain: "Kekkai ninjutsu consist of using chakra to form shapes or fields around someone, Naruto-kun. These fields, or barriers, can be used to sense, track, imprison or protect someone. The one I am using right now is a protection barrier.

An S-class one called Stationary Ultimate Protection Barrier.[5] Another Elder, Danzo-san, and I needed fifteen minutes to prepare it before you and your family arrived. It is not often used in battle, due to how long it takes to prepare and requiring the strength of at least two Kage-level shinobi to empower. But here, it is perfect for our needs."

Outside of the barrier, Kakashi was explaining the same principles to Robin. She listened attentively, despite deducing exactly which technique was used from her research over the last month and the presence of the Hokage and several clan heads. Knowledge and deception were essential to her plans for a win in this upcoming fight.

Roronoa-Nico Robin vs. Hatake Kakashi:

Kakashi began to raise his right hand, forming a hand-seal extended towards Robin. The woman recognized it as a formal threat, the "Seal of Confrontation," given by a Shinobi. Curling her own hand in a mirror of Kakashi, she returned the gesture with an amusing smile at the Jonin.

While both figures gave the appearance of calm stagnation, their sharp eyes told a different story. Both of their minds were racing through the present situation, as the pair of strategic fighters began to plan their first moves.

'This is not the kind of situation I enjoy at all," Kakashi summarized. "Robin-san is a complete unknown, since Hokage-sama refused to divulge these Devil-Fruit powers she supposedly has. Additionally, she is quite a careful woman. Nobody who has seen her powers are willing to describe how or what kind of action they perform. Worse, Robin-san is not a Shinobi. I don't know anything about her at all. Yet in our first encounter, she knew my reputation outside of Konohagakure. No sense in hiding this, then.'

Kakashi's had moved toward his askew hitai-ate.[6] Just as Robin expected.

'So this is what a Sharingan is; red coloured with a centre pupil and three encircled tomoe,' the former assassin observed. 'I have certainly faced more dangerous enemies during those fiascos in Wano Country, and the battles against Kaido-sama, Big-Mom-sama, Red mane-sama[7] and Blackbeard's forces. Yet Kakashi-san is certainly the most dangerous shinobi I have faced.

I already know how to exploit the most glaring weakness in all Shinobi. But that will wait for a last resort. For now, I need to take a more measured approach.'

And the field was still…

Neither individuals moved to attack the other. Kakashi had followed his usually MO against unknown or highly powerful foes: observation and counter. While Robin was angling to make the tension between build, not making a single move; more deliberate than reactive.

This stretched on for several minutes. While one of the observers present started to shout in impatience, all the others felt a powerful tension in the air…

building…

testing…

….who and what would move first.

Kakashi was patient, but not indecisive. One of the sharpest minds in the Elemental Nations, he noticed what Robin was doing. 'She's a strategic fighter, then. aiting for me to make the first move. Well then, it would be impolite to disappoint her.'

Kakashi's hand flew to his pouch! Dozens of shuriken sliced through the air! Robin made no move as the deadly blades sped towards her.

Within the barrier, Naruto shouted at his surrogate Mother in worry! Yet no sound reached the woman; blocked out by the barrier.

As the projectiles grew closer, Robin began to sway. None of the shuriken struck, as she gracefully evaded each of them. 'Bullets are certainly much harder to evade. As are the slicing winds of swordsmen in the New World,' the former-Mugiwara reflected.

Kakashi noted his opponent's reactions and speed, holding a pair of shuriken in his figures. As he threw them, Robin eyes narrowed.

Kakashi waited for a moment, and his hands were a blur! "Shadow Shuriken jutsu!" The twin shuriken morphed into 30, at a meter from their target! Kakashi's hands continued to move, forming another technique! "Lightning style: Flying Thunderbolts!"] A pattern of several electric currents flew from the Jonin's hands, coving a wide arc between the flying shuriken. Each of the metal weapons were given an extra electric charge, as they hit Robin!

She was struck, and Kakashi's eye widened in shock! He swept his eyes over the clearing, an instant before Robin dissolved into flower petals. His Sharingan had witnessed it a moment early, and swept over the field searching for his adversary, despite confusion nagging his mind. 'When she dissolved, my Sharingan did not detected any residual chakra. That clone was not ninjutsu, so where is the act-AHH!'

Both Kakashi's arms were yanked backwards! A strange sensation was felt on his shoulders and neck. His upper half was immobilized!

"A good move, Kakashi-san. Though I believe the fight has ended," Robin voice carried to his ears. "That jutsu. I witnessed it from a Kumo-nin some time ago, and your Sharingan lives up to-"

 _Puff_! In a flash, Kakashi was engulfed by smoke.

Once it cleared, the man was replaced with a stump. A smirk grew on Robin's face. "I am afraid that will not be as successful as your past opponents, Mask-san."

In a rare moment, Kakashi was completely perplexed. He had meant to Substitute himself away from the field, but whatever was binding him was still present on his body! He was still close enough to hear Robin's voice.

"My powers have been sprouted from your body, rather than from the environment. This prevents such a useful jutsu from providing an easy escape."

Kakashi was now quite confused. Fortunately, he had moved into a cluster of trees near the river. Taking no chance, the Copy-nin silently moved toward the water, while Robin stood in the centre of the clearing, relaxed and tranquil. Soon, Kakashi saw his reflection.

He nearly gave a cry of shock! Six long disembodied limbs were protruding from his chest and back. The Jonin was shocked at this power but did not lose his composure. Running through a series of options, he found one that could resolve this predicament.

(Inside the Protection Barrier)

"It appears your wife has some troublesome advantages over different Shinobi, Zoro-san." Shikaku Nara spoke up. Like the rest of his contemporaries, the Jonin commander was capable of reading lips, and understood what Robin had spoken.

The rest of the Ninja surrounding them were quite shaken. The Substitution-jutsu was one of the most dependable and life-saving techniques in a Ninja's arsenal. Yet the sight of Robin's limbs disappearing with Kakashi and her explanation showed that her Hana-hana powers could circumvent this technique. Even Danzo was intimidated by this crucial advantage.

Zoro grinned in recollection. "We discovered it by accident two years ago. An Iwa-nin got into a disagreement with Robin and started a fight. Once her arms pinned down, the kunoichi tried to get away with that jutsu. Robin almost dispelled her arms when the woman disappeared, but she could still feel her through physical touch. It's a pretty handy advantage. And not the only one that my wife has."

(Back in the forest)

Kakashi's eyes were narrow with concentration. He began to envision his chakra gathering in his hands, changing into lightning, and coursing through his arms up to the shoulders. 'This will take a bit of chakra, and it won't last long. But with my arms tied, it's the only chance I have to remove these arms. I'll need to be more aggressive and keep Robin-san in my sight-line to see when she uses more of these arms to trap me.'

The Jonin could easily imagine that a single pair of arms could likely grow from any surface. His head had also been immobilized, making it easy to image her snapping his neck. The goal of this situation was for Robin to show what type of powers and skills she had, rather than cripple her opponent as soon as possible. Had the situation been different, then her decisive surprise would have ended the fight already.

Kakashi knew this and comprehended it very thoroughly. He now had the measure of his opponent and would not fall for the same battle mistake twice.

Robin grew concerned with what she saw. 'Mask-san is certainly skilled to use a Substitution while his hands are separated. Had I bloomed my arms out of the ground or from something that is not attached to him, then he could escape them easily through that technique. Yet he is not moving from the stream. Wha-' "AHHH!" the woman cried in pain.

A series of electrical burns suddenly appeared on her own arms.

Kakashi was free after coursing the lightning-chakra through his arms and shoulders. Quickly, he darted towards Robin's voice, forming hand-signs as he moved.

"Earth style: Earth Wave!" Kakashi's foot stomped the ground, sending a pulse outward that shifted the ground beneath him. Robin noticed the attack by hearing, and gracefully leaped into the air.

Another lightning jutsu arced towards Robin, which she barely evaded. Kakashi was impressed. Outside of dissecting and copying an enemy Shinobi's techniques; his Sharingan could observe someone's chakra and muscles for the most miniscule movement, and predict exactly what move they would make. It usually gave him an edge over slow opponents, but both him and his jutsu were limited by timing and distance.

'She can evade my ranged techniques. Robin-san is certainly a dangerously experienced and practiced fighter to have developed such awareness and evasion. Distance will not work for me in this fight.'

The Jonin abandoned his preferred methods of Ninjutsu, in favour of more fast-paced Taijutsu. As Robin fell back to the ground, the Jonin used a body-flicker!

Kakashi was suddenly behind Robin, his stance perfectly balanced as a punch rushed for her kidneys.

Robin pivoted, twirling aside to deflect the blow. 'How! I struck her blind-si..' Kakashi thought. Shifting his stance, the Copy-nin threw a swing-kick, and pivoted his foot for a spinning hook-kick! None of them connected, yet he pressed forward and continued to strike at the evasive woman.

Robin evade all of his blows, but did not feel confidence or pride. 'He will likely begin to escalate his speed and strength quite soon. This young man is quite skilled.'

She underestimated her opponent. Kakashi deduced that Robin could produce more than just additional arms. His Sharingan quickly scanned over the surrounding area. 'The treeline! There is a blue eye there, watching my every movement.

Hmmmm. I won't reveal or remove it just yet. First, let's see how effective she is in close-quarters, then I will turn this eye against her,' the Sharingan-user contemplated.

Kakashi began to escalate his taijutsu attacks, and Robin found herself straining. Linear punches and kicks moved in a flurry. 'He is as fast as a Marine Vice-Admiral!' Robin judged her opponent. Very soon, Kakashi caught her with a punch to her abdomen. Followed by grabbing her wrist, and locking Robin's arm in a blind.

Robin nearly buckled at the hit; it carried more power than she could immediately withstand. Yet she quickly spun around, twisting her flexible arm out of the Jonin's grip. Quickly, she bloomed another set of arms around Kakashi, locking both of his arms down and immobilizing his legs.

This backfired, and the Jonin turned his Sharingan eye towards the tree he identified earlier. "Genjutsu!"

Kakashi was a very sharp and observant figure, even compared to other Jonin. 'When I used a lightning-chakra pulse to escape her arms, Robin-san cried out in pain. I both saw and felt electrical burns on her own hands and forearms. The weakness of this power is that she can feel and experience any pain and injury dealt to her extra parts,' he summarized.

When he identified her watchful eye hidden in the trees, he had planned to use visual-genjutsu on the eye to trap Robin in his illusions.

Turning back to his opponent, Kakashi began to form hand-seals for an Earth-style submissive jutsu. Yet-

The woman was raising a knife in her hand, with the blade pointed at the opposite hand.

"Ahh!" Robin had cut her own hand with a dagger held in her left. Breaking the illusion, and surprising Kakashi.

When Robin opened her eyes, the Masked-ninja was nowhere to be seen. It took only a brief second to realize where he was, and how close to losing Robin stood.

"Cien Fleur! Wings!" Within 3 seconds, a pair of beige wings formed on Robin's back. The earth beneath her feet was shifting, with Kakashi's hand inches from her ankle! Rapidly, the "Devil's Child" leaped into the air, her wings beating powerful gusts of air towards the ground.

It had been extremely close, but Robin evaded the Head-hunter jutsu by two seconds and one inch. Quickly she rose higher into the sky, before eyeing her opponent with approval. "You certainly have a crafty intellect, Mask-san. Were I unfamiliar with your genjutsu techniques or failed to realize where you were, that would likely have been the end of our spar," Robin complimented.

Kakashi's eyes curled in a smile, amused with her compliment. "I suppose it was worth a shot." His eyes opened, with a more serious glint. "You seem to have encountered similar techniques on a few occasions, Robin-san. Especially to have recognized that genjutsu so immediately. The illusion I used gave a clear view of this training ground, with my own presence removed. I meant to be subtle rather than a more abstract or intimidating jutsu. Yet you recognized the difference immediately."

Robin openly acknowledged his assessment. "I am curious whether you will realize how I noticed that. Or how I realized you were moving through the earth beneath me. Before or after I humiliate and dismember you of your man-hood."

Kakashi froze in shock. That was not what he expected. The woman's comfortably frosty smile only making the jest more foreboding.

"Now, let us she how you handle me powers. treinta fleur: clones." A light flurry of Sakura petals spun around the Jonin. The next moment, thirty clones of Robin surrounded Kakashi, dashing towards him!

"Ki-" Initially thinking of genjutsu, Kakashi sent a chakra-pulse through his body, and nothing change around him. He remained unperturbed and began to attack the clones one at a time.

Above them, Robin took-stock of the situation. 'Thankfully, if I can see and anticipate when an attack is coming, I can avoid any injuries to myself by dispelling the clones or my parts at the last second. Koala-chan and Sabo-kun were instrumental in circumventing this weakness. **[8]** I believe that thanks to his use of genjutsu and my clones fighting him, the Konoha Council has seen enough of my capabilities to counter the standard Shinobi techniques. Now, it is time to end this fight.'

Back in the clearing, Kakashi was actually having some struggle with all of Robin's clones. None of them were as fast nor strong as his ANBU sparring partners, nor anywhere close to Might Guy's physical prowess; yet they were still a notable threat.

His focus was completely divided between watching the clones and scanning his own body and the ground to avoid being struck or caught by some additional limbs! Each of the Clones also fought in-tandem; some working to grapple or pin down the Jonin while others tried to stab him with a dagger that they carried or attack him from behind.

Plus, each of them only used grapples or locks, opposed to striking moves that he had more practice defending against. Adapting to this crucial change in style was started to wear-down Kakashi. While they were fighting one-against-one, he had a decisive advantage over Robin. Yet even a Jonin has their limits against thirty opponents as skilled as Robin is. He began to escalate his taijutsu attacks, and apply genjutsu to the clones via his Sharingan, trapping them in more blunt illusions to buy time against the others. Meanwhile, the original had to repeated cut her own hand to break the illusions as they came.

Soon, after defeating 10 of the clones, Kakashi saw an opportunity. 'Robin-san's position makes a Substitution too risky. Plus may have a trap set or placed more clones throughout this area to ambush me after coming out of the technique. There's no time to check how many new eyes she has placed throughout this training field.'

As these thoughts were moving through his head, Kakashi dashed through an opening between the clones. Pouring chakra into his limbs, the Jonin moved too fast for the Robin-clones to follow, and prepared a new jutsu. "Shadow Clones jutsu!" A pair of spare Kakashi's appeared beside him. The trio stopped, two facing opposite directions, scanning the area for spare parts of Robin scattered around. While the original pivoted, facing the group of Robin-clones.

"Fire-style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Escalating the jutsu's size to encompass the remaining 20 clones, a giant fire-ball roared across the gravel, leaving no room to evade.

All of the remaining Robins were defeated, and Kakashi looked beyond the destruction he caused to find his airborn opponent. 'Hhmmmm. I can't afford to make too many clones without losing additional chakra. So collaborative-jutsu will be risky. But she has too much room up there in the sky. None of the individual long-range jutsu in my arsenal were made to fight this high of a 3-dimensional elevation. Only a combined technique may have the breadth to catch her before she could dance around it.'

"Now Dos Mil fleur! Gigantesco Mano!"

(Inside of the barrier)

"She-she-she-she-! Dad-Dad, Olvia-nee-chan! Mom can fly?!" Naruto was shouting in amazement.

Olvia grinned at her brother's excitement. "Yes, she can Whiskers-chisii. That is how innovative and inventive our mother can be. She formed 100 hands and formed them into wings from her back. It is quite amazing," she explained.

The Hokage was especially impressed. 'Robin-san powers are incredible. Not only are their nature quite esoteric. But she employs them with subtly, variety and creativity. To personally conceive of so many different methods rather than use them as a blunt instrument is very impressive.'

Meanwhile, Tsume Inuzuka was exceptionally impressed. 'Damn. I've gotta spar with her now. Robin-san's a force to be reckoned with, no doubt there. But is a pretty different way than most ninjas. Wha-'

Everyone was stunned! The earth beneath their feet was shifting, even through the Protection Barrier. Something big was coming…..

(Outside the barrier)

Kakashi was in trouble! The ground beneath him began to tremble, and he was moving upwards! Something was propelling him into the air, yet neither his eyes nor experience could immediately recognize what was happening!

His reflexes took over. Searching for a calm space to reassess his situation, the Copy-nin was bounding across the field. Even while scrambling, Kakashi moved with agile composure across the shifting ground. Quickly he landed on a clear space, and looked back behind himself…

…

His eyes beheld two pairs of humongous, disembodied legs sprouted from the ground. The size and scale of each were astonishing. Most of his thoughts for finding Robin disappeared, as Kakashi found himself scrambling to avoid all four legs as they descended on his position.

One stomped from above, while another swept close to the ground, leaving almost no space to land. Kakashi was dumbfounded. If he a Chunin the fight would have ended, right there.

If. The former ANBU had more than enough speed and skill to anticipate and evade the giant limbs with minimal strain. Although, he did feel his absent clones destroyed, bent over backwards by Robin's arms.

'Alright. There's only one jutsu in my arsenal that might work against these giant legs.'

"Shadow-clone jutsu!" As a fourth Kakashi emerged, and both began his most notorious jutsu.

His hand began to emit a distantly high-pitched chirp, building louder and louder and giving the technique a terrifying edge. Soon, the Jonin's hand was grasping a powerful compression of lightning!

"Lightning-Cutter!" The clone-Kakashi mirrored the original, as both braced their legs, pointing the arm containing this jutsu towards the ground. Yet, the original held it in his right hand, while the clone was using it's left.

Soon, both of them began to sprint towards the base of one giant leg, evading the flying debris and crushing limbs with their dojutsu.

"Lightning Cable!" Both jutsu were outstretched, forming a stream of lightning that linked the pair of Lightning-jutsu into a single crackling beam of energy.

Soon, both Kakashi's reached the base of the legs. The sprinting figures were moving around one of the legs, angling their attack to cut through the giant limb. In four seconds, the collaborative jutsu severed through one of the legs, which disappeared into the air with a breeze of flower petals.

Kakashi was feeling strained with the efforts. Yet he and the clone successful executed the same move on the three remaining limbs.

Landing across the Training ground, the pair of Copy-nin cancelled their collaborative jutsu and looked towards- _Blind_!

A single hand was covering Kakashi's Sharingan eye. He rose the corresponding left arm to remove it, when a sharp pain shot through his opposite hand! Turning his head, two of his right fingers were dislocated.

In the next second, an epiphany informed him that his clone was destroyed; stabbed through the head from behind by a Hana-clone as the original was distracted.

While Kakashi began to comprehend how crippled he was, both his arms were pinned to his back, bending further and further until-"Clutch."

A searing pain jarred through Kakashi. Both of his shoulders popped from their sockets. "Punt." And a sharp pain erupted from his groin.

"Aaaaiiii!" the Copy-nin cried!

Robin watched Kakashi crumple to the ground, with a smirk on her face. He had been too distracted by her giant legs and the arm covering his eye to notice her precise handiwork on his right hand. Blooming an extra leg to kick his 'family jewels' was another measure to cripple the Jonin.

However, despite this visible success, Robin remained air-born.

"Dos fleur, choke." Kakashi soon felt a pair of delicate and powerful hands closing over his throat. The Jonin had taken a breath after hearing Robin's voice, but the pressure on his trachea was excruciating.

(Inside the Barrier)

Tsume smirked at Robin's dirty hit, while the males around her paled at the implications of Robin's sharp kick. It was universal, and even a hardened ninja or stoic Hyuga could be brought low by a hard strike to their "family jewels."

Hiruzen had seen enough. Quickly dropping the barrier, he commanded "That is enough! Robin-san, release Kakashi!"

Immediately, Robin dispelled her arms, and smiled sweetly at the Hokage. "I agree. Mask-san likely cannot take much more after perhaps losing his chance to have children."

Result: Decisive win by Robin.

0….0

Each of the clan heads and the village Elders were quite impressed with the spar. Robin had successful controlled the fight and continued to surprise Kakashi. While the Jonin had been cautious and reactive against her, Robin had been deceptive and proactive. Kakashi had driven the match, while Robin controlled the match.

The only instance where Kakashi had the dominant edge during their fight was with taijutsu. While Robin had a comparatively atypical approach, unlike Olvia's advantage over Academy students, this innate difference it was not enough to unbalance a Jonin of Kakashi's calibre. He decidedly outmatched Robin through speed and strength and revealed Robin's physical fortitude to be that of a featherweight.

Otherwise, Robin did not reveal all of her powers too early in the fight, and used them in tandem to incapacitate, distract, and cripple her opponent. She showed how knowledgeable she was of certain Ninja arts by countering a well-placed genjutsu and outmaneuvering his ninjutsu.

A Medical-nin moved forward to tend to their injuries. Robin's electrical burns and bruised abdomen were quickly healed, and she rejoined her family. Naruto was amazed by the fight, and especially by all the different ways Robin used her powers.

"Mom, Mom, Mom! That was so amazing! Ya Know!" The boy was jolting with excitement. "Those giant legs were so, so cool! And Why Didn't You Tell Me You Could Fly! You are so cool and powerful! It's awesome that you beat a Jonin! And you made that Masked guy look so weak!"

Nearly everyone cringed at his bluntness, while Zoro smirked in agreement. "Naruto-Kun!" Robin scolded her son. "I may have won. But Kakashi-san is far from weak at all. Remember, he was able to match me for quite a while, even though he knew nothing about my powers at all. He is an exceptionally skilled and very famous shinobi." The woman grinned in anticipation of what would come next. "So much so, they call him the man who knows a Thousand jutsu."

Naruto's faced suddenly morphed into awe, and apprehension. He violently turned towards Kakashi, who was silent as the fingers of his hand were reset. "I-I-I'm really, really sorry Kakashi-san!"

In a moment, Naruto was standing in front of the Jonin, bowing his head in forgiveness. "You must be really great, or Ji-uh…Oji-san Hokage would not have chosen you to fight with my Mom. I'm really sorry that I said you looked weak. Th…those lightning jutsu that you used were so cool and powerful. And-"

Kakashi was at a loss. There was no chance to accept the apology as Naruto stuttered our more and more praises to him.

"Huh. There's nothing to worry about, Naruto-san," the man eventually answered. "I accept your apology. Truth be told, you Mom is quite a lot more powerful than I am. I may not have lasted much longer if she hadn't beaten me so well."

"Got that right! Your clones didn't' even see the extra eye she had on your back all the time! Hahahahahaha!" Tsume smirked.

….Kakashi felt a sinking feeling in his gut. "Eyes…on my back?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Hmmm." Danzo Shimura softly grunted. "Throughout the course of your match. Everyone inside the barrier noticed one of Robin-san's eyes attached to the back of your jacket. She also grew an ear in the same location. Presumably to track all of your movements no matter what happened over the course of this fight.

When you created Shadow-clones, she dispelled them. Then once you were separated from them by her giant legs, they reappeared. Not only on you but also on your clones, who were divided by the limbs. That was likely how she sprouted the additional arms to destroy the clones so casually." The elder summarized.

Danzo was especially concerned over these displays. If it could be used in battle so seamlessly, then Robin could likely do the same to spy on anyone in the village at her leisure. Including himself at the ROOT…

"That is correct, Shimura-san." Robin spoke up. "I wanted to keep track of Mask-san no matter where he disappeared to. So I bloomed an extra eye and ear outside of his Sharingan's sight-line. Both proved essential against his genjutsu, as I felt the sensation of dirty and rocks touch them while under his illusion."

Kakashi himself felt humbled and embarrassed by his performance against Roronoa-Nico Robin.

'She controlled the spar immediately from the start, and never lost that control anywhere.

I was too passive in this fight. Even though I drove most of the action, she subverted and outmaneuvered me from the first moment. Plus, dislocating my fingers…' His eyes travelled down to his hand. 'Even with all of my techniques, at least 80% of them were gone the moment she dislocated those fingers. I couldn't even throw a punch or use any ninjutsu at all. Sharingan genjutsu and crippled taijutsu would have been my only chances.

Have I gone that out of it since leaving the ANBU? I need to be more proactive, and probably look into some-.'

' _Dra-Dumn….._ '

Kakashi's entire body shook, the sensation reverberating to his head. Suddenly, he collapsed.

After a moment, the Medical-nin determined he had partial chakra-exhaustion. While it would recover after a single day, he had nonetheless used a huge portion of his chakra over the course of the fight.

"It's seems my estimations were accurate. Even if it did not come into play." Robin observed

Everyone's heads turned towards her, troubled by her disturbingly calculating smile.

"One notable weakness shared by all Shinobi is the danger of chakra-exhaustion. Zoro and I do not have such a dangerous limitation. Nor do our powers have a similar tax on our vitality. Over the course of our lives, we have both trained and fought for entire hours, and in some cases days, without experiencing similar reverberations.

During our visit to Kumogakure, they had quite an extensive record of how certain Kekkei Genkai could affect someone if they were implanted rather than naturally produced. One such weakness was tied to the Sharingan, and its unusually rapid drain on the chakra reserves of anyone outside of the Uchiha genetic line."

Robin closed her eyes, appearing quite cute as she tilted her head aside. "The long periods where Kakashi-san and I simply observed or traded words with each other were completely calculated. With each second that passed, every moment he was searching for me, and every jutsu he cast, Mask-san's chakra reserves were drained like blood through an open vein. Eventually he would collapse no matter what occurred during our spar." **[9]**

Every Shinobi's mouth was dropped in awe.

While Zoro smirked with pride at his wife's cunning plan, and everyone's reactions at her morbidly cheer disposition. Olvia was rigid; stunned at the sight of how impactful chakra-exhaustion could be. While Naruto was confused.

Yet-

"YYYYOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHH!"

"I Cannot Wait Any Longer!" Guy was standing near the barrier. Zoro and Robin saw an eerily familiar aura of flames dancing around his body.

"That Spar Between Robin-San And My Eternal Rival Has Lit My Youthful Blood Into A Blazing Inferno!" The man's hands clenched into terrifyingly tight fists, rising above his head. "I Need To Let Loose These Blistering Flames Of Youth Before They Incinerate Me From Within!

Zoro-San! Hokage-Sama!" The man was suddenly at the feet of both men. His body dangerously trembling like an overheated boiler.

"Please Begin Our Spar Immediately! I Cannot Remain Complacent Any Longer!"

…'Huh.' The Hokage sighed at the man's enthusiasm. 'I suppose it is a gift from the Kami that he stayed patient and quite for this long.'

"Very well. Guy-san, begin to warm-up. Zoro-san will join you after a minute with his wife."

Roronoa Zoro vs. Might Guy:

Guy rushed to a corner of Training Ground 75 and began warming up for the coming fight. While most of the assembled crowd returned to the parameters of the Protection Barrier, and Naruto, Olvia and Robin took a moment with Zoro.

"I'm really excited to see how great your swords are, Dad! You're going to do fantastic! Believe it!" Naruto shouted in excitement. "Papa, I'm eager to see this fight too." Olvia chimed in. "You haven't had a formal fight like this one since fighting Bad-Rapper-san in Kumogakure."

Zoro nodded at them both, then turned towards his wife. With a confident grin, he promised her, "I'll be fine against this weirdo, Onna. You don't need to worry." Reassured by her husband's endless confidence, Robin stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The pair were quickly locked in a passionate kiss.

"Eww!" Naruto cried.

While she internally smirked, Robin pulled back and smiled at her husband. "Let's make our children amazed at the both of us, Zoro-koi. If you do, I will absolutely _reward_ you later tonight, in bed." She promised, taking hold of his hand and moving it to her right breast. With her body turned slightly, their children did not see the frisky gesture.

Zoro was surprised and grew a moderate blush. Before Robin kissed his check again and stepped away.

The Swordsman's eyes followed his wife's flawlessly sculptured behind for a moment, as she led Naruto and Olvia to stand behind the Hokage. Then he cleared all distractions from his mind and focused solely on his opponent.

Meanwhile, Guy noticed everyone had left the field, and the Hokage had reactivated the barrier. "Yosh!" he cried, spinning around into his classic "Nice-Guy" Pose. "Our Long-Awaited Contest Has Finally Arrived! Are You Ready Zoro-San!" Giving a thumbs-up at the swordsman.

Zoro blinked at Guy's exclamations. After a few deep, composing breaths, The World's Greatest Swordsman grinned at his opponent. Reminiscent of a hungry shark, Zoro smirked at him with a deadly eager glint in his single eye.

"No reason to wait any longer," Zoro stated, sliding his feet into a balance stance, his left hip pivoted towards the ninja. His hands rested on the hilt of his preferred blade, steady and calm as a gentle river.

Guy nodded in agreement; raising his right hand in the same gesture that Kakashi had made to Robin. Unlike his wife, Zoro did not return it to his opponent. Instead, his right hand took hold of Shusui's sheath, his thumb flicking the guard to extend the blade outwards by an inch.

The next moment, Guy was sprinting at his opponent! "Lead-Hurricane!" In 5 seconds, he covered 50 meters, and was in a flying leap, bearing down towards Zoro.

His legs extended in a dramatic flying tornado-kick, to by stopped immediately! Shusui was drawn in Zoro's left hand, using the flat of the blade to block Guy's strike.

The eyes of every Konoha shinobi narrowed at the feat. 'That's not an ordinary katana,' Kakashi observed. From experience, he knew that the full power of Guy's legs could shatter an average sword into shards of steel. Yet this blade of Zoro's hand held against one of Guy's most iconic attacks.

Guy himself noted this feat but continued to attack. Zoro remained focused and composed, still only using one blade. Warding off each strike from Guy and giving his own counters. Yet, despite how immediate and intense the fight was shaping, Zoro was disappointed.

'Curly-ero-brows was more challenging than this Green-loving freak. I'm starting to feel disappointed.'

Guy continued to drive the action, escalating the pace of the fight. Driving linear kicks and punches towards Zoro, the smaller motions involved making it easier to retract an arm or leg from exposure to a counter-slash.

Strike. Deflect. Back-step and dart-in. cross-cut and recover. Kick, straight, front kick. Back-step, duck, upwards slash.

After probing Zoro's guard and finding no openings, Guy dashed in to extreme close range, his face and torso inches from Zoro's. 'Here, I can use knee, elbow and grappling moves from inside his sword-guard.' Yet Zoro casually dodged the elbows flying to his head, and a knee spearing towards his gut.

As Guy frowned in surprise, he nearly ignored Zoro's sidestep. With a comfortable distance re-established between them, the swordsman took over the pace of the spar.

Escalating his own speed and rhythm, the Greatest Swordsman formed a bewildering pattern of slashes. Guy worked to follow the pattern of his attack, searching for a weakness in the kata. But none was there!

While Zoro followed a practiced and consistent sword-kata, his arm and wrist would slightly twist with each repeated strike. These miniscule changes altered the angle of his slash by the fraction of a degree, changing the target of his attack by millimetres.

In the world of swordsmanship, such a small distance is the difference between life and death. Guy was reeling back with no opportunity to counter his opponent.

Zoro rapidly outpaced Guy, forcing him on to the defensive. Guy was soon backing in retreat from Zoro's lethal efficiency, but Zoro pursued him. His single blade transferred into rapid thrusts to keep the ninja backing further and further away. Closer to the nearby cliff-face of the former quarry they were fighting in.

Guy narrowly ducted one blow, rolling backwards to disengage from the fight.

Coming to a stop, he was surprised to find Zoro above him, his dark blade raised in both hands above his head. Deliberately, Guy's leg shot forward, intercepting the strike as it moved for his head.

 _CHGGGGRRRRR-AALNNNGGG!_

The jarring sound of metal striking concrete echoed through the clearing. Zoro was surprised! 'That's almost like Haki!' "Hhh. So, can turn your leg into solid stone, like those earth-ninja in Land of stone? Not bad, especially with no hand-signs." Zoro complimented.

Turning his leg so that the sword was turned aside, Guy back-sprung to his feet, and promptly jumped to the cliff-face. Running up the side to put more distance between him and the non-ninja, the Taijutsu Specialist turned, and dropped to his knees.

"No. I'm afraid you have misjudged what is going on, Zoro-san."

Reaching for his orange leg-warmers, Guy prepared to unlimber himself.

(Inside the barrier)

"Hmmm! Don't tell me he's still wearing those!" Kakashi stated exasperatedly.

"Hm? Is something wrong with Jumpsuit-san, Mask-san?" Robin turned to him.

Kakashi's remaining eye narrowed, before closing in resignation. "HHhhhhhhhhhh." With a sign, the man promptly palmed his face. "Guy…has a tendency to redefine the concepts of 'ridiculous extremes.' His antics when it comes to personal training are almost insane. You should all watch carefully what's about to happen."

Turning back to the contest, Robin raised her eyebrow at the sight.

"What are those on Bushy-brows-san's ankle?" Naruto cried in curiosity.

(Outside the barrier)

'Zoro-san…' Guy's eyes were trained on the figure below him as he removed his leg weights. 'I've never encountered someone with such conviction and passion. Those eyes…and his movements carry such powerful weight behind them. As if he is carrying something heavier than the world resting on his shoulders. Yet I can feel that it only empowers him.

That's all aside from his skills and power. Asuma-san, Yugao-san and Hayate-san don't measure-up to even ¼ of his skill with a blade. These movements thus far have only been high fundamentals, the base-line capabilities that he can use. Yet their power and passion are beyond measure. His advanced skills must carry the same weight of what I have seen already.

No hold back!' the taijutsu Beast resolved..

Zoro's eye narrowed at the weights in Guy's hands. 'So that's what Shusui hit. How could the guy be moving so well with those holding-down his ankles?'

Then Guy dropped the weights.

(Inside the barrier)

Robin's mouth was curved in a smile. "Bushy-brows-san? Naruto-kun." The boy turned towards her. "I like your nickname for Guy-san. It is quite accurate, and far better than my own selection."

Naruto's face grew into a huge smile, as he did at every compliment form his family. "Thank's Mom I-"

"Look!" Instinctively, everyone glanced back at the fight.

 _ **GRAWCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-**_

The entire quarrier shook for whole moments. Two clear plums of dust erupted 50m. skywards!

All the people inside nearly lost their balance at the colossal impact.

"WH-WH-WH-WH-"

"What in the blazing hell was that idiot doing with those on his ankles!" Tsume Inuzuka exclaimed.

Everyone inside was amazed, even Kakashi and especially Robin. After a second, the implications sunk in. "Bushy-brows-san was running and fighting with those weighing him down!" she exclaimed in incredulity.

Hirzuen let out a sigh at just the scene. 'He is even more ridiculous and obsessed than his father was.'

"Zoro-" Robin whispered in apprehension. She knew the fight was about to become far more dangerous.

The sight was guaranteed to make Zoro dangerously excited…

 **To be continued…**

 **I may be cruel, but at 11,000 words and over a month, I thought this was a good place to cut-off the chapter. Admittingly, a sadistic pleasure was also involved, leaving the second fight at a cliff-hanger like this one.**

 **A special thanks to SwordsoftheGod's for his feedback to some concepts I had, and Jabrax19 Beta-Reading this chapter.**

 **The end of the fight, and a few surprised, will follow this chapter shortly.**

 **Also, I know that my depictions of these fights will generated a lot of intense feedback…to put it mildly. An explanation chapter will follow this one to outline my perspectives and insights as to why the fights would shape and end the way they are, to save me a few dozen explanations to different fans and followers.**

 **Note: Haki. I will not feature any characters utilizing Haki unless they have awakened it in canon One Piece. This includes Robin. Although I highly believe she will eventually learn to use the power.**

 **Please, Read and Review! How were my fight-scenes written? Were my presentation of the characters authentic? How did you feel at the family-scene between Naruto and Robin? And my humor towards Zoro and Olvia?**

[1]-Yes. Zoro's direction inhibition is as bad as it ever was! :D

[2]-This is completely originally.

[3]-Robin's nickname for Tsume Inuzuka. "Tsume," means "talon, or "claw" in Japanese.

[4]-"kekkai ninjutsu"=barrier jutsu.

[5]-Stationary Ultimate Protection Barrier. Non-canon, invented for this story. Konoha secret jutsu, S-class Protection Barrier, used by preparing intricate sealing tags on the ground and requires the chakra of two Kage-class shinobi. Capable of protecting the marked area from virtually any attack but limited to a max. 100-meter radius. Capable of blocking both attacks and sound, leaving a group inside able to strategize without giving away plans to an enemy outside. Developed by Tobirama Senju to be used as an emergence fall-back for medium-sized divisions, or to protect command positions on a battlefield. Tested against Hashirama Senju's Deep Forest Bloom jutsu and held.

[6]-"Hitai-ate"=Forehead protector.

[7]-"Red-mane-sama." My choice of Robin's nickname for Red-haired Shanks.

[8]-I am aware that this has not been confirmed in-canon. However, Robin's Hana-hana clones have often been seen taking damage from an attack yet leaving the original unscathed; particularly when Luffy and Jinbe punched through one without hurting her. I am hesitant to say that she has completely removed this weakness without any concrete declarations from the canon, so this answer is a logical alternative.

[9]-This spar was marginally shorter than Kakashi's first bought with Zabuza, but did include a wider range of taxing jutsu; especially four shadow-clones, two Lightning-Cutters and the strain of maintaining the Lightning-Cable for several moments. He's not as exhausted as he was in Nami, but still very drained.


	11. Power, Skill, Overwhelming

**Demons of Family and Destiny.**

 **Ch.11: Power, Skill, Overwhelming: The Greatest Swordsman in the World.**

 **Dissclaimer: I do not owe One Piece or Naruto.**

 **Advertisement: a new story has been published by me. One that explores how Sabo and the Straw Hats could have reached Marineford, and their impact on the battle.**

 **Saving the Flames: Straw Hats at Marineford.**

 **Here is the long-awaited fight between Roronoa Zoro ,and Might Guy.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

Might Guy felt a powerful sense of fear. He had never faced someone as hungry for battle before; even among the 7 Swordsman of Kirigakure during the 3rd Great Ninja War. Initially, Zoro's eye and body were unperturbed by the realization of his opponent's strength. Then, a glint began to slowly emerge in his eye; and the swordsman wore the face of a starving predator.

"I must say, Guy-san. I have not met anyone with your strength for a real long time. So long that I've actually been starving for a decent fight for more than a year." Zoro spoke. His tone carrying a dangerously subdued level of excitement; yet Zoro's posture remained calm and confident.

The man sheathed his sword, reaching for the bandana tied to his left arm. In a moment, it was bound around Zoro's forehand, and both of his hands touched the black and red hilts at his hip. Two blades were drawn from their sheaths, Shusui and Kitetsu III. Within his grip, Zoro felt their familiar spirits; one craving to taste the blood of an opponent, the other heavy with a violent temper pulsing through his grip. Both swords were bent to Zoro's spirit, power and skill. For all their might, both blades were mastered by him.

Roronoa Zoro. The man who surpassed Dracule Mihawk and Silvers Rayleigh. _The Greatest Swordsman in the World._

"It's rare to find anyone as dedicated to their personal strength as I am. So I hope that you don't disappoint me after that stunt."

"I shall do my best Zoro-" Guy replied, but cut-off.

"Sight, sound, smell, taste, touch, heart," Zoro incanted ominously. "Divided between Good, Evil, and Neutral. Measured into Pure or Impure. Forming a total of 36 earthly desires. 1 life. 2 Swords. Under my strength.

144 Calibre Phoenix!" A swirling blast of compressed air, formed only by the swordsman's skill and strength, erupted from his blades!

Guy had grown silent at Zoro's prayer. His eyes widening in awe and apprehension, feeling the force of this coming impact pressing into his skin!

Instinct saved the ninja. He dashed for the side, unencumbered and light. To find the surface under his feet shuddering with a frightening impact! Rocks were flying outward across the clearing! The Jonin's chakra-grip was lost as the surface it held to, was shifted back with the remainder of the cliff-side.

As the Green-clad figure plummeted to the ground, he twisted mid-air and landed on a fragment of falling debris. Leaping from one boulder to the next, each of them freshly cut, Guy landed across the clearing with only a hand-full of bruises from falling rocks that he could not afford to evade.

Yet, as he glanced backwards…the avalanche from Zoro's strike threated to bury the swordsman!

"Zoro-san! Watch out-"

"Rashomon!" The man's blades sliced through the air! Every rock and stone falling against Zoro was cut away! The rest were scattered across the clearing, leaving himself and the barrier-jutsu….untouched.

"Tiger-rush!" Zoro's shout echoed through the clearing. Wasting not a millisecond, he raced towards the Jonin. Guy leaped back to avoid Zoro's katana. Zoro's movements were faster, sharper, and more impassioned than they had been moments before! With only two swords in his hands, the green-haired kenshi was forcing Guy to retreat further and further, with barely any means to counter.

(Inside the Barrier)

Naruto was completely silent.

The sight of his adoptive-father shattering the mountain with his blades alone, and slicing the falling rubble apart, had left him…speechless. His mind could barely comprehend what he had seen; even the sight of Guy dropping his leg-weights was over-shadowed by Zoro's display of strength and power.

He was not alone. Even the stoic Hiashi and unenthusiastic Shikaku Nara were gapping in apprehension of what Zoro displayed. Their jaws hung agape, as did every Konoha-nin beside them; even Danzo Shimura was stunned beyond speech.

"It is not chakra, or some unusual power." Robin's voice cut into their thoughts. "Zoro-koi cut the mountain apart through pure skill and strength alone. This skill has many variations; yet the capacity to use it is quite common among any noteworthy swordsman or swordswoman across the islands and nations of the Grand Line [1]; Zoro's predecessor, the previous World's Best Swordsman, was able to cut apart entire ships and frozen mountains as casually as anyone here would throw a plain kunai. Yet, it is barely a single percentage of the magnitude my husband can bring to bear." she continued to speak, as Guy and Zoro reengaged.

"You may see what I describe very soon."

(Outside the Barrier)

Guy was trying to focus past the ember of fear in his mind. 'He….he cut the mountain-face apart as easily as I can throw a kick! How much skill and strength does he have, to carry such monstrous power. And without any chakra?' While enthusiastic for challenging opponents, Guy was aware of his own limitations; he did not find facing such a deadly figure with overwhelming destructive force very youthful.

Zoro tore into Guy with unrelenting skill and pressure; an inexorable typhoon of slashes, stabs and thrusts; coming from every angle and any distance.

Four-Six-Ten-Twelve-Fifteen-Nineteen slashes given within half as many seconds. Each of them cut solely the air around Might Guy. His evasive speed ensuring Shusui and Kitetsu could only touch the air.

Even under Zoro's two-blade style, Guy's composure was not compromised. His body recalling thousands of hours spent weaving and dodging any form of attack a ninja could image; while his mind focused on his opponent and environment.

With a right pivot to evade Shushi, Guy's peripheral stole a glance behind himself. 'So, he's not a blunt or ignorant fighter, either.' Zoro was herding the Jonin towards a cluster of eight scattered boulders, working to close him in with less room to dodge. Deciding to take back control over the fight, Guy executed his own 'substitution' with a wooden block.

Emerging from the smoke 10 metres away; he panicked! Zoro was on top of him in less than two seconds! Guy's hands flew together, catching Shusui between his palms! Zoro grunted with approval, acknowledging the Jonin's skill to stop a blade between his hands, before Kitetsu was thrust forward, around the deflected Shusui!

Guy had not waste half-a second. After the blade was stopped by his open-palms, he turned it aside, to his right. Back-stepping to his left, Guy whipped a pair of Kunai to his hands. One deflected the thrust, and soon both- _Clang!_

Zoro's blades pressed down on the kunai in Guy's hands; both men remained locked there, pressing for an edge. Out of the blue, Zoro casually asked him a question. "Any chance you can get me a set of those leg-weights, Guy-san? I'd like to give them a try, plus 'Livy and Naruto could use the extra training."

"Grrrr. I think I-ggggrrrrrr-can lend-gggrrrr-you some.-ggggrrrrrr-after and I'll-gggrrrrrrrhhhhgrrrrr-light ones f-gggrrr-for-ggggrrrrrhhhrrr-them." Guy's broken answers came, as he voiced the strain his muscles were under against Zoro's blades. The sheer strength the green-clad swordsman pressed into Guy was nearly too much for him to withstand. 'He's…" _he's stronger than I am!"_ Guy vocally realized!

Zoro smirked. "This is the strength, of the Greatest in the World. Guy-san." He calmly, deeply replied.

In the next moment, the kunai were forced out of Guy's hands. Shusui twisted in Zoro's wrist, to slice through Guy, as the Jonin's face betrayed the awe in his soul.

Another cloud of smoke appeared, as Guy 'substituted' out of the hit. Zoro was dashing to the right, following his Kenbushoku Haki[2] to where Guy had moved, 100 m. away from his opponent.

'Smart move, further away so I can't close-in on him too fast. Still, I can read and sense his moves before he even makes them,' Zoro thought. Like his wife, Zoro had a distinct way to circumvent the life-saving Substitution-jutsu; yet while Robin could render it useless, Zoro could sense it coming moments away. Through his skills with Kenbushoku Haki, Zoro could anticipate such a deliberate move extremely easily, and cast out with all six of his senses to find his targets before the illusion stage of the jutsu could end.

That was how he had closed-in on Guy so quickly the first time. Guy himself, while a far-cry from standing with the smartest jonin in Konoha, was not an unintelligent fighter. Rather than try to dissect how Zoro could follow his movements so easily, he simply observed what happened and adapted to it.

'Good, enough distance,' the Green-clad Beast observed. From his supply-pouch, he quickly drew out the Soshuga, his personal nunchaku, and began running to meet Zoro. 'Staying defensive isn't helping. I need to unleash the full power of my burning flames of Youth!' While not the most logical method, Guy's skill with nunchaku were the best of any weapons he had. His most dependable tools against Zoro's swordsmanship.

As they closed-in, Guy began to spin his body, building momentum to channel through his weapons. One green beast met the other, head-on. Guy parried Zoro's blade aside with one nunchaku, and the other swung in a diagonal arc. Zoro shifted lightly, causing the blow to flow by harmlessly; his blade moving along the same angle to cut Guy. The shinobi ducked into a squat and was back to his feet within a moment. His nunchaku began to encircle his body, striking from unexpected and chaotic angles, too close for the swordsman to bring his blades against the Jonin.

The nunchaku strikes were accent by kicks, creating a coordinated hurricane of blows against the swordsman. Guy's movement were both wild and controlled, avoiding the edge of the swords. Low, High, Straight, Spinning, Kicks, Trusts, Swings. A dull _thwunk-clang-cling-thwunk_ echoed around them, Zoro evading Guy's attacks, or deflecting them with the flat of his blades. For Zoro, even without his Haki senses, his instincts, reflexes and intuition could anticipate and follow all of Guy's moves with casual ease.

They appeared to be even, but internally that was far from the truth. Zoro was enjoying the clash, while Guy was feeling strained by the sheer skill and might confronting him. He was very unnerved by the feats Zoro had displayed. To the point he was starting to consider using the Celestial Gate's against the Swordsman.

Both continued to clash, but Zoro's greater skill and experience shone through. Zoro's blades angled his opponent's nunchaku aside, to create an opening in his guard. As Shisui flowed into it, Guy was forced to back-step, and drop to a low squat. To be sent flying backwards by a solid kick from Zoro.

Flowing with the strike, Guy turned the momentum into a summersault. His feet skidding into the earth, before dash forwards again, spinning both his nunchaku. This time, as they close in, Guy tried something different. He spun to his left, the conjoined poles in his hands weaving together, around the Kitetsu.

The Jonin had noticed Zoro's preference of his left over the right, and moved to attack his less-preferable side. The chains of Guy's weapons wrapped around the Kitetsu's blade, and the Jonin nearly disarmed Zoro of his sword! Nearly.

As the nunchaku began to connect, the swordsman changed his grip on the handle, holding it in a reverse grip. As Guy began to pivot away Zoro moved with him, taking a knee and planting the edge of his sword into the ground.

Guy was jerked back, violently! His body feel to the earth horizontally. Looking back, his eyes went wide at Zoro's position; 'how-how did he anticipate my move like-.' Zoro rose from the crouch, his opposite blade trust toward Guy's head.

A substitution saved him, yet as Zoro rose to his feet he kept the reverse grip, unleashing a pair of cutting waves through the air. Guy evaded one set, yet Zoro did not let-up. 'Let's see how much you can last through, Blue Beast-san…Why the hell do you even use that name?'

Zoro was dominating the spar. But unfortunately, the source of Guy's Blue epithet would soon be unleashed against him.

(Inside the Barrier)

Many observers within the Barrier were impressed with Zoro's display. He was matching Guy's spastic, multi-angular and powerful technique, with only sheer martial might and a single-eye.

"Your husband is remarkably skilled, Robin-san," Homura complimented her. "I am aware of Guy-san's capabilities. To break his composure is certainly not a small feat. Zoro-san's technique, strength and timing are impressive. As is his dexterity, to utilize a pair of blades with such technique and skill."

"Indeed," Shibi Aburame spoke up. "Why, some of you ask? Due to his background, Guy-san is unquestionably ranked among THE most physically powerful shinobi of this time. Plus, one would expect a blow from his Nunchaku to possibly disarm a swordsman of their weapon, or even produce a crack their blades. For Zoro to avoid such a result with two-blades, leaving him with only the muscles of one hand to counter his opponent, it is logical to deduce that the swordsman's physical capabilities are greater between them. Such prowess with two-swords is unheard of across the Elemental Nations. Perhaps this is likely to be the strongest skill-set in his arsenal, and the reason he is acclaimed to be the Greatest Swordsman in the world."

Robin and Olvia could not stop the knowing smirks growing on their faces.

"That's not it! Dad uses-" Naruto spoke up, before Olvia's hand gently covered his mouth. "Let everyone see what happens, whisker-chisii. Don't spoil the surprise of Papa's best technique." She whispered close to his ear.

(Outside the Barrier)

Guy had changed-tact, no long clashing with Zoro head-to-head, strength to strength. He had begun adapting a hit-and-run mentality; attacking Zoro from different angles, using a hand-full of kicks, sweeps, and strikes, then swiftly dart away. He even began using substitutions at random instinct, always moving around Zoro, and facing him on Guy's own terms.

The Green-clad Taijutsu hurricane was grinning with excitement. As he settled into a comfy rhythm with Zoro's technique and power, he felt a familiar thrill coursing in his veins. The man was having the time of his life against this opponent, who was pushing him harder and more eagerly than Kakashi ever had. 'I may have a new Eternal-Rival from this day onwards,' he thought.

His elation turned serious, as Zoro was sprinting towards him again, one blade extended horizontal, while the other was held back, at shoulder-height, point extend. "Three-Sword Style: Bull-Rush!" Guy twirled the nunchaku in his hands and moved to counter Zoro again. But-!

Once they moved in, the Swordsman changed the angle of his slash, deflecting both Nunchaku to become aligned, and- _Crwwwggrrrslice-!_

Guy's Soshuga were cut in half! Less than a centimeter remained attached to their chains. Guy was caught in pure shock, while both of Zoro's swords connected with Guy's body! The Jonin was hurled back, tumbling through the air, with the searing pain of two sharp lines cut across his torso.

As he fell back, Zoro maintained his posture, then stood tall and composed. Once Guy's form skidded to a stop, he began to approach his adversary, at a slow walk. On Guy's part, his hands flew to the wounds on his body, but felt no blood or gashes where the blades touched him. 'Wh-….I…I swore that Zoro-san had cut me after destroying the Soshuga! Yet there-there are no wounds here.' Guy twisted around, pressing into his body, but did not feel or see any tell-tale signs of a sword-wound.

"You are not cut, Guy-san. A true swordsman can be able to both cut anything; and cut nothing. No matter which weapons they carry" Guy met Zoro's piercing eyes; where the gleam of excitement had been replaced, with disappointment. "Only a blunt instrument destroys or kills everything it touches. Or would allow the nature of their weapons to dictate their actions. I can cut through the metal of your weapons just as easily as turn my blades flat once they connect with someone I do not wish to cut-down."

Guy was shaken by the speech he had heard. His mind building even greater reverence for Zoro than the mountain that was already present. Suddenly-tears formed in Guy's eyes-and he threw himself forward. Prostrating himself at Zoro's feet, in reverence.

"Ggggguuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh! Zoro-sama! Such incredible power and strength! Ahh-such unmatched passion and intensity! Ohhhh-Such incomparable skill and composure for every movement and choice you make! IT IS AN UTTER EPITOMY OF YOUTHFUL SPIRIT AND DEDICATION! SO LARGE I CANNOT COMPREHEND!"

Tears of shame and awe soaked the ground beneath him. A pair of stars twinkled in his eyes at the man standing tall before him. **"I thank you deeply for this spar! Yet, I fear I am too weak and unworthy to face one such as you! Unquestionably, the Greatest In the World"**

Jumping to his feet, Guy began to pace. 'Now! How can I think of a Self-rule punishing enough to make up for this failure against Zoro-san. I needs to be greater, otherwise I will never reach the heights that he has conquered. Perhaps-'

" **Stop pacing."** A sword was resting on Guy's throat. "What the hell are you talking about, you Bastard?"

"Zoro-san? What are you doing? I thought the spar had ended," Hiruzen addressed them. When everyone had seen Guy dropping to his feet, The Hokage had dropped the barrier to address the pair of them. Robin was quite worried that Zoro would demand more out of the fight; knowing that it had not gone nearly enough to satisfy her husband.

"It's not over, Oji-san Hokage," Zoro replied. He was pissed, at his opponent. "If this guy answers my question, then I'll remove the sword at his neck." He began stepping around Guy, meeting him eye-to-eye.

"You're holding back on me Guy-san. Why? Your excitement when we arrived here was unquenchable. But during the fight with your nunchuk's, I sensed the hesitation in your blows. The restraint to take this fight to another, higher level."

Guy's eyes widened. Zoro pressed his blade ever so close to the man's neck, his eyes bore into the man before him.

"You're not the only one who's starting to enjoy this spar. Neither of us are leaving this place until you can satisfy the excitement you awakened in me. No true fighter should ever just give in without bringing their full might on the table first."

Zoro's voice took a commanding tone: "Show me the real power that you carry."

Guy was trembling with apprehension. 'He could feel my reluctance to use the Celestial Gates, through the course of our clash together? I…I have to follow my own self-rules…Yet,' Guy's fists began to clench, trembling with indecision and exhilaration. 'I cannot deny that this spar has fired me up. I do want to test the full scope of my blazing Flames of Youth here. To pit my strength and my own nindo…clashing together with this man…'

Zoro remained patient, while Naruto began asking if the fight was over or not. The rest of the clan-heads began to feel restless with the current indecision. While Kakashi and Hiruzen were very worried. Neither of them believed that Zoro could image even a fraction of what he was demanding from Guy.

"Guy-san. Hokage-sama," Robin's voice cut through them. "I believe that you should allow Busy-Brows-san to truly fight Zoro unrestrained. The purpose of this setting was for you to learn more about our combat prowess. Zoro-san has barely utilized 20% of his true power and skill.

Plus…" she smiled cunningly, "-the more skills Zoro displays, the more you stand to learn about the magnitude and variety of skills people outside of the Elemental Nations can carry. Otherwise, should any of them arrive here by-chance here in Hi-no-Kuni, then you would likely send dozens of your people to their deaths; ignorant of the scale of danger carried by the strongest of the strong.

Robin's statements began to heavily sway everyone assembled. Guy looked towards the Hokage, his eyes sending an unspoken request…

The Sandaime nodded. That sealed the deal.

Everyone began to move back into the confines of the barrier, and Hiruzen quickly erected it. He looked on with deep concern over what they were going to witness, and saw Guy began to speak to Zoro with an uncharacteristically serious face.

Nodding in approval, the Hokage thought of the Robin, Olvia and Naruto. 'Guy-san is describing the Celestial Gates to Zoro-san right now. It would also save time if I did the same to Olvia-chan, Naruto-kun and Robin-san, who have only learned about chakra recently. Since they have met many people who do not utilized chakra at all, knowledge of Guy-san's early disabilities are likely irrelevant to them.'

"Robin-san. Naruto-kun. Olvia-chan." Each look up at their names, as the Saindaime turned to face them. "Zoro-san was correct. Guy was holding back the true extent of his powers. But for very serious reasons. It is because he is the only shinobi in the village who can unlock the Eight Celestial Gates while in battle."

"What are the Eight Celestial Gates, Oji-san?" Naruot asked. While Robin and Olvia frowned in curiosity.

"As you have seen so far, Guy-san does not use ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques that standard shinobi favour. His fighting-style revolves around taijutsu, requiring extreme physical effort. He is the greatest Taijutsu master in the village. And is capable of matching or defeating other ninja with those skills alone. Even other Jonin." The man's relaxed eyes flickered to Kakashi. "Yet, he has some very specialized techniques that can unleash far greater destruction. And all of them relate to the Eight Celestial Gates.

The Eight Chakra Gates consist of a series of limiters that naturally form within a person's chakra network. While Chakra does develop and flow through the body, these limiters cause only miniscule amounts to be used by a ninja."

"Whaaaat! You mean my body is holding-back chakra!" Naruto cried out. "Why Why Why Why!? If that's happening then someone is less powerful then they could be. Maybe I struggle with different jutsu because the limiters are messing up my chakra so I can't get enough inside of a jutsu! Why can't we just open them, Oji-san!"

HIruzen turned to face Naruto square-on, his eyes bore into the soul of the dangerously ignorant boy. "Because, Naruto-kun, if these Celestial Gates did not limit a person's chakra, then simply executing one jutsu would cause a ninja to die. _Instantly."_

That brought Naruto's mind to a screeching stop. While Robin's eyes narrowed. This may have relevance to her research on the history of the world and the role of chakra in it.

"However," the Sandaime continued, "if some of the Gates can be opened, then they can empower a shinobi instead of immediately killing them.

You see, there are Eight individual Gates along a person's chakra network where the accumulation of it is the highest. The First such limiter is the Gate of Opening, located in the brain. By using his own chakra to build-up pressure on this Gate, Guy-san can force it open. The results will cause his full physical power to be unleashed. Normally, a standard human can only utilize around 20% of their physical strength, due such a limiter in their brain; sacrificing extraordinary power for a longer lifespan and less pain. Yet, the Gate of Opening can go beyond that, allowing someone to bring their natural strength to its highest levels. 100% of the body's full power.

The strain that this technique extorts on the body is unimaginable. To point it can temporarily cripple somebody. Beyond the First Gate, the Second Gate would empower Guy-san to a level of physical intensity far beyond any natural capabilities. While at certain levels, some extremely devastating and destructive attacks can be utilized, such as the Hidden Lotus, or Asakujaku.

However, with every Gate unlocked, the physical toll increases. The backlash these Gates inflict on someone's body can build higher and higher, until Guy-san cannot even move or speak. Eventaully…"

The Hokage eyes closed in remembrance of a boy in the Academy, who later gave their life to save the man facing Zoro in this moment. 'Heh. It is quite ironic that Duy-san unleashed this very power on the 7 **Swordsmen** of the Mist. And now his son wanted to hold-back doing the same against the Best Swordsman in the World.'

"What will eventually happen, Hokage-sama." Robin softly coaxed.

The Hokage faced them, with a somber tone in his eyes. "Eventually, should Guy open all of the Eight Celestial Gates at once; Then he will have enough power to likely split a continent in half. And die immediately after. His body would literally burn-up from forcing so much chakra out of himself."

Yet, to say such a feat is difficult to accomplish is a deep understatement. Even I cannot use any of the Eight Celestial Gates. Nor any Hoakge that has ever lived." the Sandaime admitted.

Naruto gasped in shock. "Th-there's…there's a ninja power the Hokage can't use!?"

As Robin, Naruto and Olvia digested this information, everyone felt a bright green light enter their periphery. Their eyes turned sharply outwards, to see a bright aura erupt form Guy's body.

Now, the fight truly began.

(Outside the Barrier)

Zoro had unsheathed Wado Ichimonji, the sword that belonged to Kuina, and held it with his teeth. Each of his swords were now drawn; the fight would have no holding back from either combatant.

Meanwhile, Guy was feeling a paradox, the promise to Open his own Celestial Gates classing with his ingrained restriction on that very action outside of mission or a battle. His attitude was both solemn and excited.

With a nod from Zoro, Guy gave his acknowledgement. Taking his classic Goken stance, with one hand out, inviting Zoro for the coming fight. "Alright Zoro-san. You asked, the Hokage approved, and I will fulfill this request with the full power of Youth. Now, let's see how many of the Either Celestial Gates you can counter!"

Guy vanished from Zoro's sight, kicking up a whirlwind that encircled the swordsman. Due to his ridiculously extreme training regimen, Guy could employ the First-Gate and Primary Lotus near-immediately. The man began to build speed, forming a gray, gravel-filled tornado. He began undoing his arm bandages.

"Three Sword Style: Tatsumaki!" All three of Zoro's sowrds slashed outwards, forming a swirling twister that began pressing against the one formed by Guy. In a moment, the clashing forces burst outwards, sending Guy flying through the air, several gashes tearing through his jacket and jumpsuit.

Landing on his feet, Guy looked on in amazement. Zoro's move, instantaneous and omni-directional, had foiled his use of the Primary Lotus perfectly. Zoro's figure remained unmoving, his stance wide with one blade held low, another high, and the third in his mouth angled across himself.

Guy frowned in acknowledgement, then rose to his full height, raising his hands to his face. 'If he can overpower the momentum of the First-Gate so easily, then I'll need to daze him before trying that move again. This means facing him head-to-head again, with even greater force than before!' Guy braced himself, cross his arms with the forearms turned outwards. The man was still for a moment. Then-the air around him began to shake and distort. Guy was engulfed in a column of pressure. The ground beneath him began to crack, and a green aura engulfed his skin.

Zoro smirked, shifting his body to stand tall, his blades resting at horizontal angles. With an explosion of dust, Guy was moving! The man closed-in on Zoro, beginning to fight the swordsman with the same hit-run-strike pattern form before. Yet the intensity and speed of Guy's movements were now far greater, pressing Zoro backwards.

Guy pulled two kunai from his kit and began stabbing at the swordsman, before dashing around him and attack him from behind. Zoro anticipated his move, Kitetsu intercepting the man while Wado forced him back.

Both remain even with each other, Guy's additional speed counter-balanced by Zoro's timing and reflexes. The nature of Three-sword-style also disrupted Guy's attacks further, as the odd and unfamiliar attacks interrupted the Jonin's kata's. While some shinobi did train to hold kunai in their mouths, should both their arms become wounded, Guy had never faced someone using a sword this way. His mind conjured dozens of options that Zoro could attempt. And he had no experience or references to properly anticipate any of them.

Yet, this did not make Guy slow-down. Only to stumble. He continued to fight back. Punch-kick-back fist-substitution-leg-sweep! The man jumped form a crouch, his fist flew to Zoro's face. Zoro twist his neck to avoid it, as Guy twisted mid-air; one leg pushed out at Zoro's chest, and his opposite heel arced for the swordsman's wrist.

Zoro dropped his arm, pulling it back for a thrust while Shusui and Wado arced toward his opponent. Double-slash-thrust-stab-spinning slash- _clang!_

Guy had blocked Wado with a kunai, braced inches from his own face. As the other two blades raced to strike him, the Jonin leaped skywards!

Guy kept his eyes trained on Zoro, as the green kenshi bent his knees, holding all three swords parallel to each other. "Three-Sword-Style: Tower Climb!" He jumped several meters high. Coming to Guy's elevation, with three blades slashing towards him. Guy bent backwards, using momentum to evade the strike, and dropping downwards like a stone.

"Tower Climb, Return!" Zoro replied with a trio of downward slashes, slicing through the air to close-in on the ninja. Guy twisted himself around, while weaving hand-signs! "Summoning Jutsu!"

 _Phufff!_ A large red shell appeared. _KKKKRRRRRRWWWWWWEEEEEEEQQQUUUUUU._ Followed by a long grinding screech.

"Ahhh! Guy! What made you use me as a shield!?" Guy had summoned Ningame the tortoise, using his large shell to block Zoro's attack. "I'm facing someone who can match the Second Gate effortlessly. Plus…it was kinda the only option I had." He guiltily added.

"You're what! I don't see you forever, and you bring me out to a slug-fest!? Who did you go and challenge this time!?" Ningame sternly chastised his summoner.

"One-sword-style! Flying Dragon!" Zoro had sheathed two blades, in favour of a different descending attack. Shusui was held in his left hand, with his right gripping the opposite wrist, his body in a crouching posture. He rapidly began to descend towards the turtle.

"Ahhhh!" Guy grabbed at Ningame, quickly angled him sideways and bracing his feet on the tortoise's shell. As Zoro-closed in, Guy waited for the last moment, then pushed off his friend. Launching them both across opposite sides of field, out of the way of Zoro's attack.

Dozens of boulders and gravel flew out from the ground; debris as Zoro' slash cut a deep gash in the earth. The Swordsman used the chunks of stone and earth as stepping-stones, landing on his feet and drawing his swords again.

Meanwhile, Guy was beginning to pant heavily. The blow-back of the Second Gate starting to creep into his muscles. 'He. He can match the power of the Celestial Gates so easily. And I don't think he's worn-down enough for the Hidden Lotus to be effective against that Twister-strike.'

"Damn it Guy! You use me as a shield and a stepping stone! We need to have a talk about this later! Huh!" Ningame was stuck on his back, trying to righten himself.

Guy looked up from where he'd landed, to see Zoro striding toward him.

Zoro's expression was eager, but focused. He knew that Guy was finally committed to giving the fight everything he had, and still had more to bring out.

Then, the swordsman stopped. His eyes narrowed, but his posture was at ease. Guy had resumed an iconic stance, his arms crossed before his face. Yet this time the Man's eyes were closed, his focus going inwards, concentrating his chakra on the next Celestial Gate. Zoro could sense the power beginning to churn inside his opponent, and he smiled.

'Now. This beginning to shape into a decent fight. I haven't had this much fun since Killer Bee three years ago. That guy way too touchy about his terrible raps; all I did was give him my honest opinion. But this Might Guy…he's got the same intensity and dedication that I have. Let's see how far off from me he is.'

"My friend, don't try to help-out here. I'm going to unleash more of the Celestial Gates, and I don't want to you to be injured in any cross-fire." Guy called to Ningame.

Ningame was grinding his teeth in frustration, but complied. "All right. Good luck, and if it gets bad, don't hesitate to summon me again." In a puff of smoke, the tortoise was gone, reluctant to leave his partner.[4]

Now, the Ground beneath Guy's feet began to crack! His body trembling with energy as his muscles were empowered by the Third Celestial Gate. Wisps of chakra began to visibly encompass him, joined by the iconic aura of green sweat. His skin began to morph into a devasting red tone. Chakra pulsed out from his body, forming a dome of sheer power.

(Inside the Barrier)

"Evidently, I was drastically wrong about Zoro-san's capabilities. While his method may appear ridiculous, given the position of his third sword, this Three-Sword-Style is astonishingly efficient and unquestionably powerful. Why, some may ask? It has definitively proven to counter two of the Celestial Gates, so far." Shibi Aburame spoke.

"Whoa! It looks like Bush-Brows is powering-up again! All that chakra gathering around him, it's gotta be real powerful!" Naruto stated.

Robin's eyes narrowed at the spectacle. "Hokage-sama?" She addressed the aged leader. "I have a theory concerning Guy-san's appearance that I would like for you to confirm," she politely requested. With a nod from the Sandaime, she continued. "That glow around Bushy-Brows-san, and the deep shades of red on his face and hands. Is the aura he is giving off chakra, or sweat that his body-heat is causing to evaporate?"

Now, the Hoakge was absolutely surprised. "TH-that is…it is correct Robin-san. How did you realize it?" Everyone turned toward her, especially her confused son.

"Simple." Olvia spoke up. "My parent's captain uses a similar power. Uncle Monkey D. Luffy can increase the rate of blood flowing through his body to increase his physical output, very similar to Bushy-Brows-san," the young Straw-Hat explained. "When this happens, Uncle Luffy's skin begins to glow pink, and large amounts of steam encompass his body, as the increase in power rushing through his lungs, heart, and muscles raises his body temperature. Just as the next Celestial Gate is doing to Bushy-Brows-san."

Before anyone could respond to the girl's explanation- _CCRRRKKKK GGRRRKKKK!_ the ground outside of the barrier began to loudly crack. Turning their eyes back to the fight, everyone saw Guy in a hunched-over position. His clenched arms shaking, his faced covered with the a web of veins pushing through his skin.

(Outside the Barrier) 

'Fourth Gate! Gate of Life! Open!" The additional power surged through the Taijutus Master's body; compounding the force and intensity unleashed by the Third Gate. For a moment, Guy felt the familiar thrill of pure power coursing through his body. Then his eyes turned to Zoro.

The Swordsman felt the tension building in his gut, and the pressure of Guy's power pressing against his coat. Immediately, Guy unsealed a pair of tonfa.[5] Holding both with familiar ease, he was charging forward, dodging the air-slashes flying to meet him! Guy weaved around each of them, and closed-in one Zoro.

Dash-Strike-Dodge-Counter-Slash-Weave-Sweep—Jab—Strike—Double-jab—Cross-Slash-

More and more attacks were thrown from both fighters. Barely any hits connected, yet they remained even with each other. Guy used his tofa's to bring out more concentrated strikes at Zoro, and try for grapples against the swordsman. Even with the 4th Gate empowering him, Guy could not leverage any dominance against Zoro. The man would evade his strikes with only inches and continue to give his own counters and attacks. Zoro's blades could marginally graze Guy, while none of Guy's hits landed. It was as if Zoro could anticipate his moves with perfect clarity before he even began to throw them.

The Blue Beast dropped low for a high-kick, but barely grazed Zoro's chin. Breaking-off the beginning of his combo, he poured more chakra into his speed, driving himself harder to finally land a solid hit on the swordsman. Zoro moved to meet him, with Kitetsu and Shusui forming a cross-slash to meet the Jonin. With no room, Guy raised his arms to block the swords, angled inwards to deflect them high, and leave Zoro's torso exposed. He even channeled some of his chakra into the weapons, reinforcing them against Zoro's blades.

Zoro noticed the position of Guy's arms and changed the angles of his cuts to meet the tonfa at a perpendicular angle- _Slice!_

The blades cut through the chakra-enhanced metal tonfas as hot knifes through butter! The weapons were nothing against Zoro's use of Busoshuko Haki.[3] Even after cutting through them, Zoro had the composure to stop his blades a single millimetre from Guy's skin, disarming him without cutting him.

That pause turned into a mistake, as the training ingrained into his mind allowed Guy to push forward unperturbed.

His left fist, still griping the forehead of the broken tonfa, connected with Zoro's temple, followed by two knees to his gut, the right forehand, and a round-house kick! The swordsman was sent flying back, with Guy hot on his heels.

Zoro twisted in the air, but Guy was already below him, crouching back to kick Zoro into the air! 'Now! The Reverse Lotus!' Guy mentally stated.

Zoro couldn't shift in-time at this distance. He was launched higher into the sky by the Kick, as Guy began to employ another Taijutsu related with the Celestial Gates. In a flash, the Jonin was left of the swordsman, and struck out with a palm-strike. The blow shook Zoro's body, send him flying sideways through the air.

Despite the force of the blow, Zoro was unphased. After all, he had been hit, slammed and injured far worse in the past. Powerful as he was, even with the Fourth Gate opened, Guy did not pack of same force as the Ursa-Shock, Oars the Giant, or Admiral Fujitora.

Distance conspired against the Jonin, as Zoro realized his intentions and twisted his body with the momentum. As Guy closed in, Zoro swept the blunt sides of Wado and Kitetsu across his body. The next strike was deflected; both men flew apart from each other.

Zoro twisted mid-air, switching his swords to be held with the blunt edges outward. "Three-Sword-Style: Blue Dragon Mark!" Guy blinked at a blue aura surrounding Zoro, warping into a roaring dragon. The instant his feet touched the ground, Zoro kicked-off, streaking towards Guy! Passing each other near the ground, Zoro angled his blades-striking Guy in the chest.

"Flowing Water!" With no resistance to control his momentum, Guy couldn't avoid the strikes. He felt the same sensation from before, the impact of Zoro's blades pressing into his body, avoiding any sharp edge. Guy crashed over the ground twice, before his feet met the earth, and he skidded to stop.

Next, the Jonin collapsed from the damage he sustained. 'Such power, precision, and control. He ev…heh...even countered the Reverse Lotus…heh…every time I…heh…increase my own output, he…heh…he uses just enough skill to…heh…to match and counter me, with no wasted effort or damage…heh…' Guy thought, panting at his exertions.

"I guess, this will just have to go a step even further."

The 4th Gate hadn't worn off yet, but Guy was less hesitant to escalate fight than earlier. While he could handle the after effect from the First through the Third almost seamlessly, anything higher still took a truly heavy toll on his body. Yet Zoro had still matched him up to his current level without any enhancements. Anything less would spell the end of the fight, or the end of Guy.

Crossing his arms again, he shouted out: "Fifth Gate of Closing!" Channeling his compounded chakra around his abdomen, the next Celestial Gate was unleash. A fresh surge of chakra and power coursed through his body, extending throughout the quarry, causing the nearby cliffs to crack at the pressure!

Zoro's eye narrowed at the spectacle. 'Now it's time to get serious.'

He was no longer holding back on his own capabilities. Thus far, the Greatest Swordsman had only used enough effort that was required, with no wasted movement; even defensively, he only used the least effort necessary, whether stopping or evading his opponent. Now, he no longer kept any effort reserved. Zoro had his opponent's measure, and decide to press against it.

"Be careful. Guy-san. You're certainly a worthy opponent. And my swords are getting thirsty. For the taste of blood."

Slipping into his OniGiri stance, he prepared to close-in with the iconic attack before—

Guy's hands dropped to his waist like pressure valves, followed by even more power rippling out from his body! "Six Gate of Joy! Open!" The sheer intensity produced from Guy's body formed a massive tornado around himself, lifting huge chunks from the ground dozens upon dozens of feet skyward! A few even began to fly at or drop toward Zoro.

The Swordsman only grinned. He dashed forward, evading or cutting anything in his path, moving straight towards the Jonin with Blood-red Skin and a ferociously Raging Green Aura surrounding himself.

(Inside the Barrier)

Kakashi was deeply amazed and awe-struck.

He couldn't follow the match with his Sharingan yet from lacking the chakra to empower it. The fight had not moved to the point it would have been necessary, but he knew it was about to step into the realm of intensity. It was nearly too much to fathom…

'Zoro-san has met Guy's Goken style head on…disarmed him twice…countered both the Lotus and Reverse Lotus… and seemed deeply excited at the impending class between himself and Guy in the 6th Celestial Gate… This is a sight to behold. These feats should be something only the Sannin or a Kage should be able to do. This man truly is a genius and lethal powerhouse.'

"Robin-san! Has your husband revealed anything close to his full capabilities, yet!?" he asked in wonderment.

Robin glanced at Kakashi, shaking her head.

She remained quiet about the mechanics her husband's exoteric willpower. 'It's quite fortunate that very few we have encountered here can imagine, sense or see Zoro's Haki. While he is thankfully not blatant about the mechanics of Kenbushoku Haki, it is often impossible for someone who has not honed their own Haki to see the black-colour of Busoshuko Haki.[7] Only the Haki of the most powerful and Masterful cases, such as "Black-Arm-Zephyr," can be seen by ordinary people.[7] Nobody will learn about this power. At least not yet.' Robin summarized.

(Outside the Barrier)

Zoro's coat was blown open by the force generated by Might Guy. Smirking, he removed the coat, leaving his chest and arms bare.[6] His opponent's eyes went wide and the number of scars etched across Zoro's body; particularly his token from the first encounter with Hawk-eye's.

'So…Zoro-san is no natural prodigy who's innate skill and strength propelled him to this day. Oh no. This man has constantly fought those at his own league, and some even higher. Many of them must have left these tokens behind, from hard-won and dangerously lethal encounters. Even through all of them…he survived or won and continued forward to reach all the skill and power he now wields in his hands.' Guy summarized in awe.

His foot shift back, one hand bent behind himself, the other extended towards Zoro; his palm open and inviting.

"Ha. Don't mind if I do." Zoro replied to the gesture, taking it as a challenge.

 **(To be continued)**

 **I know, the cliff-hanger is something of a low-blow. When I was writing this fight between Guy and Zoro, it ended-up setting a personal record at over 16,000 words long. So I decided to cut the length in-half and divide it between two chapters.**

 **The next one will conclude this epic clash and establish just how dangerous Zoro is within this story. Along with a couple of surprises at the end…**

 **[1]** **-Note, within this story the Elemental Nations is located within the New World of the One Piece Universe. I will explore how and many other lore-related factors in this following chapter.**

 **[2]** **-"Observation" Haki. The power to sense the emotions, intentions, and will of a person around you, or directed at yourself.**

 **[3]** **-"Armament" Haki. The power to imbue and reinforce your body or physical objects with metaphysical willpower. Can be used as stronger armor or sharper weapons, and is the most direct foil against Devil-Fruit powers.**

 **[4]** **-Ningame was only summoned three time in all of Naruto that I know of, and he never participated directly in any fights. Subsequently, I had no sources to draw-on for a role he could take in this match.**

 **[5]-** **While not really confirmed in the lore, Might Guy was the sensei of Tenten. He would have been heavily responsible for her development, and likely taught her the fundamentals with various weapons she uses. From her chosen specialization with a broader range of weapons than Naruto ninja typically use and Guy's own dedication to martial skill, I do not believe it would be far-fetched that he could use tonfa's, bo-staffs, and other melee weapons. Although, he does apparently avoid any with a sharp edge, such as swords, naginata, sai's or whip-chains.**

 **[6]** **-Zoro's appearance at Fishman Island, against Hoardy Jones' crew and Hyouzou.**

 **[7]** **-This is my opinion, and unconfirmed in-canon. However, the story of One Piece is told through the perspectives of certain protagonists; the Straw Hats, Coby, Jinbe, Ace, and few others. Prior to the timeskip, none of the Straw Hat crew could use Haki, and neither was there any distinct Black-colouring anytime Busoshuko Haki was implicitly used; whether from Garp, Shanks and Whitebeard, Rayleigh, Sentomaru, Boa Marigold, or during the Whitebeard War. My personal in-universe theory, is that any tell-tale changes in colour that reflect Haki being used can only be observed by someone who has trained with at least one form of Haki themselves.**

 **This would explain why Busoshuko Haki was described as "Invisible Armor," and the distinct black-colouring was only featured after the Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Coby could use Kenboshoku "Observation" Haki themselves. It's more circumstantial than fact, but can be a plausible explanation.**


	12. Victory, Reflections and Revenge

**Demons of Family and Destiny.**

 **Ch.12: The Conclusion to the fight: Victory, Reflections and Revenge.**

 **Note=I have included a surprise in the latter half of this chapter. Also, I have rewritten Ch.1, editing some mistakes and made how Robin and Naruto met each other more original.**

 **Please, Read and Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto.**

Guy had entered the 6th Celestial Gate, ready to see how far his opponent could go. Zoro's eyes were locked, unmoving from his opponent.

Immediately, both men dashed forward, clashing together swords against fists. Guy's elbow shot forward, driving straight into Zoro's head. It didn't even phase the former Vice-Captain, who met Guy's red-hued eyes with a frightening glare, while twisting his neck. With Wado held in his jaws, the sword nearly met Guy's neck, forcing him to back-off.

They reengaged, with a particular surprise for Zoro.

As Guy's arm drove a fresh punch towards his face; it was engulfed in flames! Zoro's parry missed it, and he barely avoided the literal firry punch.

'How-' he curiously thought. Guy's leg arced into a round-house, incredibly fast and coated with fire. This one Zoro met with Kitetsu, using the flat of its blade. As the leg connected, the sword parried it, angled outwards to smother and deflect the momentum.

Even with the speed Six's Gate, fast enough to ignite the friction on a user's limbs, Zoro was able to keep-pace with Guy. The swordsman's practiced skill ingrained so deeply…sharped further by experience across the Grand Line and New World…honed by decades of training, failure, and success…enhanced by his own Kenbushoku Haki, could contend with Might Guy in the 6th Celestial Gate.

Punch-Kick-Punch-Punch-Kick-Punch-Kick-Kick-Punch-Head-Body-Arm-Leg-Gut-Leg-Body-Head-Body-Leg-Head.

Guy poured more chakra and power into his attacks, escalating the rate and intensity to higher levels. The constant burst of flames forming the iconic pattern around himself.

"ASAKUJAKUUUUUU!" He shouted! The tiny balls of fire, bright as the morning sun, radiating out to form the pattern of a peacock's feathers, which gave the attack its name.

Zoro stepped into defense, deflecting or blocking Guy's attacks; ignoring the flames that licked at his skin, feeling only miniscule discomfort.

Guy was frowning in concentration as he began throwing more blows at his opponent. Each strike carrying a fresh wave of fire surrounding it; bearing down on the swordsman. Frustration began to seep into the enthusiastic jonin's mind. Every time he struck, even instant he moved, Zoro's blades were there to meet him.

They deflected each and every of Guy's attacks, so skillfully that Guy himself barely even feel an impact when he touched the swords. Zoro's insight predicted everything. Not only from Haki, his own perception was measuring the angles, the force, even his opponent's own character to anticipate which move they would throw next.

But not casually. Zoro had begun to sweat from the strain of his efforts. It had been a long while since he had felt anyone giving him any moderate strain during a fight, let alone a sparring match. And he was facing one of THE most intense, dedicated and domineering physical fighters in the Elemental Nations.

Still, it could not go on indefinitely. Guy began to falter, with a raw ache in his knuckles and shins. The pain was familiar, as if Guy had been punching solid stone, bruising and conditioning his bones.

Zoro had coated his arms and swords with Busoshuko Haki; Leaving his appendages protected from the flames. Guy still could not see or sense the difference, and eventually had to break-off the attacks. Giving Zoro room to counter and taking back control of the fight.

Guy tried to counter. A left punch was deflected by Shusui, Wado was already positioned to counter the following kick. Kitetsu slashed through the opening Zoro had created, connecting with Guy and sending him backwards with the momentum of the hit.

Zoro kick-off, covering the distance rapidly to close in with his opponent. "Raging Gandaberunda!"[1] Two of his blades crossed each other, eviscerating Guy with dozen dozens of strike! The 'substituted' boulder was cut to fractions.

The swordsman pivoted to his right, where Guy stood 40 metres away. Bending low into a crouch, he held Shusui and Kitetsu near opposite shoulders. "Pursuing Griffin!"[2]—crossing the blades at low slanted angles, a pair of unusually wide air-slashes emerged, resembling an eagle's wings they streaked towards their target.

Guy reached for a stone, launching it skywards with a kick. Then moved to leap over the attack, to find himself in even greater trouble. Zoro's "Pursuing Griffin" was a two-stage move. He had leaped above the wing-shaped slashes, moving in as a lion pouncing forward.

Guy felt the strain of the 6th Gate starting to take-hold but kept his composure long enough. The last moment before Zoro could strike, he 'substituted' himself with the boulder thrown higher into the sky. From above, he drew his left arm back, extended his right, and bent his legs for balance.

Immediately, both fists were a blur. Alternating left-right-left, both of them threw focused balls of fire through the air. Compounded by the green aura produced by the 6th Gate, Guy truly resembled a burning peacock. He was employing "Asakujaku" as a ranged attack, focusing streams of fire against Zoro down below. A series of steady and varied waves of fire-balls flying towards the swordsman.

Zoro landed and turned to face the sky, his face completely neutral. 'No point in prolonging this attack,' he decided. Dropping into a casual stance, all three of Zoro's swords were cocked-back behind his right shoulder; ready for one of his move renown and iconic moves.

"Three Sword Style: 1080 Calibre Phoenix!" The giant-sized slashes tore through the fire-balls; leaving them extinguished or forced backwards into the sky! Guy himself hung in the air, near-helplessly caught in his own attack.

(Inside the Barrier)

Robin smiled at the beautiful site before her. Recalling the time in Dressrose when Zoro had saved her, Rebecca, Bartolomeo and Leo from Pica with that very same attack.

"WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW! SOOOOO COOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!" Naruto was shouting, as he bounced with extreme excitement. The sight of Zoro and Guy pulling-out their most powerful moves filled him with amazement. "Dad's Got To Teach Me Those Moves! And Bushy-Brows-San Is So Amazing! Those Gate-Thingies Are So Strong! He's Got To Be THE Strongest Ninja Here!"

Robin giggled at her son's antics, and his amazement. While Olvia looked on, impressed but not awe-struck. 'I wonder how Busy-Brows-san would do against Uncle Sanji. Or Uncle Luffy. He's certainly a very skilled and impressive fighter. Maybe he could even teach me these Celestial-Gates, to combine with Papa's Three-Sword-Style,' the girl thought; always eager to learn.

"Robin-san," Hiruzen addressed her, trying to remain calm by smoking his pipe. "Your husband unquestionably lives-up to the reputation both of you have implied him to possess. To date, no technique I am aware of has ever been able to successfully counter Might Guy's Asakujaku. Some may be able to block, evade or endure his attack, but forming a counter was something even I thought to be nearly impossible. You were certainly right in describing how devastating the landscape would altered during this match. But the spar will likely not last much longer.

The Hokage believed that the spar had reached its climax. As Guy has currently opened the 6th Celestial Gate. Any higher would be either too risky, or absolutely result in his death.

"We will see, Hokage-sama," Robin knowingly replied. "We may see."

(Outside the Barrier)

Guy looked on in awe, unworried about his own safety. Impressively, Zoro's attack countered the Morning Peacock back towards it source without injuring the Jonin at all. The attacks of both men flew past Might Guy without harming him outside of minor discomfort. A true testament to the Mastery, Skill and Control Zoro possessed. Now, Guy had a choice to make.

He dropped to the ground, as the green aura dispersed and gave him only moments until the true crippling backlash would set in. Stoically, he faced his opponent, contemplating.

'Never have I encountered such a skilled and powerful being. Offensively, this man is a coordinated typhoon of skill; his attacks are precise and devasting, and they vary in range, form, intensity and function. Every one of them links together and the results are beyond devastating. Yet he possesses absolute control.

While defensively, Zoro-san is a mountain; with a summit that is clear to see but cannot be reached no matter which direction, tool, or power is brought towards him.

'Still, his body carries all of those scars….' Guy frowed at the injuries that marred Zoro's body. Such testaments could usually reflect an uneven deck of skills; incredible offensive might, paired with drastically inferior defense, causing someone to take a large amount of unnecessary hits. Yet the sheer skill that Zoro had shown throughout their clash told a different story.

'None of his skill or power came solely through natural talent or preparation alone. This man has been wounded before, on many different occasions and is no stranger to suffering. Every one of those attacks came from unyouthful tricks or were given by opponents on-par or superior to himself at the time of their encounters.'

"Zoro-san," Guy called out to his partner with an uncharacteristic warning tone. "I am nearly at the end of my rope. There is only one stage higher than this current display of Youth that I have shown you so far. The next stage is around twice as powerful as the 6th Gate, and my mightiest form before the Forbidden 8th Gate of Death."

"I have only mastered this form recently[2], and have extremely few opportunities to practice the skills it can unleash. However, those very taijutsu attacks are far beyond even my last moves. Do you truly want to challenge yourself against it?"

Zoro's eye narrowed. Internally, he was still pulsing with anticipation to face a challenge even beyond what Guy had already supplied. Yet, the swordsman was a long way from the impulsive or narrow-focused man who had cut a ship in-half at Sabahoady Archipelago. Glancing at the barrier, he thought, 'will Robin, Naruto and Olvia still be safe under such an attack? Guy-san's reluctance to even use his Celestial Gates earlier means he wouldn't endanger other people thoughtlessly. Plus, the point of this spar was to show the different skills and powers that Robin and I have.'

'I haven't even used Mutoryu,[3] or more than half of my arsenal of techniques or strength yet. Still, that last form started to tax my speed and reflexes. This 7th Gate could be an even greater challenge between his speed and my reactions.'

'How could I say no?' Zoro mentally concluded.

"Alright, Guy-san. I trust that you wouldn't suggest using this extra Gate if it would endanger my family or your Hokage. Plus, I'm curious to see how you measure-up against the best-of-the-best I've faced before. Or if you can finally break through my sword-guard."

Zoro shifted to a defensive guard; one sword held high, another across his midsection, his neck twisting to hold his third at an oblique angle, his stance ready and eager.

"Let's go all the way!" he declared.

"Then I guess it's showtime," Guy said with a smile, "for you to see why I am the Handsome Blue Beast of Konoha!" He assumed an iconic stance, lowered into a crouch and crossing his arms in front of his face.

"Seventh Gate of Shock: OPEN!" Guy's voice roared, followed by the thunder-clap of power erupting from his body. The 7th Gate itself was unleashed.

Zoro could feel and sense the change in his opponent. A cyclone of wind engulfed the figure of Might Guy. Pressing outwards against Zoro, causing pieces of shattered rock and pebbles to be gathered up by the wind. The river running nearby began to churn, quickly thrown into a wild current by the sheer pressure rippling from the Shinobi. Guy's body began to sport deep crimson skin, surrounded by an aura of Blue vapour indicative of the Gate of Shock.

'So that's where the name "Blue Beast" comes from.' The swordsman observed.

Zoro stood tall before the intimidating cyclone of power before him…unperturbed.

'Impressive. Let's see how great this power can be.'

(Inside the Barrier)

"Hokage-sama. You have to stop Guy immediately! The 7th Gate is absolutely too much! Even my Sharingan could not anticipate his movements fast enough for defense to be possible at this state! And nothing can stand up to his Hirudora attack! Zoro-san will be badly hurt or even killed if this goes any further!" Kakashi was arguing with the Sandaime.

Hiruzen was gritting his teeth. He had followed the exchange between Guy and Zoro by reading their lips, so he knew what was coming. The man was torn between confidence in his subordinate, and his own consciousness shouting how the 7th Gate was truly too much.

Naruto and Olvia were starting to become agitated. Fear was bright in their eyes, seeing the surroundings outside of the barrier damaged by the power erupting from Guy's body.

"Dad! No!" Naruto shouted.

Surprisingly, Robin had remained calm. Placing a soothing hand on her son's shoulder. Turning, Naruto saw no signs of worry or fear in her, hidden or otherwise. "It is alright, Naruto-kun. Mask-san."

Everyone's eyes turned towards her. "Why are you so calm, Robin-chan! You and Zoro have no idea what kind of power and intensity he's about the go up against!"

"The reason is simple, Alpha-claw-san. It is because I have seen Zoro face even more intimidating and destructive power before. Unless this attack can erase someone from existence. Can bring sufficient power to shatter a continent in half. Or has seriously wounded him before; I am confident Zoro will be fine."

"In fact. This may be the best chance any of you will have to truly gauge just how dangerous and skilled my husband is. Stopping the spar at this point would waste our purpose here." Robin explained.

Internally, Robin was mentally listing the worst threats her husband had faced before. 'The Gura-gura-no-Mi used by Blackbeard. Hawkeye-san's own skill, who gave him that scar years ago. The damage he willingly took from Bartholomew Kuma on Thriller Bark. The power of Admirals Fujitora, Kizaru and Akainu. Countless challengers have come to face Zoro after he won the Title of the Greatest Swordsman from Mihawk-san.'

'Bushy-Brows-san is certainly powerful. But many of those figures were far more destructive, dangerous and intimidating than he has displayed thus far. Plus, each of them intended to kill Zoro in their encounters, whereas this opponent has shown enough concern, respect and confidence with his own skills and Zoro's to avoid causing serious harm to him.'

'I believe he will be fine. Or otherwise, Zoro will be able to counter any power he can bring against him.'

(Outside the Barrier)

The eruption had settled to a constant ripple, with Guy surrounded by a pulsing Blue aura. The source of his moniker as the "Blue Beast of Konoha." Zoro and Guy faced each other for a single moment.

"Hmm." Zoro nodded. The Spar resumed.

Guy closed-in with Zoro within 3 seconds. The swordsman was hit! Guy's punch sent him flying back through the air.

Guy hesitated, his eyes wide. 'He-he didn't even try to defend. He took my hit willingly!'

Zoro's feet touched the ground, a nasty bruise forming on his right pectoral, hitting pure muscle rather than a more damaging part of his body. His face twisted, simply grunting in discomfort. The pain of the blow was there, but his body had taken infinitely worse before.

At this sight of Zoro shrugging off the hit, Guy hesitated. Moments later, he resumed the spar streaming towards the swordsman.

This time, Zoro deflected his punch with Kitetsu. Kick-Punch-Round-house—Punch—Hook—Front-Kick—More, more, more!

Guy was throw more strikes by the second, His form a near-complete blur to the onlookers, faster than a human could move their figure. Taijutsu combinations learned and honed throughout a lifetime were used. Pushing Zoro back, leaving him with no room at all to counter or attack.

The swordsman was feeling a very dangerously real strain, barely able to move enough and endlessly pressured by Guy's attacks; empowered by the devasting 7th Gate. Guy was not commanding the fight, he dominated and dictated it. Pressing harder and harder into Zoro, his strength nearly on-par with Tsunade Senju herself. His speed sitting only below the devastating Yondaime Raikage. A terrifying combination of qualities, channeled through an unbreakable barrage of strikes, any of which could end the fight in an instant.

Not one single hit touched Zoro. The force and intensity he faced in Guy was difficult, but only that.

Unbelievable it may be, every blow and strike Guy made was deflected or evaded by the swordsman. The distance and timing were in millimetres and milliseconds, but still enough to work. Zoro's skills were at a line, dividing between difficult and impossible. After all, he had often deflected and sliced through waves of bullets from entire squads of gun-fire, could evade the lasers of Navy Pacifistas, and counter the Rokushiki powers of Navy Vice Admirals and most dangerous Cipher Poles.

Zoro had fallen into complete defense. His mind focused on nothing else. He could not perceive any openings he could afford to take without being hit. The full intensity of Guy's skills at close-range made defeat very dangerously real. The balance in strength had shifted, with Guy marginally stronger than Zoro, making the Haki-imbued swords rattle in his grip. A block would rip them from Zoro's hands, forcing him to rely on parries and deflection. Following deep instincts and reflex, Zoro's sheer defensive movements were barely able to keep him from taking another hit from the ranging Blue Hurricane of Martial Skill tearing into him.

However, the shock went the both ways. Guy began slow. Not from any physical toll but from sheer awe. The Hokage and everyone witnessing the clash were also far beyond amazed at the sight of Zoro matching Guy's speed and strength in the 7th Gate. No one more so than Kakashi, who's own capabilities with reflex and perception plateaued at this very stage of Guy's abilities.

It was the difference between the precognition of Sharingan and Kenbushoku Haki.

The Sharingan's perception was legendary through the Elemental Nations. It functioned by tracking the motions and movements in an individual or environment; foreseeing the results of those actions accordingly. It anticipated an enemy's moves and jutsu by seeing the smallest change in their chakra or muscles, and gave the users a strong edge over their opponents.

By contrast Kenbushoku Haki worked by focusing on singular individuals, reading and sensing their future actions through emotions, intentions and instincts. The very, exact instant someone's mind formed a clear thought, a skilled user of this form of Haki could know the results and details before any message were sent out from the brain to the nerves and muscles, causing someone to move.

The difference between both was measured by milliseconds. But that was all Zoro needed. He could and was successfully avoiding or warding-off each Guy's attacks. Even with the speed granted by the Gate of Shock, he could sense all of Guy's movements before the Taijutsu specialist's body could react to his brain's commands.

Every time Guy thought of a move and a target, no matter how deliberate or instinctual, Zoro could sense the results, and begin to counter or stop his opponent. Additionally, Guy's own habits conspired against him. The man would think of ten, thirty, even fifty moves in advance, all to control his opponent and the pace of a fight. He mentally revealed too much of his intentions to even have a chance of catching Zoro off-guard. While the swordsman had the mental capacity to counter and keep track of these visions, multitasking each attack no differently than managing his swords or multiple foes and dangers of the New World.

Even then, Guy's speed was giving Zoro a challenge. The sheer speed he could bring was pushing the swordsman to his limits.

Deflect-punch-shift-kicks-deflect-deflect-high-low-shift-

A full minute had past, and Guy still failed to land more than that one, single hit he gave Zoro earlier.

'H-h-HOW!' Guy thought in disbelieve, his body still raining down strike on Zoro. 'How Is He Stone-Walling Me?! Even Kakashi's Sharingan Could Not Predict Me In The 7th Gate With Enough Time To React! Yet Zoro-San Is Accomplishing That Right Before My Eyes!'

Guy's own rhythm began to slow, offset by his own confusion.

Zoro meanwhile couldn't afford to let his mind wonder. Any slip-up, the tiniest sliver of distraction, would off-set his timing.

Soon, Guy body-flickered away. Landing atop the cliff-side, putting distance between him Zoro.

Zoro keep his guard ready, even while panting from the exertions Guy had force out of him. 'Damn it. This guy is almost the fastest opponent I ever encountered. So, what is he planning to do now?'

Guy looked down at his opponent. His entire being, to the depth of his soul, held only reverence. He was deeply thankful and respect fulfor the swordsman's agreement to spar with him. This honour compelled him, though. Guy was itching to give his opponent the entire breadth of his powers in the 7th Gate.

'Zoro-san demanded my word to unleash the full power of Youth against him. Some of the different skills he has also shown here could even by comparable to that attack. Especially the one he used to deflect my aerial Asajukaku. But…'

…Guy was silent for a handful of moments. Then he came to a decision.

"Zoro-san! There is one, final move I have in my arsenal. A special single-blow attack that can shake this entire training-field. Hardly anyone has ever seen it before, and no one has ever survived its sheer destructive force. Tell me. Can your skills be enough to shatter a mountain apart? Or should I end this spar now, before it goes too far and could truly hurt you, though not permanently?" [4]

Zoro locked-eyes with the Blue Beast before him. Then turned to face the Hokage inside the barrier. Guy did the same, his eyes conveying the request for Hiruzen's approval.

(Inside the Barrier)

The Hokage's mind was churning in a storm of critical thoughts.

'I could never have foreseen this spar would reach such a controversial scale. Neither Kakashi or myself are capable of withstanding the physical might of the 7th Celestial Gate. Yet Zoro-san withstood it for over a minute with pure skill alone. No ordinary human should be able to do that. It may even possible that Zoro does have some unusual powers that he and Robin-san have chosen not to reveal. I need to learn more.'

'Hmmmmm…while the Day Time Tiger attack is certainly highly destructive, it is not always fatal towards a living target. This Barrier jutsu is also capable to withstanding the force that it can produce. Guy-san himself has already gone into the 7th Gate, so the backlash will not change whether or not he uses Hirudora.'

The Hokage deliberated the proposal for a moment longer.

Then nodded at Guy.

(Outside the Barrier)

From atop the cliff, Guy raised both is hands. His right curled in a simple fist, the other held open and slightly cupped, prepared to catch the punch in his left palm.

Zoro prepared as well. "Ichi-Gorilla! Nii-Gorilla!" Both his arms were pumped with pure muscle, increasing his titanic strength even further. 'Against his speed at close-range, this extra strength would've decreased my own speed,' Zoro reflected. 'Plus I didn't have any chance to use it before he was throwing punches. But from this far away, it'll make a bigger impact.'

Guy's glowing red-hued eyes narrowed with focus. 'I trust Hokage-sama's barrier will hold-out. And Zoro-san is Definitely The Most Powerful Opponent I Have Ever Met! I Will Show Him The Full Power of Youth That He Demanded Me To Bring Forth!'

"Here it comes, Zoro-san!" Guy cried out.

"Thanks! I appreciate it!" the swordsman shouted in reply.

Guy's punch met his palm. A Roar echoed across the field, erupting from a shapeless, silver-grey form encasing the Taijutsu Master. The compressed power began to morph. Taking the form of an enormous Tiger, with Guy at its epicentre.

Zoro felt the pressure before him, barely held-back by the figure of his opponent. 'So there's no chakra in that thing, only air compressed into a concentrated form,' he assessed. 'Blackbeard's Gura-Gura-no-Mi attacks could unleash a lot more pure destructive force, plus it's made of air, so no trouble.'

The Tiger-form stabilized. Guy's hands shot forward, conjoined in a distinct sign, releasing the embodiment of his inner beast. "HIRUDORA!"

The Attack shot forward, the Tiger-shaped impression rapidly bearing-down on Zoro. It's size and power remained constant. Condensing the pressure within to be unleashed on a singular target! A Titanic and Terrifying sight. Demolishing all that stood in its wake. Nearing the swordsman and moments from Exploding!

Zoro shifted his blades to layer them on top each other. 'I'll block it, then deflect the force skywards.'

"Three-Sword Style: 2830 Calibre Phoenix!" Zoro's own compressed canon burst forth, exploding forward to meet the Day-Time Tiger Head-on. Empowered by his full unwavering skill, bolstered by his Gorilla techniques, driven with absolute precision, enhanced by each of his blades…

Zoro's Phoenix attack clashed against Guy's Ti.

BBRRRRRRRRRWWWWRRRRRRRHHHHRRRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWWRRWRWRWRPBTSUTWWSRWWRRRRRRRRRRR!

Both attacks were locked. Stalemated. The ground beneath them split with the full might of Zoro and Guy's techniques. Both formed by concentred blasts of compressed air. A true and undisputable sight to behold. But one was stronger than the other.

Hirudora.

It outclassed the Calibre Phoenix. The difference was in the mechanics of each technique. While one was a direct blast which carried the impact of a canon, the other was designed to initially compress its destructive force, then release the building pressure at the user's command. Once that stage came, the Phoenix would be crushed beneath the raging Tiger.

Guy completed his attack—a moment too late. Zoro had transitioned to his next move!

"Three-Sword Style: KAMIKAZE TATSUMAKI!"[5] The Swordsman angled his attack from below. Shusui's fine control allowing him to angle the iconic vortex into a curve. Decades of refinement and skill advanced this technique to first begin as a singular funnel, rather than the blunt cyclone it had once been, and grow with time and distance to envelope and destroy every caught in its reach.

The Dragon curved beneath the Tiger and the Phoenix. Catching both in its windy jaws, carrying them to join its path skyward.

A single moment…

Hirudora erupted, overpowering the Calibre Phoenix. Yet Zoro's Divine Dragon cut through the exploding air-bombs, spiraling higher and higher. Directing their combined force upwards, to encompass the heavens.

Only the ear-splitting noise and a moderate breeze touched the earth down below.

Zoro had deflected the Daytime Tiger attack.

Then he turned his gaze on Might Guy. The man's face was tilted back, his jaw agape in pure awe at the unfathomable sight. Zoro's brow sank to a shallow frown.

Lifting the blades in his hands above and behind his right shoulder, he angled them downward, with Wado cross both at a perpendicular angle. "Three-Sword Style: Tiger Hunt!" He dashed for Guy, keeping his swords ready.

Leaping over the boulders, he soared up to cliff with a single power-leap. When Guy finally took notice, Zoro stood before him. And cut him down.

"Never let your guard down, no matter what you witness. And get rid of that ridiculous outfit," the swordsman chastised. Blood splattered out from Guy's wounds. Three long, shallow cuts on his arms, torso and waist. The man fell, the vaporous blue aura dissipating. And his beloved spandex-suit cut apart at waist-height.

Results: dramatic win by Zoro.

The Hokage dropped the barrier, after Robin broke him from his stupor. Everyone who had observed the epic battle carefully moved across the destroyed landscape. While the Shinobi could leap across the various debris, Robin used her own powers to bloom various steps, stairs and a bridge for Naruto, Olvia and herself. The clash between Hirudora, Zoro's Phoenix and the Kamikazi Tatsumaki left a fresh gorge and narrow canyon in the earth.

"Naruto-kun, Olvia." Both surrogate-siblings turned at their mother's call. With a serious face, Robin asked them both: "I know that seeing Bushy-Bows-san and Zoro-koi clash together was exhilarating and filled with awe. However, the Hokage and other clan-heads will likely want to talk to them both, immediately. After telling your father how amazingly he fought, please let the adults and myself talk to him before asking any questions."

"WHAAAATT! But He's Our Dad! Please, Let Me Ask Him To Teach Me Those Moves First Mom! You've Just Gotta!" Naruto cried out. While Olvia simply frowned at her mother's request. The girl was burning to ask Might Guy how he had trained to accomplish such an amazing amount of power and skill. 'If he could push Papa onto his back-foot through skill alone, then maybe he could help me train to surpass Papa, one day.' The girl theorized.

Robin understood their resistance, but remained firm. "First, the adults will talk to Bushy-Brows-san and Zoro. Then, you both can ask them all the questions you that have." She spoke with a strict tone, which both shuddered under. Then her face changed into a cunning smile. "If you can do this, then the four of us will go the Ichiraku's for dinner tonight."

Naturally, Naruto's eye's twinkled at the promise of Ramen. While Olvia smiled at the chance to see her favourite people in the village.

"We promise, Mom." "Okay. But only for Ramen!"

Meanwhile, was Zoro sheathing his swords and began to remove his bandana. Once it was tied to his arm, he turned towards his opponent. Guy was laying out on the ground, panting with exhaustion and awe at the conclusion of their spar. 'He…he…he actually managed to block and deflect Hirudora. So this…this is the power of the Greatest Swordsman in the World…'

"Guy-san," the swordsman called out. "I will acknowledge that your skills have impressed me. To attain such incredible physical might on your own merits and talent. There is no questioning that you are a strong fighter.

"However, you still have a long way to go. Your sheer power and skill might be able to match me, one day. Until that day comes, feel free to challenge me again to measure how far you've come, and what more you need to accomplish."

Guy listened with awe. To receive such praise and acknowledgement from an opponent like Zoro…

"Also," Zoro continued, "remember to help me find some leg-weights for Naruto, Olvia, and myself. The only person I plan to lose my title as the greatest in the world to is my daughter. Until then, my ambition is to keep it against every challenger who will come to face me. Plus I have a family to protect, against anyone who tries to threaten them," he proclaimed.

"I won't turn back any chance to strengthen myself that does not come with a weakness attached to it. Those weights might even increase my strength. So how about it?"

Guy's smiled gleamed in the sunlight, thrusting his arm for a thumbs-up. "Zoro-san. You truly and undoubtedly are the Greatest in the World. Never before have I encountered such power, skill and drive from any man in my village or beyond," he enthusiastically praised.

"You are the one person I have met whose sheer physical strength is far greater than my own! For you to praise my own capabilities is deeply youthful and humbling! It would be my honour to one day challenge you again, and to aid you and your family in building their Flames of Youth to greatest heights imaginable!"

"Hmm," Zoro softly grunted, in appreciation. "I appreciate it. Keep training, because you definitely have the potential to become an even greater fighter than you already are. Remember what I said; you have now faced the power of the Greatest in the World. I have a feeling that this will not be the only time that we test our skills and capabilities against each other. However long it takes, do not stop following the path that lead you here. Keep to it across the course of your life, rather than waste it being less than your potential."

Guy could not stop the deep smile spreading on his face. 'This is it! Kakashi-san is already my Eternal Rival. But now, Zoro-san is my Lifelong Rival!

"And I pledge my life to growing more and more until I can reach your levels of skill, Zoro-san! Though I do not share your enthusiasm for blades, I will aim to one day beat you with my own skills alone! My Lifelong Rival!"

Zoro sweat-dropped at Guy's declaration, but the other people had arrived before he could respond. The Shinobi approach Zoro very cautiously. Even the medics kept their eyes vigilantly trained on the swordsman as they approach the wounded Guy.

Yet, Robin and her children walked up to him without worry or reluctance. Robin's arm wrapped around Zoro's waist, while her opposite hand rested on his shoulder. Her faces leaned down slightly to give her husband a victory peck on his cheek.[6]

"You were amazing, Zoro. Aside the Hokage and Shinobi's impressions, Naruto-kun was stunned silent at the skills you displayed. Olvia was calm but also deeply impressed at how you stood against Bushy-brown-san in the 7th Gate, and countered his Hirudora.

"Your pups sure has the right to be proud and impressed by their Dad." Tsume Inuzuka spoke-up. "I figured you were powerful, Zoro-san, but that display was beyond anything I've ever seen a human man pulling off before. Your one lucky woman to have snagged him, Robin-san.

"Plus, I need to ask. What's with the bandana? After Guy dropped his weights, you tied it over your head and started to suddenly get a lot more powerful."

Zoro just shrugged. "It's just an old habit, Tsume-san. I pull it on every time I fight a truly dangerous enemy or there are some serious risks that I'm fighting for. Nothing more than that."

The woman accepted that. Then the shreds of Guy's beloved jumpsuit caught her eye. "Heh! Well, I'm glad that it's a much quieter fashion-statement than Guy-san's wardrobe. A lot of people 've wanted to get rid of that eyesore."

"Zoro-san." The Hokage spoke-up. "Tsume-san's description of your capabilities is certainly accurate. The magnitude of power, speed, skill and more that you have shown far surpassed anything we could have expected. Before this day I have only ever seen a summoning-creature able to perform similar feats.

"Had you been an enemy of our village," his eye narrowing with apprehension, "I fear to imagine the kind of destruction and losses that you could inflict upon us."

Both Zoro and the Hokage met each other's gaze; serious, unflinching, and stoic. After a tense moment, Hiruzen smiled. "Yet you have promised to protect Konohagakure, so long as your family is safe and the four of you call this place your home. I am also deeply curious to know the mechanics and traits of the techniques you utilized against Might Guy. We must sit down together and discuss them some time."

Hiruzen Sarutobi, _The Professor_ , had not earned that title needlessly. His curiosity and desire to learn the nature and components of various battle techniques could only be matched by Robin's passion for history.

Zoro relaxed, his face covered with his characteristic smirk. "Maybe, Sarutobi-san. So long as you bring a bottle of good sake, I might be willing to explain them."

 _Crack!_

"OOOOWWWWWWWW! GGGRRRRRR! GGGGGGRRRRRRR!"

Might Guy let out a sharp and deep shout of suffering and pain. His body shuddered and jerked in agony. Every nerve and cell filled with exorbitant amounts of pain. His head, limbs and torso threatened to explode at the slightest touch. The accumulated after-effects of opening the 1st through the 7th Gates within one fight had finally set-in.

Zoro looked on stoically.

"Endure it, Guy-san. You did well, I commend you. But suffering like this is guaranteed on the path to greatness. Only by moving through all the suffering and torment you encounter; can it be possible rise beyond it to stand amongst Legends."

"Will…will Bushy-brows-san be alright?" Olvia spoke-up.

A roughly gentle hand came down on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, pup," Tsume Inuzuka replied. "This is just the consequences that come around when you unleash that kind of power."

"That is correct," Shikaku spoke-up. "The medics will take care of the guy. But, he can't be moved at all. Right now, even the slightest touch will cause him to explode with even greater pain. Once it's worn-off he'll probably stay in the hospital for a while. It's an excrutiatingly troublesome price."

"Hiruzen." Another voice spoke-up. Tsume groaned disparagingly at the sound of Danzo's voice. 'Oh…what is it now?'

"Perhaps there is another way you might learn more about Zoro-san's techniques. Currently, there can be no question that he is THE most powerful man in the Leaf Village. He may even surpass your own capabilities as Sandaime Hokage. Traditionally, the Hokage is the most powerful ninja in our village, but your status and unquestionable skills leave little time to train and improve. And next to no one willing or able to spar evenly with you, Hokage-sama."

Some of the clan-heads began to move, standing closer to the Hokage, protectively. Shikaku Nara's eyes narrowed at the Shinobi of Darkness. 'Where are you going with this, Danzo-sama?' he thought.

"What are you suggesting, Danzo?" Homaru inquired.

Danzo's face and visible eye remained taciturn and enigmatic, giving nothing away.

"My thoughts are that Zoro-san should become a regular sparring partner with the Sandaime. After becoming Hokage, he rarely ever left the village or became involved with either missions or a fight to the death. The Kyubi's attack nine years ago was the first time he had directly participated in battle for an age, and the last time since.

You and I have both grown old with the passage of time, Hokage. Our knowledge and skills might remain, but our bodies gradually weaken. I am sure Zoro-san will agree that skills cannot remain sharpened without experience and practice. There are none outside of your own student Jiraya amongst our ranks who could possibly match you in a spar. Zoro-san may present new opportunities for you to maintain your powers and skills, rather than allow them to rust away at a work desk.

"The village cannot afford to have any less than a great, powerful Hokage leading us. Our enemies will always be on the lookout for weakness to exploit. And the list of such people is growing. Especially after the defections and consequences of the man who killed the Uchiha clan, and your own treacherous student."

Even as he spoke, Danzo's shrewd, calculating mind was turning. 'Should Hiruzen preoccupy himself sparring with Zoro. It would distract them both from my plans to strength the village, and acquire Robin-san and the Jinchuriki.'

Everyone looked at the War Hawk with distrustful eyes 'What angle are you try to work from, Danzo-san.' Shikaku thought disgustingly, while the other clan heads mulled over similar thoughts. While the children looked confused, and had actually begun to yawn.

Twilight was descending; an eastern navy blue mixing together with sunset orange receding to the west. The moon could be seen with more clarity, and Naruto and Olvia were tired-out from the excitement of watching their parents sparring matches.

Hiruzen took a breath of his pipe, contemplating Danzo's proposal.

"You do make a strong case, Danzo-san. I do admit that I could use a new sparring partner," the Hokage repled.

Zoro frowned in disapproval. 'That's far too submissive. Someone takes a shot at his strength, and the Hokage bends over like kid being scolded. I don't like it, and this might be a problem.'

"Zoro-san," The swordsman's disapproving eyes met the Hokage. Causing HIruzen to stiff with worry. "Would you be interested in becoming regular sparring partners with me? There is nobody in our village who could defeat me in singular combat. But even the best need to train and improve endlessly to maintain our powers and skills. As the world's Greatest Swordsman, I can imagine that you agree."

Zoro nodded in agreement and approval. "Sure," he answered with a grin. "I'm actually curious to see how great the current God of Shinobi is in a fight. I'm also going to need from fresh opponents to remain the best swordsman. Until Guy-san can grow stronger, he won't be much of a challenge now that I've seen everything he can do. How about meeting back here in a few days to see what you can do against me?"

As the Hoakge nodded, Kakashi spoke up. "Well, I know some people who would be interested in helping with that."

Catching his attention, Zoro turned to the Copy-nin. "I'm not a dedicated swordsman," Kakashi went on, "but there are two people who would enjoy the chance to test and develop their own skills against you. They're both learning, but have some very distinct styles and could offer to spar with you two-on-one, Zoro-san."

Zoro shrugged. "They might be interesting. Otherwise, who was the best swordsman in this village before I got here?"

Kakashi rubbed his head at the question. "We don't really have a heavy tradition with kenjutsu, outside of the ANBU Black Opps. But the best blade-wielder among the Jonin doesn't use sword. I'm sure you've heard of him though, as a bounty hunter. Asuma Sarutobi."

Zoro smirked. "The name's familiar. I'd like to meet him sometime."

"Wait Papa!" Olvia cried out. "Hokage-sama. The 'blade-wielder' Kakashi-san mentioned shares your clan-name. Sarutobi! Is he related to you?"

"Yes. Asuma is my younger son," he replied.

"Hhhhh. In that case, why don't you bring him with you. Father and son fighting together. Maybe the pair of you could have a fun spar with 'Livy and I two-on-two." Zoro suggested.

"Awwww Dad! What about me!" Naruot cried, pulling on the man's pant-leg. "I can fight with you and Olvia-nee-chan too Remember!"

Zoro shook his head. "Not quite yet, Naruto. Your sister has been training under me since the moment she could walk. Oliva has a lot more training and development then you have right now. You're not ready to compete with us yet. It'll take time for you to grow and reach the same level as we have, son."

Naruto continue to look up. His body wasn't moving; tears were forming in his eyes, at his surrogate-father's low opinion for his skills. "But-but-but I've been training so hard already. You and Mom have been working so hard to help me and I want to show it! Come on, it's not fair that you and Olvia can fight them without me! You've just gotta let me join!"

Robin noticed the boy's distress, and walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, their blue eyes met each other's. "Naruto-kun. He is saying that you can grow and improve. You can achieve similar degrees of skill and strength that he, Olvia and I all possess. Plus, all three of us will help you train more and more. Finding your strengths and building up from them. Learning new skills and techniques or creating your very own like Zoro has with his swords and I have with my Devil-fruit powers. You will need to become a better shinobi, then join your father than sister fighting together."

Naruto was still adapting to how warm and comforting the presence of a family could be. Her words easily lifted his mood, and brought happiness creeping into his eyes. "Th-thank you Mom," he said, wiping the tears with a sniffle. Turning back to look up at Zoro, his pleading eyes met the apologetic ones of the swordsman.

"Count on it." The man promised his surrogate-son.

"Y-yeah!" Naruto's old personality returned. "I will get stronger to face you and the Hokage in a spar one day! I've gotta prove I'm at least as strong as the current Hokage if I'm gonna become the next one! And I already have my own special move!

"Oh, that's right!" Naruto realized, to everyone's consequence. "Mom, Dad, Olvia-nee-chan! I haven't shown you guys my own special ninjutsu yet! It one that even beat Iruka-sensei when I used it on him!"

Suddenly, the Hokage was having a distinctly sinking feeling.

"Well, what is it, Naruto? Let's see what you came up with." Zoro suggested.

"Yes," Olvia agreed. "Show us, whiskers-chisi! Though I'm not sure if you know a move that could beat a Chunin like Umino-sensei."

"Not sure!?" Naruto cried. "This move set him flying, then knocked him out cold!"

Bringing his hands together, oblivious to the time, place, and audience around him. The boy did the unthinkable.

"Sexy Jutsu!"

With a cloud of smoke, Kakashi, Guy, the village elders, every clan-leader, and the Hokage were in for a shock.

A teenaged, highly attractive girl appeared. With Naruto's trademark blonde hair, styled in two ponytails, and distinct whiskers.

She was completely naked, showing some generously voluptuous and delicious assets. Her hands were held back, curled above her tail-bone; leaving a pair of alluring, bouncing breasts on display, to compliment a very attractive figure, and a thick cloud covering her pussy.

"Well. What do you think of mmeeee?"she asked, in a cute voice and irresistible pout.

Kakashi's eye went wide, his perverted mind unable to look away. Guy let out of cry of shock, overlaid with pain. Shukaku Nara couldn't look away. Inoichi and Choza were scandalized, but unlike their partner could shut their eyes. Shibi Aburame, the pride of the Aburame clan, was struggling to contain his shock. Tsume Inuzuka was growling, her feminine outrage ready to explode. Danzo Shimura was stoic and unfeeling. Homura had a nose-bleed, while Koharu was quite angry at the sight. Hiashi Hyuga could barely fathom what he saw, but could look past it to be visibly appalled at such a perverted stunt.

The Hokage blinked once, blew a geyser of blood from his nose, and promptly blacked-out in lewd awe.

Zoro's eye was stoic and calm. As he found Robin infinitely more attractive. 'Well…I wasn't expecting this. But it could definitely work on some people. Like the Pervert-Cook and Brooke.'

Robin was unperturbed. 'Quite a creative method. Attacking someone's libido would certainly be an unexpected move.'[6]

But Oliva-WHAM! BONG! BEAT! TWAAAZZING! CRACK!

"OWWW!" Naruto changed back to himself, rubbing his bruised and battered face. "Olvia-nee-chan! What was that-ahhh!"

Looking up at his sister, his sight was filled with the tip of her sword, held a centimetre from his face. "If…you…ever…do…that…jutsu…again. I will cut you, ototou. Never do it…"

"….Ever."

0…0

Night had fallen, and the family was less than a block from their home. Olvia had still not forgiven Naruto for showing off his pervy-ninjutsu. While Robin frowned in disapproval.

'I need to learn where and how Naruto-kun learned enough about a female woman's anatomy to create such a detailed henge. This will require an unpleasant discussion once we arrive.' She decided.

While Zoro walked on unconcerned. Despite his muscles aching from the earlier exertions, his mind was looking forward to finally getting his long-planned revenge.

Once they arrived, Olvia and Robin dragged Naruto into the study for his interrogation. While Zoro proceeded to their living room to sharpen, oil and polish his katana's. It was a demanding and endless task, one he was very familiar with. 'A couple extra me's to help with this would go a long way,' he reflected.

Once the work was done, he moved to kitchen and began to prepare dinner, choosing to make everyone's favourites. Some beef and while rice for himself, the same with seafood for Oliva, sandwiches for his wife, and two bowls of Ramen for Naruto. "Poor kid's gonna need it after 'Livy and Robin are done with him." he muttered.

Soon enough, the ladies walked in, followed by a pasty-white and thoroughly terrified Naruto. The kid was rubbing his wrists, and muttering about how scary Robin's powers could be. While one hand was brushing over his groin, almost to see if it was still attached to him.

After everyone had eaten, Naruto and Olvia moved up to their bedrooms, with Zoro accompanying the boy to give some moral support after his mother and sister's interrogation.

While Robin was organizing some of her notes from the Konoha library to compare them with what she had found in Kumo three years earlier. But her mind was somewhere else.

"Hhhhhhh," she let out a sigh, while her thighs pressed together over her womenhood.

'It is quite impressive that Zoro-koi has lasted so long. After I tricked him the night we adopted Naruto-kun, he has successfully resisted any chance for us to have sex.'

'I suppose that we certainly can be quite loud, though. Any noise would likely bring Naruto-kun running in and mentally traumatized for the rest of his life. Or force Olvia to explain what is going on to him.' Robin sadistically summarized.

'Still, this long hiatus for your sex-life must be taking its toll on Zoro as well. He couldn't' control himself at all when I promised him a 'special reward' tonight. Now all I need is some preparations.'

Soon she was finished organizing, while a clone opened the door and handed Robin a small package, containing her "persuasion."

After closing the door to Naruto's room, Zoro walked down the stairs and poked his head inside Robin's study. "Onna? I'm gonna clean down the kitchen while you're working here. Then stretch out for a while before coming up to bed."

Robin smiled at her husband. "Thank you Zoro-koi. I'll finish up here, then check on Olvia and Naruto-kun when I head up. How was he after Olvia threated to cut-off his manhood?"

Zoro chuckled. "He was shaken-up. The kid actually begged me if I would stop you if it ever came to that. I promised I would if I was here, but if he pulls that jutsu again when I'm not around, then not even to Hokage could help him out," he jokingly replied.

After Robin nodded, Zoro left, and she returned to her work. After another ½ hour, she was done, and Zoro had moved into the training room. Opening the door to Olvia room, Robin saw that her daughter was indeed passed out very deeply. Walking in, she placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. 'Nothing will wake her right now,' the frisky woman thought. Then she checked on Naruto, and he was asleep. Walking to his bedside, Robin gave him a goodnight kiss. And placed a pair of sound-cancelling headphones from the package over his ears.

After taking care of those possible interruptions, she entered the master bedroom and began to change. Once done, she held a pair of small tags, inscribed with various kanji. 'I'm glad I ordered these after going to the hospital to order the vaccinations for Naruto and Olvia. Picking it up today was certainly very convenient. A pregnancy-blockage seal. Good thing I tested one with a nurse last week and found that only two could successful work with my chakra-network.'[7]

Downstairs, Zoro was almost finished stretching out his muscles from the earlier fight with Guy. After leaving the training-room, his eyes crossed over the kitchen. 'I guess the Pervert-Cook was good for something back on the ship. Cleaning this place down every night can get pretty monotonous.'

( **Lemon** )

From there he softly climbed the stairs and proceeded towards a surprise.

He opened the bedroom door, and froze-

Robin was standing near the bed, facing away from the door. Her long black hair was pulled forward, leaving her bare back open to his eyes. It was easy to make-out the smooth, flawless skin of her back and neck, covered only by a tiny purple knot between a pair of strings in the middle.

Zoro's eyes dropped to the ground, his sight rising from her bare feet to drink in the view of her naked, sculpted legs, and beautifully toned thighs.

His hands twitched as his gaze moved higher, crossing over the sexy legs to rest on certain pair of butt-cheeks, covered by a veil of light-purple panties. The undergarments were held up by strings tied to her hips slightly loose, and very, very thin, to the point of transparency. Zoro could see her bubbly ass through them easily, and noticed a few shifts in the lower regions as Robin was fingering herself.

She bent over slightly, pushing her barely-covered ass out on full display. Her figures grazed over her entrance lightly, using the motions to entice Zoro even more. The woman dearly and badly wanted to be fucked by him, and would use every edge she had.

Then she withdrew the hand from inside her panties, and raised both arms across her chest. Turning to face her husband, Robin leaned back, stretched her arms out, pulling her hair back and causing her large bouncy breasts to bob up, down, left, right, out on display for him.

Zoro could not move, his mouth hung agape. The sight was irresistible, and his absence from such intimacy was showing in his pants. Just the sight of Robin was making the fourth sword on his waist quiver and beg to be sheathed within her.

Zoro's will had always commanded his body, and now was no different. Even as his legs were quivering at the sight, he regained composure and made an unassuming face. 'Not right now,' he thought. Shutting the door to the room, he began to walk over the cabinet.

"~~ _Zoro-koi~~,"_ Robin's called in a soft, sultry voice. She was far from done. Her hands moved up to cup each breast and began to massage them both. Pressing them together, the moaning forced Zoro to watch as he moved across the room. With his attention gained, Robin began to sway her hips, starting a light dance to seduce him even further.

One hand began to move downward, and slipped back into her transparent panties. Stroking her lower lips while the other hand continued to squeeze her right breast. Her eyes closed and she lost control for a moment. 'Ahhh ahhhh ahhh. It's been too long,' her thoughts cried as her thighs pressed together over the hand. 'Even by…by touching myself…ahh…with Zoro in the room ~oh~ I can b-b-barely…' the woman was almost lost in her own pleasure, and did not see her husband approach.

Zoro had shed his cloths and was crossing the space that separate him from her. A smoldering fire was burning inside of him, the heat sufficient to melt an avalanche. The man wanted his wife. But unknown to her, she was playing into his hands. 'I'll go along, but tonight is about payback for me. Not her pleasure-deprived desires,' he promised himself.

When Robin opened her eyes, she gasped at how close Zoro was to her. The sight of his nude state made her even wetter. Droplets of love-juices slipped through her panties, trailing down her legs. Zoro stood before her, and smiled in satisfaction at his wife's shocked face. "I remembered your promise, Robin. But you won't be ready for tonight."

Following his words, Zoro's hands rose to softly grip both her wrists. Moving her hands away from her own body. "You've made a head-start on me. And I had the most difficult opponent to fight earlier. Now. I think it is my turn to feel your promise, before you can go any further and relax yourself."

Robin smirked at her comment, all too glad with his suggestion. "Wait, my eager _swordsman_." Leaning to his ear, she whispered the small addition the pregnancy seal could make, and how she had already applied it. Zoro's eyes widened, digesting the knowledge of what Robin's words entailed. It had been an age since he had finished inside her, from their shared consent to avoid any accidental pregnancies.

But now…

Robin shivered with anticipation, under Zoro's piercingly possessive ets. A small voice whispered in her head 'I thought he might want something before going too far. But this is far easier than I thought it would be. Too easy.' But the voice was drowned by her erotic hormones, and all Robin could focus on was the physical world in front of her. Even the Devil's Child could be distracted.

Zoro leaned in, and captured her lips with his own. Between Robin's actions, their own sexual- deprivation and built-up adrenaline from the earlier fights, both husband and wife were very direct and impatient. Soon her tongue was pressing over his lips, and slipped inside. Both began to deepen the kiss, wrestling their tongues together; Robin would explore his mouth then pull back to feel his tongue inside of her own wet, excited opening.

Robin took a step back, moving towards their bed. Zoro still held her wrists. "~Zoro-koi?~" Robin was too excited to keep her voice steady. "~Didn't I _promise_ this would be the in bed.~"

Zoro nodded. "You did. But we're already standing right here. SO why not get started?"

HE pulled her back, wrapping one arm around her shoulder, the over her waist. Pulling her in closer to his powerful body. She took a step forward, raising her hands to his head and pressing her enormous bosom into his chest.

It was a secret pleasure Robin knew he enjoyed. She knew it worked, as Zoro's penis twitched against her leg. He began to moan softly, just as she started rubbing her pussy against his leg. Robin grinned into the kiss, and began to lower one of her arms from his head.

While the couple continued to kiss, their urgency and lust steadily grewing. Zoro was internally smirked. 'Just like I want. Soon it'll be my turn-huh!' Robin's hand lightly tapped his cock. 'Heh. Looks like the long hiatus will make this a challenge. But I'll make her bend over and follow my desires.' He promised.

Robin wanted to giggle. Her hand had barely touched Zoro's familiar tool, and the response was erotically cute. He clearly wanted her very badly between the twitch and a sin-filled moan that came from his throat, reverberating into hers. Softly, her hands wrapped around his member, and began slowly pumping her husband's shaft.

The response was immediate, and went two ways. While Robin enjoyed feeling his member, Zoro's hands shifted on her body. One began to agonizingly brush over the skin just above her ass, while the other came upwards. Gently stroking through her luscious hair and pulling her closer into their kiss. Robin responded by dropping her opposite hand, and began running it over the taught, powerful muscles of Zoro's back and abs.

Every touch, every sensation, every ministration was deeply enjoyed by the pair. Until—

"Huh!" Robin gasped in shock. Zoro's hand groped her tender, bubbly behind. Causing her hand to jerk over his dick, and a fresh wave of heat to build in her lower centre. Robin responded by taking his hand and moving it to the knot on her back, and starting to pump his member harder.

When Zoro didn't untie it, she looked up in confusion. "Hmm." He smirked at her. "Not yet, onna. I'll decide when it's your turn. Otherwise…" the hand on her rear check released it's grip.

Robin frowned, but submitted to his request. She began to stroke him again, and was given a reward. His other hand took a fresh squeeze of her bottom, and his mouth began to nibble her sensitive neck.

Soon both began to moan, and Robin was pumping his harder than before. "Huh! Of course!" a fresh idea to Robin's mind. She took a step back, brushing off Zoro touch. Immediately, she began to kneel down, ignoring her husband's protests. Cupping both of her enormous boobs, she pressed them around Zoro's cock, leaving only the tip untouched.

Zoro's eye went wide, then rolled backwards at Robin's tit-fuck. The feeling of Robin's enormous melons rolling over him was wondrously terrible. His self-control was being tested even more. Robin grinned at the sight. Zoro's entire body was trembling with lust. Robin lightly squeezed his length, pushing herself up and down it. Finally she brought her lips to his tip, and that was it.

Zoro's hands came to her head, meeting her eyes with his own, begging her for more. With a triumphal smirk, Robin opened her mouth, sucking on her favourite tool and still rolled her breasts over his shaft. The sensation for both was incredible, and had only began to start. Robin released her breasts, widened her mouth and engulfed his member. Zoro's moan was loud as Robin began to thrust her head back and forth; taking more and more of him into her throat with each bounce. Her hand came up and messaged his balls, giving a bonus along with the blowjob.

Zoro's hands came down, gripping the back of her head. Soon he was pressing himself deeper, and Robin let him. Now he was deep inside her throat, even as she continued to fondle his pair of dangling ornaments. But then-!

Zoro pulled out all of a sudden, and softly pushed her back. Robin lost her balance and fell back. After a moment to register what had happened, she looked over at Zoro. He had turned aside, and already sprayed his white release against the wall. Now Robin was confused, until her eyes met Zoro's. The look in them made her tremble. It was hungry, piercing, possessive and scheming.

"I'm disappointed, Robin. You fell for my plan without a moment's hesitation." Crossing the space between them, Zoro vigorously yet softly gripped her arms and brought her to her feet. "You had your fun the night that we adopted Naruto. But this night isn't about you. Tonight, it's all about me and my pleasure. You are going to help me feel incredible. But…"

"You will not cum, taste, or have any satisfaction until I decide you can."

Robin eyes flew open! She struggled to get free, but her arms were trapped by the swordsman's grasp. Her mind raced through her options. 'I-I know that I couldn't overcome Zoro's strength. Any violent action isn't necessary and would leave both of us waiting even longer. I'm…I'm also too aroused to resist him right now. He even came so close to an orgasm but refused to cum over my face or down my throat…"

After a few moments under Zoro's gaze, she wasn't finding any way out. The look in his eyes made her body betray her. She was wetter and wetter, the folds of her plump, pulsing pussy soaking through the panties. Her nipples were poking out from her bra, begging to be released from the confining fabric.

Finally, she nodded. And the torture began.

Zoro twisted her around, making her head and breasts to face to wall and leaving her back and bottom before him. As she turned her head, the knot was undone and the bra fluttered down to reveal her bare bosom. Zoro wasn't cruel and began kissing her lips while his hands were roving over her chest. His touch on her fleshy mounds brought waves of pleasure to Robin's mind.

It was always amazing. While she had experienced sex before their marriage, Zoro was different. Nobody could ever touch, nothing could possibly stimulate, no one's actions in the bedroom brought such deep responses from Robin. Penetrating her body and soul. Loving everything about her. She always felt complete under her husband's touch. Even when the pleasure was supposed to be for him.

His hands continued to stimulate her bountiful orbs. Until one of them gathered around her perky, diamond-hard tip. The size of her nipple made it dangerous easy to pinch and twist. Robin broke to kiss, panting rapidly under the constant pressure. Soon the opposite hand began to pull at her second bud, and she was helpless. Her legs were trembling, straining to keep her standing upright. Her hands could only grasp on to Zoro, using him to support herself.

She was too 'hot' and horny. By stirring and stimulating herself earlier and going so long without any erotic attention due to the presence of her new son, Robin was very sexually starved. Zoro's sheer presence and skillful attention was driving her to lose all control over herself.

The heat gathering in her body was building up with the second. The pressure between her legs threatened to burst.

'Yes…Oh Yes Yes…Too Much…Please..' "No! NO!"

Zoro had stopped. His hands were pinning her arms again. She couldn't move. The impending orgasm stuck inside her began to wane. "Zoro, please!" She turned to face him, pleading clear in her eyes and desire resonating through her body. "Please! I'm close! You need to let me release! Zoro! I'll do whatever, wherever, however, whenever you desire! Please, I need to cum!"

The woman had bet that hopefully the right words would satisfy her husband, and they would make love on even terms.

He would not let her. No matter what she promised or how hard she pleaded. Robin unconsciously began to whimper as the pleasure was receding, and her impending orgasm died-off. Zoro was patient, waiting until he was sure that she was done and returned to a more normal state. Then he continued.

Robin found herself pressed against the wall. Zoro clasped her hips and arced her bottom out towards him. His hands pulled the of the strings to her dripping wet panties, and it fell loose. Her earlier secretions left the soaking fabric clinging to her skin. With soft hum of appreciation, Zoro drank in the sight before gripping the panties and throwing them away.

He stepped forward, appreciating the sight of Robin's naked, juicy backside, then gave it a slap. Robin's mouth was shut, locking the yelp in the back of her throat. Zoro spanked her ass again, his eye glued to it as is jiggled from his sharp touch. Robin braced for another, but met an even worse surprise.

Something began to press into her pussy. With a gasp, her body jerked at the touch, letting a fresh wave of juices trickle through her inner walls. Yet just as suddenly, the pressure withdrew. Turning her head, she was shocked again by feeling something long and slippery sliding between her rear cheeks. From her periphery, she saw Zoro's fingers enter his mouth, while the other hand kept a powerful grasp on her thighs and his hips rocked forward and backward.

Rather than resist, though, Robin smiled. "Alright, Zoro-koi. I'll play your game." She decided that resistance wouldn't work here. She would have to be patient and ride-out his game before turning the tables at the right time.

As a sign of resignation, Robin braced her legs apart and started shifting her derriere in-time with Zoro. Then she began to wiggle her ass, and Zoro's pleasure grew.

He continued to bring his hand down to her womanhood, give her a few prods, then withdrew to taste her again. It began to stretch into a few minutes, with Robin watching for the best chance to take control, and Zoro determined to keep it himself.

It became a contest of willpower and patience. But there was only one who could win.

Robin's fortitude began to crumble. Her eyes were squeezing shut and her body started betraying her. When Zoro's hand touched her, she bucked to drive his fingers deeper; while the muscles in her glutes began to squeeze over his member. Her body was screaming for more.

Finally it happened. Robin's hand travelled downward to her molten core, and pressed against her clitoris.

Zoro didn't miss it, and quickly grabbed her wrist. A punishing pair of spanks followed. "~~Oh!~~ ~~Ah!~~" Robin softly cried in pleasure. "Not yet Onna." Zoro huskily whispered. "You can't have anything yourself without my approval." He commanded in a forceful tone.

Zoro placed his hand over her slit again and left it there. Tracing the outline of her folds while his member began to slide between her cheeks at a faster rate. Robin's legs were buckling, her hands moved to press on the wall, trying to support her body. 'If…oh…if I just d-dropped…ah-ah-ah…it would stop. B-b-but I..oh n-not my clit…ah…I can't let his fingers stop.' her thoughts came in broken fragment, almost drowning in Zoro's torture.

He continued to stir and tug at her inner walls, but deliberately avoided all of her most sensitive inner parts. He still controlled her, and nothing was changing that. Robin could feel her G-spot quivering, begging to be touched. She turned her head and-"What No!"

Zoro's fingers left her vagina, causing Robin to whipper in agony. Taking the hand soaked with her juices, he began to jerk at himself. Until satisfaction coursed through is body, and he came all over his wife's glorious ass.

Zoro kept Robin pinned to the wall. Even blinded by his orgasm, the man's mental dexterity missed nothing. His moved to her arms, bending them back behind herself, locking them in place, while one leg slide under hers to keep the woman standing.

Once Zoro had recovered from his fresh wave of release, he let go of her arms. Moving his hands to her ass as he knelt down. Separating her cheeks to get a better look at her familiar sheath.

Robin's pussy had been toyed and teased so much; it was wide, juicy, begging to be penetrated. Yet, nothing she could do was breaking him. Zoro's discipline was too great, too prevailing for her to defeat. She would have to wait and experience all the torture he could inflict, until meeting her climax at his satisfaction.

Finally, Zoro began to relent. His tongue met the skin around her pussy, moving agonizingly slow and deliberate. Teasing and tasting her sweet nectar at his pace.

A comfortable sigh came from Robin at the feeling of Zoro's hand's roving over her tights and bottom. Followed with a sharp cry and low, bliss-filled, agonizing moan as his tongue began licking at her folds. His slippery tongue started by catching the delectable juices on the surface. Then started to press further inside her, moving at a shallow pace.

"Hmhmhmhmhm," Zoro chuckled at her reactions. Once he felt she was getting too comfy, his left hand slapped her ass again. The cry from Robin, subdued to a low volume, was music to his ears. As he continued to enjoy the fruits of his victories, to savor her sweet nectar, Robin's legs started to buckle.

Robin's mind was flooding with a milk fog of ecstasy. The sensation was overwhelming her, to the point she forgot to stand. A moment followed, and her mind registered the strong arms supporting her legs while a certain tongue continued to make shallow strokes over her swollen pussy.

"~ ,~" with a sigh of thanks, she braced her legs carefully to remain balanced. Then moved one hand around to take her husband's fingers. He complied with her, to Robin's deep delight, and was soon hovering over her swollen clit. Zoro granted her wish. Two fingers began to poke inside her depths, while his thumb pressed lightly on her clit.

"YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES-!" Robin made in a subdued shout and a husky tone. Feeling her vagina jolting with Zoro's tongue and fingers. They were moving fast and faster with each cry, now rubbing over her G-spot with tender care. Even as his thumb and tongue tended to her clit and full plump lips.

Her cries grew louder, her legs pressing out as the familiar pressure neared it's climax. She stretched out with her entire body, ready to—She was Empty again!

"D-D-Damn it Zoro-koi! No, nnno, no." She forcefully whimpered. Her hips pressed together by instinct, trying to create some stimulation to bring out her orgasm. But the pressure and pleassure began to fade. Leaving her ache to finally cum even stronger.

Zoro smirked at the sight of his success. Robin's thighs were deep red from the heat building in them, with trails of love-juices trickling from her pulsing pussy. Her legs were stretching, clenched under the strain of repeated denial. Her entire body glistened with her sweat, trembling with the physical demand to finally have her husband filling her.

Zoro stood up and met Robin's eyes. The woman frowned at her husband, balanced between a glare and a pout at his pleasuring torture. Zoro's eye gleamed in response, as her resistance decided what would happen next.

Both adults stood there. Panting deeply from their inner desires. Zoro held Robin in place, keeping his eyes trained on hers, ignoring the rest of her body. Waiting for them to calm down further before pressing any further into the next position. But he had a small problem with his wife's unique powers.

Robin frowned in disappointment. She tried to struggle against Zoro's strength, producing delicate grunts, gasps and moans at the effort. Working to distract him as a hand emerged from the wall, raising up to her vagina. It came close…

But Zoro guessed at her intentions, and pulled her back. Leaning in, his mouth was close to her ear. "Not yet Robin. That place can only be filled by one thing right now."

Robin's sparse mind caught his words. Her mouth forming an O in surprise. Following Zoro's physical coaxing, she found herself leaning forward over their bed, with her legs straight out behind herself.

Reaching down, Zoro gripped her left one, shifting the leg upwards, and moving Robin's limbs into a vertical splits. Her flexibility and balance made it easier, leaving her centre open and begging for his attention. The Ballerina position.

Robin's surprise immediately turned to shock, then delight. From this state, Zoro could do only one thing more to please beyond the use of only one hand. She felt the head of a certain long, thick, powerful tool pressing against her walls.

Without waiting for an answer, it pressed inside her. "So-so tight Robin-" a stutter came from Zoro.

"AAAAEEEEHHHHHHHH! HhHhHhHhHhHh." Robin's cry was deep and loud, followed by panting breath as her inner walls shifted around their welcome invader. While Zoro's eyes were clenched shut, straining against the searing heat and vice-grip that his member was plunged into.

He remained there for a minute, careful and unmoving. Slowly, he drew himself out, coaxing a fresh moan from Robin. He was determined to ensure she would only find the ultimate pleasure when he decided it.

More strokes followed, each deliberate but passionate. Robin felt her insides being perfectly stretched, building and filling within her. The action was possessive and domineering, yet gentle and careful.

Zoro continued to careful thrust into Robin. The feeling of his member invading and leaving her was _indescribable._ She didn't feel any strain from their position, and only thought of the next thrust he would give. She loved it all, and longed for more.

With a turn and tilt, Robin saw his face. Zoro's teeth were grinding, his eyes clenched shut. It was taking everything in his self-control to keep this slow pace. He wanted to go faster, harder. 'Damn it. That'll just make her explode too quickly,' he struggled to think.

It was quite the sight. Robin's body in a perpendicular stance, turned on her side with one leg in the air. Held in Zoro's grasp as the man pulled it close with each thrust he made, in an extremely subdued pace. His tanned legs remained on the ground, behind her right one with a lighter shade, as the points of a triangle, shifting in response to each thrust.

Both of them were approaching the end, and Robin started to relax at the familiar pace of her husband's focusing and fulfilling thrusts.

"So—uh—so close—I'm so close-uh-uh-uh-uh— _yes!_ - _yes!_ - _yes!_ —" Her eyes went wide, glancing back from her flexible position. She knew the look in those eyes. He would finally satisfy her. Robin would smile, if only her mouth could stop the quiet moans of pleasure and relief pouring from it.

But she could bend her unusually strong leg. The single shift to angle her sexy posterior and molten inner walls to drive the impending climax higher.

Zoro himself began to feel too much. Robin's body in his possessive grasp, the tantalizing sight of her breasts and ass jiggling, the sheer pressure of her constricting pussy surrounding him, the promise of finally cumming inside of her. His body wanted to release, and finally deliver the ultimate form of loving pleasure to her.

But Zoro's body did not command his mind. His will commanded his body.

Robin continued to scream, her hips pushing to force her husband deeper and deeper into her eager crevice. Her mind was going blank, finally the euphoria of cumming was here-!

And Zoro pulled out again. Robin didn't even notice. Zoro held her waist carefully, and her own motions shifted. That was when it dawned on Robin that her inner need was still screaming to be satisfied.

Turning her head, she was done fighting him. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Zoro-koi! I Ne-need you So Badly! Why torture me further When We Desire the Same Release! You Are As Close As I Am!"

Zoro's member twitched involuntarily. Robin's words were right on the dot.

"Let Me Cum! Even More Zoro-koi—Let Yours Cum Inside of Me! I Have Wanted To Feel You Again For Years! Filling Me! Completing Me! I Beg You My Love! Let Us Rise Up To Our Dreams Together!" She beseeched him

That was it. With deliberate care, Zoro lifted his wife upright, and took her in his arms. Soon Robin was lifted high, Zoro holding her legs crossing around his torso. Tacking his cue, her arms laced around his broad, powerful shoulders to keep herself upright.

Immediately, he began walking to the far wall, while meeting her lips in a kiss that conveyed his love to her. Once they had stop, he lifted her up. Following his intentions, Robin angled his penis to align with her centre. Once he felt the slick walls creeping against his tip, the man gently lowered his wife; bringing himself to enter her completely.

Zoro deliberately threw nearly all restraint to the wind. Wasting not a second, he started to pump her starving, extremely sensitive pussy in exactly the best way to drive her to climax. His hands desperately gripped Robin's ass and hips, carefully lifting and dropping her form on his cock. Driving long, hard, blissful strokes up inside her sheath. Bouncing her boobs.

His restraint was cracking, pushed beyond even his control and the long denied urge to cum inside her was pressing harder and harder with each thrust.

"ZORO-KOI!—Oh!—I—I—AHHH!—I—NE-UGH!—YOU COCK!—I—OhOhOhOhoh! Robin couldn't speak. The tension and pressure within herself, prodded and pressed by her husband, was overwhelming her too deeply. Her mind flooding with only the urge, the need, the desperation, the molten-hot desire to finally—

"CUM!" "I NE—AHHH! HUH! AHHH! CUMMING!" She wailed. Her eyes squeezed shut, her hands clawing at her tormenter, her nipples dancing across his chest.

Zoro ears filled with filled the sounds of her fluids squishing against his member. Robin's lips trembled together; straining to keep her shouts of thrilling pleasure from shaking the house. It wouldn't be much longer.

Zoro was at the end. He panted heavily, but did not let go of the torrent pressing to burst from his tip. "Just-Little-More!" he groaned through his teeth. Pressing her body closer to him, pushing her legs outward slightly, his pelvis shifted to allow the head, length, and base of his member to move inside Robin. If this was overwhelming her, he knew exactly where to press her for an even greater climax; and her clit, slit, wall and G-spots were aching for any touch-!

Finally, Robin felt it, and the burning, liberating sensation flooded through her entire being; the tidal-wave of fluids burst from inside her.

"I'M CUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGG!"

At her cry, Zoro pulled back one final time. Driving his shaking member further inside his wife's flooding pussy. "RRRRROOOOOOBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN" His roar was subdued, only shaking the room. The familiar pressure constricting around him drove his own orgasm even higher. To finally Cum Inside his wife without any inhibition.

Their shared love fluids mixed together, and steadily leaked from where their manhood and womanhood joined. The pregnancy seal-jutsu working, blocking the cum from slipping into her womb, and making their climaxes feel even stronger as the extremely sensitive nerves between their sex organs were engulfed with cum.

 **(Over)**

In another room. Naruto shifted in his sleep. The headphones doing their job as the boy was spared any indication of what his surrogate-parents were up to. While Olvia barely moved. Her sleep able to preserver through any potential disruptions.

Both of them enjoyed a pleasant sleep; while Robin and Zoro began Round Two.

 **End** **.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, have some opinions on the consequences, and enjoyed Zoro's revenge.**

 **This chapter was harder to write than I had initially though; as I wanted to create a satisfying ending that would do Zoro and Guy fight due justice. Along with some other constraints on my time. A post-mortem explanation is immediately after this chapter, and a the next one will be coming out in due course.**

 **Please Read and Review. And if you can, encourage other people to read it. I always look for more opinions and feedback on my writing.**

 **[1]** **-"Raging Gandaberunda." An original attack for this story. I image that Zoro will invent many new techniques throughout his life rather than just increasing of magnitude of his established repertoire.**

" **Raging Gandaberunda."=A highly devastating two-sword strike, named from a mythical bird of Hindu mythology associated with great magical strength, in-keeping with Zoro's theme of naming attacks after mythological creatures or animals.**

 **[2]** **-Another non-canon original move for Demons of Konoha. A two-stage attack starting with a pair of wide-slashes, similar to an eagle's wings, followed by a power-leap and single-blade strike, reminiscent of a Lion pouncing. Linked with the two creatures that a Griffin is molded from.**

 **[3]** **-This is my personal opinion. A timeline of when Might** **Guy** **mastered each stage of the Celestial Gates was never established. However, he did not start learning them from his father, Might** **Duy** **, until part-way through the 3** **rd** **Ninja War, when Guy was 13-14. His father died soon after and would not have been able to train** **Guy** **to use each of them within a single year. Leaving** **Guy** **to learn and master each successive Gate on his own.**

 **Guy** **himself was able to teach Rock Lee how to open 5 Celestial Gates within 2 years as a Genin, that is true. But Lee had Guy's personal attention during a time of peace, when they had less responsibilities and demands outside of training and personal development compared to war-time.**

 **Guy** **is currently aged 23 in this spar, and it took his father twenty years to discover and master the Celestial Gates on his own. While Lee over the 3-year span between the Naruto time-skip and the 4** **th** **Ninja War only went from using the 5** **th** **Gate to the 6** **th** **Gate. It is my personal estimation, that it is more believable that Guy mastered the Gates over the course of a decade and the 7** **th** **Gate chronologically recently, rather than earlier in his life.**

 **[4]** **\- "Mutoryu;" Zoro's no-sword style. Hand-to-hand fighting techniques he created using similar movements and results as his swordsmanship.**

 **[5]** **-In-canon, Kisame took to full force of Hirudora head-on. He not only survived the attack, but could still move and was able to break from Yamato's Wood-style restraints with sheer muscle strength. Guy's Hirudora is devastating, but he can evidently control whether or not it will be lethal. Also, such a destructive attack could only be practiced sparingly in a Shinobi village, given the sheer scale of destruction it can cause would demolish entire training-fields or terrify the population. Implying that control over the magnitude of the attack can be simple to accomplish.**

 **[6]** **-"KamiKaze Tatzumaki"="Divine Wind Dragon-Twister." A more dynamic variation of the baseline Tatzumaki, capable of being steered towards a certain point and expanding at a point in the cyclone. Along with greater power to blow away any objects, person or attack it meets.**

 **[7]** **-Robin has never lashed out at any real perverted stunts in One Piece, yet. Such as Brooke asking to see her panties, or Sanji trying to peep on her. Even when Tontoland dwarfs like Leo were crawling around in her breasts, she wasn't bothered by it. Although, if some antics like what Brooke or Franky pull were involved, such as "Docking" on Thriller Barque, that would be a different case.**

 **[8]** **-In Chapter 13, I will explore and introduce the setting and situation for chakra and how it can be accumulated and used by certain characters. There are many places in One Piece that have unique powers or skills that can only be used by those who live on one island on the Grand Line, or entire fighting styles that are developed by certain people but can be taught to others; such a Electro among the Mink Tribe, or Fishman Karate.**

 **However, Robin at least does possess some chakra in her body. As Hiashi Hyuga stated when she and Zoro met with the Shinobi Council in Chapter 3.**


	13. (Not a chapter) Fight Explanations (1)

Robin vs. Kakashi: Explained.

I do imagine that this fight will stir up some complaints and disagreements. So, I will explore some crucial facts that influenced my decision for Robin's to win over Kakashi. and do the same for Zoro and Guy's match. I purposefully did not attach this to the last chapter as it was already usually long.

First, Robin DID NOT WIN JUST BECAUSE SHE IS A ONE PIECE CHARACTER! **I AM NOT A BIAS IDIOT!**

Second, Zoro and Robin are 12 years older from where their canon-selves currently are and have not remained stagnant during this time. Both are moderately more skilled and drastically more experienced than their canon-counter-parts currently are, due to a multitude of fights that will inevitably happen as they accomplish their dreams, and the crew moves closer to the One Piece.

Even Zoro acknowledged that when he defeated Pica, he was still far removed from Mihawk's skills, maybe 2/3-3/4 of him. By defeating him, Zoro would not match Mihawk, but surpass him. While Robin's skills and capabilities relating to fighting would have improved at least ½ as much as Zoro's along the way, especially after becoming a mother, to avoid losing her daughter.

By contrast, Kakashi is not Jonin-sensei yet, nor has he been sharpened by the success, enemies, defeats, and more across conflicts with Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and the 4th Great Ninja War.

While still extremely skilled and dangerous, Kakashi is far from prime and has a lot of growth to make.

Plus, the dangers he faced in the 3rd Great Ninja War and subsequent missions in the Naruto-Ninja World would not really compare to the scale and frequency of dangers the Grand Line would bring to Robin. The Paradise-half of the Grand Line is, at the least, as dangerous as the Great Ninja Wars were ALL THE FUCKING TIME, with no secure village to return to after a dangerous mission or give ninja time to recover physically and mentally between missions. While the New World is even more chaotic and dangerous, with less breathing-room at all.

For a scale, Kakashi is between a high A-class and low S-class ninja after his ANBU career ended. While by the start of the Shippuden, he was a mid-S-class ninja, whereas each of the Sannin are mid-high-S-class.

Second, the mechanics of the techniques. One reviewer and brilliant writer, Leaf Ranger, highlighted that Jonin Kakashi would be too fast and skilled for Robin to anticipate or evade. While I agree that Robin has not displayed any impressive feats of Speed similar to Monkey D. Luffy's Second Gear, she did not outpace Kakahsi in this way.

Robin was able to hear and evade Kakashi's long-range ninjutsu techniques, the Earth-wave jutsu and another lightning jutsu that was flying from several dozen meters. If she can evade bullets, canons, and swords from Marines and enemy pirates less than 3 meters away by Enies Lobby, I do not believe that this distance-evasion is impossible.

Also, Kakashi concluded that his ranged-jutsu were ineffective and moved in close for hand-to-hand combat. Robin was quickly reeling, with no room to counter or escape from Kakashi at all. Also, Kakashi rarely goes all-out from the start of the fight; he rather prefers to assess someone then press his full strength and speed when he sees an opening or weakness he can exploit. Robin herself noted that she could not keep-up with Kakashi's baseline-speed, and quickly looked to escape before he would start to escalate this advantage.

For the remainder of the spar, she used her Hana-hana powers to fight Kakashi from a distance, and even a crew of 30 clones-Robin's could not defeat Kakashi. He's just too skilled for her to beat him in close-combat, so she moved into the air, where he would likely not be able to reach her.

Even outside of speed, Kakashi's ninjutsu techniques require entire seconds or moments between them to weave-hand-signs together; whereas in One Piece, a braoder range of powers and skills, Haki, Devil Fruits or otherwise, can be used instantaneously without such length preparation. Those crucial gaps could allow Robin to evade them, but Kakashi was still too fast for her to counter-attack at all in between different jutsu.

Third, Kakashi and Robin's tactical habits. Each character has certain inclinations and preferences for HOW they use the different skills and powers at their disposal. Anime fights are not always a test of power or muscle, unlike the majority of fights in Dragon Ball, but a contest of HOW someone employs their powers and skills.

Yes, there are many examples of people as powerful as Kakashi, Guy, Zoro and Robin simply using a very simple and direct attack that their enemies cannot handle. These instances are usually lower-level opponents who can be defeated very simply by leveraging a greater power than they can handle: rank-and-file Navy soldiers, bandits and militia, or Chunin.

These unique tactical habits are present; but they are more distinguishable when characters face someone in or above their own league.

Nico Robin: Controlling, Efficient and Devastating. Despite how visual her power are, many of her enemies loose or die very quickly due to how efficiently and intelligently she employs them. Robin does not settle for half-measures. Every time she lands a hit it disarms, cripples or kills someone immediately. She prioritizes manipulating the environment and her enemies, and gardens devastating results with minimal efforts. Robin is not a rock come to crush you, nor a whirlwind to sweep you away, or water come to drown you. She is ghost that has won before you have any idea what has happened.

However, she has an innate weakness. Robin is not a more focused fighter and lacks the same adaptability as Ussop, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Ace or Luffy, Jinbe, or even Arlong and Rob Lucci. Robin's success is predicate on her knowledge-base, finding a weakness to exploit and employing her intellect to create her own victories, rather than her determination, fighting-style, or arcane powers. If her gambits can be avoided or she is ignorant of a certain topic, then she will fail.

-In Alabasta, she was ready for Crocodile to turn on her, but still failed to defeat him despite having water on-hand.

-In Dressrosa, she did separate Sugar from Trebol, but her ignorance of Sugar's combat-skills prevent the agent form being defeated.

If Robin faced an absolutely dedicated fighter or someone she had no knowledge of, she would not be helpless, but would most likely fail.

Kakashi: Capable and Adaptable. He uses a very reactionary and chameleon approach to combat. He'll first use basic skills and his sharingan to observe the situation, actions and abilities that somebody has. Then use the most appropriate counter against them. He rarely dominates a fight, nor does he aggressively change which skill he is using to shock and overwhelming someone. He assesses the threat, counters their strengths, attacks their weaknesses, but remains very opportunistic.

Privately, I believe that Kakashi is very often undervalued and under appreciated by different fan-bases, calling him one of the weakest of the protagonists due to how he measures against Team 7, the Sannin, and other Kage. While Kakashi very rarely has the more domineering role that Pain, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, the Sannin, and Kage take in a fight; he has also been placed in a greater number of fights than many of these characters, and almost always against someone at or above his capabilities:

Against Itachi and Kisame post-Chunin Exams, he did the heavy-lifting opposed to Asuma and Kurenai. To the point that he outmaneuvered Itachi and rescued Kurenai, twice.

In the Shippuden, Kakashi stage-managed both Hidan and Kakuzu head-to-head, and saved Shikamaru, Choji and Ino throughout the fight. A second occasion where he did the heavy-lifting against an Akatsuki-pair, and pieced Kakuzu's heart without compromising Shikamaru's plan.

Everyone in Naruto takes Kakashi seriously as a major threat. Nobody underestimates him, unlike the multitude of times that they do to other protagonists:

-Naruto in 90% of his fights. -Sasuke in 80%. -Sakura against Team Dosu and Sasori.

-Temari to Shikamaru. -Kisame to Guy. -Orochimaru to Hiruzen.

-Ginkaku and Kinkaku to Darui. -Obito to Minato.

-Raikage A to Minato. -Orochimaru to Itachi.

Again, nobody underestimates Kakashi as a threat, and always takes him seriously. And he is often matched-up against some of the best. In an Anime flashback to Naruto's past, when he saved Iruka and Naruto by one-shooting a team of Taki-nin within two seconds. (Shippuden 178, "Iruka's decision) Yet, against someone closer to his own league, Zabuza, Kabuto, Kisame, and Itachi, Kakashi took a much more conservative and reactionary stance.

Summarize Kakashi vs. Robin:

This was a spar. The purpose was to assess Robins' capabilities against Konoha Ninja, so Kakashi would not go all out from the beginning, while his most powerful skills are aimed to kill or cripple someone. Unlike Robin, who seeks to control or subdue her opponents more often than killing them immediately.

Robin has lived in the elemental Nations for 3 years and had hostile incidents with Naruto-Shinobi. Although, she has not fought a Shinobi in Kakashi's league until now, she has faced people more dangerous and power than him elsewhere. On the other-side, Kakashi knows nothing about Devil-Fruits or Robin herself, and he has never faced a non-ninja as dangerous as she is.

Kakashi is 1-year out of the ANBU, with his reputation for 1,000 jutsu very widespread, but no Mangekyo Sharingan. Also, in the flashbacks to his early life career, he rarely ever employed water-style jutsu until after his encounter with Zabuza; apart from the defensive water-wall jutsu. It is his third most used elemental-chakra type after Earth-style, unlike Itachi, Yamanto or Darui who use it more readily as a secondary-element.

Robin is drastically more experienced than Kakashi is. Outside of confrontations with the Navy, Yonko and other Supernova's as part of the Mugiwara, her past on the run from the Cipher Poles and the World Government would seriously outclass Kakashi's work in the Konoha ANBU. Making her more aware and adept with misdirection and deception than even him.

Robin's lack of Ninjutsu, and Kakashi's experience. Kakashi's reputation as a Copy-nin allow him to adapt a ninja's own weapons and skills against them, and employ different methods through combined-arms to exploit any weakness he can find and cripple or kill someone. However, that is the emphasis; any Ninja's weapons and skills. Every serious threat he has fought or encountered utilized chakra in one form or another, and use heavily standardized methods that he can dissect and anticipate with his sharingan.

Robin's Devil-fruit is not directly related to chakra, and I will explore how and why this is so in a later chapter. Against someone who does not use chakra at all, then Kakashi cannot comprehend or anticipate their methods as efficiently as he usually does. It is like taking away Jiraya's toad-methods in the middle of a fight; both still remain a serious threat, but would operate far below their consistent levels due to the absence of such an integral part of their fighting methods.

Their tactical habits.

-Robin's shares many similarities with Zabuza Momochi. Both fighters confront their targets directly, using ambush tactics and misdirection to confuse and eliminate someone as efficiently as possible. Both are deceptively strong individuals but are not infallible. Robin herself uses the same principles as Zabuza, which nearly defeated and killed Kakashi during the Nami no Kuni Arc. However, despite the parallels between them, Robin operates with more subtly and better execution than Zabuza. Whereas he was comfortable waiting for someone to die, she is more proactive and thorough.

After catching Kakashi in a water-prison jutsu, Zabuza was content to wait for Kakashi to drown and gave the Genin time to release their teacher. While Robin's most notable fight in the One Piece series was against Yama; whom was crippled by his own Ax-dials, had each of his fingers broken, then was thrown off a cliff. But rather than letting the fall kill him, Robin went a step further by use her hands to lock him in a bent position, and using _clutch_ to snap his spine moment before impact with the ground.

Even outside of Zabuza, when Kakashi encountered Kabuto in the Konoha hospital he was misdirected and outmaneuvered. Robin's tactical habits make her the worst possible opponent for Kakashi to face, because she has NO ninjutsu techniques for him to copy or anticipate, forcing him to fight more directly and straight-forward. He would not operate at his best since driving the action is simply not his preferred stance in combat against someone on his own level.

While Kakashi was working to find a weaknesses he can exploit against Robin, Robin is taking every little chance to do a thousand, terrible things to Kakashi.

These factors make Robin a very bad opponent for Kakashi to face. Also, she used her knowledge of his sharingan and its limitations expertly against him, staying out of his sight-line, prolonging the match to exhaust him, and using her Dos Gigantsco Mano as a distraction to cover his eye, and break his right hand.

This is why I believe that my version of Robin would defeat Kakashi. However, this is not, I REPEAT, NOT UNIVERSAL. If Kakashi had some foreknowledge of Robin's capabilities, then he would have planned accordingly and the fight would have been much more balanced; similar to Kakashi's preparations for a re-match with Itachi. Each case is relative and unique. I personally believe they need to be addressed as such, rather than using a Rock-Paper-Scissors or ABC logic.

Clarify: most people believe that if one person beats someone, then they would automatically beat another.

Ie: 1) Kakashi beat Zabuza, and Itachi beat Kakashi; so by extension Itachi should beat Zabuza.

2)Deidara beat Gaara, and Sasuke beat Deidara; so by extension Sasuke should beat Gaara.

While case (1) is very plausible, case (2) did not happen as Sasuke failed against Gaara at the Kage Summit. What people fail to look at often, is HOW a character won and lost against another, and apply those factors into their assumptions.

Simply because Robin defeat Kakashi does not mean she is automatically on-par with Itachi or the Sannin. In fact, while Jiraya likely would struggle against her, Orochimaru could use his tongue and body-shadding jutsu to escape from her. While Tsuande could use her electric-chakra strikes to cripple the nerves in Robin's arms and employ more raw-force than Robin could likely handle. If Robin faced a Hyuga, the mechanics of their juken and her arms touching their bodies would immediately cripple her entire body. Also, a team of Jonin could certainly pin-down Robin and defeat her.

If Kakashi and Robin faced each other at the same age, then Kakashi's greater experience, training, and emphasis on fighting combined with Robin's background with hiding and escaping opposed to fighting prior to becoming a Straw Hat would lead to him winning. Even if Time-skip Robin faced 6th Hokage Kakashi on even-ground with no existential factors, then I still favour Kakashi for his greater physical capabilities and how unfamiliar both would be with each other, opposed to ROronoa-Nico Robin's academic knowledge of Shinobi Arts.


	14. (Not a chapter) Fight Explanations (2)

**Zoro vs. Guy: Explained.**

I do not think the results of this fight came a much of a surprise. Although for the sake of completionism, I still wanted to explore the different factors that caused this fight to shape the way I wrote it.

I still want people to remember, this story began 3 years before the Konoha Crush. Like Kakashi, Guy is still in his early 20's, and not yet in his prime. My iteration of him has only recently been able to achieve the 7th Celestial Gate, and has 6 years less of training and experience than he displayed during the 4th Great Ninja War. Guy currently has the magnitude of a mid S-class ninja due to his intensity and use of the 7th Gate; something even Kakashi would not plausibly be able to match or counter prior to using his Mangekyo Sharingan.

While on the opposite side, Zoro is in the prime of his life. Here, he has already defeated Mihawk and earned the title as the Greatest Swordsman in the World. He has also fought, defeated or survived encounters with Navy Admirals, Yonko Commanders, possibly even Yonko themselves and other Naruto-shinobi before. He is one of the most dedicated fighters among the Straw Hat Pirate Crew, and possibly their most talented one given his lack of Devil Fruit Powers. He is standing alongside Silvers Rayleigh, Admirals Aokiji and Akainu, and Marco the Phoenix in terms of skill, power, and danger.

Another crucial factor that separates Guy and Zoro is their most notorious and characteristic trait: Personal Training. Both of them unfailingly follow training regimens that are astronomically ridiculous. Both began such intensive training during childhood, dedicating themselves to surpass a personal rival and ascend to become THE best of their time. Zoro and Guy both continuously push their capabilities and skills further and further, over the course of their lifetimes. Applying absolute dedication with extreme intensity and their own distinct creativity; inventing their own moves and developing unique tactics to fight various opponents.

However, duringthis fight, the difference in time and development between them is enormous.

During this chapter, Zoro is aged 34, and Guy is 23. This leaves Zoro with at least 10 years of more training, sparring, and fighting than Guy has. From who they are and how they train, even a single year would make a notable difference between both of these fighters, and a decade would spread this difference even more.

Guy is young and unquestionably a physical powerhouse, but I do not believe his strength and speed and skill would be as developed as they were during the Konoha invasion or the 4th Great War.

Concerning the Celestial Gates specifically, I already explored why Guy would be unlikely to have mastered with too quickly after his father's death. And I believe it would be very out-of-character to depict him cutting-loose during a regular sparring match.

This was sparring, not a fight to the death or a mission. Might Guy himself has a strict set of personal rules to determine when it is necessary to use the Celestial Gates; such as "to protect someone precious to you," or "to protect and maintain one's own ninja-way." Unleashing one of the gates against an opponent simply to test his own capabilities is exactly what he scolded Rock Lee for doing in his first appearance.

As for Zoro, not only are his strength and speed greater than his canon-self, but his skills would also be ridiculously advanced by this stage of his life. I don't think many people would question that Zoro in his prime would have greater physical strength opposed to Might Guy; as even by the timeskip, he appears to be one of the strongest physical fighters around below the league of the Yonko and the Marine Admirals, especially without any Devil-Fruit power to bolster that strength.

While Guy is now a mid S-class ninja due to his intensity and use of the 7th Gate; something Kakashi would have no answer to prior to using his Mangekyo Sharingan. This is part of the reason why Zoro and Robin won the fights, but not the only one.

 **Their tactical habits:**

Roronoa Zoro: He is Skilled, Dangerous, and a True Swordsman. He focuses on swordsmanship primarily and structures the rest of his skills around that, but not drastically overspecialized or unbalanced. He is a true COMPLETE MASTER of his craft, fashioned by his own unmatched training regimen and colossal experience against any fighter that exists. He faces an enemy or situation directly, assessing them continuously and taking the most efficient option to win. Without losing focus or awareness of his enemy or surroundings. Apart from redefining the concept of ridiculous training systems, he has gardened various amounts of skill with different styles outside of his iconic Sentoryu method; using intuition and rigorously perfected skills to fight his opponents.

Zoro can cut through virtually anything and meet any kind of fighter or situation with the same skill-set and composure. While his fighting-style can appear very singular and overspecialized, Zoro is anything but a one-trick pony. The sheer scale and dynamic nature of his capabilities make him devasting against almost anyone or anywhere. Sharpened even further by the fact that Zoro spent literally a lifetime preparing to face people more dangerous than himself. He is incredible because he knows better than to make assumptions, knowing he would eventually face someone better than himself or unexpected situations, rather than assuming such a day would never come.

While not entirely unintelligent, Zoro does not rely on long-term strategy at all; instead he is tactician who balances different options against his opponents and adapts to the needs of the moment and his opponent.

Even against people who have faced different swordsman or try to attack someone's weaknesses, Zoro's willpower, skill, physical might, and more have prevent him from being beaten most of the time.

He can be tricked and out-matched in some cases, but they are very, very rare.

-against Kuma on Thriller Bark and the Navy led by Kizaru on Sabahoady Archipelago.

-being attacked by Z or Shiki the Golden Lion in the films Strong World and One Piece: Z.

-captured by Gild Tesoro's Gold-trap in One Piece: Gold.

Might Guy:

A Devastating Martial Hurricane. He is a very straightforward combatant, who escalates his intensity and power as the situation demands. He is not a very strategic individual but remains aware of his surroundings and focuses on meeting mystical power (ninjutsu and genjutsu) with physical might. This approach makes him exceedingly dangerous no matter who he is fighting, and one of the few characters that can readily depend on a very straight forward method with insane amounts of speed and destruction.

Despite this power though, he does have some shortfalls.

Outside of his lack of aptitude for Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, his most glaring weakness is over dedication to Taijutsu alone. In the Canon, Manga, Anime and novels, Guy has shown some capabilities with Ninjutsu. From the Summoning jutsu to the databooks crediting him with some apptitude to use Fire-style and Lightning-style. But rather than using them as viable options, he appears to use each of them only by necessity opposed to practicality.

He also appears to favour martial-arts weapons to an unbalanced degree. My friends Leaf Ranger and SwordoftheGods both noted that Might Guy avoids using bladed weapons despite how practical such tools could be to his arsenal. The only weapons he has been depicted using are striking weapons like his nunchuks, or the Sanzukon in an Anime Filler.

Might Guy is a dedicated Martial Artist, rather than a utilitarian warrior who will use every weapon in their arsenal indiscriminately. He's not a strategist or a deceptive tactician like Deidara, Ussop or Naruto. Yet his combination of simplicity, versatility and sheer magnitude remains a serious threat no matter who is facing him.

Comparing Them:

Both Zoro and Guy are very similar, as they spent entire lifetimes elevating their physical might and perfecting every skill in their arsenal to the highest levels possible. Both of them prepared to compete with the best and searched for goals to push themselves forward rather than becoming complacent. Neither of them were simple fighters, and both displayed some impressive amounts of creativity during their lives, Zoro by personally inventing his own swordsman-styles and Guy by studying the mechanics of ninjutsu and genjutsu to counter them and finding ways to circumvent Sharingan techniques by looking at his opponent's body.

Both of them are more intuitional than strategic, and their success is largely predicated on their experience and magnitude. Which makes the winner of this fight quite simple to recognize; this fight is one case where whoever has the greater power holds a decisive advantage, and Guy is still a far-cry from the sheer magnitude from One Piece's Best-of-the-Best. The Yonko, the Admirals, Hawkeyes Mihawk, Yonko Commanders such as Marco and Katakuri, Monkey D. Garp, Sengoku the Buddha, and even Doflamingo and Fifth Emepror Luffy. While Guy is unquestionably dangerous and powerful against Shinobi and could give the Akatsuki and Sannin a run for their money, he is nowhere close to the Greatest Swordsman in the World.

There are two additional factors that separates Guy and Zoro, however.

First, their stamina, tenacity and longevity. The Celestial Gates do bring a terrifying amount of power and output to a fight, but at the expense of a user's physical stamina and long-term endurance. Once Guy starts to use the Gates, he needs to overwhelm an opponent quickly or risk becoming too crippled by the backlash to continue a fight. Guy's endurance and stamina are very close to Naruto's; while his MO on taijutsu prevents chakra-exhaustion from being a serious factor in any fight. Guy can outlast anyone, and beating him through attrition is virtually impossible. BUT he never uses this advantage, anywhere.

Victory through attrition is still victory. But Might Guy and Rock Lee have a bad habit of crippling themselves by using the Celestial Gates too readily, rather than simply outlasting someone they fight.

By contrast, Zoro's technique is much more conservative, and the nature of his capabilities prevent the kind of exhaustion that Shinobi have from being a problem. He can match and even surpass Might Guy and possibly Luffy's output without the kind of backlash their powers cause. Beyond that, Roronoa Zoro is a Fuckin Tank. The amount of physical injury and exhaustion he has survived and persevered through even puts Might Guy to shame. Plus, he has literally travelled and fought continuously for entire days with barely any rest or relief.

The Alabasta Arc, where he travelled with the crew from Rainbase to Alubarna throughout the night with no sleep and fought with Mr. 1 and dozens of other Baroque Workd agents in the battle.

Water 7 Arc: There Zoro was defeated by CP9, travelled through Aqua Lagoona to Enies Lobby, cut through three obstacles on the way, fought through the Island defenses to reach the Tower of Justice, handled both Kaku and Jabra before defeating the former, and defeated dozens of Marine Captains and Commanders almost immediately afterwards. All without any real break, sleep or otherwise across a theoretical 48 hours.

Fighting against the Humadrills on Hawkeye's island for weeks after being sent there by Kuma. While on Fishman Island, he reflected how he literally fought with Humadrills and with Hawkeyes himself EVERY DAY for 2 Years.

Even compared to canon Might Guy, Zoro's physical tolerance, endurance and tenacity can outclass the Jonin, although the matter of who has the greater pain tolerance is very relative. While Guy's habit of sabotaging his own stamina and combative longevity is a serious problem against Zoro's more energy-conservative skillsets and the swordsman's ridiculous amounts of endurance.

Second, Both of them face highly unusually and esoteric powers or opponents in their lives. Yet while Guy would increase his powers or use a different tool as necessitated by the situation, the range of methods he is willing to use is unnecessarily limited. This weakness can be highlighted the best in his students.

In the Chunin Exams, Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee are all highly skilled in-canon. But they depend on the nature of their techniques or methods to bring victory, and use their skills is very linear and direct ways. When they run into difficulty, each of them would only increase their power, or turn to a more advanced version of their skills, rather than being smart and using a more creative way to fight.

Neji limited himself to the Hyuga traditions, rather than taking full advantage of his potential to explore different techniques. He would fight very defensively, escalating the nature and scale of his Juken techniques, but failed to comprehend how their mechanics could be used against him. Such as exhausting his chakra or giving Kidomaru the initiative. In all of his moves, Neji would attack his opponent's chakra network directly, rather than using the environment as a weapon or using kunai, paper bombs and traps.

Tenten depended on the nature of her weapons and her accuracy to win, rather than finding more more creative way to use everything in her arsenal. Against Temari, she increased the scale and number of weapons thrown at her rather than change her approach to fit the opponent or find better ways to use her various weapons in-tandem with each other. Even in the fillers, Tenten relies on the innate nature of her individual tools rather than finding a better way to use them. She doesn't us elemtanl chakra with her weapons like Asuma, nor learn clone techniques to attack in different ways simultaneously, nor does she use tricks or creative traps against her opponents like Ussop.

Rock Lee uses the same techniques everywhere, and escalates the magnitude of his speed or strength to counter an opponent. He doesn't use the environment as a weapon or even uses alternative weapons himself or tries to outlast his opponents. From training with Guy, Lee could depend on evasion or his endurance to outlast anyone until they ran into chakra-exhaustion or fatigue, but he always goes for a decisive win rather than a war of attrition.

This was actually one way that he could have used to defeat Gaara. Lee's baseline speed without his weights forced Gaara to resort to his sand-armour. But instead of playing it safe and outlasting his opponent first, Lee was too impatient and started to use the Celestial Gates. Even after the Primary Lotus failed and he started to recover, he went straight back to the Gates rather than being more conservative.

While Neji outgrew these limitations, Tenten and Lee and him represent the perfection of the art, used as blunt instruments. Might Guy has greater skill and experience than them, but works to overwhelming his opponents with a disappointingly limited range of skills and approaches. He doesn't even use Paper-bombs or jokes and words to misdirect people but relies on his core attributes elevated to an extremely high degree. The Perfection of the Art, wielded Masterfully.

While Zoro does have many similarities, he is also more of a pragmatist. Exploring different ways to use his swords, his body, and even intimidation against various opponents. He even invented ways to use he swords to attack from a distance, employed various offensive moves for defense, and mostly escalates as the situation requires rather than out of dramatic-flare. He is a Power Tool, Wielded Artfully and Creatively.

 **Haki:**

And Now the Elephant in the room: how One Piece Haki could work against Konoha Shinobi.

I will only explore the different topics relating to this fight here. The mechanics relating to Haki/Chakra/Devil Fruits in a later chapter. While Busoshuko Haki was not utilized too heavily in this sight outside of strengthening Zoro's Swords, I did believe that Kenbushoku, or "Observation," Haki would have a much greater impact.

Observation Haki could allow Zoro to anticipate all of Guy's actions with complete clarity, due to the Blue Beast's very straight-forward approach to fighting. Every move Guy made would be sensed by Zoro milliseconds before Guy even moved, allowing him to anticipate and either stop or counter his opponent. However, Guy's own fighting style also played a role in this edge.

Guy is a very focused and deliberate fighter. Rather than free-form or improvisational. The Jonin does not rely on misdirection or complex tricks like Naruto does, nor does he apply improvisation or creativity too heavily in the middle of a fight. One scene in the Anime filler even depicts him showing Rock Lee that he plans 50 to 100 moves in advance, using deliberate moves and tactics to control his opponent and the pace of a fight. A deliberate action that any capable user of Kenboshuko Haki could sense very easily.

If Guy adapted a more instinctual approach to fighting, then that advantage would be severely decreased. Similar to Afro Samurai during a fight against a Cyborg version of himself. During that fight, the cyborg had the edge, since he was an exact mirror of the Samurai, but both stronger and faster. But rather than use skill or tricks against the enemy, Afro Samurai recalled his sensei's words:

"Your eyes give you away. Become unpredictable. Strike from your subconscious mind. Even the most masterful opponent will fall to a strike that has no history or reference. The moves that flow from your own individual unique essence will surprise even you."

If someone fought blind or had no idea what results would come from their actions, then maybe they would be able to circumvent any Kenbushoku Haki less than Charlotte Katakuri's prowess.

Guy does not do this, and against Zoro he lacks the magnitude to make this form of Haki irrelevant. Which truly made a crucial difference in the fight once Guy escalated to the 6th Celestial Gate.

 **The Fight itself:**

Concerning the fight itself, I wanted to keep both combatants in-character, avoiding the creativity and strategy from Kakashi and Robin's match and emphasizing more direct approaches, tempered by self-discipline.

Guy would have started out enthusiastic but measured. Probing his opponent before committing too far to a singular attack. I also wanted to add some extra drama to him removing any training weights, and was pleased with the results.

From a technical point, Guy would not want to give Zoro any crippling injuries, and would restrict his attacks accordingly. While Zoro would do the same, using the flat of his blades to block or deflect Guy's strieks instead of cutting his hands, legs and arms with a sharp edge.

Between the pair of them, Guy's personality is much more excitable than Zoro's, and he often dash straight at his opponents or mission. That is why he was mostly the aggressor in the fight while Zoro countered him first, then drove forward to take back control of the fight.

Zoro did hold back a large amount of his true power for the majority of the fight. While this may slightly out of character for his canon-self, who will cut buildings and entire ships apart without a second thought, I wanted to feature him having more discipline and maturity gained from age. When Mihawk first encountered Zoro at the Baratie, the Warlord held-back immensely; using only a small knife to parry Zoro's attacks and stab him, then attack him with his sword at close range opposed to cutting-down Zoro from a distance with an air-slash.

As the Next Greatest Swordsman, I imagine that Zoro would adopt a similar mindset in a regular spar, using minimal effort to match and defeat an opponent rather than overwhelming them immediately with sheer magnitude too immediately or needlessly.

Alternatively, Guy is one of the better characters to fight a non-shinobi like Robin or Zoro, as he favours an adapt-and-overcome approach rather than mentally deconstructing the mechanics of someone's techniques too heavily. Whereas the Third Hokage, Kakashi, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Asuma Sarutobi, or even Jiraya would try to assess and measure their opponents, Guy would press forward and take someone else's feats in-stride without being distracted or confused. Guy would press forward and continue to fight rather than fall-back or give Zoro command over the fight.

It was a little hard to envision how Guy would fight against a swordsman like Zoro. While Kisame and Guy did clash multiples times in the series, the technical differences between Kisame and Zoro are too large to use them as a primary reference. Although the Jonin's use of nunchaku against his swords and Guy's preferences for the weapons made their addition to the spar a very simple decision.

I did make Guy use some creative moves, like wrapping the chains of his nuchucks around Zoro's sword to disarm him. Yet, Zoro himself has shown to be very familiar with various types of weapons, from kuruki-knives to bo-staffs, clubs and more. Outside of speculation, during his time training under Mihawk, he would fight against Humandrills using just about every different type of weapon and technique that exists. I did not find Zoro knowing different ways to counter nunchaku's too difficult to image.

After Guy began using the Gates, I decided to have Zoro take a cautious approach. Probing and assessing his opponent's capabilities in a defensive role, then becoming more dominant against Guy. This also had the ulterior motive of emphasizing Zoro's defensive skill, rather than solely his offense.

After the time-skip, Zoro rarely ever took a single hit against his enemies in the New World. Prior to the Manga's Wano Arc, he has yet been injured at all. This is a testimony to how much growth he made during the Timeskip, as while he did face many dangerous opponents in the Paradise Half, he also showed some weakness by lacking the skill to avoid taking too many hits. For half of the series, there are more showings on his endurance and fortitude rather than his defensive skill. After the crew reunited, Zoro's defensive technique had been overhauled, resulting in him taking far less hits than before and not sustaining any injuries against Pica or Vice-Admiral Momonga.

Even Hawkeyes Mihawk came out of the Whitebeard War without any injuries whatsoever. I decided to build on this and give Zoro some greater defensive skill rather than solely increasing his offensive output. Or overemphasizing Haki and strength.

My Fanfic-friend and fellow writer Leaf Ranger also noted that many Naruto characters, especially Jonin, would usually have the advantage in physical speed against other Anime fighters due to the standards they are held at and how they utilize certain techniques. I took this into account quite heavily, and emphasized it rather than focusing only on strength or technique during the fight between Guy and Zoro.

As stated earlier, Guy has not accumulated the same prowess he would have by the time of the Konoha invasion. While within One Piece lore, the 6-Powers move Shade is comparable to the Body Flicker, and many different fighters can match this through timing, anticipation or their own developed speed. While Luffy's 2nd Gear has some visual similarities with Rock Lee's depicted speed against Gaara in the Chunin Exams. Even Pacifista lasers and bullets can be dodged by certain characters in One Piece, which make the topic of who has greater speed a very relative one.

In fact, I do believe that One Piece has the singular fastest character between both franchises. Admiral Kizaru, who by the nature of his devil-fruit, can move at the Speed of Light.

Concerning Zoro specifically, he was able to match Agent Kaku's speed and Shade technique at Enies Lobby, and narrowly evade Kuma's lasers at Thriller Bark. While Silver's Rayleigh was able to counter Kizaru at Sabahoady, deflecting his beam before it could kill Zoro. At that point, Rayleigh himself was quite elderly, and even admitted to have avoided any serious fights or years, or even decades. His speed and reflexes would likely have been lower than during his time with the Roger Pirates, while as mentioned earlier, Zoro is either on-par or slightly better than Rayleigh in his prime. As far as I know.

Subsequently, while the advantage would be divided on a case-by-case basis; Zoro at his prime being able to match Guy's own baseline speed, but would struggle against the 6th Gate and 7th Gate through the mechanics explained in the chapter. This is my interpretation, and if someone disagrees, I invite them to express it in a PM, which I would certainly respond to.

However, all that Zoro can do is match the Celestial Gates, not surpass them. I deliberately shaped the fight so that at close-range, Zoro would be entirely defensive against the 6th and 7th Gate, with no time or space to attack or counter Might Guy. The 7th Gate especially pushed Zoro to his limits, and without the accumulated proficiency of his strength, Haki, reflexes, and techniques ingrained so deeply into his body. He would have been defeated by those attacks.

Even in the 6th Gate, Guy's feats of speed can still be countered by Zoro upsetting his own timing and perception. The enemy of Speed, is always Timing, which makes a person's rhythm, pace, and composure so critical to their movements. Zoro was not necessarily faster than Guy, but by having better timing, he was successful in withstanding him.

For a frame of reference, during the 4th Great Shinobi War, Madara Uchiha was able to evade Guy's 7th-Gate empowered physical attacks with only a single Rinnegan and the powers of the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki. But the Legendary Uchiha was completely out-paced by all of Guy's attacks while in the 8th Gate. Zoro is very dangerous, but I did not believe it would be authentic to place him on-par with a 10-Tails Jinchuriki in this fight.

Otherwise, I do not believe that Zoro's greater strength over Guy should come as too much of a surprise. And his skill to match and deflect the Hirudora attack was a dramatic way to end the fight.

Hirudora itself is also not truly a unique attack when compared to One Piece. It's mechanics are actually quite similar to those of Zoro's own Calibre-Phoenix attacks, or other slicing-air strikes from various swordsman; using compressed air as a highly deliberate and destructive weapon based on the speed and technique of the strike. While the results and magnitude of Hirudora's destructive power can be out-done by the Shockwaves produced by the Tremor-Tremor Fruit.

In Canon, Zoro himself will undoubtedly face this power, eventually, once the Straw Hats and their allies confront the Blackbeard Pirates.

While on the opposite side, Guy himself would likely believe that someone deflecting his attack is nearly unfathomable. Even during the Shippuden series, the Biju and Madara Uchiha had to block or tank the attack, rather than counter or deflect it. It is the most powerful move in Guy's arsenal beneath the 8th Gate.

Zoro countered it without any serious strain, and immediately followed-up with cutting-down Guy to end the spar.

 **Conclusion:**

In conclusion, I wanted to create a reasonable fight between both Guy and Zoro. Staying true to both characters and within a relatable and semi-logical realm of how their respective skills would match against each other. I will confess, I also wanted to establish that Zoro is ridiculously Over Powered, without going overboard.

To be clear, I also have no doubt that this will happen by the end of One Piece. As Roronoa Zoro is a highly motivated prodigal talent, that has been tempered through experience, loss, suffering, success, gains, and more. He has followed the life he dedicated himself to with no regrets, hesitance, or second thoughts. He could possibly become even become more OP than even Red Haired Shanks by the end of the series.

While Guy is still a very formidable fighter, he also has more growth to make and would not turn to the 8th Gate here. I have plans for him, especially relating to additional growth from his new "Lifelong Rival," and some other Straw Hats who will eventually come to Konohagakure.


	15. Chapter 13:Warnings, Surprises and

**Demons of Family and Destiny: Chapter 13.**

 **Warnings, Surprises and** **Concerns**

 **Announcement:** For several different reasons, I fell very far behind on this story last years and wanted to add more and more to this chapter before uploading it. That lead me to withhold it too long though, and everyone who enjoys this sotry deserves to have had it updated long ago. I will now be working to upload to this story once every month, but may fall behind due to a Master's Thesis and any unexpected events in my life.

This chapter is long overdue, and I hope people can find it satisfying.

I'm glad that this story is growing so well, and that many different readers enjoy it. Expressing different ideas or stories here can be an exciting activity. But seeing people read it and reading their opinions and responses truly make it worth-while.

 **This chapter will have a few surprises for Naruto, Robin, and the village. Miraku, the civilian councillor who hates Shinobi is going to emerge again as well, with an agenda.**

 **Also:** I have found myself unsatisfied by the title of this story. It might be fitting, but it's too classic. The title will change soon; or if someone has a suggestion, please share it.

 **Please, Read and Review, but above all Enjoy the Story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owner Naruto or One Piece.**

 _Gruf-Phah-Thawk-Haaw!_

Sharp smacks reverberated through the downstairs of the Roronoa's home. The house was coloured with a dark navy hue, as the last traces of night prepared to leave. Giving way to the dawn of a new morning. Three weeks since the spars between Robin, Kakashi, Zoro and Guy.

In the aftermath of their duel between the latter pair, a host of negative drawbacks ensued. The scale of Zoro and Guy's climactic end between the Hirudora and 6480 Pound Ho spread throughout the atmosphere of Konoha, leaving tremors in the air. After the Clan Heads, Elders and the Hokage had returned, pandemonium ensued as people demanded answers for the source of such an explosive clash.

THe leading-figures managed to persuade everyone in the village that the thunderous explosion over the skies had been the results of new jutsu experiments; leaving the Roronoa's clear of public suspicions and preventing any questions due to keeping the details under 'classified' tape. Only the village Jonin were told the truth, to ensure their trust and awareness should any missions or threats to the village demand the Swordsman's involvement. Since then, some new changes had come in the lives of everyone present, though not all of them positive.

The sounds grew louder in the kitchen, immediately next to the Training Room. Inside, Naruto Uzumaki was working-out some frustration and confusion.

The Training Room was 12 m. by 12 m., with hard wooden planks as the floor. The space was divided between two distinct areas: a centre square 7 m. by 7 m., with an outer space bordering the centre covered with soft mats. The centre served as a sparring ring, or open space for technical drills. The outer space held various training equipment and weights: a Salmon-ladder, stacking-benches, weight racks, three heavy bags, a training dummy, a pair of gymnastic rings hanging from the ceiling, wall hangers supporting training swords, a towel rack, and pull-up bars.

Naruto had been there for nearly an hour, unable to sleep after a mild nightmare. So, he allotted to follow Zoro's example and train with his extra time. After several exercises, the boy was working on the smallest heavy-bag. Wailing into it but struggling to keep a tight guard in-place.

Naruto threw another combination, two jabs, followed by a swing-kick, hook and a knee. Then backed off, jumping around, to throw fresh comb from a different angle. His left arm shot forward-to pull back, suddenly, and release a right-cross. Followed by a front kick, knocking the bag further back. The boy quickly wove sideways as it swung towards him, releasing another few punches, twirling around for a hook-kick, ending with an elbow.

He nearly stumbled, the hook-kick grazing the bag, with no impact. Far from efficient.

Still, the boy's movements far crisper and more balanced than three months earlier, when he had first met his adoptive-family. Naruto's skills had drastically improved in a short span, yet they kept his personal flare for the wild and unpredictable. He enjoyed surprising his opponents, or using instinctual, improvised moves that made him stand-out from the crowd. Zoro had decided to take advantage of that trait, building stronger foundations and encouraging unpredictability. Dozens of hours training together showing their results.

The memories usually made the blonde orphan smile, but not today. Naruto stopped, gathering his breath after the last combination. Glancing around, he noticed a bright orange colour from the window, separate from the bright yellow lights in the room

'Wow. I…I lost count for how many combos I used at 30. And still kept going for a long time. It was pitch-black when I came down here, but now the sun is coming up.'

Glancing at the orange colour, he felt a quiet breeze of relief and happiness. Stopping for the moment, he stepped through the back door, and into the cool morning air.

The sunlight engulfed him, caressing him with comfort and warmth. The boy smiled at the touch, his mind recalling similar thoughts. Until one spoiled his mood. The image of Robin, meeting him in the playground that fateful day she had adopted him. Often, it was among his favourite memories. But now it was overlapped with confusion and discomfort.

Dropping his head, the boy's fist began to clench. Blinking tears from his eyes, he thought. 'Why? Why did Mom and Olvia-nee-chan do that? She, she said I could ask her anything, but now it's different. Nobody ever did that before, but why them? And why didn't Dad do anything? Is what I did that bad? Or is it just that I'm not real important to him at all?'

"Morning, Kid."

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Naruto nearly jumped to the moon. Stumbling back, a single, strong hand caught his fall before it hit the solid deck. Glancing up, he saw Zoro looming above him. Along with several 200-pound weights on a long pole resting on the ground.

"How long have you been up, Naruto? And if you wanted to train more, why didn't you wake me up for some extra practice?" The man smiled down at him, genuine care gleaming in his single eye, amidst the scars that mired his face.

Naruto blinked in surprise. Calling on practiced habits, the boy slipped-on a mask to hide his previous emotions.

"What the heck! Give me a break from sneaking-up on me like that, Dad! I nearly jumped over the house a second ago!" a loud voice carried through the yard, into Robin's bedroom to shake his mother awake.

"I just wanted to train some more, and you always make me look bad lifting those crazy weights! Plus, I just wanted to hit the heavy-bag, not do anything else!"

Zoro chuckled at the boy's antics but didn't press his earlier question. 'It's good to see he's got a strong work-ethic. Plus, waking up to find someone else out here is pretty different from 'Livy's habits of almost sleeping through the morning workouts.'

"OK, Naruto. Hey, would you mind shaking your sister awake so we can get started?"

Immediately, the boy grew quiet. A moment passed as he shuffled his feet. That caught Zoro's attention.

"Naruto. Is something bothering you about 'Livy? Or did you get into a fight at the Academy yesterday?"

"N-no! It's nothing like that," Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head. A winning smile covered his face. "I-I was just a little worried about trying to wake her up and making Olvia-nee-chan scary. Plus, it might take a long time that I could spend training instead."

Zoro blinked. "Ghuhahahahahahahahahaha!" his head thrown back with laughter.

"That's….that's a pretty smart decision, kid. Alright, let's leave that job to your Mother. While the two of us train out here, for now. Grab those joint-weights that Guy got for us. Then show me your combo's again, out here while I'm lifting weights. Then we'll start on breakfast."

"Really! Just you and me! That's so cool, dattebayo! Then come on, let's do it then!"

Soon, Zoro started to practice his Ittoryi-style[1] katas with his extra-weights. While Naruto grabbed some extremely light joint-weights from the training room. They were a series of bands designed to wrap around the ankles and wrists. While Zoro regularly donned the same hundred-pounds variants that Guy himself used.

The swordsman was using them now, struggling to maintain a balanced position with his pole-weights as the ankle-bricks anchored him down. Yet he still performed every move with incredible grace and perfection, belying the strain placed on his muscles. All the while keeping a close eye on Naruto's own movements and shouting corrections to any mistakes.

In their early sessions, Zoro soon found that the regular taijutsu taught at the Academy did not entirely suite Naruto's minds-set for fighting. The system of kata's and patterns were frustratingly monotonous for the hyperactive child. Their constant repetition too boring for him to feel enough motivation to improve, rather than just rush the whole thing.

In response, Zoro and Robin decided against forcing Naruto to enter the mould, and instead worked on developing a new style of fighting for him to use. After all, the couple and the rest of their nakama had each built their own combat styles from scratch; Robin with her Devil-fruit powers, and Zoro inventing Santoryu and many of his own moves with only two blades, a single blade, or his "Mutoryu" methods.

It is the mark of a great teacher to recognize the best way for their charges to learn and improve. To distinguish what inhibited their development, from what was crucial for them to master.

Zoro had encouraged Naruto to practice basic moves individually: punches, kicks, knees, grapples, and elbows. Then experiment with different options against him and Olvia in sparring matches to build his own instincts and combinations. All the while encouraging Naruto to never using the same combination, opening, or finishing moves twice.

Father and Son continued their workout for another hour, while Robin brewed a fresh pot of coffee and worked in her study. After stretching-out their muscles and relaxing, Naruto and Zoro entered the kitchen to make breakfast. While Robin moved upstairs to shake Olvia awake.

The Family enjoyed a nice morning together, aside from Olvia pouting over missing part of the morning for training. Zoro had plans to meet-up with Guy, while Naruto and Olvia had another day at the Academy. And Robin was going to be doing house-keeping and shopping.

Just as the family finished breakfast, Guy showed up after his early-morning marathon and dragged Zoro away to one of their training grounds, impatient to continue training to reach Zoro's prowess, with Robin's permission and well-wishes. "Enjoy your day with Bushy-brows-san, Zoro-koi."

Robin kissed his cheek, for luck. "And please, try not to kill, maime or castrate our favourite green, excitable exasperation, should he become too eccentric."

Guy, waiting in the doorway, grew pale at her words, while Zoro smirked sadistically. "No promises. But, he's not as bothersome as Luffy was. So, there's hope."

Soon after they left, the mother, son, and daughter were off at a casual pace. With Naruto's mask fixed in place.

"Whiskers-chisii," Olvia spoke-up. "I was talking with Iruka-sensei yesterday, during our lunch break at the Academy. He mentioned that the Academy instructors have started to realize that you stopped pulling pranks everywhere since we adopted you. What kind of shenanigans did you perform, back then?"

A new, relaxing mood swept over Naruto, recalling all the paint, grafitti erasers, trip-wires, purple teeth and more from his memories. And the thrill of getting everyone's attention, while running in circles around the village afterwards.

Soon he began to describe a few to Olvia, while Robin listened in. Even while casting various eyes casting around them, for any threatening villagers, as she listened to her son's various escapades. With a clear smile, and hidden sorrows.

'Naruto-kun…' the mother of two silently lamented, hearing the boy giving details of all the people who were riled-up by his antics. All the attention they gave him. 'These pranks sound like a way to receive attention, instead of indifference. They were your escape, possibly more than you realize.'

"But when Hibachi, Ungani and the others went there. I scared them off with a wolf-mask costume and some lights. They didn't have any courage to test at all!" Naruto recounted, with Olvia listening to every detail. As another figure approached.

"Some of your pranks sound very creative, Naruto-kun," Robin spoke-up.

"Scar-nose-san described them to me. On the day that we first met. It is very impressive to hear that you successfully caught trained ninja in various traps; or were able to out-run and hide away from Chunin and Jonin after getting caught."

Beaming at the shock on his face, her unusual praise for him went a touch too far. "Although, I can understand that the villagers must feel a measure of relief given how long it has been since your last prank. Especially those which involved a certain erotic-jutsu that you demonstrated to your sensei, once."

 _Shirk-_

At the sharp, threatening clink. Naruto was frozen in-place. Olvia leered at him, recalling his "sexy-jutsu" stunt from three weeks past. "And he never will again. You recall what I threatened to do afterwards, don't you Naruto?"

Trembling with fear, the boy looked to their mother for help. Robin noticed his distress and placed a calming hand on her daughter. "Now, don't threaten Naruto-kun so often, Olvia. I sure he learned that lesson quite well." Robin strode on towards their destination, with Olvia following behind.

Naruto remained still, confused over what had occurred. Trembling at the memories, before an epiphany came. 'Hey! Maybe a new prank will make me feel better. And besides, it has been a real long-time since my last one! I've gotta reputation to think about and need to maintain!'

"Naruto-Kun!" Glancing up at the call, the blonde hurried to catch-up with his mother and sister. All the while, thinking over different ideas and possibilities. Glancing around for inspiration.

'Okay, so it's gotta be big. Something that nobody can ignore or forget, and will be noticed by everyone in the village. And especially, something that Mom, Dad and Olvia would laugh at. Hmmmmm….'

"Pardon me," an amicable voice came to the trio. Turning about, the group watched an unfamiliar person approach them. Olvia and Naruto looked on, while Robin greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Councillor-Miraku. What business do you wish to have with us?"

The Civilian-councillor returned the smile, his face open and amicable; yet off-set by the conniving glint in his eyes. "I often enjoy walking about the village, Roronoa-Nico-san. Meeting with the people who live here, rather than staying indoors at all hours of the day," he replied.

"However, I will confess to having some desires to express; either towards you, or your husband."

Naruto frowned, not getting what was going on. "Hey, what do you want my Mom for! And Dad's busy training right now!"

Miraku glanced at the boy, who almost recoiled in shock. Naruto had expected him to glare, ignore, or even shot a look at disgust at him. Yet, Miraku's eyes conveyed a sense of relief and respect towards the boy.

"I apologize to do so. But would you or your sister mind if I borrowed your Mother for a handful of minutes? There are some things I have wished to discuss with her, or her husband, since they decided to settle into our village. But first…"

The Councillor straightened himself, before bowing towards Robin. Respect clear in his posture. "I owe your husband some deep thanks. Recently, I learned of his success as a bounty-hunter. One of the renegades he found and defeated…The Jailor.[5] Two years past, that nuke-nin.[6] abducted my nephew from his home near the capital city. He was rescued, but the criminal escaped. Thanks to your husband, my family can now have justice for that man's crimes, thanks to Roronoa Zoro-san capturing him."

"I wish to express my gratitude to your family, Roronoa-Nico-san. And possibly discuss something things with you, privately. If you are willing sometime today."

"Of course, Councillor-san," she replied. "I need to see my children to the Shinobi Academy, first. If you are willing to wait, I will join you next. Would you care to join us?"

"Hmmmmm," the Councillor nodded, a calculating frown on his brow. "Thank you, and no thank you. I need to visit some merchants who are bringing fresh goods into the village. Is there somewhere I can meet you later this morning?"

Robin nodded, "Please, come to our house close to 11. I will be happy to meet you there.

Olvia was surprised but nodded. Trusting her mother that nothing was outside of her control. Miraku agreed, then moved on. After reaching the academy, Kiba came over to chat with Naruto, while many peopled eyed Robin carefully. The clan-heads more than anyone else, with cautious respect. All too soon, the bell rang, and Robin departed from the school.

0…..0

"Good morning Everyone. Alright, today, we'll start off with ninjutsu practice." Iruka announced, while moving into the classroom. Many faced began to grow excited to practice, while some whined about the work; and many were focused on something else and barely paying attention.

"Once I call your name, please come down and demonstrate the bushin-jutsu[3] by transforming into me. Shino Aburame, will you come forward?"

As the stoic boy came forward, Naruto groan. As did Olvia, though far more silently.

Shino executed two passable bushin, but it remained slightly pale than the original. Choji Akimichi was next and formed one bushin, with a wart-nose and pale hair.

Each student took their turns. Eventually, the list reached Sakura Haruno. The pinkette strode forward, then performed her technique. "Perfect Sakura! One identical version of yourself. Well done."

As she dispelled the jutsu, Sakura began the jump with glee. "Yes! I did it! I did it!" While inside her head, another voice was jeering. _'CHAA!—Take That Olvia-san! I Rule Here, The One Skill You Can't Do!'_

Eventually Iruka called Olvai forward. While she approached, many of the other girls snickered at her back, led by Ino and Sakura. Silently, Olvia reviewed the steps of the jutsu in her head. The girl, still new the chakra-techniques, began to feel the powers within herself, and drawing it to her hands. Yet, something felt off. From meditation with her father, Olvia had some headway in feeling and drawing-out her chakra; yet every time it felt like some of the power met a block. Leading only a tiny amount to reach her hands.

Olvia form the correct seal, and began to draw from her chakra. She remained still for some moments, feeling for a good amount to come.

"Hem. What's the hold-up, Olvia. Stuck on the ninjutsu, again?"

"Ino, stay quiet." Iruka chastised the girl. "Hey, don't say anything against my sister, Ino!" Naruto joined in.

"Well," the girl spread her hands, mockingly. "She always struggles with this, even as Sakura and I get it perfectly. _Frankly_ , maybe she isn't cut-out to be a ninja at all, if she can't use any ninjutsu, or is just too slow."

Olvia growled at the Yamanaka's mocking tone. The pair of them did not get along, at all. Since she had arrived, Olvia had outstripped Ino and Sakura as the best upcoming kunoichi. While this in itself wasn't the source of their discord, Olvia's victories over Sasuke and the Uchiha's quiet admiration of the girl was.

Ino never missed an opportunity to gloat over any shortcomings Olvia made. Even Sakura was growing more vocal and less shy by joining Ino's contemptuous comments.

"It is alright, Iruka-sensei,"' Olvia spoke up, respectfully. "I can wait until the next class sparring-session. Then we can address Pinky-san and Birthwort-san's[4] hostility towards me."

"WHAAAATTT! I AM NOT AN UGLY BIRTHWORT YOU-"

"ENOUGH!"

Iruka's command overrode Ino's rage. With Olvia smirking at the reaction, before focusing on her chakra.

"Bushin-jutsu." The girl murmured. Only for it to fail; a cloud of smoke and one shrivelled, doll-size image of Olvia appeared.

Many of the females in the class jeered, joined by a few boys.

"Ha! She really is Naruto's sister. They suck at the same jutsu! Must be contagious," Hibachi gloated.

The hit Naruto's rage button, whirling on the bully. While Olvia frowned at the comment.

"Be quiet Hibachi."

Silence ensued.

The comment had come from Sasuke.

"Olvia-san has only started learning about chakra some months back. We've been growing-up around it, and some practicing different jutsu for years," the last Uchiha continued.

"Besides that, her fighting skills and knowledge are already the best in the class."

Turning around, Sasuke eyed the bully with distain.

"Bushin-jutsu is child's play for me, and others here. Naruto is a dobe for not getting it. But his sister is still more skilled and talented than any of the girls here, and double that much over you. Shut up."

With that, the Uchiha turned back to the class, waiting for the lesson to continue. Iruka shook his head, then noted Olvia's performance and encourage her to practice more. Once she returned to her seat, the girl began to ponder.

'I thought there would be a lot of difficulty, but using chakra is proving to be much harder than I thought. And then there's that blocking-sensation I get whenever I try to mould it. According to the books, feeling your chakra is the first step, and trusting that sensation is ahead of everything. That does make sense for techniques like genjutsu but…'

"Ghahahahahaha! Failed again, Naruto!"

"Hey, this is really hard, dattebayo! Give me a break!"

Glancing up, Olvia saw Naruto had failed the bushin-jutsu as well. Thoughtfully, she frowned.

'I'll talk to Mom about this later tonight. Maybe we could learn if this block I feel is significant, and why ototou cannot perform a standard bushin-jutsu either.'

While Olvia began to make plans, Naruto walked passed Ino Yamanaka. The blonde smirking in her self-entitled superiority as she began to perform her own bushin.

Back in his seat, Naruto glanced around. Pondering over his idea for a prank that would go down in history, and make him feel happy, again. Until his eyes, rested on the Hokage Monument. And a wicked idea came to mind.

0..….0

"So. What is it you wished to discuss with me, Councillor-san?" Robin began. She and the civilian councillor were seated in her dining room, with a fresh pot of tea.

Miraku nodded, marshalling his thoughts, and envisioned the goal he wanted to reach.

"First, I wish to thank you for adopting Naruto-san, Roronoa-Nico-san. A family is certainly what that boy needed."

Robin couldn't keep the shock out of his face, leaving it clear to see.

"I can understand my reactions during the council-meeting were…less than ideal or respectful. To say the least," the Councillor continued.

"You and your husband have more than proven to be highly beneficial to this village; especially by removing so many powerful nuke-ninja, and by installing some discipline and balance into that boy's life. Particularly by limiting the various disruptions from happening around our village. I am not certain if you are aware. But Roronoa Zoro-san is growing exceptionally popular with some of the other civilians."

The Councillor took a sip, visibly relishing the warmth and flavour of his drink. Robin did the same, tasting a sharp peppermint tea, sweetened with honey. Almost disguising the true nature beneath its sweetness.

Robin's eyes narrowed. She recalled the nuke-nin that Miraku described earlier but found the man's words unnecessarily sweet.

Robin felt on-edge. 'This man is a consummate Politian. While he has been respectful, Miraku-san has not approached us since we settled here in the village. Were he truly here to express gratitude and respect, he likely would have apologized for that kussotare[2] remark when we first met. What is his agenda?'

Lowering his cup, Miraku continued. "I do apologize for the way some people in our have interacted with you; whether civilians or shinobi. They should not have demand for your daughter to be removed from her family, or to do the same of your adopted son. As I represent the civilian populace of Konohagakure, those people and their actions are my responsibility. Our actions and choices reflect on each other, and I would not be able to represent them in good consciousness if we were not answerable to one other."

Robin eyed the man carefully, her mindset and answers tactful.

"Your apology is appreciated, Councillor-Miraku-san. Though, I believe that certain people should be accountable on an individual basis, rather than having someone else address the consequences of their decisions."

With a nod and a smile, the Councillor continued.

"I quite agree, Roronoa-Nico-san. However, I have also come to you with a warning."

"You and your husband also have my gratitude and respect, since your adoption of Uzumaki Naruto has upset a particularly individual, here in the village. If I may ask, can you guarantee that nobody is overhearing our conversation?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. The woman lacked her husband's capabilities with Observation-Haki; but she remained very adept in detecting lies and falsehoods from anyone she met. Eyeing the man carefully, she took some crucial notes.

'His body and attire show discipline and minimalism. No signs of wealth or monetary authority are clear, save for the Kanji on his jacket: "Profit." All of his words have been simple and direct, yet too complementary. He has expressed certain emotions from himself in a detached mood, while his warnings and comments about the civilian populace were honest and without hesitation. Hmmmmmm….'

Slowly, Robin examined her surroundings via the Hana-Hana-no-mi's powers.

"We are alone, Councillor-san. Now." The woman gaze and voice became sharpened to a razor.

"Tell me who you believe is threatening my son."

A small tremor in his hand, brought sadistic grin to Robin's face. Slowly, Miraku began to speak.

"I assume that Hokage-sama has made it known why your son needs to remain within this village, despite the throngs who would and have petitioned for him to leave. There is one person who wishes to 'acquire' the talents and potential _within_ Naruto-san. For his own purposes. I am here to warn you, about _Danzo Shimura."_

Robin sipped at her tea, noting the tense atmosphere growing from Miraku, at the mention of that name.

"I have met Dazno Shimura before. He is certainly a calculating and composed man. Plus, I am aware he is a contemporary of Sandaime Hiruzen-sama under the Niidaime's tutelage, and a rival of the former throughout their lifetimes in office. What do you believe I should be aware of, regarding him?"

Miraku nodded.

"Danzo Shimura-san is often referred to as "The Shinobi of Darkness." In the past, he has often petitioned the Hokage to have Naruto placed under his care and _tutelage_. Although, Hokage-sama has rejected each of his proposals. Why do you believe that?"

Now, Robin was curious. "I have occasionally wondered over the roles and motivations Utatane-san, Mitokado-san and Shimura-san play within this village. Many of them value the protection and power of Konoha and are part of Sandaime Hiruzen-sama's inner-circle."

The Archaeologist grinned internally. At her words, Miraku's hand tightened.

"Yet, any one of them could have likely cared for my son in the past. Particularly Utatane-san or Mitokado-san, given the lighter roles and responsibilities each of them carry. Yet, they either did not consider becoming caretakers for him, or decided they were unsuitable. You are certain that Danzo-san has offered to care for Naruto before, and was constantly refused?"

Miraku nodded, again.

"Yes. However, _care_ is likely irrelevant to that man's intentions. Danzo-san has always been a very militant figure, advocating for aggressive action or dominance from the Leaf Village ninja's against other villages and people. He has often attempted to become the Hokage himself and is reviled by many others outside of our village."

"Privately, I believe that his interests in Naruto-san revolve solely around using his power. Yet, probably for his own agenda and aspirations, not for the sake of our village. The man constantly proclaims that his intentions and actions are for the sake and prosperity of Konohagakure. However, even the clan-heads distrust him."

"Roronoa-Nico-san. You and your husband are powerful figures. I am now deeply aware of that. However, I am concerned that Danzo has marked the pair of you as threats to his ambitions. Some who have opposed him in a similar manner, in public or within the Council-room, often disappear, or become disavowed by the village."

"Have…..Hhhhhhhhhh" The Councillor took a deep, calming breath. While Robin remained silent.

"Have you heard of one Sabaku-no-Gaara? Prior to your arrival here in our village, Roronoa-Nico-san?"

At that name, Robin's eyes narrowed. "Yes. I did have a hostile encounter with him, one year and 2 weeks past. The boy was certainly unstable and attracted to power. He actually tried to attack Zoro-san on that occasion. We left Sunagakure soon after that incident."

Miraku's composure slipped. Fixed Robin with a powerful, hungry look. "I see. MY own fears regarding Naruto-san were that Danzo desires him with similar intentions. Desiring a weapon, for his own designs and power here in the village."

That, caught Robin's attention. Recalling the Kazekage's demeanour towards his own son, she glared mildly at the Civilian Councillor. 'I learned Gaara-san was a Jinchuuriki during our stay in Sunagakure. If Danzo-san wants to subject Naurto-kun to the same life the Kazekage has for that child… ' Folding her hands, she leaned forward, ever so slightly.

"Tell me more."

0….0

A new day had come, following Robin and Miraku's discussion.

It was nearly mid-day, and Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his office-desk. Scanning through a petition in his hand. One of several that had been made in the past few weeks, and all related to the same topic: Roronoa Zoro and Might Guy.

The Sandaime Hokage reflected on that spar, and his current predicament.

'To think that during that time most of us were grateful for the distraction from Zoro-san's troubling display of power. Pacifying those crowds with the promise of no immediate danger took some effort. While the Clan Heads did their own part and even Homura, Koharu and Danzo agreed to keep the truth behind the incident withheld from everyone else. Yet, I did not foresee how those we did keep in the loop would have reacted to the truth.'

The petition was from a group of Jonin, demanding that the Hokage order Zoro to teach them how to perform the skills he had used. The ability to counter a jutsu on the scale of Hirudora made a handful of Shinobi envious and determined to make such a skill widespread among their ranks.

Hiruzen set aside the petition.

'Unfortunately, these five are outside of the Ninja clans. I will need to speak to them in-person to prevent them from approaching Zoro himself with such demands. Thankfully, Might Guy has been keeping him distracted with their various challenges and joint-training. To think his ridiculously obsessive training habits would be so beneficial for me...'

The older man took a moment to smile in the irony, and the unexpected reactions from Guy and Kakashi. The former had found a new rival to strive towards surpassing. While the latter was still enjoying a respite from certain challenges and contests. Yet Kakashi was far from inactive.

'Being outmatched so drastically left a clear an impact on Kakashi. The man has been spending more time training or reflecting on his clash with Robin-san. Perhaps it will motivate him to create strides to evolve and improve. I am certainly eager to see how both he and Guy will develop over the following months and years from their interactions with our residential 'Demon Family.''

 _Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam!_

A loud ruckus from the doorway broke the Sandaime's thoughts. Promptly, the door was thrown open without any concern for his invitation to do so.

"Hokage-Sama! It's an Emergency!"

The Hokage's eyes grew wide. "Calm yourself. What sort of emergency is here?"

The Chunin…gapped at the scene. It was almost incomprehensible. The Shinobi was struggling to keep a sense of irony and humour in-check.

"Please, speak-up! What has occurred to merit such a serious situation?" Hiruzen coaxed.

Ignorant that the source of the disturbance, was directly outside his window.

"W-wel.-(ch-hemm)" The Chunin coughed, to regain his composure. "Someone vandalized the Hokage Monument! Behind you! It's covered with Graffiti! Look!"

The Sandaime was frozen. 'Nobody. Why would…' Filled with dread and bewilderment, the Hokage's head turned. To see his own face covered with childish-scribbles and the label "PERVERT" across his stone forehead. Elsewhere, the Shodaime and Niidaime were covered with various doodles, scribbled eyebrows, and more creative phrases; including "Mr. Wooden," and "Water-boy." Even the Yondaime had the phrase "The Best" across his cheeks.

With few notes further beyond the latter's head: "I'm Still Here!"

The man gapped at the scene.

'How…..Why….Why is he doing this!?'

"Tashio," Hiruzen addressed the Chunin. "I will deal with this event, personally. You may go."

After the Shinobi left, the Sandime summoned his ANBU guards.

"One of you, inform Nico Robin of what Naruto has done. She will certainly be able to find or catch him far more promptly than any of the other Ninja's undoubtedly chasing him, at the moment."

As they dispersed, the Hokage, felt an old headache echo in his mind. "What in all of this world would possess that boy to do this."

0…...0

Elsewhere in the Village, everyone had stopped in their tracks. Gapping at the Hokage Monument. The Pride of their Village, the Honour and Memorial to their Greatest Ninja, was horribly vandalized with childish scribbles.

Cries of outrage echoed throughout the village; everyone guessing who the culprit was.

"That boy has done it this time!" "I thought he was finished with these pranks!"

"I bet those demon-couple encouraged him!" "Naruto has gone too far now!"

"Where is here hiding!" "How did he not get caught!"

"There will be punishments, no doubt there!" "The demonic, disrespectful brat!"

"GHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Naruto, you're awesome!"

The last one came from the Inuzuka compound, where Kiba and Hana were both struggling to breathe through their laughter.

Robin was reading through a history chapter in her study, before shooting to her feet and dashing outside. There, she stopped-cold at the sight of the monument, her mouth forming an "0" in shock.

Robin-san!" a ANBU appeared beside them. "Hokage-sama has requested your assistance in tracking-down the culprit who defaced the monument. Can you identify and detain them using your powers, Robin-san?"

Robin frowned at the sight, ignoring the ANBU. 'He vandalized a historical monument. Damaging a piece of history. As for the Hokage or the Council's response…'

A thoughtful frown crossed her forehead. 'If he had used—'

The woman smiled, already combing the village with her eyes and ears. Picking-up the many Jonin and Chunin were searching for the perpetrator.

Said boy was hiding at the Academy, in an unused classroom. The cries and outrage were music to his ears. 'Oh man! This was epic and awesome! I never got this many reactions before!'

"I am so amazing." Naruto muttered aloud.

"And the best part. Nobody. Nobody would think to look for me here," the boy smirked at his own genius.

"Is that true? Naruto-kun."

 _He froze._ 'How…' "No, she couldn't." He whirled around, to meet a tall figure, radiating disapproval.

"Uhhhh. He-hey there, Mom. Whatcha doin' here? Heh. Hahaha." Naruto's surrogate mother loomed over him.

"I was concerned. You weren't in the classroom with the other students. So, I decided to look for you, my son." the woman softly cooed, brushing a hand over his face, and rest on his shoulder. "Now, I also saw somebody has vandalized the Hokage Monument. The most important historical monument in this village.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, a tremor forming in his soul. 'Uhhhhh…I…damage to history. Oh Man I Didn't Think This Through! Does She Know I'm—!'

 _BAMM!_

"NARUTO!" Iruka hollered. The man stood in the open doorway, with the real Robin behind him. As her hana-clone softly held Naruto's shoulder in a firm grip. Preventing the blonde from escaping.

Elsewhere, another ANBU found Zoro and Guy sparring at Training Group 9. The Taijutsu specialist was stumbling back, of-balance from Zoro's counter. As the Black-ops ninja approached, he was left in awe, momentarily. Guy had spun into a cartwheel to create distance, then began throwing more strikes Zoro, each of which were stopped or missed. After one subtle dodge, Guy overextended, and began scrambling again. It was futile, as Zoro's strike landed precisely over his chest. Guy fell, wheezing as the wind was knocked from his lungs.

"Hey, you there! What does Hiruzen want?" Zoro demanded from the trees.

The ANBU hidden there nearly stumbled. 'He knew I was coming!?' Then he strode into view.

"ANBU-san! Has something happened!? What do you need us for?" Guy spoke up, after catching a breath again.

"Uhhh….Z-Zoro-san. Somebody has defaced the Hokage Monument with paint. Your wife and the Sandaime believe that Naruto is the culprit."

Guy was scandalized, as Zoro's jaw was slack.

"So…that is what that money was for…." He muttered aloud. Recalling Naruto asked him for some extra cash the night before. Before he burst-out laughing. "Guhahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Zoro…..san?" the ANBU questioned, bemused.

"Well, at least he was bold. Don't worry, I know some people are gonna be pissed. Especially my wife, for Naruto vandalizing a historical monument."

0….0

Naruto shuffled his feet, under the Hokage's disappointed glare. The boy glance up, gazing at the assembled clan heads and Konoha Elders seated in the council room of the Hokage Tower. Robin stood beside him, as did Zoro opposite to her. Olvia was present as well, standing beside their mother. With Iruka Umino stood with Naruto's family.

"Hhhhh. Naruto. Are you the one who vandalized the Hokage Monument, today?"

The question was rhetorical, but also a test from the Hokage.

"Uhhh….yeah," the boy confused to him; pressured by the man's disapproval and his family's presence. "I, I did it."

"Hm! You disrespectful, horrendous child! I wonder if giving you a family was any sort of wise choice now, since they clearly do not understand discipline." Councillor Koharu recklessly declared.

"Indeed," Homura grumbled. "What is more is how insulting this incident is to our heroes and founders, no less. This incident will take over a dat to undo, and may be seen by any and all foreigners or clients that come to the village. You have made us look like fools, boy."

"Shut up and stop insulting yourselves with this tantrum." Zoro's powerful tones cut through the room. "Fools? No discipline? Horrendous? Naruto is none of those things, and nobody has any rights to say otherwise. Someone else fits that bill." The swordsman declared.

Naruto glanced up in shock, starring at the powerful man in awe. Zoro stepped forward, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"First, Naruto is Robin and my responsibility as his parents. We'll chose any consequences for his actions, no else. Second, he was honest about what he did and never tried to hide it. That's more than a lot of others would try given his age. And for the two deflated wind-bags, nobody got hurt from his prank, plus the comments he wrote weren't lies. So back off from him."

Many of those assembled frowned sharply at Zoro's last complements about the authenticity of certain labels Naruto had wrote.

"Regardless of the boy's opinions towards our Hokage, his means to express them were quite derogatory." Hyuga Hiashi spoke up.

"Naruto may have pulled some pranks before, but one on this scale probably needs to be addressed with a stronger reaction, Zoro-san," Akimichi Choza stated. His partner Inoichi nodded in agreement, while Nara Shikaku remained silent and calculating.

"Hmmm," Koharu coughed, prudishly. "I'm not certain about your beliefs but deciding a former pirate should be aware of guilt and responsibility seems a deeply flawed argument. And what consequences does your wife believe that boy's actions should have?"

"Oh, I certainly believe this is a deeply serious matter, Utatane-san. And certainly warrants thorough punishment," Robin answered.

Zoro whirled on her in shock, while Naruto's mind overflowed with betrayal and fear. Olvia cried in outrage at her mother, while the Konoha Councillors smirked.

"The various ninja in this village certainly need to be addressed for their oversight in this matter."

"Hmmm! Are you suggesting out ninjas are to blame for this public disruption caused by your son, Robin-san?" Homura accused her. While Shikaku's eyes narrowed, expectantly.

"Why yes indeed, Mitokado-san," Robin replied, through a veil of amusement. Facing the Hokage, she asked, "Hiruzen-sama. Would you mind if Naruto and Olvia waited outside, while some things were discussed between us? Preferably with Naria-san?"

Slowly, the Hokage nodded, before summoning her. Soon Naria arrived. After hearing their request, she smiled at warmly at Robin and Zoro, recalling how they met while the pair requested to adopt Naruto. As some of those present glared at Naruto, Naria took his hand, softly and gently. The receptionist led him and Olvia from the room, as Robin turned to address the council.

"Despite the widespread accusations of him being the worst students in his class. My son was capable of successfully bestowing bright, flamboyant colours and paints all across that mountain-side during early daylight. The success of this prank has me deeply troubled."

Iruka froze. His mind recalling a similar discuss with Robin, over Naruto's capabilities with traps and ambushes. 'Oh. My.'

"Naruto-kun successfully managed to deface the entire monument in a very conspicuous means. Yet, none of the shinobi meant to guard the village noticed his actions until after they were complete. He even managed to slip away unnoticed, before any Chunin, Jonin, ANBU or even the Hokage himself took notice."

"Are you praising him, Robin-san!" Homura accused her, rudely. "I had imagined you and your husband should be more concerned with disciplining your charge over his actions, not speaking of them with praise or admiration. Or suggesting he channel that energy into his classroom studies, given his poor performance in the Academy. Have you no comprehension over the shame he has brought to us!"

Zoro glowered at the Councillor. While Shikaku cradled his head, 'He's walking into Robin-san's hands. This argument is already lost.'

Robin remained patient all the while. "Humour me, Councillor Mitokado. Paint can be very easy to spot. Yet nobody caught Naruto-kun in the act. Everyone in the village, including all of us didn't notice his efforts until after they were complete."

"Conversely, had paper-bombs been planted across the Monument, then dedonated. Those are smaller and far more difficult to spot, and can easily crush the village beneath a mountain of rubble, or so to speak, and kill thousands," she described, with a humorous smile.

"Such a case would likely be a titanic loss of life for Konohagakure. Yet how could such a disaster be prevented if the guards in the village fail to prevent the worst Academy student from slipping about undetected to plaster amusing graffiti over the same monument? Especially in plain sight of all ninja in the village, and escape unnoticed?"

That….changed the attitude in the room, significantly.

Many of the clan heads grew pale, while the Elders were stumped. The Hokage's pipe even dropped, his mouth agape at Robin's descriptions.

"This incident has shown either some troubling revelations, or a crucial discovery. Each shinobi in this village has failed to prevent such public activities or other escapades of a single, ungraduated student. It appears that if Konoha's internal security truly is complete, then Naruto-kun himself has great potential with traps and infiltration. Potential that could perhaps cause wide-spread destruction to an enemy village should it be acknowledged and nurtured properly."

"Alternatively, this incident has shown a critical flaw in the security of this village. One that could potentially results in the deaths of hundreds to thousands of those you claim responsibility over. Does the greater matter at hand lie with Naruto committing this harmless act, or with the failure on the part of your ninjas to maintain a peaceful society within the village?"

Robin paused, letting her arguments seep into the audience. Zoro grinned with pride at his wife. The Konoha Elders tried to argue for Naruto's actions weakening or distracting their security, but many of the clan heads did not back them. They were grasping at straws.

Robin continued. "From all of your reactions and demeanor. It appears that you have chosen to prioritize the dignity and public image of your home above its safety and security. Quite a selfish decision, that you believe pride is more important than protection in your concerns for the village."

"Enough!" The Hokage commanded, rising to his feet.

"I cannot deny, you make a very strong case, Robin-san. It does seem that our ninjas have failed to properly channel their full attention to maintaining order and security within this village. And Naruto-kun's exploits today, while disruptive, have unveiled a flaw in the internal security systems of the village."

"It would be very remissive if he were to shoulder all of the blame, when the more serious topic lies with our ninja's capacity to recognize and prevent such disturbances, whether for amusement or more lethal intentions."

"Indeed, I believe you are correct, Hiruzen." Everyone froze. Gapping at the Councillor who spoke-up; Danzo himself.

The War Hawk eyed the demon-couple, judging them. Before they turned to the Hokage.

"His actions were certainly disruptive and highly inappropriate. Yet, Robin-san's comments over his talents for traps, sabotage and evading detection have merit; though they are certainly miss invested. Additionally, her proposal over an enemy planting paper-bombs over the monument and burying this village are all too easy to imagine, should our ninjas be unable to recognize neon-paint across the same monument."

Nobody in the room raised any further issues. However rarely it happened, nobody was foolish enough to challenge an issue that Danzo and Hiruzen agreed on. Robin and Zoro were left to handle any discipline Naruto would receive, while the ninja's on patrol duty would clean the monument and be scrutinized for their laxity.

As the Roronoa's began to leave the room, Iruka called Robin aside.

"Robin-sama. I feel I have to ask. Do you have any idea why Naruto would do a prank like this?"

The woman frowned with concern. "I'm afraid not, Scar-nose-san. Naruto-kun has described many previous pranks to me. But this one was completely out of the blue."

Iruka nodded, with an empathetic flicker in his eyes. "Use….usually they came about as distractions, from the pain or isolation he felt. Or to get people to notice him as a boy, rather than as…" the Chunin hesitated, lost over how to approach the reason behind Naruto's ostracism.

Curiosity began to creep over Robin's face, mind, and soul. "Zoro-koi and I are both aware, Umino-san. But tell me, how are you able to empathize with Naruto-kun's motivations?"

Iruke blinked, needing some moments to process this news. 'They know about…and still they see him as family?'

He began to relax, "Ummmm. My-my parent were both killed that night, Robin-sama. During my childhood I often tried to act out, to find attention from other people. Mostly because I didn't have any love or care from a family, despite watching so many others I knew share. The scale of our circumstances were different, but Naruto and I both had similar reactions."

"For Naruto to do this so blatantly, perhaps something has bothered him for a while," the instructor suggested.

An uneasy flicker came in Robin's mind. She turned, eyeing Naruto carefully. 'Nothing I recall would imply Naruto was feeling hurt or bothered by anything. His school performance is still growing. Zoro and I have ensured nobody confronted him or Olvia around the village. Perhaps at the Academy—no. If that were so Olvia would likely know and have joined him if it involved the pair of them. What could….'

"Thank you, Scar-nose-san. I will talk with Naruto-kun alone tonight and see if I can find the source of this little escapade."

 **End.**

 **[1]** **-Ittoryi="One-sword style."**

 **[2]** **-"Kusottare"=a Japanese insult, equal to "shithead," or "shit-hanger" in English. From Chapter 3.**

 **[3]** **-"Bushin-jutsu"=Clone jutsu.**

 **[4]-** **Birthworts, or** _ **Aristolochia Gigantea**_ **. Seen as one of the ugliest flowers in the world, with a very pungent smell. Quite appropriate from the Yamanaka Clan's occupation as Florists.**

 **[5]** **-An original fodder—villain, created to be defeated. He was in Jabrax13's original story, Demons of Fire. Which I adopted from him nearly a year ago. He was added here as homage to the writer who first created this story, and was generous enough to allow me to continue it.**

 **[6]-** **"Nuke-nin." Missing-nin or criminal ninjas.**


	16. Chapter 14:Families, Feelings and Chakra

**Demons of Family and Destiny: Chapter 14. "Families, Feelings and Chakra."**

 **Dissclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

Dusk had settled as Zoro lead his family through the village. Robin herself stood by Naruto's right, with careful watch over him and their surroundings. Olvia walked ahead at her father's side, glancing back at the Hokage monument. She grinned at sight of various teams of ninja's clearing away the various scribbles left by her brother.

The family eventually passed a tea shop, where Guy waved towards them, to their shared glee. He was joined but a bearded figure with some inches over Zoro's height, nursing a cigarette; and an exotic woman with black hair and hypnotic eyes brighter than rubies. The latter two were careful around the parents, having followed the rumours and remained curious towards the power each former Mugiwara held.

After some moments and a promise to spar the next day, the family moved on as some curious eyes, tempered with respect and awe, followed the swordsman; from the ninja either meandering about or returning home and civilians at the sight of his face and scars.

Zoro was relaxed, his expression soft. Leaving people to shuffle in discomfort under the man's furrowed brow, misunderstanding his demeanor. Many civilians and shinobi alike felt antsy towards Naruto, but declined to voice their opinions on his prank with his guardians nearby.

This continued as they approached their home, crossing the threshold and into the safe confinement; Olvia couldn't hold back anymore.

"Gkaaa-k-hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Whisker's-kun, that was amazing!" She clasped her younger brother on his shoulder, the other hand braced over her leg, struggling to stand and wracked with laughter. Naruto's face was shadowed with confusion, while Robin mildly frowned at her daughter and Zoro elected to stay out of it.

Neither parent gave the children any instructions, so Olvia herself moved into their Dojo to practice her sword-kata's. Zoro himself stepped outdoors for meditation and Robin joined him to check on her garden. Olvia's complement left Narutp eerily quiet…he simple removed his sandals and slunk up to his room. Robin frowned, her watchful eyes stopping at the door rather than invade Naruto's privacy unless something was truly amiss. She softly "Bloomed" a Hana clone to tend to watering various flower beds she had purchased from the Yamanaka's florist's a month ago.

"Zoro. What do you think motivated Naruto-kun to smear the Hokage's faces today?"

Zoro eyed his wife, unperturbed. "Honestly, it was decently impressive, hilarious and a little nostalgic. Something like that would have Usopp, Franky or Luffy's mark written all over it. I figured you would be pissed off at him for painting over a monument to history, though."

His wife nodded. "That was my first thoughts, and I will certainly scold him over it. Though I was quite impressed at how he managed to execute such a complex and noticeable endeavor under everyone's noses. Even yours and mine. However, he hasn't done anything like this since we adopted him."

Zoro shrugged in response. "Doesn't look too unusual to me. I heard from Guy and Hatake that he's done more than a few shenanigans before, and old habits can die hard."

Softly, Robin spoke of how Naruto described some of his prior escapades the day before.

"I feel that something is wrong with Naruto-kun. That he wanted to distract himself from through this prank, today, rather than purely for his own amusement. Iruka-san confided in me after the council meeting. He's known our son more intimately than most, and mentioned that both Naruto-kun and himself often used various pranks to escape from emotional struggles in their lives. I'm worried that something might have disturbed Naruto-kun," Robin finished.

Zoro's response was a stoic frown. "He hasn't been acting that different, Onna. A little quieter since the sparring matches we had with Hatake and Guy, but what's unusual about that? We've been in his life for a few months now, as well. There were some difficulties, yeah, but all of them involved tears or apologies. Plus, if anything has bothered him up to know, we'd knew about it immediately. He'll probably tell us with enough time.."

Now the swordsman gestured towards the window of Naruto's room. "Still. If you're that worried, then go check on him yourself?"

Nodding in agreement, she soon reached Naruto's bedroom door, giving a light knock. "Naruto-kun? May I come in?"

A pause ensued lasting several moments. Before a call gave her permission. Robin opened the door, her eyes casting over the bedroom. A large poster with the symbol of Konohagakure adorned the wall near a window, along with Ramen posters and a calendar. An armour stand Zoro had insisted on for Naruto stood to the right, with a dresser and small radio. To the left, a loft-bed took up one side of the room, with a cabinet and work-desk on the lower section. The bed was up above like a bunk-bed. She found Naruto on the bed, curled up in the shadows near the roof.

With a graceful smile, she closed the door. Then took a step backwards, lowering herself to sit on the floor. "Naruto-kun. Would you please come down? I want to ask you a question about today." she calmly pleaded, patting the space beside her. Exactly where she and Naruto had talked about family and dreams the day they had bought the house.

For some moments, blue eyes filled with distrust shunned her company, until her patience won out. Naruto climbing down and walking towards her, crouching down to sit at her right, his eyes trained on the window and avoiding her.

"Are…are you mad?" Naruto asked, forcefully. "You didn't say anything about punishing me like Lady Grey-wrinkles said. But I did damage a piece of history today. And that's what Iruke-sensei or Ji-ji usually do after I've done something."

Robin's face remained poised, calm and open. 'I suppose he's referring to Councillor Utatane. Punishment is not of importance right now, though.'

"I was disappointed by the news, but I also meant every word I spoke to the council about the positive side of your little escapade, Naruto-kun—"

"Huh?! What's an eskee-pade, Mom?" he interrupted her. Now Robin had to stifle her laughter. The sight of Naruto's confusion and his head cocked-aside was quite adorable, not to mention his efforts to pronounce the word.

"Escapade, Naruto-kun. It can mean an incident or adventure that somebody has done. And you will not have any punishment from them forthcoming. After you left the room, I unveiled to the Council that you showed great skill and planning to set-up that prank, and outdoing any Chunin, Jonin or ANBU who were on duty to pull it off. You beat all of them, and haven't even graduated from the Academy, yet."

She watched, as a smile of awe crept over his face to answer her words; reassuring Robin slightly. Her soft, powerful hand rested on his shoulder, calling his eyes to finally meet hers.

"And your father was completely honest as well. Neither of us would let anyone punish or hurt you at all, for any reason," Robin reassured. To her own bewilderment, as Naruto to brush off the hand a second later. Curling himself into a ball and scotching away, beyond her reach.

"Maybe not like that. But you already did," he mumbled accusingly.

Robin's heart plummeted at those words, and Naruto's demeanor. 'His body, it's almost screaming "stay away." "Don't touch me." When…did something…'

"If it's something you don't like, then hitting me around doesn't matter."

Silent though they were, Naruto's words brought Robin back to the present. Her eyes noticed a tint of deep red crept over the boy's face. Gathering near his eyes, whilst the rest of his face scrunched up.

Robin mulled over his words, before relaxing her body, arm dropped aside easily within Naruto's sight. "Naruto-kun," her voice assuming a deeply serious mood. "I want you to understand. Just as that one time you broke a few plates by mistake, I am not mad; only disappointed in your choice to deface the Hokage Monument. But. Iruka-san spoke with me as we left the Council room today."

"Oh. So, I'm in trouble with him and the Academy too?" his aggresive interrupted her. His facing lowering down, clenched in his hands at her words.

"No." That, brought Naruto's face up to meet Robin's. His mouth hung open in surprise.

"Is there something bothering you, Naruto-kun? Something that led you to deface the Hokage faces as a distraction? Iruka-san told me how you often would use pranks because they made you feel better after other people turned you away or you left lonely and with no attention."

Robin paused, watching Naruto's form begin to tremble. Her soft words piercing the mask over his heart.

"Do you remember what I promised you? Right here? The very same day this house began our home?" Her eyes cast over the room. Inviting Naruto's to do the same, even as she went on.

"The day after I found you at the Academy, after those bullies turned their own parents on you? After you felt so terrible, unwanted, and alone? Then, you were in my arms. And found so much relief. Naruto-kun. You felt so safe that all those bad feelings came out, and then you fell asleep in my arms. Naruto, my son."

Now tears were shaking in two sapphire orbs. The boy felt the lump in his throat, painful to gulp past. His emotions, relief and distrust, blended with joyful pain at the memory, wrapped in confusion, were ready to spill over. Turning back to Robin as she spoke, the women's eyes were on the floor; caressing the same spot he was in just moments ago.

"Then…right here in this very spot. I promised you that if you ever felt confused, or sad, or felt anything that is uncomfortable. You can come and talk to me, or your father, or Olvia at any time. If you don't talk to us, then we might not realize that something is out of place and it will grow worse before it can improve."

"I'm concerned that something is bothering you, right now Naruto."

Deep care reverberated in her voice, dropping the suffex to remind her how greatly this mattered. "Maybe even you don't really know it. Or…perhaps you do, but could be afraid to say anything to me, Zoro, or Oliva."

She fell silent, watching him jerk at the last person she mentioned. Soon, Naruto hid his face in his arms and knees, pressing further into himself. Robin knew she had found the problem, and felt her own tremor of guilt at this reaction.

'Olvia…what did you-wait…' A sniffle stole her attention, announcing Naruto's frustrations. Robin was beside him in seconds. Her arms enveloped him recklessly, careless for how the boy would respond.

He fought against her for all of 5 of seconds, trying to stay safe in his lonesomeness. Before Robin pressed his head close to her heart, and the safety and warmth won out.

Naruto lightly cried in her arms, as Robin slowly lifted him back to the spot on the floor. It was short, and barely any sound came from Naruto. Confusion and betrayal had led to this reaction, not anger, grief or isolation. After some moments, he unfurled from Robin and sat beside her.

"N…n….Naruto," Robin voice brokenly tried to find the source of this reaction between her children. "Did Olvia hurt you at all? Or say or do something that brought a sense of pain for you recently?"

She watched him remain silent, shuffling with reluctance to answer.

"Naruto," rising her hand to caress his cheek. Turning the boy's face to meet hers. "Olvia is my daughter. Just as much as you are **my son** ," placing greater weight behind those two words. "She has hurt you, and that is wrong. Please, tell me what happened. So, I can resolve this between you both. She did that wrong thing, and you are blameless here."

"But you watched it happen." Naruto stated, plainly. "Back when we saw Dad and Bushy-brows-san spar with each other. After I showed off my sexy-jutsu, Olvia-nee-chan h…(Gulp)…she hit me pretty hard." Naruto felt the stings from where Olvia struck him around his head; while his hand brushed over his tiny nose, where the point of her sword had been that day.

"A lot of people don't like me, but they never really hurt me like that. The day that I met you after those guys were picking on me and their parents knocked me around was one of the only times it happened. But then Olvia-nee…(gulp)…she beat me up with everyone there, plus Ji-ji, you and Dad."

"Even Iruka-sensei would just yell at me for that sexy-jutsu, but never hit me because of it. You said that family protect and help each other, or that none of you would hit or throw me around for a mistake or something you didn't like. I just don't get it why you've been so great before, but just stood there and did nothing when Olvia hurt me. Even later on when she threatened to cut me down—"

Naruto's hand slipped over his lower body, recalling the threat Olvia made. Barely noticing Robin's arm leave his side.

The mother of two pinched the bridge of her nose, working to stifle the guilt crawling in her throat and focus on the problems at hand.

"I see…Naruto-kun." Her eyes took on a serious glint as she looked down at her son.

"Thank you for telling me." She hugged her son, who returned the gesture before watching her stand up and leave the room.

'Hhhhhh. I actually do feel kinda better after telling her. Guess Mom was right," he grinned from inside and out.

Robin descended the stairs, feeling her stomach tied in a vice over this revelation. The woman berated herself harshly, worsened by the knowledge that Naruto had felt this way for nearly three weeks.

'Three weeks, and I didn't notice anything. Nobody ever hurt Naruto this close to his heart, or as violently as Olvia did that day. He….'

The guilt continued to swellen, leading Robin to brace her hand over the wall in support. Her legs buckling at the revelation, until-

"Onna?" a call filled her ears. Softly though he was, the concern in Zoro's voice was decisive and loud. Glancing up, she found him striding through the hall, before taking her shoulder and waist in his powerful grasp, steadying her.

"I felt a shift in your mood from outside. What's going on with Naruto?" he gently demanded from her. Softly, Robin asked him to follow her upstairs to their bedroom; wanting more privacy to explain what she had learned.

As they walked to the Master bedroom, Zoro looked sharply at Naruto's door.

"No, Zoro. We need to talk about this alone, then bring Naruto and Olvia together." Robin coaxed him, with a demanding tone that belied the truth. He hesitated, before meeting her eyes and joining the woman on their bed.

With the door shut and Robin keeping two careful eyes on their children, she relied what Naruto had confessed to her, and the source of his discomfort. Zoro took it in measuredly, showing no difference in his mood. As her explanation finished, he turned to face the wall, an unmoving face with piercing intensity. Robin remained silent, knowing her husband's mannerisms and deciding to let him think and process this news.

"Hhhhh. 'Livy's picked-up a few habits that we probably need to curve, especially from her aunt Nami. But we failed Naruto in this case. Guess he's barely had anyone involved in his life like we have, or given the kind of attention since we brought him in to our family. Hell…"

Zoro's hand combed through his hair, scratching the back of his scalp with guilt. "We've still got a lot to learn about him. Not to mention the news about that burden he carries might take more than some trust for him to accept."

Robin nodded, "I might have even compounded those feelings by interrogating him about where he found such an idea in the first place. What's more, we are the first kind of caring or nurturing elements to enter his life before. Yet both of us just stood there and watched Olvia's reaction, doing nothing in response." Robin summarized, abhorred at this revelation. Believing and knowing she had failed as a mother.

Zoro nodded, looking for what to come next. "No sense in making the kid suffer any more then." He rose from the bed, turning towards the door, with conviction in his voice and posture. "I'll get Olvia from the dojo. Bring Naruto into the living room and we'll discuss this together."

5 minutes later, Robin had sat Naruto on a chair in their living-room, Olvia trudged inside behind her father. The girl sat in a chair separate from Naruto, while Robin and Zoro were together on a couch, with the broad window to the left and both children before them.

Naruto pressed to his side, furthest from the girl as he could move. While Olvia glanced about, antsy under Zoro's glowering mood and Robin's apologetic gaze.

'Papa only uses 'Olvia' whenever I'm in trouble. Mom looks disturbed too. What is going on?'

"Olvia," Zoro addressed her, straight to the point. "Do you remember when Naruto showed-off his sexy-jutsu to everybody three weeks ago?"

"Uhhh. Yeah. I remember, Papa." She responded timidly.

"W-wait! You're not going to tell her now, are you!?" Naruto cried at the adults.

"Naruto-kun." Robin softly called to him, rising from her seat. With long strides, she crossed the room to stand behind him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your father and I talked about everything you shared with me. Both of us…we are so…so sorry for failing you. Or making you believe that we do not care any less for you from our mistake."

Naruto blinked in bewilderment, along with Olvia. But whereas he felt lost at receiving an apology for the first time in his life, she felt jumbled over what Robin was talking about.

"T…tell me what? What happened? Did he do it again!" the preteen jumped ahead, glaring at Naruto with embarrassing rage in his eyes.

"Olvia Stop." Robin's voice lashed out, sharply. Leaving the girl frozen. She could barely think, recognizing her mother's scolding voice and shaking from her rare, angry tone. Naruto also felt scary, having never heard Robin or anyone speak like that before. Until a soft hand touched his shoulder. Robin's face had grown blank as a stone, as she backed towards the couch and sat down beside Zoro. Upright and determined.

"Naruto-kun. Would you please tell Olvia and Zoro what you shared with me upstairs? About your feelings when Olvia hurt you, and the implications you felt behind them?"

The boy glanced at his adoptive-sister, who appeared to curiously dread what was coming. Then back to Robin, his eyes were pleading with her.

Zoro leaned forward, curling his hands in regret. "Naruto. Hiding things like this behind a distraction doesn't resolve a problem. Choices like that are a coward's way, and only filled with denial or come from ignoring someone or something. Kind of like how other people do towards you."

Robin grimaced at her husband's choice of words and tried to stop him.

"Kid. I know that you're strong," he continued. "You've shown me that during training dozens of times over. I know that you are at your best by going straight at an obstacle, and to keep trying until you beat it."

His words had a different effect on his surrogate-son. Coaxing Naruto's face to lift, with awe and emotion clear on his face. As Zoro raised is hands to his chin, his powerful eyes fixed on Naruto's.

"I'm sorry, son." he spoke directly. "When Olvia hurt you, I was wrong to stand there and watch. It was my mistake and my failing to not stop her or to notice how much you were hurt by this."

"Hurt? Papa I never-"

"Olvia!" The girl stopped, abruptly from her father's tone. His piercing eyes made it clear. "Talking right now it's the appropriate time. Nor is it true that Naruto was not hurt by you, recently. Speak only when your brother, your mother, or I have done. Until that time, listen." Doting though he could be, fatherhood was a serious responsibility to Zoro. The paternal authority in his voice invoked powerful feelings of guilt, shame, even healthy fear in Olvia.

With her settled, he turned back to Naruto. "It was wrong of me to stand by while that happened. And I am deeply sorry, my son." The weight in his words hit Naruto like a wall. The boy's heart was filling to the brink. It was….painful, yet warm. He couldn't move…

"Can you forgive me? And give me a chance to prove how important you are? That you are a part of this family, no matter what you may do, say, or choose?" Zoro finished.

Robin felt a tears of pride on her cheek. For all the love for children, empathy with Naruto and her deep bond with their daughter. Zoro's natural discipline and tendency to cut straight to a solution with complete patience could always amaze her. It was one trait she respected and admired in her husband's capacity as father. Something that made her love for him, stronger.

She watch a small blur collide with him. As Naruto buried his face in Zoro's arm, his small body grasping the man, shaking with relief flooding his veins. Zoro sat there awkwardly, still not quite used to being hugged by another other than Robin. Still, one strong arm laced around his shoulders, waiting as Naruto cried into his shoulder.

Olvia couldn't take her eyes away. She felt compelled to join them, but guilt rooted her in-place. Unsure of disobeying her father and still unsure over how she had hurt Naruto. Wracking her brain, she tried to find the inexcusable act that brought this family meeting to come. Until…

After some minutes, Robin reached over to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder. His swollen eyes faced her, pleading to hear the same.

"You are my child, Naruto. And I am even more at fault than Zoro is," she shakenly confessed. "After it happened, I took you aside for that discussion in my study once we returned home. I added to the fear and confusion that you felt, instead of focusing on your well-being and emotions first."

The mother of two forced a lump in her throat down, determined to fulfill the painful task at hand. "I am sincerely and absolutely sorry, Naruto. And I swear…to never…ever…allow anyone to hurt you, again."

Reaching forward, she grasped his opposite shoulder, before kneeling in front of her adoptive son. "I did not realize how extreme your life has been different from any that we have known, until now. Zoro and I are the only beings to treat you as a son in any way. Some others who have been orphaned, often knew their own parents for some period of time before losing them."

Her instincts screamed at her to stop, as Naruto squeezed his eyes shut in pain, and trembled at her words. Still, Robin understood that pain often had to come and pass, before someone could grow.

"But you have never known that. You lost your family the very day they brought such a wonderful, beautiful, kind, intelligent and extraordinary boy into this world."

He gasped, eyes shooting wide at those words. "Zoro and I did not realize how the actions that we have seen others take in stride, would cause such deep pain and distance to grow within you. For that, I am so, so, so sorry. My son. And I will strive to remember this, from now onward."

In a blink, Naruto laced his arms around her, his face pressing into the crook of her shoulder. Indescribable feelings of sadness and joy coursed through him. Breaking the walls between them and strengthen their bond as mother and child.

Olvia looked on, her patience warring thin. Not at anyone, but towards herself. She remembered hitting Naruto after witnessing his sexy jutsu, and the subsequent threats that came whenever the topic was brought up. While still unclear for why it had caused this reaction, the sheer pain her brother had visisble carried hit Olvia in her heart.

She was disgusted at herself, and impatient to talk with the boy that had become the sibling she had yearned for, ever since hearing her Uncle Luffy describe Ace and Sabo, or seeing Nami and Nojiko together.

After some time, Naruto was able to quiet down, and Zoro mentioned towards his sister. Turning to face her, he took some deep breaths, then walked over to Olvia.

"Olvia-n..nee-chan. B-back at Dad's sparring match with Bushy-brows. I…I get it th…" he had to swallow past the soar lump in his throat, blocking his heart. "…that you don't like my sexy-jutsu. Other pe—people have said that…But…b-b-b-but no one…no one in the vill-village….ever hit me li-like you did."

"Even before you...and-and Mom and Dad c-came…people d-don't like me…or just treat me li….like a germ or something to stay away from!" Olvia flinched as his voice began to rise.

He had begun to shout. Not at her, towards memories of that time, and all the people in them. "This one guy even threw me out of his shop when I was looking at a mask! And other people would have this angry look, or scold others for even talking or spending time with me me! Some grown-ups even wanted the Hoakge to kick me out! But…"

A few deep breaths ensued. As Naruto tried to muster the will to express what he truly felt. "But nobody ever hit, or beat me up like you did that day."

" _Ghuuuuuhhh!"_ Olvia's hands flew to her mouth. Finally, the fog had cleared. She understood, even remembered a woman trying to separate her form Naruto the very day they had met in the village. The scorn and contempt her eyes held for the boy in front her were powerful and clear. Before the true implications set-in.

Olvia's hand withdrew. Her eyes trained on the trembling limb, whilst the stone in her gut plummeted deeper.

She didn't speak for several moments, until a powerful hand touched the back of her head. The girl glanced up to see her father. "Olvia," his tone was stern, but not scolding.

"We've all made serious mistakes here. I do think that your actions may have come from Nami. Watching her do the same for other people. But Naruto is not like anyone she slapped around."

His eyes turned towards the boy, and Olvia followed them. "We are a family now, so I will not tolerate either of you hurting each other in any way, or for any reason from now on. Sparring matches or a little playful wrestling is one thing. But none of you will strike each other in anger, fear, or any similar emotions again."

His words drove the message deep, clear for them both. Before Robin came forward as well. "Olvia." Both pairs of eyes faced her, as she mentioned towards Naruto. But while he looked confused, Olvia surged forward, locking Naruto in a deep hug.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Quiet, but with even greater emotion than the other apologies had carried. "I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry Naruto. I'm sorry. You…you mean so much as my little brother. That can't ever change, and I don't ever want it too. I care about you so much, and now I f-f-f-f-f-failed as your sister."

Naruto felt himself suffocating. 'What…what is this feeling? It hurts, and I feel awful…..but it's warm at the same time….and I-I-…I can' sto-'

Soon his eyes were tear filled again. Returning Olvia's embrace.

Robin and Zoro look on. Despite the circumstance of their first family fight, both felt a deep rush of pride at how their daughter and son looked, hugging each other as lifelines. Desperate and unwilling to left go despite the emotional adversity.

After several minutes, the pair had grown quitter. And Robin spoke up. "Naruto-kun. Please. Your well-being and your happiness matters to all of us. Just as I am sure that we matter to you. I know this from how you comforted me the night I had that horrible nightmare."

The boy glanced downward, still unfamiliar with praise. While Zoro nodded, and Olvia whiped her eyes.

"Please, if you feel anything like this in the future. Or have a drive to pull a prank similar to the one from today. Come at talk to one of us. So we can find any problems that will have come up. Alright?"

The boy nodded, with understanding clear in his eyes. While Robin smiled, with a new idea in her mind. "I'll tell you what. This talk was difficult for all of us. So why don't we go out somewhere for dinner tonight? Like Ichiraku's for some Ramen?"

"Oh YEAH, Believe It!"

30 minutes later, the family had washed up from their emotional resolutions. And were at their most favourable establishment in the village.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmm—SHHRRRLLLLLLRRUUURURUR-PPPPP"

"Ahhhhhh. Man, that sure was delicious, Teuchi-san. Your Ramen really is fantastic!" Naruto praised, dropping his 6th bowl back on the counter.

"You know, just a couple hours ago, Dad and I were talking over how we missed you, Naruto-kun," Ayame spoke up from the noodle-cooker. "Since the Roronoa's came along, you don't come around here too often. And here the four of you are right here, right now! It's always great when you come around, Olvia-chan, Robin-san, Zoro-san. Especially since Zoro-san praises Papa's cooking so much."

"Hhhhh," Zoro nodded, lowering his chop-sticks and pleased with her attitude. "Naruto, describing the food here as the best to be found in the world is not far off," Zoro nodded, enjoying the seafood Ramen Special. "After cruising from one end of this world to the other, I've rarely found anything this delicious. And definitely much better than the cook we got stuck with on the Thousand Sunny."

That made Teuchi's pride clear to see, elevated by Zoro's praise. While Robin chuckled and Olvia rolled her eyes.

"Papa! Sanji-jii-san is one of the most incredible cooks alive! Why can't you just admit to that?" Olvia chided her father.

"It's the clear truth, 'Livy. I won't mutter a thing otherwise," the father swore while reaching for his sake bottle, indifferently. While Olvia coyly smirked.

"Would you prefer to share those claims with him directly, or with his wife, then?"

Zoro nearly choking on his drink, his eye shot wide from recalling the volatile and ferocious temper of Sanji's wife, who could even put Nami's explosive fists to shame. Robin smiled at her daughter's trope and husband's disposition.

"Olvia-nee-chan, if Dad says anything that's not related to directions then it's gotta be the truth! Believe it!" Naruto shot back at his sister. "I've never had anything more delicious than right here in the Ramen shack. So, until this Sanji-guy comes out here and cooks together with Teuchi-san, there's no way to guarantee that he is better at making Ramen than Ichiraku's! Ya know!" Naruto folded his arms, with an adorable air of finality.

"Hahahahaha, looks like you and me are together on this one, kid," Zoro claimed, rubbing Naruto's hair. "And 'Livy, can you deny that Nose-bleed's efforts to cook decent food was always biased towards any woman he saw? That bastard always proclaimed that he served the rest of us slop while only women would get any quality food out of him. Teuchi-san serves everyone equally and his craft is always the top priority to him. That makes him a full league better than our shitty-cook."

Robin laughed while Olvia pouted in her seat. Even she was unable to deny Zoro's point on that front. "Fufufufufufufufufu! You certainly have a strong case in that regard, Zoro."

"Hey, Dad. Was this Sanji guy really a giant perv too?" Naruto asked.

"If any female was nearby, that guy couldn't pass-up the chance to peep on them in the hot-springs or a shower. Plus, he nearly tried to kill me after your mother announced she was pregnant with Olvia. Something about 'deflowering his Robin-swan,' and 'stealing his opportunity.'" Zoro recounted, under Robin's careful glare. While Ayame's cheeks were coloured red at his comments. Teuchi nearly spilt the broth in his pan.

"Wow. He sounds like some kind of Super-pervert, or something." Naruto remarked.

0…0

Several league away, a powerful figure was seated over his writings. Symmetrical red marks over his face curled with absolute focus, joined by a rosy blush at the heat of the scene forming in his mind.

"Ahhhhh-AHHHHHHH-CHOOO!" A white mane of hair shook at the sneeze, though years of training and deep care saved the paper from any smear or tear.

"Hhhhh. Why do I suddenly have a powerful urge to revisit Konoha again?" Jiraya ask to the world.

0…0

"If that's true about him, then I'd probably not want him anywhere near Konoha at all. Much less here in the restaurant with Ayame," Teuchi declared.

"Oh, there shouldn't be any concern there, Ramen-sensei," Robin assured him. She's picked up on the nick-name once while asking the chef some advice on cooking Naruto's favourite meal.

"Since he became married, Sanji-kun has managed to suppress those inclinations with some success. His wife is also quite possessive of her husband, though. Many women have been left missing eyes and limbs for trying to catch Sanji-san' attention, while he is the only being alive to appease her anger," Robin described, with another sip of broth from her bowl.

Olvia and Zoro chuckled at her humour, while Teuchi and Ayme felt a tremor down their spines, and Naruto grinned, shakenly. Somewhat adapting to Robin morbid amusement.

"Does that mean she's stronger than he is? I guess so if he's the only one that can stop her. Kinda like you towards Dad whenever he gets excited, right Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, indeed, Naruto-kun. That is how a loving family should be," Robin's voice took a stronger, empathetic tone at this topic. Powerful blue eyes met confused, timid ones at this topic. "They bring out the best of one another and can always restrain each other's more volatile or damaging sides through the bonds shared between them. There can be times when their habits or opinions disagree, or a fight can emerge between them. But both know that no fight, regardless of what is began over, is worth more than one another. The importance of your father in my life, and of you and Olvia in ours, will always remain strong no matter what occurs."

That promise sank into Naruto, while Zoro and Olvia grew somber as it reached their ears. Olvia, with a fresh wave of guilt, silently renewed her pledge to never harm her younger brother in such a way, again.

Zoro himself recalling the worst inter-crew argument of the Straw Hats. 'Pride taken in that direction can never end well, especially not between Robin and I, now that we're looking after Naruto. Taking a stab in the dark here as a parent might be less hazardous than living on the Grand Line, but it's a lot more interpersonal than even a crew can be with each other.'

Naruto looked on at Robin for several minutes. Before a gentle prick came to his eyes. In the next moment, his arms were laced around Robin's middle, while she wrapped an arm around his shoulders; embracing her son.

Ayame and Olvia couldn't' help but coo over the scene. While Zoro smirked lightly and Teuchi eyed the adults carefully. Before he saw the pure relief on Naruto's face, and shrugged off the suspicion. He liked the family since the first time they'd met, learning of Naruto's adoption. They'd proven since to be firm and fair towards him and anyone else in the village; though business had declined since Naruto began to frequent the Ramen shop less and less often.

Two bowls of Ramen later, and four for Naruto, the family finished their meals and bade the Ichiraku's good night. Before moving through the streets towards home again. Olvia and Naruto each grasped the hand of one parent and walked at ease, joined together as a real family. Even with an unpleasant surprise waiting at home.

"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTTT BUT I ALREADY HAD THOSE SHOTS!" Naruto exclaimed with fear and unfairness. His arms cross over, the universal sign of refusal. "Nu-uhhh. No way. I'm not going back to the hospital tomorrow!"

Robin had found a note on their table, curtesy of the Hokage's ANBU, announcing the hospital was ready for their trip the next day.

"Fufufufufufufufufu. Oh, you will always need some additional vaccinations, Naruto-kun. Boosters are always required to ensure your immune system will remain strong, even for Zoro-koi, Hokage-sama and myself. And they will happen, regardless of such discomfort." The playful terror in her voice left Naruto shaking with anticipation of more needles.

"Mom, stop scaring Naruto!" Olvia came to his defense. "Otouto, something like that only happens after a few years, or even decades. We won't have any that soon. But Mom, why are we going back to the hospital?"

Robin sat down, sipping a cup of tea while Zoro was oiling his blades. "I arranged it after the struggles both of you have described in using ninjutsu techniques at the academy."

Both children grew quiet at her serious tone. "I have done some research into why the pair of you have such struggles, given how simple the principles are. Along with how disappointingly negligent the instructors have been towards this problem. I want to have them examine your chakra-networks in-depth to find a source of these problems and allow both of you to advance."

Olvia's eyes narrowed. "I've only been practicing ninjutsu for 12 weeks now Mom, but counter-balancing it with my sword-training and homework has been a challenge. I don't think anything is out of place at all." The girl countered with pride and dedication to overcome this obstacle herself.

Naruto's head cocked in confusion. "And Iruka-sensei is a really great teacher, Mom. Whatdoyou mean he's done a bad job? Ya know."

Robin glanced up from her seat at their table, meeting both of their eyes with the authority that only a parent can inflict. "Scar-nose-san does indeed have my respect. Yet he and the other instructors have failed to discover the answer or cause behind their student's deficiencies, in favour of repeatedly test and encouraging them. Someone who neglects to identify the source or mechanics behind failure or success can leave both themselves and others learning from them dangerously ignorant. To me that is unacceptable, and I want to find the answers."

"Also, I have encountered new information during my research. Which may explain why Olvia is having such struggles and may potential explain how your use of the transformation-jutsu or clone-jutsu are so much of a struggle, Naruto-kun. Calling somebody unskilled without understanding the specifics of HOW their efforts failed is either laziness or hubris."

Both children were stunned; Olvia curious over how her own Academy performance may correlate with her mother's historical research into the Rikudo Sennin. While Naruto was just confounded.

"What's hubris? Can you please use some simpler words?"

0…..0

The next day, during late-afternoon, the Sandaime Hokage was strolling through the village towards the hospital. He enjoyed the stroll outside of his office, taking in the comforting sunlight, tasting fresh air, and dozens of welcomes from all people passing by. Seeing the people of his village, his responsibility, thriving in the peaceful atmosphere warmed his heart with great fulfillment.

Glancing back to the road, a brown cat dashed across the pathway; joined with a trio of fresh Genin behind him, cursing the feline all the while. A guiltily amusing pursuit, with the Hokage chuckling at the sight of his desk's most recurring D-rank mission.

Until a more serious mood descend on his mind, with the hospital insight. 'What kind of deficiencies does Robin-san think could be present with Naruto-kun's or her daughter's chakra-networks? My own worries aside, that boy's status as a Jinchuriki makes his body's compatibility with chakra an unavoidable priority.'

He quickly entered the building and moved towards the room where his personal, trusted physician and a Hyuga from his ANBU had been assigned the day before. Subdued, lighthearted sounds could be heard from behind the door as the elderly shinobi approached.

Soon his hand reached towards the handle, for the door to open before contact was made.

"Hi there, Sarutobi," Zoro spoke up without even glancing at the door. The Hokage blinked, unsurprised by the nonchalant greeting. But….

"How did you even know it me approaching the room, Zoro-san?" he questioned, moving inside the examination room. Zoro simply shrugged in response.

"I heard your approach from the entrance. For a man celebrated for being a legend among ninja, you're way too loud and predictable."

That left the Shinobi present spluttering. While Robin and the kids, standing to the right a few meters away, giggled at her husband trolling the Hokage. Naruto sat upright on the examination table, while Olvia was in a seat by the window. The Anbu stood opposite to her, while the nurse was looking over a clipboard.

"Hahahahahaha! If even Dad knows where you're going to be with his direction-problems, Ji-ji. Then you must be slipping!" Naruto exclaimed.

The room was silent for a time, before-"Guhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!" Olvia let-out a soft laugh, her legs buckling to try and stay upright. Robin softly giggled in amusement from Naruto's proclamation. Even the nurse chuckled at the sight of Zoro's face, turning beet-red at the statement.

Gradually, the family members caught their breath while the Hokage chuckled along with them. The ANBU hadn't made a sound, though Zoro could sense his disposition via his own Haki.

"GGrrrrrr. Onna, why did you tell Naruto anything about this ridiculous directions joke. I don't get lost all the time, and always end up in the right place. You know that."

"Of course, Zoro-koi." Robin smiled, deciding to humour him, this time. "But let's not remain focused on that topic for now. Nurse Kandai. Will you share your findings with the Hokage before Eagle-san examines our chakra network?" referring to the ANBU.

At her request, the nurse grew a serious frown. A gesture that demanded Hiruzen's attention. He had known her for decades, particularly for her professionalism, compassion, and unquenchable curiosity.

'If anything has invoked such a concentrated look on Kandai's face, then this will prove to be deeply interesting,' he silently surmised.

"Hokage-sama," she began. "Prior to your arrival, I examined both Naruto-san and Olvia-san's chakra-networks, from their parent's request. Given that they did not live within the Elemental Nations prior to 3-and-a-half years ago, there were some startling differences between their chakra-networks compared to a standard person's, whether civilian or shinobi. While Naruto-san also had some enlightening differences in his own chakra. Which would you prefer to know of, first?"

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed, focusing on the more pressing factor. "Please, inform me of what you found about Naruto's chakra-network? Is there anything wrong with it?"

Naruto cried out in panic, "What do you mean wrong with me! Does this mean I cannot be a shinobi or even become the Hoakge!" While Olvia's eyes narrowed. 'Why would otouto's chakra-system matter so much to Hokage-sama? I am curious, but he appears far more serious than he should be for only a single person.'

"Oh, nothing is wrong with your chakra-network in that sense, Naruto-san," the nurse reassured him. "What I discovered was the size of your chakra-levels. The magnitude of your chakra is staggeringly immense, and extremely developed. Few beings have inherently gained such considerable reserves within their bodies prior to reaching 10 years. The sheer scale of chakra within you is already beyond average even for the Jonin league, and likely the source of your-"

"Guuhhh! What are you saying!?" the boy cried, clutching his hair. Desperate eyes locked onto the nurse, his hands waving about. "Nothin' that you're saying makes any sense to me. Is that good or bad, and what does it mean for me to use jutsu to become a ninja! I've just gotta get to—"

"Naruto," Robin had crossed the room, and laid her hand on his shoulder. To the Hokage's amazement, the boy grew quiet immediately.

"Nurse-san was saying how you have an unusual among of chakra inside your body. To speak simply, to say the amount of chakra you have is 'big' would too small of a word. This actually explains why I think you have been struggling with ninjutsu so much, particularly the bushin-jutsu." She explained.

"Yes, the latter was precisely what I was describing, Robin-san. It's quite simple to understand, though what theory have you developed over the relation between this and the bushin-jutsu?" Kandai huffed.

"I would like to hear this as well, Robin-chan," Hiruzen spoke up, in a more familiar tone.

The archaeologist smiled. Feeling the rush of pride and eagerness every true academic at the chance to summarize their research to an interested party. A look Zoro recognized, leaning forward on this rare occasion to listen closely.

"Over the past months since Olvia-san joined the Academy, I have been doing my own research into the fundamentals and execution of chakra-use. Particularly on the mechanics of how it can be developed by people training to use this inner-power for various methods for utility or self-empowerment."

"After Naruto-kun described his struggles with ninjutsu techniques at the Academy, I examined the principles followed by the curriculum, and various accounts of how different people recorded their own efforts to learn chakra-techniques. One such account I found in the Konoha library was a memoir by a village leader name Kane.[1] Donated from the Senju-clan by Shodai Hashirama-sama's wife, Mito."

She paused a moment, to let Hiruzen digest this news.

'Kane-sama?! I was not even aware a copy of her memoirs was kept by Mito-sama,' the Hokage gradually processed.

"What's so remarkable about this Kane-sama, Mom?" Olvia spoke up, her curiosity piqued at the topic. While a loud cough echoed through the room, from Hiruzen.

A fleeting moment, his eyes met Robin's with a steel-glower in them.

'She's dancing within meters of Naruto's heritage as an Uzumaki. Is she planning to break the agreement we reached the night Naruto was adopted for when this topic will be revealed to him! The connection between the Uzumaki clan within the village and the Kyubi is too intrinsic for any guarantee that Naruto would not learn of it by chance if curiosity ever took him.'

Robin's only response was knowing smile.

"She was the leader of a very prominent clan in the past, and recorded some fascinating trends within the younger members of her clan, Olvia-chan. And the most suitable ways to address them. Nurse-san's descriptions of Naruto-kun's chakra-network have strong parallels with her memoirs and lend further credence to my theory for his difficulties with using chakra. To put it plainly, he has too much."

"Huh! WH-why…how is that a bad thing, Mom?" the boy asked. In response, Robin turned a serious pair of eyes towards him, before rising to her feet and moving towards a sink. Taking one cup and a tiny Petri dish, she filled the former with water, the turned back towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. It means that every time you have used ninjutsu, your chakra is too great for them to handle and they fail under the pressure. It is like pouring water from this cup into a dish."

Holding both up, Robin tipped the cup, suddenly. Water splashed in and out of the Petri dish, covering the floor and leaving only miniscule droplets inside.

"This cup is your chakra reserves, while the tiny dish represents the bushin-jutsu. Just as I poured this water too quickly, causing it to splash outwards, you unknowingly press too much chakra into a small technique and cause it to fail."

Replacing the dish, Robin herself took a smaller cup, the size of 5 tablespoons.

"Theoretically, this means that you have more talent for higher-level jutsu that demand more chakra from a ninja.," performing the same action, but the water remained in the smaller cup. "The Academy does not teach such techniques, as they are often beyond a non-GEnin to accomplished. You have more aptitude with these advanced skills, more so than smaller techniques, such as the clone jutsu, henge jutsu, or others that require delicate chakra-control may be impossible to use." She surmised.

"That is correct, Robin-san." Nurse Kandai chimed in. "To be frank, he might never develop any aptitude for arts like genjutsu or medical-ninjutsu due to how much fine chakra-control those methods require. Though another test would perhaps be more suitable. ANBU-san, would you be so kind?" she turned expectantly towards the final person in the room.

The figure nodded, while Robin coerced Naruto to demonstrate the standard Academy jutsu for them. Olvia was curios to learn about this, while Zoro's mind was racing.

'This problem sounds a lot like the troubles I had with my swords after leaving sensei's dojo,' he recalled, glancing down at the Wado Ichimoji and thinking back to before he had even met Luffy. 'My strength had grown, but the strength of the swords I carried, even Wado, had remained the same. And even shattered repeatedly because I pressed too much force through them, rather than measuring the power I had.'

As Naruto's failed henge and clone-jutsu were displayed and the ANBU made certain comments, Zoro grinned at the results. 'So this means Naruto actually has minimal talent but his potential is enormous. He's still young, so the amount of power inside him will probably grow over time. I'll need to plan out some new training to address these problems, like meditation or things that focus on precision.'

"So, what does this mean? Can I still graduate form the Academy, or not because I have too much chakra?!" the boy whined after the ANBU and Kandai had confirmed Robin's idea was right on the money.

"I can answer that, Naruto." The Hokage spoke up. "You certainly can still become a ninja. I simply means that certain exceptions will need to be made. You have greater talent with more advanced jutsu than anyone else in the academy, so using them to meet the standards to graduate and become a Genin will be a more successful route to success for your case. Though, I'm curious now if your sister has a similar problem with her own execution of ninjutsu."

Shifting everyone's attention towards Olvia, who felt a new spark of interest in her heart. 'I have been training with Papa all my life far more heavily than anyone else in the Academy. Could this really be the-' "No. Actually her case is nearly the opposite of Naruto-san's." Kandai cut-off Olvia's train of thought.

"His chakra-pool could be described as over-developed and his chakra-network is stand for anyone of his age. Yet, Olvia-san's chakra pool is actually below average on any standard, and her chakra-system is drastically underdeveloped."

"The best description I can conceive for it…would be of a redundant organ being called into active function again. She does have a chakra-network, that is certain. But the efforts to compile and channel her chakra through the various tenketsu[2] within her body is extremely limited. Or restricted to only a fraction of the necessary amounts to perform ninjutsu." Kandai explained, too far immersed in her discovery to register the reactions on many faces around her. The Hokage was deeply intrigued, while Robin's eyes narrowed sharply at the news. Zoro raised the brow over his good eye curiously, while Olvia's face shared the sinking feeling in her gut.

"A-ah-ah-are you saying I am un-unable to use chakra-techniques at all?" Olvia questioned, her mind divided between aggressive determination, and feel inadequate. Sensation that accompany the first experience of true failure or refusal in a person's life.

"That can't be true! Olvia-nee-chan is awesome at anything, believe it!" Naruto cried.

Zoro stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. ''Livy's never faced anything that was truly too far out of reach or could not be attained some day through patience, intellect or training. What exactly does this mean for her?' he thought, worried for his daughter.

"It is a potential scenario, Olvia-san," Kandai continued. "I would need to observe how training with chakra would impact your body's potential for chakra-techniques to make any further hypothesis. Fortunately, your chakra-network is still developing due to your current age. While it does appear to be increasing its compatibility with your chakra given you have only been at the Konoha Academy for 3 months."

"Though I will not hide that your potential to learn certain techniques due to a constrained upper-limit is a real possibility." She concluded.

"That matches my research, and the descriptions from the Rio Poneglyph." Robin stated.

Immediately, everyone's eyes rest on the archaeologist, who appeared to be deep in her mind, forming connections and consequential ideas related to the case at hand. Yet before any who inquire, Robin glanced up, meeting the nurse with a powerful gaze. "Kandai-san. Please, will you perform a similar assessment of my chakra-network, alongside Zoro's. While ANBU-san would perform the same examination, he did on Naruto-kun?"

The test quickly followed, nobody willing to deny Robin's demand from the weight behind her voice. As Kandai examined the results, even her smallest movements carried spastic gestures, driven by curious excitement

"Robin-san, does this correspond with your theory? Both you and your husband also have seriously underdeveloped chakra-networks, though somehow to a lesser degree than your daughter," she rapidly described, absorbed with such unique revelations.

"Even your chakra-pools are far smaller than your daughters, yet they appear to be fresh and growing. To be clear, in their current state your chakra-pools are only marginally smaller than hers, yet chakra appears to flow far easier throughout your bodies somehow compared to Olvia-san, despite clear indications that you have thus far avoided even attempting any jutsu whatsoever. Such activities do leave certain traces in a person's network, predominantly in their hands. While your chakra-networks are still quite intrinsic to the other internal systems, cardiovascular, digestive, and otherwise."

Hiruzen Sarutobi's hand was trembling on his pipe, following the building anticipation Kandai revealed. While Robin's face engrossment was clear on her face. Visibly recalling components of her research and forming connections and conclusions with this new information.

"I see. Now, Hokage-sama. This does match with my theory, and I am inclined to share my findings with you. Would you be interested and patient to hear them?" she invited.

The Hokage, never one to decline the opportunity to learn, eagerly drew up a chair. While the ANBU remained standing and nurse Kandai was bouncing with anticipation.

Robin nodded. "Now, throughout my career as an archaeologist, the centre of my research has been a category of inscriptions known as the Poneglyphs. These are features **[3]** that are always inscribed with the characters of an ancient, dead language and are nearly impossible to read, as their translation is a highly challenging and specialized aptitude."

"These Poneglyphs are scattered throughout the world, from an ancient Civilization that few are able to study, and thousands wish to supress any knowledge of. I am one of the severely few individuals who are able to read the Poneglyphs, including one tablet created 800 years ago that detailed the collapse of the ancient civilization." Robin continued. Careful not to reveal too many details that would put the occupants in jeopardy should a random World Government Agent reach the village. Especially the name of the Civilization, or the Ancient Weapons.

Any traces of humor or amusement evaporated from the woman's face, moving on to the next stage of her revelations. "At one point, according to the Rio Poneglyph, this island, though not called the Elemental Nations during that era, did have contact with the Ancient Civilization, but very sparingly. Chakra was widespread throughout all the world, though who could practice using it was heavily restricted and regulated. Yet all of that changed over a millennium ago."

"Around that time, long before the collapse of the civilization, all chakra began to recess from the world. Within a century, widespread use of chakra had declined so far, many people gave up on it as even the most proficient experts could not discern what elements or force could cause it's decline on a global-scale. Although, through observation and deduction, a pattern to the recession of chakra was discovered."

"Certain scientists successfully traced this pattern to the Elemental Nations, and encountered a singular source, known as the God Tree. While this titanic flora is labelled as the reason why chakra had been gradually absorbed from the rest of the world, the ancient scripts also recorded a violent encounter with someone whose prowess to use chakra was unparalleled and highly destructive. Eventually, few individuals who approached this island returned, encouraging people to ceases their attempts to regain chakra. And channels their energies into creating new sources of power."

Robin's voice hardened at the last sentence, while Zoro's hand slipped to his katana. Actions that were not unnoticed by Hiruzen.

'Perhaps they encountered such power-sources during their travels. I will certainly need to address this. Elsewhere to avoid curious ears.' He acknowledged, before listening to Robin continue.

"The island where the God-tree was located became socially isolated from the world, and this state ensued for some decades. Until one individual emerged from this island and requested his story be recorded by this civilization. A figure named Hagoromo Otsuksuki, or by a title he possessed, the Rukudo Sennin." The shinobi pressed gasped at the name, amazed at his reference outside of the Elemental Nations.

"The Rukudo Sennin claimed that he had removed the God Tree, alongside the aid of his brother and eliminated the individual at fault for the deaths of so many expeditioners. Yet, the capacity to restore chakra to the world was irreversible by that point. In other words, due to the influence of the god tree, chakra was consolidated solely in the region now called the Elemental Nations."

"In such a situation, Kandai-san," Robin turned towards the nurse. "the facilities in a human's body to process chakra would likely decline, from the absence of such power to process within themselves. Leading to the state you described perfectly, that of redundant organs."

"That is why Zoro and I are susceptible to techniques that require a recipient chakra-nature to work. Such as genjutsu, which implants foreign chakra into an individual's network via one of the 5 senses, to reach the brain and produce illusions," Robin described in concise detail. "And why ANBU-san here and Hyashi Hyuga-sama were able to see chakra within Zoro and I during the council meeting we attended to request Naruto-kun's adoption. Were our bodies to completely lack any compatibility with chakra, then such powers would be redundant in their effect on us."

By the end, Hiruzen was overcome with amazement. Barely able to condense or stratify his thoughts into coherent ideas. Deeply wish to smoke his pipe despite being in a hospital.

'Well, one thing is certain,' he observed. 'I will unquestionably be spending several upcoming nights at the Roronoa's house to discuss this with her.'

"So you're saying because of this God Tree, chakra and any capacity to use it is completely unique to the Elemental Nations over 1,000 years ago,!?" Kandai excitedly probed.

Robin faced her, grinning at a fellow academic. "Correct. Implicitly, this would mean that chakra radiates from the island here, and can be absorbed into the bodies of any who live in the Elemental Nations. Though it is not a unique case by any means. There are many islands throughout the broader world with powers, skills or abilities that distinct and highly centralized to that singular location," she continued.

"One such place il the island of Zou, where the Mink Tribe resides. All Mink are natural warriors, stemming from their innate power to channel electric currents through their bodies; referred to as 'Eletro.' Lacking such power is as inarguable to distinguish a Mink from a non-Mink than a Hyuga and from anyone outside the clan by their eyes."

"While on another location, Fishman Island. The occupants have developed their own unique and powerful martial-art called Fishman Karate. Though unlike Electro, that fighting method can be learned and practiced by any species. Possibly even shinobi, should a teacher arrive here at some point in the future," Robin suggested.

The Hokage nodded. "From your description then, chakra seems to fall somewhere in the middle, Robin-san. Like Fishman Karate, chakra-techniques can be learned by anyone. They simply lack the source of power to perform them. While unlike Electro, such distinction is not limited by species. Apparently, it correlates with proximity to the Elemental Nations, as the region where this God Tree consolidated all chakra in the world."

"You, Zoro and Olvia have only lived on this island for 3 years now. Theoretically, the chakra premediating from the island is accumulating into your systems. Leaving us with potential to learn ninja techniques, but likely greater difficulty in learning how to execute them."

Robin nodded, while Olvia sagged with relief. Knowing that she could use chakra but simply demanded more training satisfied her competitive drive. A sentiment shared by her brother, towards the challenge to overcome his own adversities.

Once the matter was settled, the Hokage resigned himself to the need of returned to his office, and the paperwork awaiting him. As the small party left, Kandai was literally on her knees; begging Robin to be research partner in the impacts of chakra on foreign chakra-networks, using weekly check-ups to track the development of Olvia, Zoro and Robin's own chakra-networks. A suggestion Robin agreed with.

Once the group moved outdoors, Hiruzen groaned at the sight of the Hokage building. Almost glaring at his office window.

"Fufufufufufufufufu. A pity you lack my own powers in that case, Hokage-sama," Robin teased him.

THe older man frowned, slightly. "What are you referring to, Robin-san?"

The woman smiled, indulgently. "You undoubtedly have two mountains of paperwork accumulated in that office. While at this moment, I have one of my clones in our home continuing my research. While another is in the Konoha library, and a third is preparing dinner for us once we return."

"Hggggmmmmmmmmmg" the Third Hokagegrimiced, whissfully. "Your powers seem to carry some truly enviable benefits. If only I could use my clones to-….."

 _Clingk._

THe Hokage's hand slipped his pipe, clanking on the ground. THe elderly man's mouth was agape, his mind turning over Robin's words, and his own response.

"Clones. Clones for paperwork…"

"Ji-ji?" Naruto asked, waving a hand near his eyes.

"Clones…work….clones…if I…" the aged Hokage brokenly spoke. Until….

"40 years as Hokage. 40 years. Thousands of days filled with paperwork. Millions of forms."

"DAMN IT AAAAALLLL!" he cried out aloud.

THh Hokage promptly slammed his forehead into his palm, shaking it with violent jerks. While Naruto and his family watched with concern. Until Robin approached him a softly held the elder's shoulder.

"Perhaps such an idea would best be expressed elsewhere than this street, Hokage-sama?"she suggested.

Glancing around, the elderly leader sagged with shame. Before gathering himself and crossing his figures together. "Kage-Bushin jutsu," he murmured. Producing a clone of himself that quickly shunshin's away. HIruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi, shook his head tiredly, and began to walk in the opposite direction, muttering.

"40 years, and never the thought of having clones do the paperwork. And the revelation only comes now, when I barely can sustain 2 of them. Even Tobirama-domo never conceived of such a principle ,and he invented the damn jutsu!"

Olvia and Naruot watched as the Hokage bitterly slunk away. Robin respectfully shrugged it off.

"Well, wonder what set him off like that. Let go," Zoro announed.

 **End.**

 **[1]** **-** "Kane," from Kane Tanaka. At the time of this upload, a Japanese woman who is the oldest person alive in the world. Currently aged 116 years old. While not explicitly declared, given the prominence of female characters with ties to this clan in the Naruto universe, having a woman lead them does not seem unlikely in my eyes.

 **[2]** **-** Tenketsu=chakra points. Nodes that direct and form chakra through a person's body, which makes them so crucial for a shinobi. Where most of the Naruto-character aim to block these points in the chakra-pathway, Olvia, Robin and Zoro's are simply underdeveloped in this fanfic since they have only lived in the elemental nations for a handful of years.

 **Archaeology:**

 **This is my passion and my profession. Some details may contradict the Anime, but this is real-world archaeology.**

 **[3]** -archaeological features=objects created by individuals in the past, that function as permanent, non-portable installations or objects. Often, archaeological features consistent or architecture or monuments that are too massive to be removed by people, or permanently installed in certain locations.

In One Piece, the monumental state of Poneglyphs result in them falling under this category, not artefacts.

 **To clarify, parenting is a role that is epitomized by the phrase, "learning on the job." Every child is different, just as every adult is; and the only references a parent can have can be drawn from their own childhood or close family and friends. Even within one family, an approach, principle or method that worked for one child is not guaranteed to have the same impact results for another.**

 **Here, Robin and Zoro have been parents for Olvia her entire life, and both had their own distinct or tragic experiences from their own childhoods. Naruto is completely different form either of them, and despite how insightful both characters are, they are still learning how to raise an adopted child; and one with Naruto's lifetime of encompassing prejudice, neglect and abandonment at that.**

 **What is more, as a group the Straw Hat Pirates rarely ever question each other over their various pasts and childhoods until echoes from those times are forced on them. Robin, Luffy and Sanji especially. They have grown as adults, but Robin and Zoro are not anywhere near perfect, and still have a mountain to learn about how to care and raise Naruto just as every parent across the globe does.**

 **They can make him happy and address a problem right in front of them. Otherwise, they are trending in unchartered waters, raising a child who was orphaned and abandoned for their entire life, without a strong protect or clarifying presence that a parent can give.**

 **Otherwise, this exposition and setting of this story is something I have been building for months. Especially for a cross-over that doesn't involve dimensional travel like the other stories I am writing. Now this does have many implications that I hope were explained, and plausibly places the Elemental Nations within the One Piece world. Some questions do still remain, though. Such as why does the World Government not have any hegemony over this region of the world? Or what events separated the Elemental Nations from the broader world them so sharply? If anyone has an idea or potential expansion for this world, please share them through a Review.**


End file.
